


Who, Being Loved is Poor?

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: A Royal wedding, Aggressive Non-con oral, Anal Sex, Arguing, Childhood Friends, Corporal Punishment, Dating, Death of a recurring character, Deception, Engagement, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kids puppies and cuddles, Kissing, Kurtbastian become parents, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor dirty talk, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Orphans, Peasant Kurt, Prince Hunter, Prince Sebastian, Rimming, Step-Family, Swearing, Threats, Threesome, Unrequited Love, Violence, a little smut, a little spanking, non graphic mention of suicide, overbearing father, royal family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 147,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago in a land far away both Prince Sebastian and his devious step brother Prince Hunter have feelings for the lowly but beautiful stable hand's son Kurt Hummel.<br/>As both princes compete for the peasant boy's affections Kurt must decide who he loves, the kind but misunderstood crown prince or his deceptively sweet brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annette91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annette91/gifts), [Our baby has finally come to life xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+baby+has+finally+come+to+life+xxx).



> This story is the brain child of Annette91 who has spent weeks, days, hours, fine tuning plot points and character traits with me. The words are all mine but I love what we have created together. 
> 
> I have never written an AU piece in a fictional land or alternate time period before. I'm deliberately choosing not to identify where or when so I'm not limiting myself. Anything could happen and usually does in my stories ;) 
> 
> FYI there is a definite endgame in mind but revealing that too soon would spoil my fun. You know I'm malicious like that. 
> 
> Anyway I love you all and I hope you enjoy our story. Kudos to Oscar Wilde who has unknowingly lent us our title. Thanks dude!

"Concentrate Boy!" the King roared at his son as they went through their fencing drills. "One day Sebastian, you will rule this entire kingdom. You don't have the luxury of foolishly day dreaming."

"Sorry Father," Prince Sebastian sighed, as he gazed longingly at his younger step brother Hunter playing joyfully with the village children in the adjacent courtyard.

"I'm very disappointed," King Augustus belittled Sebastian. "Your sword skills are severely lacking. I swear they are deteriorating daily, not getting better. You are of royal blood. Where is your focus?"

"Augustus! Stop! You're too hard on him," Queen Madeline, defended her step son. "He's just a child. He should be out playing like a child."

"Nonsense!" Augustus snapped angrily. "He's almost 7 years old now. At his age I was already King. He's weak and you protecting him won't make him a man."

"You're too harsh," the queen glared. "He has plenty of time to become a man."

"He's my son!" Augustus screamed furiously, his face turning red. "Go and tend to your own son. Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me that you let him galavant around with the servant's children like a commoner? It's just not proper."

"At least he's happy," Madeline argued, struggling to maintain her cool. "Look at poor Sebastian, Augustus. He's miserable."

"Sebastian has everything a young prince could ever want, servants, the best clothes, tutors, books, nutritious food to eat," Augustus defended himself. 

"But no friends," Madeline pointed out gently. 

"Pfft," King Augustus huffed in disgust. "You're ridiculous. A King needs allies not friends. Friends won't improve his deplorable sword skills, only practise will do that."

"He's lonely Augustus," Madeline replied sadly. "Can't you see that?"

"You know nothing woman!" Augustus dismissed his wife. "Leave now and let my son and I continue his training."

"Very well," the queen sighed in defeat, looking sympathetically at Sebastian before stepping away to watch Hunter and his friend Kurt, play happily, climbing trees in the sunshine.

Augustus and Sebastian continued their duelling for a further two hours until it was dark out and the poor young boy was exhausted and sore.

"Why doesn't he ever play with us?" Kurt asked Hunter curiously, eyeing Sebastian as he silently dragged his weary feet past them and across the courtyard to the castle.

"He's going to be king one day," Hunter rolled his eyes sarcastically. "He thinks he's better than us."

"That's mean of him," Little Kurt replied innocently. "My daddy says being the king is really hard but not better."

"My daddy died in battle," Hunter confided in his friend. "I can't remember him but now my mama is married to the king and I have to live in the castle with that awful boy."

"You could come and live over the stables with me and daddy," Kurt offered sweetly.  
"It's only small but we could share cause you're my best friend Hunter and I love you."

"I love you too Kurt," Hunter smiled at his friend. "I wish you were my brother instead of that nasty boy. He hits me sometimes and breaks my toys. I hate him."

"If you hate him then I hate him too," Kurt stood in solidarity with his friend. "You should tell his daddy if he hurts you."

"The king has no time for me," Hunter pouted jealously. "He only loves his precious Sebastian. He only spends time with him. He even yells at mummy sometimes. I don't think he loves us."

"I'm sorry," Kurt hugged Hunter gently. "My daddy spends lots of time with me. He loves me and gives me hugs. When I'm a good boy he even lets me help him with his work in the stables feeding King Augustus's horses."

"I wish we could feed Sebastian to those horses," Hunter joked.

"He's so horrible I bet he'd give them a tummy ache," Kurt giggled.

"You're probably right," Hunter laughed as Burt called Kurt in for his dinner. "I bet he'd taste yucky too."

"I have to go now," Kurt whined, reluctantly stepping away from Hunter. "See you tomorrow."

"I hate when you have to go," Hunter replied sadly taking Kurt's tiny hand in his. "It's so lonely in the castle."

"Don't worry," Kurt assured him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "If it's sunny tomorrow we can go and play in the creek, maybe catch some frogs. You love that."

"I'll meet you here after my lessons," Hunter smiled, dropping Kurt's hand and softly pecking his cheek. "Good night Kurtie."

"Good night," Kurt blushed lightly, brushing his fingers over his cheek where Hunter had kissed him. "When we get married will I be a prince too?"

"You'll be the prettiest prince this kingdom has ever seen," Hunter winked at Kurt, before skipping off inside to join his own family for dinner.

"Did you have a fun day with Kurt?" Madeline asked Hunter as he took a seat opposite Sebastian at the large table. 

"Yes," Hunter grinned tucking into his meal. "He's my best friend. He's pretty too isn't he mama?"

"Not as pretty as you," Madeline ruffled her son's hair.

"Owww, Stop it," Hunter glared savagely at Sebastian across the table.

"I didn't do anything," Sebastian replied honestly.

"Did too," Hunter retorted. "You just kicked me," he lied. "You're always nasty to me."

"I am not," Sebastian looked with confusion and contempt at his step brother, knowing he'd never done anything to hurt him.

"Just because you're going to be king doesn't mean you can be so horrible," Hunter spat out at Sebastian maliciously.

"Oh for goodness sake," the king flared up angrily. "Both of you stop fighting now. I won't tolerate it. Leave the table immediately. Go to your chambers."

"Augustus!" Madeline protested, noticing Hunter's plate empty and Sebastian's almost untouched. "Sebastian has barely even begun his meal yet. You've worked him like a horse all day. He needs to eat."

"Then he should have eaten instead of stirring up trouble," Augustus yelled. "Go to your chambers now boy! Do as you are told. If we are ever going to turn you into a decent swordsman you need to train harder. Get yourself some sleep."

"Yes Sir," Sebastian replied obediently, getting up from the table despite his grumbling stomach. Hunter discreetly smirked at him with satisfaction as they made their way up the stairs to their bedrooms. It made him happy to see Augustus falsely punish Sebastian. In his mind Sebastian was the loved and spoilt one who deserved everything he got.

It was less than hour later that Madeline came knocking at Sebastian's door, carrying a bowl of hearty soup and bread for the boy. 

"You must be hungry sweetheart," she spoke lovingly as she sat the tray down next to Sebastian's bed and took a seat beside the small boy who laid curled up, crying.

"I didn't kick Hunter," Sebastian replied tearfully as he sat up looking at the Queen. "He's my brother. I wouldn't hurt him."

"I believe you darling," she comforted her step son with a warm hug. "Hunter can be naughty sometimes. I think he's a little envious of you."

"But why?" Sebastian sounded shocked. "Everybody loves him and he has that lovely boy to play with. If Kurt was my friend I would be so happy."

"Do you like Kurt?" The queen smiled knowingly.

"He's so beautiful," Sebastian nodded, beginning his soup. "He has the prettiest eyes. He loves Hunter though, not me."

"There's no reason why the three of you can't all be friends and play together honey," Madeline told Sebastian kindly.

"Father won't allow me to play with the other children," Sebastian teared up again. "I am to be king and I must train. Playing is for commoners not crown princes."

"Your father is doing what he thinks is best," Madeline replied unconvincingly.

"I try really hard," Sebastian spoke sadly. "But that sword is so heavy and I get so tired. My arms hurt a lot."

"I will speak with your father," Madeline promised softly kissing Sebastian's forehead. "You're a good boy Sebastian. I love you."

"Father says I'm foolish and lazy and that I'll be the worst king this land has ever seen. Do you think that's true?" the boy asked fearfully. 

"No," Madeline shook her head sadly, her heart breaking for the child. "You are a kind and honest boy. They are fine qualities for a king."

"Will I always be alone?" He asked timidly.

"No Sebastian," his step mother smiled softly. "I just know you'll find someone as sweet as you are to love then you'll get married like your father and I."

"Do you love Father?" Sebastian looked surprised.

"He's a hard man but very much," Madeline answered with a smile. "He's very handsome and he takes good care of us."

"Kurt is very handsome too," Sebastian mumbled shyly, his mouth full of bread. "But even if I love him more than anything he can't ever be my husband. He's a commoner. It's the law of our land."

"You are so young. You don't need to worry about any of these grown up things yet," she reminded the child wisely. "Just remember that one day my dear, you will be king and you will make the laws. You will be able to marry whoever makes you happy."

"I love you Mama Madeline," Sebastian smiled, dropping his soup spoon to throw his arms around the queen.

"Finish your soup and get some sleep sweet boy," she kissed Sebastian's hair as she squeezed him tight.

"More training tomorrow," Sebastian grumbled as he let her go.

"Yes," she scrunched her nose playfully. "So finish up. I need to check on your brother and I'll be back."

"Okay," Sebastian smiled softly, returning to his meal as the queen headed out of the room. He ate quickly and was already fast asleep atop his covers when she came back to say goodnight. 

"Sleep well little prince," Madeline mumbled as she gently pulled his blankets over him and tucked the small boy in. She removed his dinner tray, discreetly returning it to the kitchen to avoid her husband's wrath, before joining him in their chambers for the evening. She lay awake restlessly for half the night trying to decide how to best help her sweet lonely step son down the hall, sadly to no avail. It seemed that for now her love for the young motherless boy would just have to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Hunter begin to date as they grow older, while alone Sebastian continues to prepare for his future as King. Queen Madeline still concerned for her step son intervenes. Maybe her changes will work out...but with Sebastian's limited social skills maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild dirty talk and a little inappropriateness from our fav crown prince ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy...

Queen Madeline spent the next five years or more watching her son, Hunter and the stable hand's son grow closer and closer while her poor step son remained isolated and alone, concentrating single-mindedly on preparing for his future as ruler of the kingdom. She nurtured Sebastian, lovingly giving him extra attention where she could but she knew that it wasn't the same as him having companionship his own age. It was blatantly evident to her how desperately lonely he was, though he was too proud to ever admit it, and it troubled her constantly. 

She had of course hoped that Sebastian and Hunter as step brothers would become close and she knew to Sebastian's credit be had made an effort at least in the beginning but Hunter wasn't interested. He was a charismatic boy who had many friends, more than he needed probably. Kurt though was certainly his closest. 

Queen Madeline suspected that the two boys were secretly dating though nothing had been mentioned specifically. She often saw them wandering the kingdom, laughing, hand in hand or whispering quietly in some hidden away corner where they thought they couldn't be seen. They had always been affectionate friends but she'd noticed significant changes recently like how they lingered longer now when hugging and how once innocent pecks on the cheek had somehow evolved into intense lengthy lip locks. 

The open minded Queen had to admit she did find it endearing. They made a cute couple and she had no problem with Kurt despite his social status. She'd always found him to be friendly, polite and respectful and had noticed over the years that he'd always treated Hunter with the upmost love and kindness. 

She did feel however that at only 12 years of age they were both just too young to be involved in a serious exclusive relationship. She saw how they looked at each other, and in a kingdom where sex before marriage was punishable by death, she feared the worst for their futures.

It was this fear that prompted her to cautiously intervene, subsequently coming up with a solution that would not only put a little space between Kurt and Hunter but would also simultaneously provide her lonesome step son with what he so desperately lacked, a friend his own age. 

"May I speak with you for a moment please Kurt?" she approached the preteen in the courtyard that very afternoon.

"No Ma," Hunter protested. "Kurt and I are busy. Can't it wait until later?"

"Hunter, you shouldn't disrespect your mother," Kurt corrected his boyfriend before turning to the queen. "I'm happy to speak with you, Your Highness," he responded formally. "I hope I've done nothing to offend you."

"Of course you haven't my dear," Queen Madeline smiled warmly. "Might we take a walk?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, pecking Hunter's cheek affectionately before following the Queen beyond the courtyard and out into the garden.

"We are both aware Kurt that you are turning 13 very soon," Madeline began. "As I'm sure you already know at 13, by law of the kingdom, you are expected to take a job and become a contributing member of our community."

"Of course Your Majesty," Kurt acknowledged politely, secretly excited about moving onto this new life phase. "I have always assumed I would join my father in the stables. I'm looking forward to it very much."

She shook her head before she continued speaking. "I have other plans for you. Hunter tells me that you like to sew," Madeline sounded pleased. "He has suggested that you are quite a skilled tailor."

"I am," Kurt boasted proudly, with a wide smile. "I made all these clothes on my back and all my father's clothes too Ma'am."

"That's what I thought," she replied suitably impressed. "I honestly don't see you working in the stables Kurt. I think your specific skills would be better put to use in the castle."

Kurt looked at Queen Madeline in surprise. "It would an honour My Queen," he squeaked, elated but also obviously overwhelmed.

"I have known you for many years Kurt," she continued. "You have proved yourself to be a honest and reliable young man and I would like to appoint you prestigiously as the prince's valet. You will undoubtedly be expected to work very hard and sometimes also very long hours but in return you will of course receive a small wage for which I'm sure your father will be gratefully appreciative." 

"Yes Ma'am," Kurt beamed excitedly. "I shall be so very pleased to work for Hunter..." Kurt hesitated, grimacing, quickly realising he'd forgotten his manners. "Sorry your majesty, of course I meant to say Prince Hunter. I shall be pleased to work for Prince Hunter."

"I'm sorry Kurt but maybe I wasn't clear. You won't be working for Hunter dear boy. It is the crown prince who requires your services. You will tending to Prince Sebastian. It is a great honour."

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, trying but epically failing to hide his horror. "Prince Sebastian?" 

"Yes," Queen Madeline nodded, "I'm sure the two of you will get along splendidly."

"I don't think His Highness is particularly keen on me," Kurt cautiously expressed his valid concerns. 

"You will be responsible for sewing and laundering Prince Sebastian's clothing and helping him dress as required," The Queen pushed on unperturbed. "I believe it will be a very suitable arrangement."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kurt agreed dubiously.

"You shall come to the castle at 8:00 on Monday," the queen demanded. "You should meet with our butler Mr Schuester. He will be expecting you and will familiarise you with your post."

"Thank you sincerely for this opportunity," Kurt smiled gratefully. "I will make you and my father proud."

"I don't doubt that Kurt," the queen smiled encouragingly at the nervous boy. "I expect great things. I'll see you then," she ended the conversation before wandering quietly back to the castle and leaving Kurt alone to contemplate his future.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked concerned as Kurt returned to his side.

"I'm to be employed in the castle..." Kurt grumbled quietly.

"Isn't that good news?" Hunter narrowed his eyes, thinking his boyfriend seemed a little ungrateful.

"...as your brother's valet," Kurt finished sourly.

"There must be some mistake," Hunter frowned. "You must have misunderstood. Surely my mother intends for you to work for me."

"She was very clear Hunter," Kurt shook his head.

"You must tell her no," Hunter was adamant. "I don't want you near him."

"I can not bring dishonour to my father by disrespecting the queen when she has bestowed on me such a prestigious position for my standing," Kurt frowned.

"Very well," Hunter sighed. "But remember it's me you love and who you will marry when the time is right."

"Have I ever showed you any disloyalty?" Kurt asked offended. "I have always loved you Hunt."

"Just be careful around my brother," Hunter warned. "He's not at all what he seems."

"You don't need to worry," Kurt stroked Hunter's smooth cheek. "You're the only boy for me."

H/K/S

Monday morning came around too quickly for Kurt. He arrived earlier than needed, his stomach a nervous mess of angry butterflies as he knocked at servant's entrance of the castle anxious to start his day.

"Welcome Kurt," the butler greeted him with an encouraging smile and a handshake. "My name is William Schuester. I am the butler here and will be your supervisor. If you have any questions or concerns you should come to me. The crown prince is enjoying his breakfast at this moment. I shall show you around the castle and once he leaves for the day I can take you to his chambers to begin your duties. There is a lot of mending to be done. I fear that will occupy you most of this week."

"I shall enjoy that very much Sir," Kurt responded with enthusiasm, pleased to know that for most of the day Sebastian would be absent.

"Let us begin then," William lead the way, showing Kurt around. Kurt despite his long standing connection with Hunter had never passed through the castle doors. He was in awe of the grandness and opulence of his surroundings, The polished marble of the floors, The rich fabrics of the drapes and furnishings and the many exquisite art pieces that adorned the walls. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that his Hunter lived in such luxury. It made him doubt himself and his appeal a little.

"This is the sewing room," William cut into Kurt's thoughts, handing him a key which he explained belonged to a locked cupboard at the rear of room which contained thread, needles, fabrics and all manner of sewing supplies. "To prevent theft everything you use must be signed off and accounted for," William explained seriously. "Do you know how to read and write boy?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Kurt admitted solemnly. "You see I've never had any formal schooling Sir, just my dad to teach me."

"Your father is a fine man," William smiled. "I'm sure he has taught you well."

"Thank you Sir," Kurt pocketed the key and continued his tour. They ended in the crown prince's chambers where Kurt paused gawking at the sheer decadence of it. 

"As you can see His Highness is not the tidiest boy," William smirked looking around judgmentally at the mess. "It is not your job however to clean up after him as tempting as that may be. We have maids for that. Your job, the queen informs me to is tend to this," William opened the door to a room filled to the brim with shirts, shoes, trousers, jackets all just thrown in haphazardly together. 

"Oh my," Kurt gasped, picking up the closest shirt and examining it for cleanliness and state of repair. "I shall begin immediately if I'm to get all this sorted before weeks end."

"Very well Kurt," William giggled. "I shall be downstairs in the servant's kitchen if you require anything."

"I remember the way," Kurt smiled as he began to fold the clothing, arranging it into multiple piles, some for mending, some for laundering and some obviously way too small for the growing crown prince.

Kurt found himself enjoying his work and the time passed quickly. He did of course see Sebastian daily about the grounds of the kingdom but usually the prince was adorned in armour. Kurt had little idea and even less interest in what he wore beneath it. Sebastian's clothes though were beautiful, of the finest quality silks, satins and linens. Kurt was quite envious.

"What are YOU doing in my chambers?" Sebastian shrieked at Kurt late that evening, upon his return from his military training. "Are you stealing those?" He accused rudely, gesturing to a pile of clothes beside where Kurt stood.

"I am doing no such thing," Kurt snapped indignantly at the prince.

"I remind you to consider your tone when you speak to me Peasant. I am the crown prince of this kingdom," Sebastian retorted angrily. "You are not addressing my loathsome brother now."

"Your brother is twice the man you'll ever be," Kurt glared furiously. 

"Feisty aren't you?" Sebastian sneered sarcastically, to hide how offended he felt. "I should have you whipped for addressing me like that, but you are incredibly beautiful. It would be such crime to blemish that flawless skin. I should prefer to lick you from head to toe instead."

Feeling threatened, Kurt stepped back, self consciously crossing his arms across his body to shield himself as his skin crawled under Sebastian's intense gaze. 

"I'm certain your brother would not approve of you speaking to me like that," Kurt spat at Sebastian. "Nor do I approve."

"I do not require the approval of my tiresome brother or his lowly whore," Sebastian grinned, clearly amused by Kurt's naivety. "I bet you squeal like a pig every time he pounds you with his tiny cock don't you?"

"We don't..." Kurt blushed furiously, looking down at the floor.

"Just as well," Sebastian chuckled cruelly, leering hungrily at Kurt. "I'd have to have you both hung and it would be such a shame to break that delicious neck of yours before I've even had the pleasure of tasting it."

"You will never..." Kurt shot back. 

"Never say never," Sebastian smirked, giving his junk a squeeze. "Why are you here anyway? If not to steal from me or to warm my bed."

"Queen Madeline has assigned me as your valet," Kurt admitted dryly. 

"Fun!" Sebastian chirped sarcastically wiggling his eye brows. "You best start by getting me out of these pants then and into something more comfortable for bed."

"You're despicable," Kurt remained still, his face scrunched in disgust as he looked at Sebastian's groin.

"And you're disobedient," Sebastian growled stepping close to Kurt and trailing a teasing finger across his cheek and over his lips. "But oh so delicious when you're furious. Come on servant boy" he taunted Kurt, obviously enjoying his valet's discomfort. "My pants...off, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out at me lovelies, Remember Hunter's words Sebby is not what he seems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt settles into a new routine balancing his relationship with Prince Hunter and his job working for Crown Prince Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of suicide and some sexual references (good old Sebby)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies xxx

Kurt settled into the routine of his new job quickly. He arrived at the castle early each morning and after a quick breakfast kindly provided by the royal chef Miss Pillsbury, he set out to prepare an arrogant, ungrateful Sebastian for his day. 

"You're so slow," Sebastian complained as Kurt finished fastening his shirt. "You have such lovely soft hands though. We could be putting those to better use." He gestured to his groin.

"Do you lay awake at night trying to think of obnoxious things to say to me or are you just naturally an arrogant swine?" Kurt screwed up his nose.

"I lay awake at night touching myself and thinking of you," Sebastian licked his lips suggestively as Kurt squirmed.

"How flattering," Kurt rolled his eyes, sarcastically "You know your fantasy is the closest you're ever going to get."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sebastian smirked as Kurt finished dressing him. "The day will come when you'll be on your knees begging for me."

"I seriously doubt that," Kurt mock gagged as he began sorting Sebastian's laundry.

"I love a boy that plays hard to get," Seb chuckled 

"I'm not hard to get," Kurt retorted quickly. "For you, your highness, I'm impossible. I love your brother more than air. I would never betray him."

"Your beauty is wasted on that moron," Sebastian shook his head in bewilderment before strutting out of the room without so much as a 'good day' or a 'thank you.'

"Good riddance," Kurt mumbled under his breath with a grin as he set about beginning his duties, first the laundry, then any mending, then polishing the prince's shoes. He usually got all this done while Hunter completed his morning lessons and then the couple would have the afternoon free to spend together.

Lately Hunter had decided that he wanted to try his hand at jousting and although this terrified Queen Madeline and Kurt alike, both reluctantly supported his endeavour by watching him practise in the arena.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty," Kurt smiled at the Queen as she took a seat beside him in the stands.

"Lovely to see you Kurt," she responded cheerfully. "How's your job working out? I trust you and Prince Sebastian are getting along well."

"I'm enjoying the challenge," Kurt replied diplomatically, not wanting to speak ill of Prince Sebastian to the queen.

"The prince has expressed great satisfaction in the standard of your work," Queen Madeline looked pleased. "He is enjoying your company very much."

"He is?" Kurt struggled to hide his shock. 

"Yes," the queen nodded. "He tells me you have an incredible sense of humour."

"He amuses me too," Kurt tried to sound optimistic rather than sarcastic. "He has quite the imagination."

"Are you talking about me?" Hunter interjected as he climbed down from his horse and removed his helmet.

"Your brother actually," the queen smiled at her son.

"But I'm far more interesting and far more handsome," Hunter pecked Kurt's lips softly. "Plus I have the heart of the most stunning boy in the kingdom."

"Well this stunning boy has to return to work," Kurt pouted. "Laundry to fold."

"Stay five more minutes and take a walk with me," Hunter pleaded handing his helmet to his attendant and offering Kurt his hand.

"You can walk me back to the castle," Kurt kissed Hunter's cheek as he took his hand. 

"See you at dinner mama," Hunter waved as he and Kurt began their stroll back to the castle.

"I'm not fond of you jousting," Kurt told Hunter protectively. "It's way too dangerous. I'm so afraid you're going to get hurt."

"I'm not fond of you spending so much time with my brother," Hunter snapped back defensively. "He has quite the imagination? What was that? Are you falling for him?"

"Don't be ludicrous!" Kurt glared, dropping Hunter's hand. "It's my job. He's a selfish arrogant ass and right now you're not much better."

"Don't ever compare me to him," Hunter rose his voice angrily.

"Don't question my loyalty to you," Kurt reminded his boyfriend through gritted teeth. "I love you Hunter, though I seriously question why sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Hunter huffed. "It drives me crazy that you're the first person he sees every morning and the last person he sees every night."

"When you put it like that it sounds very romantic," Kurt chuckled. "I can assure you it's not. Although...your brother is kinda cute all sleepy eyed with bed hair."

"You're not funny," Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"But then he opens his obnoxious mouth and the illusion dies," Kurt shrugged.

Hunter looked concerned. "What does he say? I hope he's not inappropriate with you."

"It's nothing I can't handle my darling," Kurt assured Hunter with a long slow kiss.

"If you say so," Hunter flashed Kurt a goofy grin. He slapped Kurt's ass playfully as they entered the castle. 

"Kinky," Sebastian rose a eye brow at Kurt as he passed them in the hall. "Don't you have my underwear to mend servant boy, after the way you ripped it off me last night?"

"In your dreams," Kurt scoffed, disgusted.

"What did you say to MY boyfriend?" Hunter flared up instantly at his brother.

"Your boyfriend..." Sebastian taunted Hunter. "...is such a pretty little thing. He wants me bad."

"You won't disrespect Kurt like that," Hunter defended his love.

"And you will remember who you are talking to," Sebastian pulled rank. "I am your future King."

"You're an asshole," Hunter scoffed, taking Kurt's hand again.

"Watch your back brother," Sebastian warned. "I have a long memory and get your peasant boy back to work. He doesn't get paid to hold your dick."

Kurt went to speak but Sebastian cut him off with a finger to his lips. "That's right honey, I almost forgot. You don't do that do you? Well at least not for him anyway."

"I never..." Kurt mumbled in shock as Sebastian sauntered away. "I need to get back to work," he added, clearly rattled.

"What did he mean by that?" Hunter frowned.

"Work," Kurt offered evasively, dashing off to tend to Sebastian's now dried laundry, leaving a thoroughly confused Hunter in his wake.

Dinner that night in the castle was an awkward affair with the brothers bickering and snapping at each other even more than usual. Queen Madeline ate quietly, choosing not to interfere. It seldom helped these days.

King Augustus was too distracted to even notice his family. "There's been news of an out break of war in our neighbouring kingdoms," he announced to the family as the servants cleared their empty plates. "Our army has been called to fight."

"Oh heavens," Madeline gasped, looking fearfully at Sebastian. "Not..."

"I shall fight proudly Father," Sebastian declared bravely.

"No!" Madeline protested fearfully. "I have lost one husband in battle. I will not lose a son too."

"Stop being emotional woman!" King Augustus glared at his wife. "Sebastian has been training all his life for this. He knows it's an honour to defend his kingdom."

"You are talking about our son. He's just a child. His kingdom is not under threat," the queen argued.

"We are talking about MY son and he's 13 years old, hardly a child. Don't be so naive Madeline," the king scoffed. "If we don't fight now the battle will soon arrive on our door step. It will be too late to do anything then."

"Don't worry Mama Madeline," Sebastian assured his step mother with a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. "I shall return home to you safely."

"Don't rush back," Hunter sneered sarcastically, receiving a frown from his mother.

"When do we move out Father?" Sebastian asked seriously, simply ignoring his brother.

"General Hudson wants you all to gather as usual tomorrow morning at 700 hours," Augustus informed his son. "I assume you will head out shortly after."

"Tomorrow?" Queen Madeline burst into tears grasping Sebastian's hand tightly. "Surely not."

"It's okay," Sebastian comforted his step mother kindly. "I will be fine. My father has prepared me well."

"You'll still have me Mama," Hunter reminded her, totally unconcerned about Sebastian's fate.

"Isn't that precious?" Sebastian cooed sarcastically, as both he and Hunter rose from the table. "And speaking of precious, where's that scrumptious little whore of yours? I need him to help me gather my things and put me to bed," Sebastian added in the hallway out of ear shot of his parents.

"You're right he is scrumptious," Hunter smirked at his brother. "And he's mine. I'd slice his throat myself before I'd let you have him."

"One of these days I might just test that," Sebastian chuckled. "But for now I have more important things to concern myself with."

"Like marching off to your certain death," Hunter grinned. "With no one to grieve you but my deluded mother."

"Mama Madeline is a kind and loving woman, more than you deserve," Sebastian glared at his step brother.

"I am a respectful and dutiful son," Hunter defended himself. "At least my mother didn't take her own life to be rid of me."

"How dare you?" Sebastian roared at Hunter, devastated by the mention of his mother's suicide. "You are not worthy to ever speak of my mother," he added furiously, storming off to his chambers and slamming the heavy door behind him.

"I didn't realise you could be so cruel," Kurt spoke up from behind Hunter, horrified. "There is nothing more devastating for a child than losing his mother. I should know."

"Oh boo hoo," Hunter snapped at Kurt irrationally. "Go on, run to my brother, comfort him. Don't concern yourself with me."

"The Queen told me Prince Sebastian needed my assistance," Kurt scowled, pushing past Hunter to knock on Sebastian's door. 

Kurt entered, as he always did, without waiting for Sebastian to respond.

"Are you okay?" he asked the crown prince kindly.

"Of course I am," Sebastian sniffed, quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks to hide his distress from Kurt. "It takes more than your stupid boyfriend to upset me."

"Okay," Kurt replied dubiously. "Queen Madeline said you needed my assistance."

"I'm heading off into battle tomorrow morning," Sebastian informed his servant calmly. "I need you to gather my things, just the essentials of course."

"Oh," Kurt looked shocked. "Will I be required to accompany you?"

"What use could you possibly be?" Sebastian shook his head. "It's dangerous out there. I'm sure your lover boy will see that you are suitably reassigned here in the castle."

"Very well," kurt nodded, busying himself with collecting Sebastian's things.

"You'll miss me, you know?" Sebastian smirked cockily from where he laid on his bed watching Kurt work.

"Unlikely," Kurt shook his head. "I have plenty to occupy myself."

"Do you mean my brother?" Sebastian asked sceptically, getting up from the bed. 

"He's all I need," Kurt defended his relationship.

"You need a real man," Sebastian argued approaching Kurt. "A man that can match your beauty and your wit."

"Let me guess," Kurt scoffed, stepping back towards the wall. "You think you're that man."

"I could be," Sebastian agreed closing the gap between them.

"This time tomorrow you'll be gone," Kurt frowned as his back hit the wall.

"Then I should give you a little something to remember me by," Sebastian eyed Kurt hungrily, pinning him to the wall with his body and claiming his lips forcefully.

Taken by surprise Kurt kissed back, moaning softly as the crown prince's tongue demandedly probed his lips apart and began a deeply passionate exploration of his mouth. Kurt had been kissed by Hunter many times but no kiss had ever felt like this. This kiss went straight to Kurt's groin. It set him on fire. It stole all sense of time, place and propriety from him. Without realisation he clung to Sebastian, his hands buried in the prince's hair, tugging and pulling as Sebastian devoured him and stole the very breath from his lungs.

"I just..." Hunter gasped as he opened the door and spotted his brother and boyfriend in a passionate embrace. "What the fuck?"

"Get off me," Kurt screamed breathlessly, shoving Sebastian in the chest as reality hit him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You were into it," Sebastian gloated arrogantly as he stumbled backwards. "Don't deny it."

"You repulse me!" Kurt ran from the room, clearly distressed.

"You bastard!" Hunter glared angrily at Sebastian before racing off down the hall after his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years fly by and life in the kingdom carries on as usual in Prince Sebastian's absence until Augustus falls ill and the crown prince is forced to return home to say his goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me teary.  
> Kinda fluffy sweet and emotional. 
> 
> Warning for mentions of masturbation and its not Sebby this time ;) 
> 
> Any way I hope you like it.

Kurt was strangely absent the following morning when Crown Prince Sebastian headed off to battle. His father had sent word to the castle that he was unwell but the truth was that Kurt just could not bare the humiliation of facing the boy he'd so wantonly kissed. He couldn't face Hunter either, at least not yet. He was way too ashamed.

Sebastian departed early with the rest of King Augustus's army for the four day journey to the battle front. His step mother reluctantly bidding him goodbye, tearfully gripping his beloved face in her hands and kissing his forehead before squeezing him tight to her chest. "Be safe sweet boy," she whispered in his ear. "I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Mama Madeline," Sebastian murmured, clinging to the only mother he had ever known. "I will be brave and make you proud."

"I have always been proud of you," she assured the young teen.

"Kurt," Sebastian whispered. He hesitated, looking around for the boy he now knew he loved, the boy who had shared his first kiss. 

"Don't worry," Queen Madeline smiled sadly. "I will take care of him."

"Thank you Mama," Sebastian pulled away, turning to his father.

King Augustus nodded at his son and offered him a brief hug. "Remember everything I've taught you," was all he said to the frightened boy before nudging him towards his brother.

"For what you did last night I truly hate you," Hunter muttered quietly, putting on a false smile as he shook Sebastian's hand. "I get comfort though from knowing that once you die brutally in battle I will become king and reign over this land with Kurt by my side."

"I pity him," Sebastian replied snidely. "But at least now he has known the kiss of a real man."

He stepped away, ignoring Hunter's glare to offer Queen Madeline a final warm smile. He mounted his horse and then he was gone. His step mother alone watching after him until he was out of sight. 

Hunter, relieved to see Sebastian leave ventured over to the stables to check in on his love.

"He's sleeping," Burt deceptively informed the young prince. "I will tell him you came by."

"Thank you," Hunter grunted moodily. "Please be sure to have my horse ready by midday. I have jousting practise today and I hate to be late."

"Misty shall be ready on time as always," Burt replied gruffly, frowning at the prince's rudeness. He had never been able to understand what his son saw in this boy. He suspected it was mostly just convenience.

"Mind your tone when you speak to me," Hunter rose his voice. "It's bad enough that your son has disrespected me by kissing my brother. I would have thought you would know your place."

"My apologies your highness," Burt bowed his head respectfully, hiding his smug grin.  
So Kurt had kissed the crown prince? At least that explained why his son was hiding. Burt was impressed. He had always found Prince Sebastian to be a polite and extremely hardworking young man. He preferred him greatly to Hunter. He wasn't sure Kurt did though.

As the years went by, life in the kingdom carried on as usual in Prince Sebastian's absence. As he had promised, Kurt was reassigned to a different position within the castle, taking virtually no time at all to prove himself worthy of the head tailor's role. 

Queen Madeline as she too had promised kept a discreet but close eye on Kurt, offering him all the support and encouragement that she had once showered on her step son. She watched as his relationship with Hunter blossomed from puppy love into true love and celebrated with the rest of the kingdom when they proudly announced their engagement, sparing a short moment to think of Sebastian and the feelings only she knew he had for his brother's fiancé. 

Occasionally she received letters from Sebastian from the battle front, filled with stories of his many adventures. They brought her great relief. She kept them to herself, savouring every word that her sweet boy wrote. He asked often after Kurt, though seldom of Hunter which she understood. She didn't have the heart to tell him of their engagement by mail.

Kurt thought of the crown prince frequently. He missed him as Sebastian had arrogantly predicted he would. He missed the boy's cocky smirk, his challenging wit and how alive he'd felt in his presence. He'd often pass by Sebastian's chambers while undertaking his daily duties and recall in his mind the final moments he'd spent with the prince within those walls, wondering how far he'd have let things progress if Hunter hadn't intruded. 

He still remembered the feel of Prince Sebastian's firm muscular body pressed tightly against his, his undeniably beautiful, green, lust filled eyes piercing his own, the masculine smell and sweet taste of Sebastian as his lips and tongue had worked their incredible magic turning a usually rational Kurt into a quivering gelatinous mess. He had never imagined a kiss could be like that, so breathtakingly erotic and all consuming, with Hunter they weren't. 

He loved Hunter, he truly did with all his heart but in the dark of night when he was alone in his bed, despite his hatred of the boy, it was always Sebastian and that one single heavenly kiss that occupied his mind as he pleasured himself. It was the four syllables of the crown princes name that fell lustfully from his lips each time he released into his hand and Prince Sebastian's smarmy smile he pictured in his mind's eye as he drifted off to sleep after.

Hunter to his credit was a good fiancé. Tall and broad and moderately attractive he was always attentive and affectionate. It was obvious that he loved Kurt dearly but like everyone else he did have his flaws. He was often too quick to anger, he tended at times to be quite rude and abrupt, he lacked respect for his mother, definitely his brother and just people generally and had over time become excessively jealous and possessive over Kurt. Kurt blamed that predominately on that kiss from Sebastian but in reality it went beyond that. Hunter saw Kurt as his and his alone and without anyone around to contest that, he acted as such, using his social superiority to subtly control Kurt. 

As the time rolled on King Augustus who was significantly older than his dear wife became frailer with age. More often becoming too weak to leave his chambers for more than an hour or two a day. This troubled Queen Madeline greatly. News of the war suggested that it wouldn't end anytime soon and she feared Augustus would be lost before Sebastian's return. It concerned her that they wouldn't get to reconcile and say goodbye. It also concerned her that Hunter would be left to reign over the kingdom. She loved her son but doubted his ability to rule with a fair and wise hand.

The morning her husband woke with pneumonia, Queen Madeline panicked and secretly sent for Sebastian. Waiting and watching her husband deteriorate was painful for the queen. The King was a difficult patient, aggressive and ungrateful for his care. Kurt and Hunter helped where they could, taking turns to sit vigil by the King's bedside so Queen Madeline could rest as needed. 

All three of them were seated together, quietly watching the king sleep when the crown prince arrived home from battle a week after Augustus fell ill.

"Am I in time?" He asked bursting into the room, his face frantic. "How is my father?"

"Sebastian?" The queen burst into tears at the sight of him, reaching for the strong, extremely handsome man he had now become. "He's still with us."

Sebastian hugged his step mother tight before sitting on the edge of his father's bed and taking the sickly man's hand in his. "Father?" he spoke quietly. "It's Sebastian. I'm here."

"What are you doing here?" Hunter glared with hostility at his brother.

"Mama sent for me with news that Father was ill, of course I'm here," Sebastian snapped, looking at his father's face with concern. "What is the peasant boy doing here?" He gestured to Kurt. "That hardly seems appropriate."

"Kurt is caring for your father sweetheart," Madeline cut in tactfully.

"Kurt is here to support me," Hunter added snidely. "He is my fiancé."

"Oh," Sebastian narrowed his eyes looking to Kurt for confirmation. "Congratulations?"

"Thank you your highness," Kurt muttered quietly. "Welcome home."

"Did you miss me?" Sebastian smiled softly.

"I managed," Kurt smirked, gaining himself a frown from his partner. He knew he had missed Sebastian very much and that he was extremely pleased to see him home and all in one piece. Like himself, Sebastian had grown up extremely well. Kurt couldn't help noticing that he had become incredibly beautiful, taller and more muscular than Kurt remembered with glowing sun licked skin and those unforgettable stunning green eyes that still held their familiar mischievous sparkle.

"Would you mind if I had some time alone with my dad?" Sebastian asked Queen Madeline respectfully.

"Of course," the queen squeezed Sebastian's shoulder supportively as she got up from her chair and gestured for Hunter and Kurt to join her.

"I was hoping Kurt might stay," Sebastian gripped the man's forearm to stop him. "In case my father needs care. I know nothing of nursing."

"Of course," the queen smiled knowingly as she lead a grumbling, surly Hunter from the room.

Kurt gently released himself from the prince's grasp but the warmth of Sebastian's fingers lingered on his skin. "Alone at last," Sebastian gazed lewdly at Kurt. 

"Your father has a high fever," Kurt spoke coldly, reaching past Sebastian into a bowl of cool water for a cloth.

"You make my temperature rise too," Sebastian flirted shamelessly. "You're even more gorgeous than I remember. Don't marry that cretin."

"Who I marry is not your concern," Kurt replied sharply, as he gently bathed the king's flushed face."

"Every day I was away I thought of that kiss," Sebastian admitted shamelessly.

"Kiss?" Kurt shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I barely recall you forcing yourself upon your brother's love."

"He doesn't love you like I could," Sebastian spoke tenderly. "I can offer you so much more Kurt. Together we could rule this kingdom."

"You don't even know me," Kurt frowned, rinsing the cloth in the dish before laying it across the king's clammy forehead. "I want Hunter. Not power and definitely not you."

"Sebastian?" The King stirred, wearily blinking his eyes open. "Son?"

"Yes father, I'm here," Sebastian replied, gently squeezing his dad's hand. "Don't exert yourself."

"I'm dying boy," the King mumbled weakly.

"No father," Sebastian shook his head, not yet willing to admit the truth.

"It's true my boy," the King coughed harshly.

"Take a sip dad," Sebastian gently raised his father's head and brought a goblet of water to his lips. Augustus accepted, strangely without a fuss.

"I know you will be a strong and fair king Sebastian," he told his son gasping for breath. "But before you seize my throne, promise me you'll take a spouse. No man can rule alone."

"I will dad," Sebastian promised the dying man.

"You have made me proud my son," the King whispered frailly. "I love you." he added before drifting back to sleep.

Throughout the crown prince's entire childhood the King had never uttered those words to his son. To hear them now made Sebastian cry. "I love you too dad," Sebastian sniffed, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Maybe you'd prefer to be alone," Kurt suggested awkwardly as he resisted the urge to comfort the prince.

"No, please stay," Sebastian pleaded, softly stroking his father's hand. "That's the first time he's ever said that to me."

"He's making his peace," Kurt offered sadly. 

"He wants me to marry," Sebastian sounded bewildered, as he wiped away his tears. "I'm only 19. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure there are many men who would gladly marry you," Kurt replied supportively. "You're handsome and brave and you're to be King."

"You think I'm handsome," Sebastian teased. 

"I also think you're arrogant and conceited," Kurt smirked

"Yes, but handsome too," Seb repeated with a grin. "I think you like me."

"I know worse people," Kurt admitted.

"Like my brother?" Sebastian suggested.

"No. I love your brother," Kurt frowned softly.

"Tell me how he proposed," Seb challenged. "Did he get down on one knee? I'm sure it was soooo romantic."

"Umm no," Kurt shook his head, suddenly realising it hadn't been even slightly romantic at all. "He came to the stables one afternoon after a jousting tournament and simply announced we would wed."

"That's not right," Sebastian grimaced. "You deserve romance. The Lord knows you have little else in your pathetic life."

"You're so charming," Kurt rolled his eyes. "How are men not throwing themselves at you?"

Sebastian chuckled. Oh how he had missed Kurt and their banter. "There were a few," he admitted. "But none like you."

"Throw a banquet," the King mumbled almost inaudibly. "Invite them all."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Shall I talk to Queen Madeline for you?"

"Thank you," Sebastian nodded, his desire to fulfil his father's dying wish, strong despite knowing there was only one man he would ever want to marry but that not even a million of the most opulent banquets the kingdom had ever seen could ever make that even remotely possible. The law of the land clearly stated that a crown prince was strictly forbidden from marrying a servant. Kurt Hummel, the castle's head tailor and stableman's son who he desperately yearned to marry could never be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet is a great success and despite Hunter's poor attitude and the passing of King Augustus throughout the evening, Sebastian chooses his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor character death, though I'm unsure any of us will grieve the loss of King Augustus greatly. 
> 
> Enjoy my sweet peas. :)  
> Remember I love you and we are all friends here <3

Sebastian stayed vigilantly by his father's bedside while the rest of the kingdom, prepared for the Royal Banquet. Kurt, who was in charge of designing and making all the family's garments for the event was of course particularly busy but he found time as often as he could to drop by the King's chambers. His concerns were obviously for the King, not the crown prince or at least that's what he told himself and his fiancé.

"How is your father today?" Kurt quietly asked a very weary Sebastian, as he poked his head around the chamber door.

"We are losing him," Sebastian replied sadly. "He's very weak and yet to even open his eyes this morning."

"I'm so very sorry Your Highness," Kurt spoke solemnly. "Is there anything I might do for him? Or you?"

"No, thank you," Sebastian shook his head. "But I will fulfil his dying wish. I will take a spouse and reign along side them displaying the same strength and courage that my father showed as a leader."

"You will be a nobel King," Kurt acknowledged sincerely.

"How are the preparations coming along for the banquet?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his tired eyes. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Me?" Kurt asked confused. "I am nothing more than a tailor. I can not be attending such an event."

"Kurt?" Sebastian frowned. "You are so much more than just a tailor. For one, you are my idiot brother's fiancé. Surely he's invited you to accompany him."

"He hasn't mentioned it," Kurt replied humbly. 

"Then I shall," Sebastian replied adamantly. "You must be there or I shall be bored to death with only stuffy pompous aristocrats to talk to."

"I have nothing suitable to wear to such an occasion," Kurt mumbled quietly, looking down at his humble clothing.

"Kurt, you are a tailor, surely that can be easily remedied," Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"But the cost of the fabrics alone..." Kurt faltered. "I could never afford them, not even on my generous wage."

"Go and choose from the multitudes of fabrics in the sewing room Kurt. Use any you like. Consider them a gift from me," Sebastian smiled softly. "You and your father do so much for our family. You deserve something nice."

"I could never..." Kurt protested. "I am honoured just to serve your family, Your Highness."

"Please Kurt," Sebastian insisted firmly. "One dance at the banquet is all I ask for in return. Don't make me talk to the Queen. You know she'll agree with me."

"My fiancé would never approve of us dancing," Kurt narrowed his eyes, feeling deeply conflicted about whether it was proper or not for him to attend the banquet. He knew he desperately wanted to. 

"I am not concerned about your fiancé. He is...ugh! He doesn't appreciate you Kurt. He didn't even invite you to the banquet," Sebastian sounded frustrated. 

"I will attend and I will have one dance with you," Kurt replied flatly, deciding it would be ill-mannered to decline the crown prince's thoughtful invitation. "You must understand though that Hunter and I are in love. He is not a bad man."

"Does he kiss you like I did?" Sebastian taunted Kurt.

"I don't recall how you kissed me," Kurt lied evasively. "I have work to return to."

"I think you remember every second," Sebastian smirked watching Kurt leave. "Or maybe I should need to remind you?" he called after him.

Kurt rolled his eyes before scurrying quickly back to the sewing room. He had a suit to make for himself and only mere hours left to complete it. As he busied himself he excitedly imagined the banquet later that evening, he at Hunter's side, dancing in Hunter's arms, both of them dressed regally and laughing happily. 

He imagined Sebastian too, of course looking stunning in the new outfit that Kurt had painstakingly created for him, nervously choosing his new partner. Kurt was hesitant about meeting his future brother in law. He was a romantic at heart and it saddened him inside that Sebastian's marriage would be one of convenience rather than born from love. He was beginning to realise Sebastian wasn't such a bad man and that even he deserved to be loved. 

It was becoming obvious to Kurt that Prince Sebastian had returned from war a different man. Kurt saw a compassion and kindness in him now that hadn't been evident before his departure. The loving way Sebastian was devotedly caring for his dying father touched Kurt's heart. While often tearful and obviously exhausted, despite their obviously troubled relationship, he hadn't once left the infirmed King's side, adamantly insistent on tending to his every need himself. 

Watching on, Kurt empathised heavily with the prince. He simply couldn't imagine the agony of losing his father, just the mere thought pained him beyond belief. Kurt and Burt were exceptionally close and Kurt feared when the time came the loss would break him. He found comfort however in knowing that at least he would have Hunter's support to get him through. He chose not to acknowledge that somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind or perhaps his heart, doubts lingered. Honestly Kurt was uncertain that Hunter's capacity for love stretched far enough beyond his own concerns for him to be much comfort but he was too loyal to ever admit that to himself so definitely never could to anyone else. After all prince or not no one was perfect and Kurt believed Hunter did try his best.

The banquet was an even more resplendent affair than Kurt had anticipated. Wealthy Princes, Princesses, Dukes, Duchesses and all manner of dignitaries from every surrounding land were in attendance. All honoured to be invited to King Augustus's opulent castle, with many hoping by the end of the evening to be the crown prince's chosen one.

The food was abundant, the music loud and the ale free flowing when Kurt and Hunter joined the festivities.

"Oh my Kurt!" Queen Madeline gushed as Kurt took his seat at the table. "You look so dapper! Hunter?" She looked to her son. "Doesn't Kurt look so handsome?"

"Ehh," Hunter nodded disinterestedly. "I told him he didn't need to come tonight. This whole soirée is an embarrassment. Do we really need to flaunt how desperate and dateless that fool is?" Hunter gestured across the room to his brother, who was in his element surrounded by many handsome prospective suitors.

"Why do you have be so unkind?" Queen Madeline frowned impatiently. "This is a lovely party. Try to enjoy it."

"Why don't we dance?" Kurt suggested, jovially drumming his fingers on the table in beat to the music.

"No thank you," Hunter sat pouting, watching his brother as he embraced a tall dashing stranger. "And for heavens sake stop that incessant tapping. It's driving me crazy." he snapped.

"Maybe I'll get a drink," Kurt sighed, getting up from the table. "Would you like one?"

"Sure, whatever," Hunter shrugged rudely. "I don't care."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he left in search of an ale. He looked around the room, observing all the elegantly dressed guests. Every one aside from his surly faced fiancé appeared to be enjoying the party, especially Sebastian, who was certainly the centre of attention. Kurt noticed one man in particular, stayed particularly close to the prince's side. They interacted with an obvious familiarity, touching constantly and quite intimately considering their public surroundings. 

Kurt bit back the tiniest twinges of jealousy as he watched the couple together. Sebastian giggling as the man whispered into his ear, his lips so deliberately brushing the prince's perfect neck as his hand slid from the small of Sebastian's back down to cup his ass.

"I'm guessing he'll be the one," a bubbly girl that Kurt hadn't noticed beside him, spoke up cheerfully. "They were in the army together. Brody Weston's his name. He's a prince from a few kingdom's over. They say he's not even a virgin."

"Oh," Kurt replied, a little stunned. "That's quite scandalous."

"They think the laws don't apply to them, these royals," she huffed in disgust. "If I did THAT I'd be hung for sure. My name is Brittany Pierce by the way. You're very pretty. Are you single?"

"I'm engaged to that moody brute over there," Kurt pointed out Hunter. "It's nice to meet you though. I'm Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel? Prince Sebastian's Kurt?" She smiled sheepishly. "The forbidden one?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, confused. "Kurt Hummel, Prince Hunter's Kurt."

"My brother has told me all about you. He's in the army too. You have no idea, do you?" Brittany grinned coyly. "The prince loves you so much."

"I know," Kurt blushed, assuming the girl meant Prince Hunter. "I love him too. That's why we are to be married."

"No! no, you silly boy," the girl giggled at Kurt like he was insane. "Sebastian, you fool, he adores you."

"He looks quite happy there with..."

"Brody," Brittany provided impatiently. "They are quite lovely together aren't they? Are you jealous?" 

"They are lovely," Kurt reluctantly admitted, choosing not to watch as the couple danced together, way closer than God intended.

"Come dance with me," the girl demanded, pulling Kurt by the arm. "You look like you could use a little fun, especially before you go ahead and marry Mr Grumpy."

"He's not so bad," Kurt feebly defended Hunter as Brittany pulled him up beside Sebastian and Brody on the dance floor.

"I'm sure he's a delight," Brittany laughed as Kurt expertly lead her in a waltz.

"Whose a delight?" Sebastian interrupted over hearing part of their conversation.

"Your brother," Brittany chuckled in response. "He's a barrel of laughs."

"He's a ass," Sebastian scoffed. "Tell your dance partner there that he's crazy to marry him."

"No matter what you say," Kurt frowned at the prince. "I love Hunter and I will marry him."

"Has he even bothered to tell you how stunning you look tonight?" Sebastian asked sceptically still holding Brody close. "Because honestly Kurt you look totally fuckable. Doesn't he Brode?" 

"Incredible ass," Brody agreed squeezing Sebastian's ass for emphasis. "Amazing eyes too," he winked at Kurt playfully. 

"You're too good for my brother," Sebastian stated plainly.

Kurt held his tongue, shaking his head in disbelief as he spun Brittany away from the over affectionate and overly opinionated couple to a far less confronting section of the dance floor.

"What's so special about Hunter?" Brittany asked curiously.

Kurt looked over at his fiancé, still pouting at the table as he took a moment to think. "He's always been there," was his only reply. 

In that moment Queen Madeline was approached at the table by the King's maid and went rushing from the room with a pained expression on her face. Kurt, filled with dread, glanced over at Sebastian, fearing the worse. Sebastian however was too distracted by Prince Brody to notice his mother's departure.

The queen returned tearfully just minutes later immediately approaching her step son. Kurt watched, his heart hurting as the crown prince's face dropped. The obviously bereaved man gripping his dance partner's arm temporarily for support, before letting go to follow his step mother dutifully to the front of the room.

Queen Madeline silenced the music and holding Sebastian close to her side, sadly addressed their guests. "It is with great anguish and sorrow," she began, "that I inform you all that my beloved husband and Prince Sebastian's dear father, passed away peacefully just moments ago from pneumonia. She paused as the crowd, Kurt included, openly displayed their sincerest regrets. "It is however," she continued solemnly, "with great pride and love that I present to you my dear son, the gallant and courageous new ruler of our land, King Sebastian."

"All hail King Sebastian," the guests all raised their goblets in unison. "Long life the King."

Sebastian inhaled deeply, devastated by the news of his father's death and close to tears, he looked around the room feeling totally bewildered and over whelmed.

"My father was a hard man but inarguably a strong and fair King. It was an honour and a privilege to be his son and I will miss him dearly," Sebastian addressed his people heroically. "King Augustus had been unwell for sometime. I am relieved that I rushed home from the battle front to be with him in his last days. His final words to me were unusually encouraging. I am flattered to say he expressed his faith in my abilities to be a good leader for you, my people. He was however adamant of the grave responsibilities that this position entails and determined that no man should rule this kingdom alone. His only dying request was that I should marry. It was decided that tonight I should choose a spouse, a special some one to stand by side throughout my lifetime and reign with me now that I am King. It is a terrifying prospect for me, to leave the army and become a ruler, husband and hopefully one day a father. My decision was a difficult one that I have not made lightly. With that being said please know it is with absolute certainty that I tell every one here tonight that I choose...you." Sebastian smiled warmly, hopefully, reaching out his hand to his chosen partner. "Come forth. We shall marry tomorrow," he finished with a definite nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the dashing Prince Brody right?...definitely? Maybe? Any thoughts? 
> 
> On a scale of 1-10 hope much do you hate me right now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb deals with the awkward aftermath of his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is my favourite so far..
> 
> Warning for death threats and course language.

"Nooooooooooooo!!" Hunter roared over the gasps and adulations of King Sebastian's guests as Brittany gently nudged Kurt forward towards Seb.

"What?" Kurt looked at Sebastian in confusion. "Me?"

"You can't be serious," Prince Brody huffed.

"Nooooooo!!" Hunter repeated, banging his fists into the timber as he rose angrily from his table and turned to his mother. "For fuck's sake woman!" he shrieked neurotically at her. "Kurt is mine. Do something!"

"Calm down Darling," Queen Madeline suggested weakly, feeling torn between to her two sons. "It will be okay."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Hunter turned bitterly towards his brother. "Because unless I'm mistaken my dear brother, the law clearly states that you as crown prince of the kingdom are strictly forbidden from marrying a lowly servant boy."

"A lowly servant boy?" Kurt looked at his fiancé devastated. "Is that how you see me?"

"Pfft! It's what you are!" Hunter turned on Kurt angrily.

"The law may state that I as crown prince can not marry 'a servant,'" Sebastian cut in smirking coldly at his step brother. "But...I am no longer the crown prince. I am YOUR King and as such may marry any partner of my choosing. I love Kurt. I have since I was a child. I choose Kurt. He shall be MY husband."

"You conniving bastard!!" Hunter lunged at Sebastian viciously, abruptly halted by the King's vigilant guards, before he could do any harm. "I'll kill you," he raved manically. "You're a dead man. You won't have him. I'll kill you both."

"Take him to the dungeon to cool off," Sebastian ordered his men as an overwrought Hunter continued to protest hysterically, hurling a tirade of insults at both Sebastian and Kurt.

"You love me?" A trembling, overwhelmed Kurt questioned Sebastian amongst all the confusion as Queen Madeline watched in tears as her son was humiliatingly dragged screaming from the banquet hall.

"Since the day I met you," a rattled King Sebastian nodded sincerely. "I always thought you were the most stunning boy in the kingdom."

"No," Kurt shook his head, emotionally bursting into tears. "No I can't. It's too much," he screamed, pushing his way back through the crowd and dashing out the door. He ran as fast as he could, sobbing violently, out of the castle, and across the courtyard to the safety of his home above the stables, to his dear father.

Sebastian watched in horror as Kurt left, looking to the Queen for support.

"You love him," She stated through her tears. "Go after him sweetheart. I'll mind our guests."

King Sebastian ran after his love but Kurt was already out of sight by the time Seb made it outside. He continued to the stables anyway, guessing that in his distress Kurt would turn to his father. Sebastian knew as everyone in the kingdom did that Kurt and his dad were exceptionally close. He envied that immensely.

Burt opened the door to Sebastian on his second knock. "Your majesty," Burt bowed his head respectfully to the man on his door step.

"Sebastian is fine Sir," Seb addressed the stable hand respectfully. "Is Kurt here? May I come in? It's rather brisk out this evening."

"Of course," Burt stepped back to allow Sebastian into his humble home, feeling foolish for forgetting his manners and not inviting him inside himself.

Sebastian had of course never entered the stable hand's home before, he'd had never had cause to, and was immediately taken back by the simplicity of the dwelling. It was one large space divided into three by cotton drapes. The only furniture visible was an old small wooden table and four chairs which sat in the middle of the room near a small wood cooker. The room was poorly lit with a single lamp.

"Please sit," Burt offered Sebastian a chair. "Can I get you some water Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine," Sebastian uttered quietly, he could hear Kurt's sobbing from behind one of the curtains as he sat down. "I fear I have upset your son," he sighed. "That was not my intention."

"May I speak freely?" Burt asked politely sitting opposite Sebastian at the table.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded.

"I have not spoken with my son yet but I assumed it was that obnoxious brother of yours," Burt huffed. "I never thought Kurt suitable for that boy."

"You may be pleased to know then," Sebastian smiled nervously, "that I've requested that your son marry me."

"But a crown prince..." Burt began.

"My father passed less than a hour ago," Sebastian muttered sadly, "I am King now."

"You may marry anyone of your choosing," Burt stated in understanding.

"I can," Sebastian stated calmly. "I love your son dearly and although I do not require it, I would of course be honoured if you could grant me your blessing to marry him."

"How dare you?" A furious Kurt screamed, tearing back his curtain aggressively to glare at the men at the table. "Dad you know I love you but how dare you both just sit here, thinking you can make decisions effecting my future without even consulting me. Does what I want not matter?"

"My apologises," Sebastian looked up at Kurt's red tear stained face regretfully. "But I would make you a fine husband. I love you Kurt. I would take the upmost care of you."

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Kurt spat out at the King. His father gasping in horror. "Do you seriously consider me so weak that I'm in need of your care?"

"I consider you a strong, stubborn and devastatingly handsome man," Sebastian fought to stay calm. "Who risks a hanging if he speaks to me in such a manner again."

"I should rather be hung than married to a barbarian like you," Kurt glared fiercely at Sebastian.

"Barbarian?" Sebastian roared laughing. "You flatter me Kurt."

"Ugh!! You condescending ass," Kurt groaned in frustration, as his anger ebbed.

"You're the only one aside from my unstable brother who has ever had the gumption to question me," Sebastian looked up at Kurt with admiration. "A union between us would be unbeatable Kurt. You would keep me just and honest."

"I think our King is a fine choice for you," Burt encouraged Kurt, surprised by Sebastian's patience for Kurt's insolence. "You may not love him Kurt but he is a tolerant, respectful and hard working man so I think you could grow to."

"But I love Hu..." Kurt trailed off unable to finish his sentence as he realised it was no longer true. As he thought about it honestly for the first time he realised that he hadn't loved Hunter for a long time. He had just been going through the motions and doing what was expected of him for years. "No," he shook his head mumbling to himself. "I don't love Hunter. I'm not sure I even like him anymore. He's gruff and rude and increasingly unkind. I can't marry him." 

Sebastian smiled softly to himself in relief overhearing Kurt's soft words.

"Hunter called me a lowly servant boy, at the banquet in front of everybody. He threatened to kill us," Kurt told his father bursting into tears again. "I had never been more humiliated."

"Oh Kurt," Burt sighed, getting up from the table and comforting his son with a warm embrace. Kurt wept into Burt's shoulder clinging tight to his dad as the King watched on, so moved by Kurt's words and this father and son interaction that he too was reduced to tears.

"You're crying," Kurt observed as he calmed and released his father. "Aww Sebastian," Kurt cooed, remembering that the man had just lost his father. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Your father was..."

"Not close to me," Sebastian finished, wiping away his tears. 

"Still," Kurt looked at Sebastian sympathetically. "You are technically an orphan now. That must be bewildering for you."

"I have Mama Madeline," Sebastian smiled softly. "She is a kind and loving woman."

"I always secretly thought she preferred you to Hunter," Kurt smiled back.

"Maybe," Seb chuckled lightly, getting to his feet. "What about you though Kurt, do you prefer me to Hunter?"

"Maybe," Kurt smirked, giving nothing away.

"I can live with a maybe," Sebastian scrunched his nose as he searched his pocket for something.

"It isn't a no," Burt pointed out hopefully.

"I hope this won't be either," Sebastian mumbled as he dropped down on one knee on the bare stone floor humbly before Kurt and offered him up a stunning gold and ruby ring. "As I told you I've loved you since forever Kurt and although I know you don't love me I hope you can learn to. I will cherish you Kurt, care for you, give you everything you ever wanted or needed, your father too. Please Kurt do me the honour of becoming my husband. Marry me?"

"Go on Kurt," Burt prompted his son, as he hesitated. "You'll never get an offer better than that."

"Maybe," Kurt uttered quietly looking down at Sebastian. The warmth in his words and the adoration glowing in the King's eyes touched something inside Kurt. Hunter have never looked at him with such love. "Yes," Kurt nodded reluctantly, oddly flattered to be given the choice. "Yes okay. I will marry you."

"Really?" Sebastian checked, clearly shocked.

"Yes really," Kurt giggled, suddenly turning serious as he watched Sebastian remove Hunter's engagement ring from his finger and replace it with his own. 

Sebastian gently kissed the new ring upon Kurt's hand before rising to his feet. "The ring was my father's," Sebastian informed Kurt sadly. "It suits you."

"It's beautiful," Kurt looked down at it with some minor apprehension.

"So are you," Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly. "I promise you will never regret this decision. I can love you enough for us both."

"I will see you in the morning," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip nervously. 

"Yes you will fiancé," Sebastian smiled, softly pecking Kurt's cheek. He shook Burt's hand before departing. "Thank you for your kind hospitality Sir," he added as stepped out the door.

"You're most welcome, Your Majesty," Burt smiled, impressed by the new king's respect.

"Sebastian," The King corrected Burt before walking off with an obvious skip now in his step. "We are family now."

"Family," Burt mumbled to himself in disbelief. "My dear son is to be King."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the castle prepares for The Royal Wedding, Sebastian deals with his petulant step-brother and selects a best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for (non graphic) corporal punishment (whipping and not the fun kinky kind) 
> 
> I'm sorry but he had it coming.

The Royal Banquet continued on well into the night but King Sebastian was too busy to return. There was so much he needed to get done if he and Kurt were to be wed the following morning. He began by gathering all his servants together and gravely informing them all of his father passing and then with disciplined excitement, of his pending nuptials. The servants were fond of Sebastian and of course of Kurt and most were pleased for the new couple. They undoubtedly would have willingly offered to work through the night to prepare for The Royal Wedding even without the added incentive that Sebastian generously granted of triple pay and his permission for them all to observe the wedding ceremony from the rear of the courtyard.

"Kurt and his father are not to be disturbed," Sebastian informed the group. "I want my groom, pampered and well rested. I trust preparations for the wedding garments can be taken care of without my fiancé's supervision."

"Of course your majesty," Sam, Kurt's second in charge stepped forward politely addressing King Sebastian.

"We require a luxurious gown for Queen Madeline and suits of distinction for myself, Kurt and his father. Don't concern yourself with my brother though, Prince Hunter will not be attending." Sebastian spoke sternly. "Use the finest fabrics the castle has. I want no expense spared. Then tomorrow, once you are rested, I want you to set about creating an entire new wardrobe for my beloved husband. It shall be my wedding gift to him."

"Certainly Your Majesty," Sam agreed. "But perhaps Mister Hummel should like to create his own wardrobe."

"Once Kurt is my husband he will be a man of leisure," Sebastian spoke firmly. "I won't have him labouring away in the sewing room."

"My apologises Your Majesty," Sam bowed his head to his king.

"Get to work," he replied dismissively. 

The servants dispersed quickly, scurrying off to complete their required duties in preparation for the wedding of their new King and one of their own. They were bursting with excitement.

With the wedding preparations in hand, Sebastian went and paid his final respects to his father. He sat for a while with the deceased man's body, weeping openly as he said goodbye. He told Augustus of his proposal to Kurt and his plans for the wedding. He was doubtful his father would have approved of his engagement to a servant but then Augustus seldom approved of anything Sebastian did. Sebastian was always too soft, too sentimental and too lazy in his father's eyes. He was relieved to no longer have to life with such judgement.

His final task before he retired for the night was to stop by the dungeon and take care of the nasty business of his step brother. 

"Hope you are comfortable, Brother," King Sebastian taunted Prince Hunter as he approached his cell.

"You think you're so clever," Hunter sneered pulling at his shackles. "But Kurt will never love you as he loves me."

"Kurt is wearing father's ring," Sebastian gloated. "He has agreed to be mine."

"I shall not rest until you pay for this," Hunter shrieked angrily at his step brother. "I will get my revenge on you and your common servant boy for betraying me."

"You should watch your mouth when you talk of MY fiancé," Sebastian warned through gritted teeth. "You are the addressing The King about his future husband. It is only for the sake of Mama Madeline that I haven't ordered your hanging this very evening."

"I do not fear you," Hunter boasted foolishly. "You are a weak man, full of sentimentality. You haven't the courage to execute your own brother."

"You shouldn't forget we share no blood," Sebastian reminded Hunter coolly. "You will be released from your imprisonment at dawn. You may take Misty, 100 gold coins and the clothes on your back and you must leave my kingdom and never return. My guards will be ordered to slay you on sight should you attempt to."

"I shouldn't wish to stay in a kingdom reigned over by you," Hunter retorted rudely. "I predict it's downfall within months."

"Whip him, 10 lashes should suffice and send him on his way at dawn," Sebastian addressed the guard in charge before turning back to Hunter. "Don't bother disturbing me to bid me farewell brother. I shall be having the sweetest dreams of the wedding night that my groom and I shall share."

"Rot in hell," Hunter screamed furiously as Seb headed off, chuckling, up the stairs. 

The King paused at the top of the stairs and gazed out the window and across the courtyard to the stables. With a warm smile on his face he thought of Kurt, the windows of his humble home now dark. Sebastian imagined him, undoubtedly the absolute picture of beauty, sleeping peacefully, knowing that tomorrow night as newlyweds they would sleep together. It didn't matter to Sebastian that Kurt didn't love him yet. What mattered was that Kurt didn't love Hunter either, that gave the king peace and hope.

The castle was a buzz as Sebastian made his way back to his chambers. The banquet continued noisily down stairs and the castle's many servants were dutifully rushing from here to there getting everything prepared as their king had requested.

Sebastian yawned, suddenly feeling the weight of the entire day hit his shoulders. There'd been the banquet, the loss of his father and his nerve racking proposal to his beloved. He couldn't wait to sink into his mattress and sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of his new life, a happy life as ruler of his kingdom with the beautiful man he adored by his side.

"I thought you might want some company," Brody drawled as Sebastian stepped inside his chambers. "I hope it's okay I let myself in."

"I'm actually kinda tired," Sebastian protested disinterestedly. "You should leave Brodes."

"If your father were alive you know you'd have chosen me," Brody reminded Sebastian confidently. "I'd have so enjoyed defiling you."

"We are too bold," Sebastian uttered keeping a safe distance.

"Surely I am a better choice though," Brody speculated. "I am of royal blood."

"But I love him," Sebastian smiled at the thought. "Since I was a child I have loved him."

"You're way too emotional," Brody grinned. "I understand though. He is extremely pretty."

"And incredibly feisty," Sebastian sighed wistfully. "He takes my breath away."

"I'm happy for you," Brody sniggered softly. "But if it doesn't work out you know where I am."

"I'll make it work," Sebastian assured Brody. "Once he's mine I don't intend to ever let him go."

"He's very lucky," Brody smiled enviously stepping towards the door. "Any chance of this prince stealing a final kiss? I've never kissed a king."

"Get out of here," Sebastian laughed. "These lips are no longer mine. They belong to the most beautiful man in the kingdom."

"I envy him," Brody sighed as he stepped into the hallway. "Good night Your Majesty."

"Wait," Seb stopped his friend abruptly. "Please say you'll be stand with me tomorrow as I wed."

"It shall break my heart," Brody smirked sarcastically. "But of course. Sleep well Sebastian."

"What happened to 'Your Majesty?'" Sebastian teased as Brody stepped away. 

Brody rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stepped away. "Your Majesty," he mouthed. "Pfft!"

Sebastian chose to undress himself, rather than distract his servants from their more important duties. He slid between his luxurious sheets his stressed mind racing as his head hit the pillow. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought of Brody, the man had been right to assume he was Seb's second choice as a life partner. He was attractive and funny. He and Sebastian were very fond of each other. It would have been a fine union had Seb's heart not belonged Kurt.

"Aww Kurt," Sebastian sighed, picturing his beau in his mind's eye, as he had been dressed this evening for the banquet, so stunningly handsome and elegant. He regretted that he hadn't got his promised dance but revelled in the knowledge that their first dance together would now be as husbands. The prospect seemed so surreal to him. It warmed him to his soul.

Kurt alternatively was not so thrilled by his approaching nuptials as he lay in his bed tossing and turning and listening to the servants outside his window talking excitedly about their new king's joy and the upcoming event. Kurt thought of Hunter, alone in the dungeon as he deserved to be and felt little sympathy for the man he'd once loved. Better rid of him, Kurt still second guessed his decision to marry Sebastian. He didn't doubt Sebastian's character. He knew the king was a kind and dignified man who could offer himself and his father a better quality life but Kurt was a romantic and always dreamt of marrying for love not practicality. He tried desperately to bury his disappointment as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

Those within the castle who'd managed sleep were woken harshly at dawn by the vile screams of Prince Hunter as he was lashed. Queen Madeline sobbed violently in her bed as she overheard, devastated for her son's pain but aware he was deserving of the punishment. Sebastian felt guilt but knew he'd been left with no alternative after his brother had so publicly threatened his life and the life of his Kurt. Hunter had to be made an example of. 

Kurt like Mama Madeline wept, though silently as he let go on his past love to begin a new chapter of his life with Sebastian. A entirely different life in the castle as the king's husband. It was a little while later, as he pondered this prospect that a knock came at his door. Kurt groaned as he pulled himself from his bed to answer it, assuming it would be Sam needing assistance with the wedding garments. 

Instead he found Prince Hunter dirty, weak and bleeding, pleading desperately for assistance. They had so much history Kurt of course could not deny him. He had too much compassion. He brought Hunter inside and sat him down at the table without a word.

"How do you live like this?" Hunter groaned looking down his nose at Kurt's home.

"You are free to leave," Kurt reminded him bluntly as he prepared a dish of water to clean Hunter's back. 

"Is it true?" Hunter winced as Kurt dabbed gently at his broken skin. "Did you agree to marry my heartless brother?"

"What choice did I have?" Kurt replied flatly. "He is the king. He would have had me hung or whipped like you."

"So you don't love him?" Hunter sounded relieved as he hissed in pain.

"No," Kurt answered without further explanation, concentrating on Hunter's wounds.

"The bastard has banished me," Hunter spat out angrily. "With just my horse and the clothes on my back. Come with me Kurt. We could be happy. We could start a new life together."

"I can't leave my father," Kurt protested adamantly. "I am all he has. You know how close we are."

"But you and I are in love," Hunter argued abrasively.

"I fear," Kurt paused choosing his words carefully, "that I longer feel the same for you that I once did. I'm sorry but you are no longer the kind hearted man you used to be. The boy I fell in love with years ago would never have called me a lowly servant and humiliated me so publicly."

"I was angry. He was taking the thing I loved most from me," Hunter defended himself.

"I am not your thing," Kurt glared at Hunter as he began to carefully dress his back. "I am a living breathing man with thoughts and ideas and feelings. The words you spoke Hunter hurt me."

"You're all so fucking soft and sensitive," Hunter scoffed in annoyance.

"I think you should go on alone," Kurt suggested, applying a little more pressure than necessary as he finished his task. "I will have my father prepare Misty for you."

"You're just as traitorous as my brother," Hunter sneered at Kurt spitefully. "You deserve each other."

"My son has come to your aid in your moment of need. You will not speak to him like that or dishonour our King. Leave my home!" Burt boomed fiercely at Prince Hunter as he drew back his curtain. "Or should I send for your brother?"

"I'm leaving," Hunter raged at Burt. "But mark my words I shall return and when I do you all shall be very sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you please help me out with the next chapter by describing THIS Kurt and Sebby for me in three complimentary words each? 
> 
> Thanks so much...I love you all xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an overload of rainbows, puppies and unicorns.
> 
> Fluff and more fluff with a teeny tiny hint of flirty Seb and jealous Kurt. 
> 
> Credit to Game of Thrones for loosely inspiring my wedding vows. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Annette91 for inspiring me and keeping me focussed. I love you my anna-belle.

King Sebastian, with Prince Brody by his side, fidgeted nervously as he waited before family and friends for his groom to arrive in the castle's, white flower filled, court yard.

"Relax Your Majesty," Brody reassured him with a gentle nudge. "He'll soon be here."

"Yeah," Sebastian half smiled as he looked anxiously around the beautifully decorated space, willing Kurt to hurry up.

"If not, you can always have him hung," Brody teased. 

"I've threatened to," Seb joked with his friend. "But I could never hurt him."

"Look!" Brody pointed towards the stables. "I told you."

Sebastian beamed from ear to ear as he caught his first glimpse of Kurt coming from the outbuilding with his father and Sam. "He's gorgeous," Seb gasped, discreetly wiping a tear from his eye as he quietly admired his approaching groom in his new suit.

"Aww," Brodie smiled, moved by how emotional Sebastian was. "Yeah he is."

Kurt inhaled deeply. He looked slightly more solemn than Sebastian as he advanced towards him, but smiled gently at his fiancé as he stood before him.

"You're beautiful," Seb complimented his fiancé warmly as Burt took his seat beside, a tearful Queen Madeline.

"So are you," Kurt replied honestly, offering his hands to Sebastian. 

Neither man heard a word the clergy man spoke as Sebastian took both of Kurt's hands in his. He gazed lovingly into Kurt's eyes and as Kurt gazed back he could have easily been mistaken for being as deeply in love as Sebastian was. The chemistry between the two was unmistakable.

"My Love," Sebastian spoke calmly when prompted. 

"My King," Kurt replied with warmth.

"Stunning, spirited, loyal and precious," Sebastian responded emotionally.

"Handsome, nobel, brave and kind," Kurt continued, as Burt smiled proudly. 

"I am yours," Sebastian spoke boldly sliding a gorgeous gold ring onto his groom's finger.

"I am yours." Kurt repeated, giving Sebastian a simpler ring of his own.

"You are mine," Seb smiled fondly.

"You are mine," Kurt agreed.

"From this day until the end of our days," The couple spoke together, both grinning.

"You are wed," the clergy man announced joyfully. "Seal your union with a kiss."

Seb cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned in, cautiously sweeping his lips against Kurt's as their guests clapped and cheered happily. Lost in the emotion of the occasion Kurt closed his eyes and instinctively followed his husband's lips as he pulled away, gripping his neck to hold him close and deepening the kiss. Surprised but delighted Sebastian followed Kurt's lead, parting his lips to Kurt's probing tongue and giving in to the heat of the moment. They kissed tenderly, sweetly, passionately for an uncomfortably long time as their guests watched on awkwardly.

"Damn," Brody quietly mumbled, watching on appreciatively, "There are children present here."

Sebastian whined breathlessly, as he reluctantly pulled away, wanting to savour every delicious second that Kurt's lips were on his. He knew this wasn't a traditional union of love and he wasn't sure when he might get to kiss his husband again because he'd promised himself that after today that decision would be Kurt's to make.

Kurt in turn was left trembling, just as he had been the last time Sebastian had kissed him, all those years ago just before he'd left for war. He self consciously touched his fingers to his tingling lips as he looked at his new husband in awe. He was suddenly beginning to realise that being married to Sebastian might not be the worst thing in the world.

"I present to you, your Kings," the clergy man announced with a chuckle. "The rulers of your kingdom Your Majesty's Sebastian and Kurt."

"Long live the Kings," the guests chanted back as Sebastian pulled Kurt tight against his side. 

"You've made me the happiest man alive King Kurt," he whispered softly into his husband's ear.

"I'm happy too," Kurt smiled softly, "but I don't know if I'll ever get used to being called king."

"It's new to me too," Sebastian reminded Kurt. "We can get used to it together."

"I'm so sorry you've lost your father," Kurt spontaneously hugged his husband.

Sebastian hugged him back, lapping up any affection Kurt was willing to give. "I'm okay," he spoke assuredly. "I have you and Mama Madeline. What more could I need?"

"You're going to need a heir," Kurt provided too quickly.

"Yes," Sebastian grinned imagining he and Kurt with children. "But I want to get to know my husband better first."

"You'll love me," Kurt teased. "I'm a delight to be around."

"I've always loved you," Sebastian sighed nostalgically, groaning in protest as Kurt was pulled from his embrace to be congratulated by excited guests.

The sun shone down through the shady trees and jovial music filled the courtyard as the servants began to serve goblets of wine and tankards of ale.

"Such a beautiful ceremony," Queen Madeline smiled tearfully at her step son. "Your father would have been proud."

"Thank you Mama," Sebastian embraced his mother. "I'm sorry about Hunter."

"It had to be done," the queen sighed. "That boy never did know his place. I suppose I should move on too. Now that you are married you don't need an old lady in the way."

"I forbid it," Sebastian narrowed his eyes playfully at the queen. "You're hardly an old lady and whether you gave birth to me or not you're still my mother. This castle is your home and I know my husband will agree, You must stay."

"Thank you sweetheart," Madeline kissed her son's cheek softly. "You have a husband," she giggled excitedly. "How does it feel?"

"Magical," Sebastian laughed, sipping from his wine. "I love him so much."

"He loves you too," the queen observed, silencing her son with a harsh look as he attempted to protest. "He just hasn't quite worked it out yet. Give him time. Kurt's a smart man. He'll get there."

"I pray you're right," Sebastian replied hopefully.

"No man kisses another the way he kissed you unless his heart is involved," Madeline reassured her son as they watched Kurt together. 

Kurt spoke softly with his father. "So...I'm married," he sighed apprehensively. "Tell me I've made the right decision."

"Judging from that kiss, I'd say so," Burt teased with a smirk. "But he's a good man Kurt. He's respectful and honest. He's worked hard his entire life and he loves you."

"I know he does," Kurt nodded agreeably.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're particularly fond of him too," Burt hinted none too subtly.

"He's not too hard to look at," Kurt blushed lightly. "And he's kinda amazing at the whole kissing thing."

"Plus he's a king," Burt laughed. "I'll never have to worry about his ability to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," Kurt retorted stubbornly.

"Of course," Burt rolled his eyes, knowingly.

The festivities soon got fully underway. Food and drink were abundant and the music was light and fun. All the guests seemed to be enjoying the occasion. Kurt was sitting back sipping a goblet of wine and watching his father and Queen Madeline dance cheerfully together when Sebastian approached. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sebastian enquired, gazing longingly at his new husband.

"Very much. Thank you," Kurt smiled warmly. 

"I know our marriage isn't what you intended or even hoped for," Sebastian spoke sadly. "But know I want to make you happy. Anything you need you only have to ask."

"I need my dad to join us, living in the castle," Kurt replied immediately.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded. "I already had his chambers prepared for him last night. My father in law is a dear man. He will be taken care of just as you are. "

"Umm, Thank you," Kurt, clearly moved by Sebastian's foresight looked up at him in shock. "That's very thoughtful."

"You're welcome. I'm thinking he may make a suitable companion for my mother now my father is gone," Sebastian suggested.

Kurt eyed Sebastian dubiously in response. "My father has had no one since my mother." 

"Then think how lonely he must be," Sebastian mused, offering Kurt his hand. "Now I believe my beloved that you owe me a dance."

"I believe I do," Kurt agreed, remembering the promise he'd made to Sebastian before the previous day's banquet. He took Seb's hand and allowed his husband to lead him in a dance. The music conveniently slowed and the guests stood back to watch as they clung together moving gracefully in each other's arms. 

"What do I call you? I mean now we're married Your Majesty seems a little formal," Kurt whispered quietly. "Unless of course that's what you'd prefer."

"You can call me sexy," Sebastian teased, as he expertly spun Kurt around.

"I will not," Kurt protested, clearly affronted.

"That's a shame," Sebastian smirked. "Because you're clearly thinking it."

"I hate you," Kurt glared at Sebastian deliberately treading on his foot as they danced.

"Oww, No you don't," Seb chuckled. "You want me bad. You're just not willing to admit it yet."

"Very keen on yourself aren't you?" Kurt taunted Sebastian as his husband dipped him.

"I'm keen on you too," Sebastian grinned raising Kurt back up and boldly pecking his lips. Even the briefest peck sent Kurt's heart racing as he kissed back, telling himself he was just keeping up appearances for their audience. 

"You didn't answer my question," Kurt continued on as if unaffected.

"What question?" Seb looked at Kurt blankly. 

"What do I call you?" Kurt repeated impatiently.

"My friends call me Seb," Sebastian offered. "Or Sebastian."

"Are we friends?" Kurt questioned bluntly, looking Sebastian squarely in the eye.

"Yes, I hope so," Seb nodded pulling Kurt a little closer.

"What does he call you?" Kurt gestured towards Prince Brody with an unmistakably jealous look in his eye. 

"He," Sebastian paused, loving this possessive side of Kurt, "calls me Your Majesty."

"That's good," Kurt nodded his approval as the music ended. "Let's keep it that way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal wedding night

"Can you at least turn around?" Kurt pouted bashfully, locking eyes awkwardly with his husband across their chambers as he prepared to undress for bed.

"And miss my first glimpses of your undoubtedly flawless pale skin?" Sebastian smirked. "Are you really going to deny me that honour?"

"Please Sebastian," Kurt pleaded self consciously. "I've never undressed in front of another man before."

"Neither have I," Sebastian provided shyly. "Well other than you when you were my valet."

"But you and Prince Brody..." Kurt paused as Sebastian frowned. "He was very familiar with you at the banquet."

"Familiar?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"He was touching you quite intimately. I assumed you two had..." Kurt trailed off too embarrassed to say the words.

"Assumed we had what?" Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Umm..." Kurt hesitated. "Never mind."

"I'm a virgin Kurt," Sebastian stated bluntly. "I would never have asked you to marry me if I couldn't give you that."

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked ashamed. "I just thought..."

"Why? Are you not? Did you and my brother...?" Sebastian accused too quickly.

"I've already told you I've never even undressed in front of another man," Kurt defended himself.

"You're right," Sebastian looked at Kurt regretfully. "Of course you did. I apologise."

"Now can you please turn around?" Kurt requested again. "Or maybe I could acquire my own chambers."

"That won't be necessary," Sebastian looked hurt as he turned his back and began to change. He climbed into bed in time to see Kurt, now in his nightwear, remove his pillows from the bed and place them on his reading chair. "What are you doing now?" Seb huffed impatiently. "Just get into bed."

"No," Kurt retorted stubbornly. "I shall be perfectly comfortable in the chair."

"You are my husband Kurt," Sebastian sighed. "It's perfectly legal for us to sleep together. You can't sleep in a chair for the rest of our lives. Get into bed."

"I couldn't," Kurt protested. "I don't want to..."

"Why did you agree to marry me?" Sebastian asked exasperated.

"Because I feared for my life if I didn't," Kurt replied without hesitation. 

"You can't be serious," Sebastian growled feeling heart broken. "Please tell me that's untrue. I told you I love you. I would never hurt you."

"You had your own brother whipped," Kurt retorted maliciously. "You are obviously capable of cruelty."

"My brother threatened you!" Sebastian raised his voice. "He couldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"I dressed his wounds his morning," Kurt replied solemnly. "It was brutal. He was in agony."

"You were with HIM on our wedding day?" Sebastian glared furiously. 

"He was in need," Kurt snapped defensively. "We have history. I couldn't turn him away."

"You have always been so loyal to him," Sebastian accused jealously. "Where is your loyalty to your husband? You're not to see him again. Do you understand me?"

"That's not likely is it? Since you banished him," Kurt spat back. 

"You're still in love with him," Sebastian whispered painfully.

"No," Kurt denied adamantly. "I could not love someone who thinks so poorly of me."

"Yet I love you," Sebastian sighed.

"I do not think poorly of you," Kurt attempted to appease his husband. "But was whipping Hunter really necessary?"

"I was just trying to protect you from him," Sebastian sounded frustrated. "Can't you understand that I would do anything to keep you from harm?"

"You should know I don't need your protection. I'm not a child. You treating me like one is becoming very tiresome."

"If you're not a child, stop acting like a petulant one and get into bed with your husband," Sebastian demanded.

Kurt looked between the bed and chair with hesitation. 

"You needn't worry." Sebastian added, obviously insulted. "I shall not touch you. You may be incredibly beautiful but I would gain no pleasure from venturing where I am not wanted. Your virtue is safe."

"Oh!" Kurt looked dumbfounded. "I just thought..."

"I'm not an animal Kurt," Seb frowned. "I predict anyway it won't be too long before you come to me wanting," He added sounding more confident then he felt. "I am a patient man. I will wait for you." 

Kurt picked up his pillows and climbed into bed silently, clinging tightly to the very edge of the bed with his back to his husband. Offended, Sebastian rolled away from him and extinguished their bed side lamp. He wasn't sure what he'd expected on their wedding night but it wasn't such blatant rejection. He felt devastated as he lay silently in the dark, back to back with his new husband, unable to even touch him.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered quietly.

"Good night Kurt," Sebastian uttered dismissively. 

"Good night Your Majesty," Kurt mumbled back.

After the discussion they'd had during their first dance that formal title hurt Sebastian more than any other words Kurt had ever spoken to him but Sebastian had no will left to fight back. He just gave in and wept silently into his pillow with the weight of his new life heavy on his mind. He was the new ruler of a vast kingdom. His father was gone, his hateful brother was gone, and his husband didn't want him. In his entire life he'd never felt more isolated. Why did the men in his life never love him back?

As he laid alone with Kurt, Sebastian began to think that maybe he should have chosen to marry Brody instead. He knew a wedding night with him would have been in total contrast to this. Brody had had many partners, both male and female and often teased Sebastian for his purity. It had bothered Seb at first but he had stood strong. He didn't regret that even now as laid in his wedding bed untouched. 

As much as he hurt King Sebastian was mature enough to understand that marriage extended way beyond the wedding night and that long term this union with Kurt was his best choice. He and Kurt had known each other all their lives. He loved Kurt but supposed if he was wrong and Kurt never came to him seeking a physical relationship that Brody would be a viable option to fulfil those needs later down the track. He'd heard of such things happening in other kingdoms but had always hoped it wouldn't be necessary in his own marriage. Sebastian tried to remain hopeful, after all it was just their first night together. Things would work themselves out. They had to, because just the mere thought of his Kurt in the arms of another man crushed Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" Kurt broke into his husband's thoughts. He felt guilty for treating Sebastian so rudely that he had reduced him to tears. 

"Yes thank you /Your Majesty/," Sebastian snipped sarcastically.

"It's just habit," Kurt explained, correctly interpreting Seb's swipe at him. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine," Sebastian sighed. "I know you don't love me."

"I like you though," Kurt offered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I miss my father," Sebastian confessed with a sniff. "He was so hateful to me but I wasn't ready to let him go."

"I'm here for you Sebby," Kurt assured his husband in a now caring tone. "You just need time."

"Thank you Kurt," Sebastian smiled weakly through his tears. "And you should call me Sebby all the time. I really like that."

"Sure," Kurt sighed softly, finally relaxing in the bed. "But what will you call me?"

"Gorgeous," Seb replied with a grin, suddenly feeling much better. "Like I always have."

"You've never..." Kurt protested playfully.

"Always," Seb cut him off with a smirk. "Just never to your face."

"Do you know how wrong it is to spend your life lusting after your brother's boyfriend?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"I feel like it paid off for me," Sebastian grinned. "After all you are my husband now, not his."

"Lucky you," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Yes indeed, lucky me!" Sebastian replied sincerely.

Feeling a little more settled the newly weds soon drifted off to sleep after their long day, back to back and on very opposite sides of their bed.

In the light of day it was Sebastian who woke first. He felt a little overheated and disconcerted by the unfamiliar weight pushing his body into the mattress. Hazy from sleep, he smiled to himself snuggling in as he recognised Kurt's warm firm body wrapped around his. 

Kurt startled awake as Sebastian moved, blushing furiously and pulling away quickly upon realising his predicament.

"No," Sebastian protested, nuzzling into Kurt and holding his husband close to him. "Please stay. Surely you can't object to cuddling."

"Cuddling?" Kurt tossed Sebastian a sceptical look as he yawned. "Really?"

"I don't bite," Seb promised with a smirk.

"Yeah okay," Kurt nodded reluctantly, slowly relaxing against his husband. "I guess we could we could cuddle but don't try anything."

"I wouldn't dare," Sebastian stifled a laugh. "You scare me to death"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt continues to challenge Sebastian as he struggles a little to settle into his new life as king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling well today so my apologises for an typos or if it's totally unintelligible.

"I thought we could spend the day together today," Sebastian suggested cautiously, still holding Kurt close. "Maybe ride the horses and take a picnic down to the lake for a swim. It's supposed to be a beautiful day."

"Hmmm I really don't have time for that," Kurt protested, feeling a little awkward in Sebastian's embrace. "I've wasted enough time laying here with you."

Sebastian frowned, releasing Kurt. "Not much of a morning person are you? I didn't realise you considered spending time holding your husband a waste. What could I possibly be keeping you from?"

"I have a job Sebastian," Kurt explained irritably as he climbed out of bed. "I'm head tailor. I've already missed one day of work. I can't be late today too. It sets a bad example to the others."

"You missed a day to get married," Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. 

"The reason is hardly important," Kurt huffed defensively. "The point is I'm behind in my work."

"Your work will be taken care of. You are king now. You can't possibly return to labouring in the sewing room. It's not proper," Sebastian attempted to explain.

"Excuse me?" Kurt responded, firing up quickly. "I love my job. I'm not giving it up."

"You have no choice," Sebastian explained in frustration. "You have already been replaced."

"Replaced?" Kurt screamed angrily. "By whom?"

"That's not your concern," Sebastian shouted back. "Why do you have to question everything?"

"Why do you have to control everything?" Kurt bellowed at his husband.

"It is out of my control," Sebastian threw his hands in the air exasperated. "You can't work with the servants. You know the laws. Its not how things work."

"This is ridiculous," Kurt glared. "They are my friends. What am I supposed to do with my time?"

"I invited you to spend the day with me," Sebastian reminded Kurt. "But I forgot what an horrendous prospect that must be for you."

"You want me to waste my day on a frivolous outing when I could be doing something useful and productive," Kurt snapped, feeling trapped without any control over his life. 

"That's not what I want at all," Sebastian argued, clearly shocked by Kurt's attitude.

"What the hell do you want then?" Kurt questioned in bewilderment.

"I want..." Sebastian paused to think, "for this marriage to work. I want us to be friends Kurt and lovers. I want to be your person. I want to be the man you turn to for everything you need, that you talk to and love, whose arms you want around you at the end..."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Kurt cut off Seb's words with impatience. "Shut up Sebby, Just shut up." He pushed Sebastian aggressively into the wall and smashed his lips angrily against his husband's stealing the breath from him. He forced his tongue roughly into Sebastian's mouth moaning softly at the taste of him as he explored every crevice. Trapped by Kurt's body Sebastian submitted cupping Kurt's face and kissing back with equal passion or perhaps it was aggression at least on Kurt's part. He wasn't sure and didn't particularly care. All rational thought left him as soon as Kurt's lips touched his. 

The kiss was long and deep. With Kurt's hands on Sebastian's hips forcing their bodies tight together Sebastian felt Kurt hard against his thigh for the first time. He took a little initiative and rutted softly against him hoping to escalate things but Kurt slowly pulled back.

"What was th...that?" Sebastian panted, confused as he brushed his fingers across his bruised, kiss swollen lips.

"You just never shut up," Kurt shrugged trying but epically failing to appear unaffected.

"I..." Sebastian trailed off speechless

"Look if it that's important to you," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I suppose we could go to the lake for a swim today. I could use the exercise."

"There's a great way we could exercise right in here," Sebastian muttered eyeing the still swollen bulge in his husband's pants.

"Eww, no," Kurt shook his head, blushing a little as he turned away. 

"Eww?" Sebastian frowned, feeling totally rejected again, despite the kiss. "That's flattering."

"Sorry," Kurt replied flatly. "I meant no offence. You're a decent looking man."

"Wow," Sebastian huffed sarcastically. "You're just too kind."

"If you'll give me some privacy to wash and dress, I need to get down to the sewing room," Kurt replied dismissively. "I'll meet you in the stables at midday for our excursion."

"I thought I'd made it clear that you can't return to the sewing room Kurt," Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"So what am I suppose to do with my time?" Kurt protested in annoyance. "Sit around looking pretty for you?"

"There's a lot involved in running a kingdom," Sebastian began to explain. "If you're unwilling to assist me you could take up some new hobbies, painting or archery, maybe or you could take over my father's charity work at the village orphanage. The war has left many local children homeless and alone."

"It didn't occur to me that you'd want or need my help to run the kingdom," Kurt sounded surprised. "Hunter never cared much for my input."

"I'm not Hunter," Sebastian reminded Kurt. "This is a vast land and a huge responsibility. I'm not even entirely sure myself yet what is truly expected of us but I'm hoping we can learn together."

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "I really don't want to learn archery or how to paint."

"They were just suggestions," Sebastian offered.

"I would enjoy working with the orphans," Kurt admitted. "I love children. I want 3 or 4 eventually."

"With me?" Sebastian smiled.

"I guess," Kurt looked unsure. "You are my husband."

"You know how children are made right?" Sebastian teased. "When two daddies love each other very much, they..."

"Stop it," Kurt giggled despite himself. "You know as well as I do that it doesn't work like that."

"We could try and see," Sebastian flirted playfully. 

"You're impossible," Kurt narrowed his eyes. 

"I love you Kurt," Seb spoke solemnly. "I'd love a family with you one day. Imagine little princes and princesses running around the castle."

"Climbing the trees in the courtyard like I did as a child," Kurt sighed happily lost in a day dream of his younger years spent playing with Hunter.

"That definitely sounds preferable to how I spent my childhood, constantly training," Sebastian complained bitterly. "I hated it so much. I grew up so lonely. I never got to make friends with the other children around here. 3 or 4 kids would be amazing."

"Lonely?" Kurt gazed softly at Sebastian, supportively squeezing his shoulder. "I didn't know...We assumed you thought you were above us, being the crown prince and all."

"No time for inane games when you're training to be king," Sebastian mocked his father's voice as he leaned into Kurt's touch. "I was such a miserable kid."

"I wish I'd known," Kurt pulled Seb into a gentle hug. "No child should grow up like that. I think I will visit the orphanage."

"My unhappiness wasn't your fault," Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt for comfort. "But let's not raise our heir like that."

"I agree," Kurt smiled fondly, pecking Sebastian's cheek. 

Seb blushed lightly at the tender gesture. "We should get dressed my dear husband and join the family for breakfast."

"Oh shit," Kurt gasped, a sudden realisation striking him. "I have nothing appropriate to wear."

"I have no complaints if you need to go nude," Sebastian smirked.

"Ugh," Kurt smirked, nudging Sebastian playfully. "I'm being serious."

"I've already taken care of it," Sebastian smiled, quietly proud of himself.

"How?" Kurt asked sceptically. "What did you do?"

"You'll see any minute now," Sebastian taunted as a knock came at their chamber door. "Who is it?" He called politely.

"Sam Evans, Your Majesty," Sam called through the door. "If it pleases you we have fulfilled your request." 

"Come in," Sebastian smiled at Kurt as an entourage of servants all carrying expensive beautifully sewn garments filled the room. The new clothes were displayed to Kurt for his approval before the servants were dismissed. 

"Sebby?" Kurt looked moved as he ran his hands over the luxurious fabrics of the many outfits. "They are all so beautiful. You did this for me?"

"Well Sam and his colleagues made them but honestly I'd do anything for you," Seb stroked Kurt's cheek softly. 

"You're not what I expected," Kurt sounded disconcerted.

"In what way?" Sebastian asked puzzled.

"You've been very thoughtful and so generous, preparing for my father to move in and for all these new garments for me," Kurt looked touched. "And your patience last night..."

"You're welcome," Seb smiled. "Just tell me, do you like them?"

"Very much," Kurt beamed, spontaneously throwing his arms around his husband and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Thank you Sebby. You're a sweetheart," he giggled. 

"You're kind of amazing too," Sebastian laughed holding Kurt in his arms. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Kurt confirmed gazing at all his lovely new clothes. "I have no idea what to wear first."

"You'll look gorgeous in any of them," Sebastian complimented sincerely.

"Thank you." Kurt responded cheerfully. "Thank you so much Your Maj...Sebby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any ideas for new fics.  
> My email is KrazyForKurtbastian@gmail.com
> 
> This one still has a little way to go but I like to have something else in the back of my mind to ponder. Doesn't have to be an epic story the occassional one shot can be fun too :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt confronts Brody before he and Seb go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of jealous possessive Kurt and cute fluffy Sebastian for your reading pleasure my darlings.
> 
> I love you all xxx

"So how was it?" Brody asked Seb with a smirk as they met crossing the courtyard.

"Are you still here?" Seb grinned and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Don't you have a home of your own to go to?"

"I'm overwhelmed by your warm hospitality Your Majesty," Prince Brody chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be leaving tomorrow after your father's wake."

"You're always welcome here Brodes," Sebastian smiled at his friend, as he adjusted his grip on the heavy picnic basket he was carrying. "You don't need to rush home."

"So how was he?" Brody raised an eyebrow. "Did he top? He looks like a bossy top. Was he good?"

"You're talking about my husband," Sebastian frowned. "Have some respect."

"No good then," Brody grimaced. "I'm so sorry. My offer always stands Sebastian if you want me. The things I'd so love to do to you..."

"I might just take you up on that one of these days. Nothing happened," Sebastian sighed in frustration. "We didn't do it."

"You're married and you still couldn't seal the deal? Oh honey I'm so sorry," Brody laughed heartily. "What are you doing?"

"It's not funny," Sebastian glared. 

"Yeah it is Babe," Brody continued to laugh. "It's hilarious. You poor bastard."

"I'll live," Sebastian replied flatly.

"Tell me he at least blew you," Brody mocked Sebastian with a playful pout.

"He even made me turn around while he changed," Sebastian cringed. "So that would be a no."

"You can get an annulment if he won't put out Sebastian," Brody reminded Seb seriously. "Or you could just have him hung."

"It's early days," Sebastian gnawed his bottom lip. "I was able to convince him to sleep in the bed with me rather than the chair and he did initiate a kiss or two. It's a start. I'm not hanging him. I get the impression he's already hung."

"Lucky you! You know if he doesn't want you he's crazy," Brody eyed Sebastian hungrily. "I want you."

"You want everybody," Sebastian scoffed, lightheartedly

"No," Brody took Sebastian's hand and pressed it against his erection. "I want you," he repeated.

Sebastian pulled his hand away quickly with a subtle frown. "Don't Brodes. Give Kurt and I chance."

"You'll do no good with that frigid bitch," Brody replied bitterly. "You should have chosen me. We wouldn't have left our royal chambers for a week. I could have taught you everything I know."

"There's more to marriage than just sex," Sebastian reminded his friend.

"Say those that aren't getting any," Brody taunted Seb with a laugh. "Wake up Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Kurt interrupted suddenly with a jealous glare at Brody.

"How are you Your Majesty?" Brody fake smiled at Kurt. "Don't you look pretty in your lovely new clothes? How's married life?"

"Wonderful. Thank you," Kurt replied disinterestedly. "Are you ready to go Sebby?"

"Sebby?" Brody smirked. "Awww pet names already isn't that cute?"

"Shut up Brodes," Seb warned seriously.

"Just remember what I said," Brody looked knowingly at Sebastian. "My door is always open."

"So are your pants, from what I hear," Kurt snapped rudely, possessively gripping his husband's empty hand to lead him away.

"Always for Sebastian," Brody gloated cockily. "Unlike yours."

"How dare you?" Kurt glared fiercely. "Sebastian is my husband. What happens between us is not your concern."

"Nothing is happening between you though is it?" Brody sneered at Kurt. 

"Brodes?" Sebastian shook his head. 

"You told him!" Kurt accused Sebastian angrily. "Why?"

"Because I asked," Prince Brody glared. "You know if you can't satisfy him I'm more than happy to."

"Keep your hands off my husband!"  
Kurt warned through gritted teeth poking Brody in the chest. "Or you'll be sorry." 

"So you do like him then," Brody stepped back.

"Of course I do," Kurt huffed. "I would never marry someone I didn't care for."

"Just a tip then," Brody offered sarcastically. "Try showing it."

"Try minding your own business Bitch," Kurt suggested rudely. "Now if you'll excuse us, my husband and I have a date."

"Umm, yeah we do," Seb stood dumbfounded, shocked and wildly aroused by Kurt's possessive display.

"Come on then baby," Kurt eyed Brody with hostility as he tugged at Sebastian's hand.

"Have fun," Brody winked at Sebastian. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Seb grinned awkwardly and waved in response as he followed Kurt to the stables.

"You want him!" Kurt accused insecurely once Brody was out of ear shot.

"Hmm, well he is beautiful," Sebastian replied deliberately attempting to provoke Kurt.

"You are my husband Sebby," Kurt reminded Sebastian as he approached his horse, Bucky. "I forbid you to touch him."

"You forbid me?" Sebastian smirked, watching Kurt stroke Bucky's neck. "For someone that doesn't want me you sure are possessive."

"I never said I didn't want you," Kurt argued leading Bucky outside. 

"You said eww," Sebastian looked hurt as he followed Kurt out of the stable with his own horse, Captain in tow. 

"You misinterpreted that," Kurt frowned, holding his hand out for the picnic basket so Seb could mount his horse.

"I wasn't aware eww was up for interpretation," Seb sounded pissed as he seated himself in his saddle and took his basket back. 

Kurt climbed on his horse and rode off towards the lake with out replying. Feeling more discouraged than ever Seb rode after him. "Hey wait up Gorgeous," he called.

"Catch me if you can," Kurt challenged over his shoulder, laughing.

"Not fair," Seb chuckled giving Captain a little kick to speed the stallion into a gallop as he carefully balanced the basket between his knees. 

Both experienced riders, they galloped off across the open field Seb catching Kurt just as they reached shoreline of the lake. "You're a good rider," Kurt looked impressed as he jumped from Bucky and tied him to tree. 

"I got plenty of practise in the army," Seb smiled passing Kurt the picnic basket. "I'd have beaten you if I hadn't been carrying your lunch."

"Doubtful but what is for lunch?" Kurt enquired taking the basket from Sebastian so he could climb down from his horse.

"Meat and bread, cheese, fruit and wine," Seb smiled as he secured Captain to a fallen log. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little," Kurt nodded watching Sebastian as he bent over to lay out their blanket. 

"Were you just looking at my ass?" Seb teased, quietly pleased as he caught Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe," Kurt blushed, giggling and hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sebastian laughed reaching for Kurt's hand and guiding him down onto the ground with him. "I liked it. Play your cards right my dear husband and I might even let you squeeze it later."

"Umm, I...I..." Kurt stuttered embarrassed.

Sebastian chuckled softly laying out some of the food on the blanket. They sat together, listening to the bird life around them and looking out at the water as they enjoyed their meal. Once done they packed away their left overs and laid back side by side and watched the clouds. 

"It's so peaceful here," Kurt took his husband's hand as he smiled over at him.

"It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with a beautiful man," Sebastian sighed happily. "Would you care to take a walk?"

"I'd like that," Kurt nodded getting to his feet and helping Sebastian up. They walked hand in hand along the shoreline of the lake, enjoying the sunshine.

"I haven't been down here in years," Sebastian reminisced pausing to pick up a small flat stone from the ground. With a flick of his wrist he tossed it into the lake. He and kurt watched as it skimmed across the surface skipping 3, 4, no 5 times.

"How'd you do that?" Kurt asked fascinated. 

"You've never skipped stones?" Sebastian asked in mock horror.

"No," Kurt shook his head bending down to pick up a rock. "Show me?"

"Sure," Sebastian grinned searching for new stones. "That one you have won't work. It's too round. They need to be flat."

"Like this?" Kurt asked finding a flat stone.

"Yes that's perfect," Sebastian nodded as he found one of his own. "Now it's all in the wrist," he demonstrated releasing the stone. This one skipped perfectly across the surface of water just as the other had. "You try."

Kurt did his best to imitate Sebastian but his stone went straight to the bottom of the lake. "Have another go," Sebastian laughed showing Kurt again.

Again Kurt tried and failed. "I'm awful at this," he giggled.

"Don't give up Gorgeous," Sebastian giggled along. "One more time."

The final time Kurt's stone skipped twice. "I did it!" he squealed triumphantly throwing himself into his husband's arms in excitement.

"Yeah you did," Seb chuckled spinning Kurt around. "Well done babe."

"I don't think I'll be the stone skipping champion of the kingdom any time soon," Kurt startled as a fish suddenly jumped above the surface of the water. "What was that?"

"Just a fish," Sebastian shrugged. "Are we going to take a swim or not?"

"Umm, I don't think I will," Kurt replied suddenly feeling very self conscious about being undressed in front of Sebastian.

"Next time then," Seb suggested unperturbed.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, realising as they turned to walk back that he was really looking forward to there being a next time. He was enjoying Sebastian's company much more than he'd expected to. It honestly seemed like Sebastian wasn't the hard callous bastard that Hunter had lead Kurt to believe he was. Sebastian appeared so patient and gentle to Kurt. He had the most contagious laugh and a stunning smile. Kurt was beginning to see hints of something special in his husband. Even after just a day as newly weds falling for Sebby no longer seemed like such a ludicrous possibility. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked noting the wide grin on Kurt's face as he daydreamed.

"You," Kurt replied honestly. "You're so surprising."

"Surprising is good, isn't it?" Seb sort clarification.

"It is," Kurt acknowledged squeezing Seb's hand. "The things you said back in our chambers before I..."

"Before you ravaged me?" Sebastian teased. "I meant every word. I want this to work Kurt. I want a real marriage."

"Me too," Kurt smiled softly. "But I might need time. You said you're patient and you'll wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait," Seb confirmed. "Do you honestly think I'd force myself on you?"

"No, I don't," Kurt confirmed. "But that's not what I meant."

"Oh?" Seb looked confused.

"Please don't turn to Prince Brody," Kurt pleaded shyly, his tone desperate. 

"I won't," Sebastian assured Kurt. "Not if there's hope for us. Brody isn't the man I'm interested in Kurt. He's not the man I chose to marry. He's not the one I love."

"I am yours and you are mine," Kurt recited their wedding vows. "Not Brody's," he added possessively.

"I think Brody and I both got that message loud and clear back there in the courtyard," Seb smiled widely. "And it was so super hot Gorgeous."

"Don't mock me," Kurt frowned. "I mean it Sebastian."

"I'm serious," Sebastian replied honestly, cupping Kurt's cheek and stroking it gently with thumb. "I've never been more turned on in my life."

Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian searching for sarcasm but found nothing but sincerity and love. "You have the prettiest eyes," he mumbled mesmerised. 

"Thank you," Seb smiled softly, leaning in closer.

"Kiss me?" Kurt pleaded barely above a whisper. 

"Yes," Seb nodded, gripping Kurt's cheek a little tighter and capturing his lips in a tender loving kiss. 

Kurt whimpered softly as Sebastian's tongue swept past his lips. He buried his hands in Sebastian's hair, clinging desperately to him as the kiss deepened, needing more, needing his husband, needing the man he'd long fantasised about alone behind his curtain in the dark of night, needing Sebastian and needing him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing future story ideas. I'm so inspired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian bond by the lake with deeds and words <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a little smut (I know it's about time right?) course language and mention of past suicide.

"Sebby, I need you," Kurt whimpered softly against Seb's lips as his fingers dropped from his husband's silky hair to wander over the firm muscles of his shoulders and back through his clothes. 

"Me?" A shocked Sebastian checked cradling Kurt's head as he nibbled along his barely stubbled jawline to his neck. He sucked and nipped at Kurt's earlobe as Kurt shivered and whined in his embrace.

"We shouldn't...our first time...not here," Kurt stuttered as his hands slid beneath the bottom of Seb's shirt to explore his warm bare skin. Desperate fingers digging into the flesh as Sebastian's lips worked their magic.

"First time?" Seb mumbled incoherently as Kurt, his hands now tightly gripping Sebastian's ass, sucked frantically at Seb's neck with the obvious intention to mark. To Sebastian it felt more like being branded or claimed by Kurt and it made him ache with desire from head to toe. He loved it. Never even in all his wildest dreams had ever imagined anything that felt this good.

"Now tell Brody nothing happened," Kurt growled possessively, biting into the tender flesh of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian gasped, unprepared for the pleasure of the sudden pain. It was intense and overwhelming and everything he didn't know he needed as his hips instinctively thrush forward to meet Kurt's.

Kurt, who was clearly as wrecked and aroused as Sebastian, moaned from deep in his throat as he felt Sebastian hard against him. He longed to touch him there and be touched by him but didn't dare yet. Sure, he knew he could, they were married after all but this was Sebastian, the man he'd fantasised about ravaging all his adolescent life, what if he disappointed him? Kurt faltered, his insecurity taking over. What if Brody was right and he couldn't satisfy Sebastian? As Hunter had told him he was just a lowly servant. Sebastian was a King.

"What's wrong Gorgeous?" Seb frowned softly, running a hand gently through Kurt's hair as he sensed his hesitation. "Fuck don't stop. I want you."

"Why me?" Kurt asked quietly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Because I've loved you all my life," Sebastian smiled adoringly into Kurt's eyes. "Because you're the most beautiful man I've ever met."

"And if I wasn't beautiful?" Kurt queried.

"Beauty comes from within Kurt, from the heart, it has little to do with physical features," Seb explained cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing him softly. 

"I think you're beautiful too Sebby," Kurt whispered after kissing back. "You've been so kind to me."

"I love you," Seb replied stating the obvious. 

"I know," Kurt nodded, rocking his hips against Seb's while running his fingers desirously over the raw savage hickey he'd left on his neck. "You're mine," he added.

"Yours," Seb agreed gripping Kurt's ass and backing him up towards a tree where'd they'd be out of plain sight. Things didn't quite go to plan though as Seb tripped on a small fallen branch and toppled clumsily to the ground accidentally pulling Kurt down with him.

Kurt squealed in surprise then giggled as he landed with a thud on top of Sebastian. "Smooth moves," he teased. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Seb grimaced pulling the branch out from beneath him then tangling his legs with Kurt's, intent on continuing.

"That must have hurt," Kurt looked concerned.

"I'm fine Gorgeous," Seb assured Kurt. "But if you're worried you can kiss me better."

"Where's your pain?" Kurt asked playfully, slowly placing the tiniest of kisses all over Sebastian's face.

"Here," Sebastian smirked, daringly taking Kurt's hand, guiding it to the extremely obvious bulge in his pants and encouraging him to rub. Kurt made himself comfortable straddling Sebastian's thighs, then nervously yet willingly did as Seb directed. He'd never touched another man so intimately before, not even Hunter in all their years of dating, so he just went on instinct touching Sebastian similarly to how he touched himself.

It certainly seemed to work Kurt noted, watching in awe as Sebastian fell apart beneath him. This eyes clenched tight and head thrown back as he writhed and moaned out his pleasure. "So hot," Kurt mumbled, hopelessly turned on.

"Oh yeah...Brody!" Seb panted as he opened his eyes.

"Brody?" Kurt glared instantly removing his hand. "What the..."

"Don't stop now. He's so close," Brody piped up from behind Kurt. "You have a pretty decent technique for an ice maiden."

"Fuck off," both Kurt and Sebastian screamed in unison.

"I just came down to see what was taking you two so long. I expected daisy chains. Not this delicious little display," Brody chuckled. "Mind if I join in?"

"Back off," Kurt spat angrily, getting to his feet. "Do you honestly think I haven't noticed your pathetic crush on my husband?"

"It's not a crush," Brody argued. "I want him."

"Well you can't fucking have him!" Kurt roared getting up in Brody's face. "He doesn't want you. He chose me. He's mine."

"Yours?" Brody scoffed. "You don't deserve him peasant boy."

"Brody!" Sebastian warned angrily.

"I advise you to get your ass back to the castle, pack your things and leave before I get back up there," Kurt threatened furiously. "I've had it with you."

"Aww Seb, he's so cute," Brody laughed sarcastically. "Like a dog guarding a bone. It's so ironic since we all know he can't stand you."

"Can't stand him?" Kurt screamed. "Can't stand him? I fucking love him you fool."

"You what?" Seb gasped, clambering to his feet. 

"Nothing," Kurt snapped, clearly flustered.

"I swear you just said you loved me," Sebastian beamed from ear to ear, reaching for his husband. "Kurt do you love me?"

"Ugh!! Shut up," Kurt huffed. "No, I don't know," he added vaguely.

"Of course he loves you," Brody smirked. "You're sexy and smart and wealthy and you have world's hottest ass."

"Don't you dare talk about my husband's ass," Kurt fumbled out, clearly rattled. "It's not your concern."

"It could be," Brody teased. "If you were just a little more opened minded. You're a pretty little thing Kurt. I could do you too."

"Not on my watch," Sebastian, offended, stepped in pulling Kurt tightly against his side.

"You're trashy and you repulse me," Kurt added clearly unamused. 

"Maybe you should go Brodes," Sebastian suggested coldly. "You're supposed to be my best mate. Hitting on what's mine crosses the line."

"You always were a prude," Brody looked at Sebastian with disgust before storming off. "You and your ice queen deserve each other. Enjoy being virginal together."

"I'd rather be a virgin than a whore," Kurt mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologised to Kurt. "He's always liked me. He expected us to marry."

"If you have regrets..." Kurt began.

"I have no regrets," Sebastian assured Kurt with a soft kiss. "Except that we were interrupted."

"I never meant to get so carried away," Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Seb's shoulder. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Kurt why? That was..."

"Desperate?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I liked you being desperate for me. You're so damn sexy Kurt," Sebastian grazed his hand across Kurt's ass.

"Maybe we should just head home," Kurt suggested with a bashful grin. "Maybe try again later when we have a little more privacy."

"Really?" Seb looked a little surprised. "You do love me don't you?" 

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "I haven't quite decided yet."

"Anything I can do to help that along?" Seb uttered shyly.

"Just be you," Kurt smiled. "I'm very fond of the man I'm getting to know."

"I'm fond of you too," Seb grinned picking up a stone and skipping it across the water like he had earlier.

"How do you do that every time?" Kurt asked fascinated. "I never remember seeing you down here as a kid. Where'd you learn?" 

"When I was really small before my mother died she would bring me down here in the evenings when it was quiet. Sometimes we would swim or splash in the water, sometimes we skipped stones, sometimes she just sat on the grass and cried while I cuddled her," Sebastian explained tearfully. "I don't remember much about her but I remember that and her beautiful voice. She sang to me often."

Kurt swallowed hard looking at Sebastian sympathetically as he waited patiently for him to continue. 

"That's why I brought you here Gorgeous. I thought I could add to those precious memories. I wanted to share things with the man I love that my mother shared with me."

"Awww Sebby," Kurt held Seb close, stroking his back affectionately. "I had no idea baby."

"It's okay," Seb sniffed, nuzzling into Kurt. "I was only 5 when she..." Sebastian hesitated to compose himself. "When she killed herself. I wasn't suppose to hear but they said there was blood every where. She cut her wrists. Father never mentioned her again after that then the next thing I knew Mama Madeline and Hunter were moving in. I really love Mama. She's always been so nurturing but I wish I still had my mother."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Kurt cooed soothingly. "I wish everyday I had my mother too," he admitted. "She passed away in childbirth, so it's always been just me and Dad. He never found any one else."

"We make a great pair you and I," Seb smiled sadly. "I'm glad you have your dad. I still can't believe mine is gone."

"You miss him, don't you?" Kurt sighed. "You'll be okay Sebby. You have me now. I'll take care of you."

"We can take care of each other," Sebastian agreed, wiping away his tears and taking Kurt's hand. "Let's go home my love. Captain and Bucky are waiting for another good run."

"Lead the way," Kurt squeezed Seb's hand, then laced their fingers together as he reluctantly admitted to himself that he might just be falling for this sweet pained man by his side. He was beginning to be able picture a perhaps long happy future with him, with His husband, His Sebastian. 

Disgraced Prince Hunter had other ideas though. He sat in a sleazy tavern in the next kingdom over with his new posse of thugs boastfully plotting his revenge...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb's ecstatic as he and Kurt attempt to consummate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut and fluff...  
> And be prepared for the cutest BurtBastian bonding moment ever.
> 
> I love you all. Thanks for still reading  
> xxxx

"Good Riddance," Kurt muttered hostilely under his breath as he stood by the window of his chambers watching Prince Brody and his entourage of servants ride off through the castle gates.

"What was that Gorgeous?" Seb asked curiously as he kissed Kurt's neck and affectionately wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Ehh nothing," Kurt grumbled as leaned back into Sebastian's embrace. "I just really don't like that man."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Seb defended Brody. "He saved my life in battle more than once. He's just a little spoilt and used to always getting what he wants."

"Well he's not getting my husband," Kurt grinned sheepishly, tilting his head up to peck Seb's lips.

"Because you love me?" Seb teased gently.

"Na," Kurt smirked, shaking his head. "Because today I found out how well endowed you are."

"Kurt!" Sebastian blushed. "I'm shocked."

"You are not," Kurt chuckled. "You've said far worse to me over the years."

"Who me?" Seb side eyed Kurt coyly. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No," Kurt grinned. "You are unmistakable."

"I'm so in love with you," Seb declared turning Kurt in his arms and holding him close. Kurt snuggled in.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" Kurt asked with concern. 

"Funeral's are always difficult. It's Mama I'm worried about," Sebastian sighed sadly. "You'll be there by my side won't you Gorgeous?"

"Of course Sebby," Kurt nodded. "Anything you need."

"Anything?" Sebastian queried with a subtle smirk as he slid his hands from Kurt's waist to his ass.

"Your Majesty?" Kurt gasped in mock horror as he walked his husband backwards toward their bed. "That depends on what it is."

"I need you Kurt," Sebastian pleaded softly as he fell backwards onto the mattress deliberately pulling Kurt down with him.

"I can totally understand that," Kurt teased as he kicked off his shoes and wriggled up the bed. "My husband tells me I am extremely beautiful."

"He obviously has impeccable taste," Sebastian chuckled, struggling with his boots.

"Do you need any assistance there?" Kurt asked in a flirty tone. "Those boots look tricky."

"I've got the boots covered," Sebastian grinned. "My pants though, I'll definitely need help with those."

"Naughty," Kurt giggled as he reached for Sebastian.

"Should I put out the lamp?" Sebastian checked shyly as he moved in closer.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It's our first time. I want to see you."

Sebastian hesitated. "I've been to war Kurt. Under this shirt isn't as pretty as it used to be. I have...umm...scars."

"A wise man once told me that beauty comes from the heart not the body," Kurt smiled supportively. "If you love me, trust me Sebastian and let me see you."

Sebastian nodded and reluctantly removed his own shirt. Kurt watched with an open mind and open heart, noticing that despite his scars or even perhaps because of them, Sebastian, shirtless, was break taking. "You're gorgeous," Kurt drooled. "Come here."

Kurt traced his fingers gently over the three long reddish marks on Seb's chest and abdomen. "Aww Sebby," he grimaced. "What happened baby?"

"Maybe later," Seb replied evasively. "War isn't sexy Kurt. I'm sure you're repulsed enough already."

"No," Kurt shook his head, his eyes full of compassion as his lips replaced his fingers and he tenderly kissed along each dark jagged line. Sebastian self consciously laid back with his hands gripping Kurt's shoulders. He whimpered softly as he savoured Kurt's adoration, feeling truly cherished for the first time in his life.

"I've waited so long for this," Seb mumbled as he reached for the hem of Kurt's shirt. "Me too," Kurt agreed, helping Sebastian remove the offending article of clothing. Sebastian stared his mouth agape as he ran his fingers down Kurt's pale chest and over his lightly define abs. "Your skin, it's so soft," he smiled. "You're flawless."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed shyly, leaning in to kiss his husband. Sebastian met Kurt half way locking eyes with him as their lips came together. Moans escaped as tongues entwined and hands explored. "Please?" Kurt whined not even sure what he was asking for just knowing he needed more.

Sebastian reached brazenly for the waist band of Kurt's pants. "May I?" He checked hoping for Kurt's consent to proceed.

"If you don't, I will," Kurt whined with desperation. 

"So needy," Seb mused. "So sexy."

"Shut up and touch me," Kurt rolled his eyes running his hand down Sebastian's body to cup his swollen bulge. Sebastian moaned softly as Kurt squeezed gently.

"Ugh babe," Seb groaned as he battled anxiously with Kurt's pants. 

"Haven't you ever taken another man's pants off before?" Kurt teased as he palmed Sebastian through his.

"You know I haven't," Seb blushed as he struggled. "Have you?"

"Only a certain arrogant little prince that I valeted for as a kid," Kurt grinned. "He's grown a little since then though."

"You could help me out," Sebastian huffed in frustration.

"I thought I was," Kurt smirked trailing just a finger down the length of Sebastian's erection.

"You're nothing but a tease," Sebastian laughed, giving up on Kurt's pants to remove his own. Their lips met again hungrily as the last of their clothing was shed then they reached for one another once more, rolling together across the huge timber four poster bed until Sebastian had Kurt pinned to the mattress with the length of his now naked body. 

Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs firmly around his husband's waist to keep him as close as humanly possible as he writhed beneath him, his head thrown back and moans and desperate pleas pouring from his kiss swollen lips as Sebastian grinded down against him over and over. The delicious repetitive drag of bare hard cock against bare hard cock for the first time driving both the inexperienced men wild with desire.

"You're magnificent," Sebastian gasped as Kurt's nails raked savagely down his back, and his teeth dug brutally into Seb's shoulder. The pain so erotically pleasurable that he lost all coherent thought, his moments erratically hastening.

"Feels so good," Kurt whined. "If you don't stop I'm gonna..."

"Cum?" Sebastian grinned sitting up to watch. "Oh fuck yes." He gripped Kurt's cock tight in his fist and stroked him rapidly. Kurt arched his back off the mattress and cried out Sebastian's name repeatedly as he came too soon in hard rapid spurts under his husband's appreciatively watchful eye. 

Sebastian groaned lustfully, as he took in the glorious sight before him. "I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, breathlessly. "We didn't even get to..."

"Don't be sorry," Sebastian grinned, absentmindedly touching himself. "We have forever and that was so so hot."

"It totally was," Kurt giggled rolling Sebastian off him and pulling him close to finish him off. 

"Almost there," Sebastian growled as Kurt took him in hand and jerked him raggedly. 

"Come on baby," Kurt determinedly urged his man. "For me my handsome King."

"Yes yours," Sebastian agreed, losing himself in his partner's beautiful blue eyes and letting go after two or three quick tugs. "Yours," he repeated with a deep moan and a violent shudder as he pulsed in Kurt's hand.

An awestruck Kurt rewarded his husband with words of praise and adoration between heated kisses while Sebastian basked ecstatically in his after glow. "Thank you Gorgeous," he muttered, disregarding the mess and curling up in his husband's arms. "That was..."

"Perfect?" Kurt offered, warmly embracing Sebastian. "You're so beautiful. That was perfect."

Sebastian couldn't contain his delight. He beamed from ear to ear as he softly pecked Kurt's lips. "You make me so happy Kurt."

"You make me happy too," Kurt grinned with heavy eyes. "Maybe next I can last long enough..."

"To get inside me?" Sebastian suggested. 

"It was just so much, so good," Kurt hid his face in Sebastian's bare chest to hide his embarrassment. 

"It's okay baby," Sebastian assured him, affectionately stroking his hair. "We have the rest of our lives to get it right."

"Practising could be fun," Kurt acknowledged, placing a light kiss to Sebastian's nipple.

"I like the sound of that," Sebastian chuckled, reluctantly getting up from the bed. He dampened a cloth in the water dish in the corner of the room and cleaned himself then Kurt up, before climbing back into bed. He and Kurt snuggled under the covers. With Kurt's head nestled into Seb's chest they whispered sweet nothings to each other, Kurt again exploring Seb's battle scars with curious fingers as they fell asleep. 

The castle was frantically abuzz when they awoke the next morning tangled tightly together. They bathed and dressed together comfortably, no longer self conscious in each other's company, before joining Burt and Madeline in the dining room for breakfast.

"You look a little tired son," Burt observed with a smirk as he sipped his coffee. "The coffee is good."

"Late night," Kurt explained with a knowing look at Sebastian as the servants bought his meal and poured him a cup of his own

"Prince Brody left suddenly," Madeline noted with concern. "I do hope everything is okay. I thought he was staying for..." She faltered emotionally.

"He had some pressing business come up at home," Sebastian lied, giving his step-mother's hand a gentle supportive squeeze as his meal was sat down before him. "Are you okay Mama?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart," she smiled bravely. "Tell me about your outing yesterday."

"I taught Kurt to skip stones," Sebastian smiled at his husband as Burt glanced between the new couple.

"Tried to," Kurt giggled. "I'm awful at it."

"You'll improve with practise," Seb smirked. "Everything takes practise."

Kurt blushed wildly remembering their post orgasm conversation from the night before. "Right," he uttered quietly.

Burt grinned to himself, thrilled to see the newlyweds obviously getting on so well. He'd often accidentally overheard Kurt late at night behind his curtain so knew Kurt's feelings for Sebastian were perhaps a little stronger than his son cared to admit. He was confident things would work out for the new couple.

"I Hope you have settled in well into your new chambers Sir," Sebastian addressed Burt respectfully. 

"It's very luxurious," Burt admitted gratefully. "I'm very grateful especially for the new clothing."

"You are the father of my gorgeous husband," Sebastian winked cheekily at Kurt making him blush a little again. "I want that you should have everything you need."

"I have much more than I need Your Majesty," Burt replied politely. 

"You are family," Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "We must do away with these wretched formalities. You must call me Sebastian."

"Very well Sebastian," Burt tried out his new son in laws name awkwardly. "And you should call me Burt."

"If you don't mind Sir," Sebastian took Kurt's hand. "I think I should like to do as my husband does and call you Dad, since mine has now passed."

Kurt and Burt both looked shocked and Madeline smiled softly. "I think that's lovely," she agreed.

"I should be honoured," Burt nodded, obviously touched by the gesture. 

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed to his husband his eyes full of admiration.

"I love you," Sebastian mouthed back, raising Kurt's hand to his mouth and tenderly kissing his knuckles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes his first visit to the village orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fluff piled on fluff.  
> Kurt or Sebby with kids is just about my most fav thing in all the world.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

"What do you plan to do today Gorgeous?" Sebastian asked Kurt the following morning with a smirk and a playful slap on the butt.

"Hopefully you," Kurt giggled. "I can't believe you fell asleep on me last night."

"It was long emotional day," Sebastian defended himself with a pout. 

"I know," Kurt acknowledged. "I can't imagine losing my dad. You were so strong. Are you okay today?"

"I'm relieved that the funeral's all over," Sebastian sighed as Kurt embraced him. "Your father was so amazing with Mama yesterday. I'm so grateful. I've been so worried about her, especially with Hunter gone."

"Dad's always been fond of her," Kurt smiled as Sebastian pecked his lips softly.

"She's such a sweet kind woman," Sebastian uttered sadly. "She's been a wonderful mother to me."

"She is lovely," Kurt agreed, sweeping his fingers through Seb's hair.

"You're lovely," Sebastian grinned fondly. "But you didn't answer my question. Are you busy today?"

"I thought I might take your advice and visit the orphanage if you can bare to be without me for a few hours," Kurt smirked. 

"I'll miss you," Sebastian squeezed Kurt tight "but I do have a few things I need to do around here."

"I have no idea what to do with a group of kids though," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip nervously

"Probably pass on skipping stones with them," Sebastian teased. "Father taught them to fence."

"I wouldn't know where to begin with fencing," Kurt grimaced.

"You could sing with them," Sebastian suggested. "Or there's a ton of old books in the library that belonged to Hunter and I when we were little. Maybe you could choose some of those and read to them."

"You're a genius Sebby," Kurt spun Sebastian around happily. "That's an awesome idea. Is it okay if I go to the library and have a look?"

"Kurt, this is your home now honey. You don't have to ask," Sebastian reminded his husband. 

"Thank you," Kurt kissed Sebastian softly before merrily skipping off to the library. He spent a while carefully selecting some books he thought the children might enjoy before heading down to the stables to find Bucky.

"You taking a ride son?" Burt asked curiously. 

"I'm heading into the village," Kurt explained with a smile. "My dear husband has suggested I use some of my spare time to read to the orphans." He gestured to the books he was holding.

"What a kind thought," Burt looked impressed. "You married a good one Kurt. You love him don't you?"

"So much," Kurt admitted to his dad. "But after Hunter I just can't bring myself to tell him yet."

"He knows," Burt assured Kurt. "Anyone who has seen you two together clearly knows."

"That obvious huh?" Kurt blushed lightly. "He's just so kind and open and he cares about my opinion plus he's so very handsome."

Burt nodded his understanding. "I'm glad you're happy kiddo."

Kurt gave his father a warm hug. "You were great with his mother yesterday by the way. Thank you for that. Sebby was so grateful."

"It seems so strange to be living in the castle and to hear you calling our King by a pet name," Burt speculated.

"How do you think I feel?" Kurt giggled uncomfortably. "Last week I was a tailor living above the stable, dating Hunter. This week I'm King Kurt, sleeping in the royal chambers, married to Sebastian."

"It suits you," Burt smiled proudly. "You two make a fine couple."

"I never would have imagined," Kurt sighed, "that he would make me this happy."

"I've had a feeling for a while now," Burt grinned. "Now get on your way. The orphans are waiting and I have stable boys to supervise."

"Are you enjoying your promotion?" Kurt smiled as he took Bucky's reins. 

"Being the King's father in law has its perks," Burt laughed. 

"Have a great day dad," Kurt chuckled along, leading Bucky outside with a wave.

He mounted his horse and nervously took the short ride into the village to The Cheerio Orphanage. He tied Bucky up outside with some water and proceeded indoors. He was greeted by a surly brunette woman about his own age. 

"Heya. I'm Santana, kids call me Aunty Tana, Are you lookin' for one?" She grumbled. "We got tons of the little beggars looking for a good home."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm from the palace. I'm here to volunteer."

"Oh fuck," she gasped. "Your Majesty, You're King Sebastian's new husband. I'm so sorry," Santana babbled awkwardly, "Oh fuck, shit, sorry for cursing. They's did told me you were a looker. They's were right."

"Hmm," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about the language in front of me sweetie but you don't curse like that in front of the children do you?"

"They's the ones that taught me the words," she laughed. "Come this way and meet the little monsters. What ya gonna do with 'em? You don't look like a fencer like the last king, if you don't mind me sayin'."

"I'm not a fencer," Kurt acknowledged following Santana into a sparsely furnished common room full of little boys running a muck. "I thought I might read to them. I brought some books from the castle."

"They's like stories," Santana nodded, offering Kurt a rickety chair in the corner. "Children!" She called over the noise, whistling loudly when they ignored her. "Children, This is the new King from the castle. He's going to read youse all a story cause like I told youse the old King is dead."

Kurt cringed at her bluntness as he sat carefully in the wobbly chair. 

"Sit your cheeky butts down and shut youse mouths and listen," Santana added, leaving the room as the small boys all aged under 10 dashed at Kurt on mass to hear a story. All the boys, but one, a little freckled red head who sat quietly alone in the corner playing with blocks.

"I'm Kurt," the new king smiled awkwardly. "I'd like to come and visit you a few times a week to read you stories. Would that be okay?"

"I can already read," one of the older boys piped up. "My pa taught me before he left for the war."

"Maybe you can help me then," Kurt suggested with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Alex," the blonde boy grinned proudly. "I'm 9."

"You're tall for 9," Kurt observed grinning. 

"Pa was tall," Alex provided. 

"My pa is tall too," Kurt replied kindly. "How about you hold my books for me?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I can do that."

"Wonderful," Kurt ruffled Alex's hair before beginning to read. He shared a story of grand adventure with the boys, a story of pirates, ocean voyages and hidden treasures. He did funny voices for them and all the actions. They responded with enthusiasm and laughter and a ton of questions. They were obviously enjoying themselves, though it was plain for any observer to see that it was Kurt himself that was having the most fun. 

The boys whined and begged for more when Kurt explained after the third story that he had to leave. "I'll be back in a few days. How about some dragon stories next time? Who likes dragons?"

"Me! Me! Me!" All the boys called excitedly. 

"Great," Kurt laughed. "I'll see you all then."

"Thank you for coming to see us King Kurt," Alex hugged Kurt gently. "You're nice."

"You're welcome Alex," Kurt hugged the boy back. "I think you're very nice too."

"The new king thinks I'm nice," Alex bragged to his friend as he ran off to play. "He's so much kinder than the old king."

"I like him too," the friend agreed. "He's so funny."

Kurt smiled as he listened, so pleased that he'd come and so looking forward to returning. The boys were sweet. 

"How'd ya go?" Santana asked upon her return. "They's a freakin' handful."

"They were great," Kurt smiled wide. "They seemed to have fun. They all joined in except for that little cutie." Kurt gestured to the tiny boy still playing alone in the corner. 

"Ehh," Santana shook her head. "Don't worry about him. That's just Connor. He's a bit simple. He don't talk to no one. Just sits there playing all da time with them silly blocks."

"Really?" Kurt looked concerned. "What happened to him?" 

"Dunno," Santana shrugged. "Came here like that a year ago. They's found him sick in a alley. No one came to claim him. He ain't grown none either."

"That's so sad," Kurt grimaced. "He's adorable. Look at those soft green eyes."

"Ehh," Santana scrunched up her face. "They all the same to me."

"Can I talk to him?" Kurt frowned at her poor attitude. 

"You can try," she replied flatly. "But like I said he's dim. He don't talk none."

Kurt approached the small boy quietly, sitting down on the floor beside him. "They tell me you're Connor," Kurt spoke softly. "My name is Kurt. What are you building?"

The boy kept playing without acknowledging Kurt, but Kurt persisted. "I loved blocks when I was a little boy too. I liked to build tall towers then knock them to the floor. They made the loudest crash."

Connor still said nothing but began to pile his blocks high one on top of the other until he'd created a tower. He knocked it to the floor, startling a little at the sound before beginning to build again. Kurt grinned as he watched. "Can I help you?" He asked gently. 

Connor without a word cautiously nudged a block in Kurt's direction and waited for him to place it on top of the others before continuing. "Thank you," Kurt smiled warmly. "I'll be back in a few days. Maybe we can play blocks again then."

The boy ignored Kurt knocking his new tower to the floor then starting over apparently enjoying his new game. "I'll see you soon, Connor," Kurt uttered quietly as he got to his feet without getting a response.

"Impressive," Santana mused as Kurt approached her. "He likes you. He usually screams the place down if anyone touches those stupid blocks."

"I like him too," Kurt grinned still watching Connor. "I'll be back in a day or two. I had fun."

"Thanks for ya time," Santana shook Kurt's hand. "I gotta feed the little rats. You can see yourself out."

"Sure," Kurt smiled calling out "Bye Boys!" as he left. 

Kurt smiled thinking of the boys all the way home. They were all so sweet. He dashed into the castle on his return home searching for his husband excited to share his experience. "Sebastian? Where are you? Sebastian?" He yelled as he ran upstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Sebastian chuckled observing the broad smile on his husband's face. 

"I had the most amazing time," Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian. "They were so cute Sebby and so sweet and there's one little boy there his name is Alex and he can already read so he helped me and another who they think is mute and responds to no one who let me play with his blocks. You should have seen him. He was just adorable, beautiful red curls, darling freckles and the sweetest green eyes. I can't wait to go back. You should come next time. The children are incredible but the place is a bit under resourced. They could really use some decent furniture..."

"Stop Gorgeous and breathe," Sebastian laughed. "I'm so pleased you enjoyed it."

"I really did," Kurt kissed Sebastian soundly. "They loved the pirate stories. I promised them dragons next time."

"We have tons of good dragon books," Sebastian grinned. "Hunter always used to say that they were about my mother. He was such a cruel, bitter child."

"Was he?" Kurt looked unconvinced. "He was always so sweet to me. He considered you the cruel one, thought you were spoilt."

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"I think he changed a lot in recent years," Kurt replied diplomatically. 

"About me, I meant," Sebastian prompted apprehensively.

"I think you're generous and... a very good kisser," Kurt smirked, pecking Seb's lips.

"I think you're unbelievable," Seb scoffed. "What kinda furniture do they need down at the orphanage?"

"Well I feared for my life sitting on the chair they gave me..." Kurt began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd let you know that this may be the last update for a few days. I'm going away for the weekend to watch my son play in a sport's championship. I'll try to write a little while I'm away cause I love the point this story is at but can't make any promises. See you all when I return xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a surprise for Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kiddies I'm back. I missed you all so much but my son's championship was a lot of fun and a great success. His team I'm proud to say won and he even scored himself a goal.
> 
> Not really any warnings for this chapter.  
> It's a tame one. 
> 
> It's 3am here so my apologies for any typos. Can't sleep again :(
> 
> Enjoy xxx

"My son tells me you visited the orphanage today Kurt," Madeline smiled as she joined Burt and the happy couple in the library after dinner. "I've never been. I know my late husband enjoyed going there very much though."

"I can understand that. The boys were so precious," Kurt cooed. 

"Augustus described the children as impoverished and particularly undisciplined," she rolled her eyes. "I paid no attention. Young boys are supposed to be lively."

"They were certainly full of energy," Kurt acknowledged. "But he's right in a way their living conditions do leave a lot to be desired."

"What do you mean?" Burt looked up from his book with concern. "I hope those poor kids aren't being mistreated."

"The place was clean and they seemed decently fed and healthy but they are all running around wearing rags and the entire place was just so sparse, barely even a decent chair to sit on," Kurt explained. 

"We have an attic full of unused and discarded furniture collecting dust," Madeline provided helpfully. "Sebastian, you should take Kurt up there and he can decide if any of it would be useful to the orphans. We can have it delivered to them. Those poor babies have lost enough they should at least have comfortable chairs."

"I'll do it first thing in the morning Mama," Sebastian smiled down at Kurt, who laid stretched out on the sofa reading poetry with his head in Seb's lap. 

"That's so generous," Kurt practically purred as Sebastian absentmindedly played with his hair. 

"If I remember correctly there are still lots of mine and Hunter's old toys up there as well," Sebastian supplied. "We can check through those too."

"I'm not sure you should be giving away all your toys Sebastian. You may want those when you and Kurt have children of your own," Madeline hinted none too subtly.

"We're not rushing that. We're young. We have plenty of time," Sebastian brushed his mother off. 

"Sounds like they need clothing just as badly," Burt sighed, putting down his book to take a sip of ale from the tankard beside him. 

"I should sew for them," Kurt chirped with an excited sparkle in his eye. "There's tons of fabric offcuts in the sewing room I could use to make their little clothes. It would cost virtually nothing and I would enjoy it so much." 

"You can talk to Sam tomorrow about having the servants sew them some clothes" Sebastian suggested firmly obviously still unwilling to let Kurt return to the sewing room. 

"I would rather do it myself," Kurt argued. "You know that I love sewing. I already miss it." 

"No," Sebastian shook his head.

"But it's for the orphans," Kurt protested pulling away from Sebastian to sit up at the opposite end of the three seat sofa.

"I don't see that that makes any difference," Sebastian replied dismissively. "It's not proper for the King to be down working in the servant's quarters."

"Sewing is what I love," Kurt huffed moodily. 

"And you're who I love," Sebastian ended the conversation, turning to his mother.  
"What did you do today mama?"

"I did a little gardening and then Burt kindly escorted me on a horse ride around the lake. It was a beautiful day for it," she smiled warmly at Burt. 

"It was very..." Burt began.

"...romantic?" Kurt offered, making Sebastian smirk and Madeline lightly blush.

"Relaxing," Burt corrected him, with a scowl.

"Sure," Kurt muttered sceptically.

"Sounds fun," Sebastian smiled sadly, gazing at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like Kurt being upset. It hurt him especially after he'd spent the entire time Kurt was at the orphanage working on a special surprise for him. He wished he could reveal it immediately to rid Kurt's face of that despondent expression but it still needed a few finishing touches to be perfect. Tomorrow would be a new day.

"I think I might go to bed," Kurt grumbled, yawning.

"I'll join you," Sebastian got to his feet.

"No need," Kurt brushed Sebastian off with a dismissive wave. "Or is this like the sewing and I get no say in it?"

"Kurt?" Burt frowned at his son's cutting remark.

"It's fine Dad," Sebastian obviously hurt, defended Kurt. "He's tired."

"Yes I am," Kurt agreed. "Good night."

"Goodnight," Sebastian sighed resignedly, wanting desperately to ask for at least a goodnight kiss but not daring to.

"He gets a little moody when he's tired," Burt explained in his son's defence as Kurt headed off to bed.

"It's okay," Sebastian muttered, clearly dejected. "It's been a busy few days since the wedding."

"Sewing was his life before he married," Burt offered tactfully. "He's adjusting to a lot of change very quickly."

"I know," Sebastian sighed. "I love him. I want him to be happy. I want us to deal with the changes together."

"Marriage is about compromise Sweetheart," Madeline reminded her son. "Kurt needs to feel like he's getting something out of it too."

"I'm working on that," Sebastian sighed. "I know he doesn't love me. I'm not a fool. I'm aware he needs more in his life than just a husband."

"If you can't see my son loves you then maybe you are a fool," Burt teased lightly.

"In my dreams," Seb scoffed. "I think I'll go check on him."

"Good night darling," Madeline smiled fondly as Seb kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Mama," he replied. "Night Dad," he threw Burt a wave before sauntering off to his chambers. 

Kurt was already in bed when Sebastian entered the room. The lamp was out but the room was bathed in the silvery glow of the moon. Sebastian groaned irritably as his eyes adjusted and he noticed his husband once again clinging to the far side of the bed with his back turned. He was too agitated to deal with it rationally so he just let it go. It felt like every time he made the slightest progress with Kurt, Kurt was determined to undermine it. He knew that the whole sewing thing was important to him but he wished his husband would just trust him to deal with it instead of always thinking the worst of him.

Sebastian undressed and slipped quietly into bed, being careful not touch Kurt as he climbed under the covers. He said nothing and neither did Kurt. They just laid once again back to back in the dark listening to each other breathe as they fell asleep. Both were comforted a little by the mere presence of the other. Both wanting to surrender and reach for the other but instead letting their stubbornness and foolish pride stop them. 

Neither man slept well. Sebastian eventually giving up and rising early to complete his surprise for Kurt, who alternatively slept late. 

"Wake up my sleeping beauty," Sebastian murmured as he woke Kurt with a tender kiss in the late morning. 

"Hmm," Kurt smiled kissing his husband back. 

"You're adorable when you're asleep," Sebastian smiled warmly, brushing Kurt's bed hair softly from his forehead.

"Creeper," Kurt yawned, slowly waking. "Have you been sitting here watching me?"

"Just for a minute," Sebastian admitted. 

"You're already bathed and dressed. Did I miss breakfast?" Kurt looked concerned.

"Yeah but I can have the servants bring you something,if you want," Sebastian offered generously.

"I need to wake up first," Kurt stretched reaching his arms around Sebastian and pulling him close.

"Aww someone's cuddly this morning," Sebastian smiled pecking Kurt's nose playfully. "I need you to get up though baby. I have a surprise for you."

"I have a surprise for you right here," Kurt smirked, grinding his morning wood against Sebastian's thigh.

"Ugh!!" Sebastian groaned, reluctantly pulling away. "My surprise first then I definitely want yours."

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" Kurt pouted.

"Don't worry Gorgeous," Sebastian grinned. "I'm very tempted but my surprise has taken two days and I'm desperate for you to see it. Just put on your sandals."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, letting Seb go so he could get out of bed. "Better be worth it."

"It is," Seb smiled getting up and offering Kurt his sandals. Kurt put them on along with his robe and let Sebastian lead him off down the hall by his hand.

"Close your eyes please," Seb pleaded as they approached the end of the corridor. 

"Really?" Kurt narrowed his eyes dubiously 

"Please?" Seb nodded with a pout.

"Oh alright," Kurt nodded with a grin unable to resist his husband's adorable face. He closed his eyes trusting Sebastian to lead him.

"You can open them now," Sebastian informed Kurt after opening a door and leading him into a new room.

Kurt squealed excitedly as he opened his eyes. Tearing up, he threw his arms around Sebastian and kissed him gratefully. "Oh Sebby," he laughed, looking around the transformed room. "It's perfect. When did you do this?"

"I started yesterday while you were at the orphanage," Sebastian beamed proudly, thrilled by Kurt's reaction. "Then finished it off this morning while you slept."

"I can't believe it," Kurt kissed Seb again as he clung to him. "You're such a sweetheart. You made me my own sewing room Sebastian."

"Go ahead," Sebastian encouraged. "Take a look around. It should have everything you need."

"It's amazing," Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks. "It's such a beautiful gesture. I can't believe you did this. I'm so embarrassed about my little tantrum last night."

"Don't be," Seb smirked. "It just made me realise how glad I am that I did this for you. I want you to be happy Kurt. Now you can sew as many clothes for the orphans as you want."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt uttered as he wandered around the room touching everything and taking it all in. 

"You don't need to say anything," Seb smiled. "Seeing your excitement is enough."

"Thank you," Kurt returned to Seb and embraced him warmly. "You really are such a thoughtful man."

"You're welcome," Seb mumbled into Kurt's neck, kissing softly behind his ear as they held each other tight.

"Excuse me Your Majesties," The couple were interrupted by a knock at the open door.

"What is it William?" Sebastian frowned at the older butler, obviously unhappy about the interruption. 

"I sorry to disturb you," he muttered nervously. 

"Out with it," Sebastian snapped impatiently, refusing to let Kurt go.

"A telegram has arrived for you Your Majesty," The butler offered forward a note before being dismissed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked with concern as Sebastian read.

"I've been summoned to Prince Brody's castle for a meeting with the army generals," Sebastian explained. "It seems the war is escalating."

"Prince Brody's?" Kurt frowned jealously. "Lovely."

"It's official royal business," Sebastian assured Kurt. "Not a social call. I'll only be gone a few days."

"A few days?" Kurt glared, gripping Seb's hand tight. "Can't we just send a castle representative with instructions?"

"It's not that simple baby," Seb squeezed Kurt's hand. "There's a lot you can't understand about war until you've experienced it. I'm kinda thrilled though that you're so reluctant to let me go."

"I don't trust Brody," Kurt scowled.

"You trust me though, right?" Sebastian clarified. "You know you're the only man for me."

"I know," Kurt huffed, clearly still unimpressed with Sebastian visiting Brody even on business.

"I don't have to leave until this evening," Sebastian assured Kurt. "It's safer to travel across kingdoms in the dark of night."

"Tell me you'll be safe," Kurt did nothing to disguise his trepidation. "Take extra guards if you need."

"I'll be fine Gorgeous. I'll take my guards but I do know how to take care of myself. I'm more worried about leaving my beautiful new husband home alone."

"I have our parents," Kurt reminded Sebastian. "I'll miss you though."

"Why don't you go and get dressed and meet me in the attic? We'll get some of this furniture delivered to those babes of yours," Sebastian suggested lightly slapping Kurt's butt. "I'll miss you too," he added quietly, gazing adoringly after Kurt as he left his new sewing room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer each day Kurt and Sebastian visit the orphanage together to donate much needed goods to the orphans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an over abundance of fluff.  
> Kurtbastian and kids are my absolute weakness. Sooooo cute!!

"I'll ride along ahead and let Santana know we are on our way," Kurt smiled as the servants finished loading all the toys and furniture into the huge wagon to take to the orphanage. 

"Let me come with you," Sebastian offered. "I have to leave in just a few hours and I want to spend every moment with you that I can."

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled, picking up a bag of blocks that he wanted to give to Connor personally. "The boys would love to meet you."

"You really love them don't you?" Seb grinned as he followed Kurt to the stable. "I'm kind of jealous."

"You're jealous of the orphans?" Kurt scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm an orphan too," Sebastian reminded his husband as they lead Captain and Bucky out into the courtyard.

"You're a grown man with your own castle, servants and the finest of everything Sebby. It's hardly the same thing," Kurt chastised him as he mounted his horse.

"I'd give it all up right now in exchange for your love," Sebastian replied honestly as he climbed onto Captain.

"I don't believe that for a second," Kurt chuckled as he turned Bucky around and galloped off towards the village. 

"I meant it," Seb sighed quietly as he followed behind. 

The ride to the village was short and the  
couple soon had their horses tied up together and were heading inside the building. 

"You came back?" Santana sounded surprised as she spotted Kurt. "I was sure dem little beggars would have scared you off. They's be so pleased to be seeing ya. They's talked of nothing but ya and dem pesky pirates all day."

"Aww," Sebastian beamed offering Santana his hand to shake. "That's so cute. I'm King Sebastian, Kurt's husband."

"It's an honour Your Majesty," Santana blushed as she shook his head. "He's a handsome one ain't he?" She smiled at Kurt.

"Very handsome," Kurt agreed with a smile. "I'm a lucky man to have him."

"Thank you," Sebastian muttered shyly.

"So are youse just 'ere to read again?" Santana asked curiously. 

"No actually," Kurt grinned. "I wanted to let you know that's there's a delivery of furniture and toys coming from the castle for the boys. Lots of chairs and tables, a few chests and bits and pieces plus I wanted to give these blocks to Connor."

"Oh my," Santana gasped. "Your Majesties that is most generous. No body cares much for dese orphans."

"I plan to sew for them too over the next week," Kurt explained. "I'm a tailor by trade. I would like for them all to have a decent outfit to wear and a spare or two."

"How fancy," Santana looked impressed. "I should be that lucky."

"I'm sure I could manage something for you too," Kurt smiled. "You deserve something nice for so kindly caring for these boys."

"Do you want to see dem?" Santana checked.

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "My man and I will keep them occupied while the servants move all the furniture in."

"How exciting," Santana grinned, looking moved by the Kings generosity, as she lead the way into the play room.

Alex spotted Kurt first and came running at him, throwing his arms around Kurt's waist. "Kurt!! Kurt!! You came back," he screamed excitedly.

"I said I would," Kurt giggled hugging the boy back. "I missed you all so much. I couldn't stay away." The other boys, excluding Connor soon joined Alex all vying anxiously for Kurt's attention. He greeted them all, watching Connor from the corner of his eye. He was busily building and paid no obvious attention to the new visitors.

"Whose this?" Alex asked eyeing Sebastian warily. 

"This is my husband, King Sebastian," Kurt introduced Sebastian.

"Oh," Alex narrowed his eyes at Seb as he stepped between the two men and took Kurt's hand. "Are those blocks for Derpy in the corner," he asked completely snobbing Sebastian as he pulled Kurt away.

"These blocks are for Connor," Kurt corrected Alex. "I think I'll give them to him now."

"What about me?" Alex asked bluntly glaring at Sebastian who was now occupied playing pirates with the other boys.

"We have a whole wagon of toys and furniture coming for all of you," Kurt explained. "There will plenty for everyone to play with Buddy."

"You're so nice Kurt," Alex smiled. "Do you mind if I go play pirates with the other boys just for a bit. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt hugged Alex again.

"Do you love the King?" Alex asked sceptically. "Cause I'm brave and strong. If he's not nice I'd be a good husband."

"You'll be a fine husband," Kurt smiled encouragingly recognising that perhaps Alex had a little crush on him. "When you're a little older."

"Hmm," Alex huffed. "I'm tall for my age."

"Yes you are," Kurt grinned. "Go and play sweetie. I'm sure you'll love Seb once you get to know him."

"I'm not sure," Alex grumbled as he wandered off to join the group. 

The servants arrived as Kurt took a seat on the floor with Connor. Connor didn't look up but his lips curled into a smile as Kurt joined him. "I brought you some new blocks to play with Connor," Kurt spoke softly, offering the bag to the little boy. "I know they're your favourite."

Connor looked up at Kurt for the briefest of seconds before snatching the bag from him and emptying its contents onto the floor. "Do you like them?" Kurt enquired gently.

Connor didn't reply, instead he began to build a tower like he had done with Kurt the last time, frowning and passing Kurt a block when he didn't immediately join in. 

Kurt added blocks to the tower with the little boy, who knocked it to the floor when it became so tall that it was unsteady and starting to wobble.

Kurt went to get up then to help with the furniture but Connor stopped him with his tiny hand on Kurt's. He passed Kurt another block.

"Whose this?" Sebastian asked joining them as the other children were now occupied with the toys the servants had brought in from the wagon.

"This is my friend Connor," Kurt smiled, adding a block to the new tower. "He's the best block builder I've ever seen. Connor, honey this is my husband King Sebastian."

Connor ignored Sebastian completely, piling a heap of blocks in front of Kurt. "Hello Connor," Sebastian spoke quietly. "That's an amazing tower."

"He's a little shy," Kurt explained, as Connor eased closer to him and nudged him to add more blocks. Kurt grinned as he accommodated his little friend. Sebastian watched on falling in love with Kurt all over again as he witnessed his kindness with the small boy.

"He likes you," Sebastian observed with a grin. "You're very cute together."

"Connor is a little sweetheart," Kurt smiled. "Aren't you buddy?"

Connor didn't reply but responded instead by sitting himself in Kurt's lap on the floor and snuggling in for a cuddle. Kurt kissed the little boy's hair as he held him close.

"I'll check on the servants," Seb suggested, grinning as he looked between his husband and the tiny orphan. "I think you and I need to talk when I return home in a few days my dear husband."

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked confused.

"No," Sebastian shook his head, still smiling as he watched Kurt with the little boy. "Everything is perfect."

"I've never seen the kid like dat," Santana mentioned to Sebastian as they watched the servants position the last of the furniture in the large room. "He never lets none a us touch him."

"My husband is kinda special," Sebastian beamed proudly. 

"They seem to have bonded," Santana observed with a smile. "That's amazing for a kid dats simple as Connor."

"Simple?" Sebastian frowned.

"He can't talk none," Santana explained. "Kid was nearly dead when he came 'ere."

"That's very sad," Sebastian sighed, looking over at Kurt who was now singing sweetly to the little ginger haired toddler he had cradled in his arms. "They make quite the picture don't they? What's involved in adopting a boy?"

"If you're serious, you don't want that dopey one," Santana replied discouragingly, gesturing towards Connor. "There are heaps of healthy strapping young lads here that need a good home." 

"My husband and I have barely discussed starting a family," Sebastian clarified. "I was just curious. Kurt seems quite taken with Connor."

"Where's his bed?" Kurt asked as he joined the pair with Connor in his arms. "He seems to have fallen asleep."

"Their dormitory is through there," Santana pointed to a door that was slightly ajar. "His bed is the last on the left."

"I'll help you," Sebastian offered, looking down at the boy who was sucking his thumb as he slept. "He's so cute."

"I want to take him home," Kurt joked as he carried the child into the over crowded dormitory. 

"Last one on the left," Sebastian scrunched his face as he pulled back the shabby bed linen. "Maybe you should sew them some linens as well."

"I'll talk to Sam about that," Kurt sighed, as he sadly laid Connor down on the lumpy mattress. "I was poor," Kurt sighed again, looking around the room, "but never this poor. This is tragic."

"You're slowly making things better for them Kurt," Sebastian reminded Kurt encouragingly. "Today they have new toys and chairs and tables. It's a start."

"He's so precious, so innocent and so small. It breaks my heart to leave him here," Kurt softly stroked Connor's curls.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Sebastian observed.

"There's something about him," Kurt smiled softly leaning down to kiss the toddler's forehead. "He's special Sebby."

"You're such a softie," Sebastian grinned. "What if we could take him home?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You mean adopt him?" 

"Just a thought," Sebastian shrugged. "We can talk about it when I get home."

"He has special needs," Kurt reminded his husband. "He'd need a lot of extra care and I thought we decided we wanted to wait."

"I know," Sebastian nodded. "But seeing you two together today, it touched me Kurt. He just feels like he fits."

"It's a huge decision Sebby," Kurt replied with apprehension. "We are still getting to know each other." 

"Let's just think about it," Sebastian suggested wrapping his arms around Kurt as they watched Connor sleep.

"You two aren't going to kiss are you?" Alex interrupted, frowning at Sebastian. The boy tugged at Kurt's sleeve dragging him from the room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. 

"Away from him," Alex huffed, eyeing Seb suspiciously. "I'm not sure you should have married him."

"Hey, I'm nice," Sebastian defended himself as he followed them out, stopping by the door to take a final glance at Connor.

"Is that true?" Alex asked Kurt sceptically.

"He gave you all these lovely new toys and things," Kurt smiled.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "I guess but I'm way more handsome aren't I?"

"You're very handsome," Kurt agreed making the boy blush as he pecked his cheek.

"Are you trying to steal my husband Romeo?" Sebastian teased the child.

"Ugh!!" Alex huffed walking away with a eye roll.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on that boy," Sebastian joked. "I think some one has a crush."

"He is kinda cute," Kurt giggled. "If only he was ten years older."

"Not funny," Sebastian pouted as Kurt walked away. "Do you need to be reminded that you're mine?"

After ensuring Santana was happy with the delivery Kurt made plans to return to the orphanage in the next few days and then the couple made the journey back to the castle. They enjoyed a quiet meal alone together, as the servants prepared for Sebastian's journey. Madeline and Burt were strangely nowhere to be seen. 

"It's just a few days," Seb sadly reminded his husband as they said their goodbyes. "Think about Connor won't you? We'll decide when I get home."

"Just stay safe," Kurt pleaded softly. 

"You almost sound like you care," Sebastian teased emotionally.

"Of course I do," Kurt cupped Sebastian's face and kissed him tenderly. "You are my husband."

"I am," Sebastian confirmed. "I love you very much."

"Be watchful of Brody," Kurt warned hugging Sebastian tight.

"You worry too much," Sebastian grinned, secretly loving Kurt's fussing. "Just go inside and enjoy your new sewing room. I'll be home before you know it."

"One more kiss?" Kurt asked quietly.

"One more kiss," Sebastian confirmed. He kissed his husband deeply and gave him a tight squeeze before mounting Captain. He rode off into the dark of night with his numerous guards in tow, offering Kurt a small wave.

Kurt blew him a kiss before wandering back inside the castle alone. "I love you too," he whispered quietly to himself as headed quickly upstairs to his brand new sewing room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt ponders his relationship as he and Sebastian both struggle to be apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for kiddy cuteness, Brody's inappropriateness and violence. 
> 
> Theres a lot going on in this chapter and it swaps back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian multiple times. I hope it isn't too confusing. 
> 
> This chapter made me sad :(  
> It's after 4am here and once again I haven't slept so although I have attempted to proofread this my tired brain may have missed stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for any typos.
> 
> I love you all xxx thank you for reading.

As Sebastian ventured off across kingdoms for his meeting with Brody and the army generals, Kurt settled into his sewing room. "Just a few days," Kurt reminded himself, already missing his husband and wondering when or how he'd managed to fall so desperately in love with him. He suspected it had been long ago after their first mind blowing kiss as kids, but that he'd just been too brainwashed by Hunter to recognise Sebastian's sincerity, kindness and generosity. He acknowledged it now though and knew when his husband returned home they'd have much more to discuss than just the prospect of adopting Connor. He needed Sebastian to know that he loved him and he intended to inform him of that with both deeds and words. Sebastian had been the perfect loving husband and Kurt knew that Seb deserved the same in return. 

He thought about ways to repay Sebastian's patience and kindness as he began his work in the sewing room. As he drew up sewing patterns in various sizes and designs, choosing durable colourful fabrics and beginning to cut, he wondered how wise he'd been in sending his Sebastian off to Brody without consummating their marriage. He trusted Sebastian. He knew Seb loved him entirely and unconditionally but Sebastian was only human and Kurt hadn't given him much indication that he reciprocated that love. He would have no one to blame but himself if Sebastian strayed. He sighed heavily at the prospect.

"You look busy," Burt observed from where he stood in the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"Just making some clothes for my boys," Kurt half smiled. 

"You don't seem too thrilled about it," Burt grinned taking a seat at the table near his son. 

"Sebastian's gone," Kurt mumbled quietly. "I let him go without telling him how I feel. We haven't even...well you know...yet."

"You haven't made love yet?" Burt asked gently, attempting to hide his surprise. "Why not? You obviously love him and he definitely loves you."

"Because I'm a moron," Kurt grimaced. "I refused to even let him touch me on our wedding night. What if something happens to him Dad and he never knows how I feel?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him plus I suspect he already knows you love him," Burt comforted his son as Kurt continued to work. "How did things go in the village?"

"The boys were so excited about all the toys," Kurt smiled. "The furniture looked great but there's still so much they need."

"You got by with very little Kurt and you did fine," Burt reminded Kurt. 

"But I had your love," Kurt responded, his tone grateful. "These boys have no one to love them. Everyone needs love. Do you think I would make a good parent?"

"I think you'd be an incredible father. Both you and Sebastian have a lot to offer a child," Burt smiled. "Are you considering making me a grandfather soon?"

"There's this one little boy..." Kurt's voice trailed off. "Well two actually."

"Tell me," Burt prompted keenly, watching Kurt thread a needle. 

"There's Connor," Kurt smiled as he thought of the toddler. "He's only two or three. He's so sweet. He has the softest green eyes and the cutest red curls and freckles. He loves to play with blocks. He's mute and communicates with no one but today he sat in my lap, cuddled in and went to sleep. It was so precious."

"A mute child would be a huge challenge," Burt ventured carefully. "It sounds like you've already decided though. What does your husband think?"

"It was his idea," Kurt smiled. "He said Connor just fits."

"It's a huge commitment Kiddo," Burt reminded Kurt dubiously. "What about the other boy?"

"He's a little older," Kurt described Alex. "He's bubbly and cheeky and so adorable. He hasn't exactly warmed to Sebastian yet but we suspect that's just because he has a little crush on me and sees him as competition."

"I see," Burt chuckled. "They both sound cute. You know when you decide to adopt you'll have my full support. I'll do anything I can to help. I'm sure Maddie will too."

"Maddie?" Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's going on with you two? Her husband is barely cold in his grave. Where were you both tonight?"

"Nothing is going on," Burt responded unconvincingly. "I just accompanied her to a royal engagement in the village."

"Like you accompanied her on a horse ride yesterday?" Kurt teased his father as he sewed. "Are you two dating?"

"We are becoming friends," Burt corrected Kurt, trying to stifle a grin.

"I wouldn't mind Dad," Kurt smiled encouragingly, "if you fell for her. You've been alone a long time. You deserve to be loved and Madeline is a wonderful woman. I'm very fond of her."

"I loved your mother so much," Burt muttered quietly. "I'm not sure..."

"I know," Kurt put down his needle and thread to squeeze his dad's hand. "I didn't know my mother but I'm sure she'd want you to be happy. It's been almost 20 years Dad."

"I think I'll turn in," Burt huffed evasively, getting to his feet.

"I think I'll probably spend the night in here," Kurt sighed. "The boys desperately need these clothes and I can't face that big empty bed in our chambers. It's too lonely without Sebastian."

"He'll be home as soon as he can," Burt smiled. "I'm sure he's missing you just as much."

"I'm counting on it," Kurt sighed. "Brody makes me uneasy. He's expressed a keen interest in my husband."

"Surely you're not worried," Burt frowned. "Sebastian could have chosen Brody but he chose you. He worships the ground you walk on. He loves you. Just look at this beautiful room he created for you."

"I'm so very lucky," Kurt agreed returning to his sewing as his father left the room. 

Kurt woke just after sun rise, slumped in his chair with his face planted in a tall pile of completed garments. He stretched his stiff neck before getting to his feet and flexing his tired muscles. He thought fondly of his husband as ventured to his chambers to bathe and change for breakfast.

Sebastian was far across the kingdom by dawn, still at least two day's journey from Prince Brody's castle. He thought of Kurt as his guards prepared breakfast and set up camp in the forest for him to get some much needed rest. He imagined Kurt slaving away in his sewing room, painstakingly creating beautiful clothes for the orphaned children.

Seb smiled to himself as he thought of the kids. They were all so cheerful and loving despite their misfortune. He pictured his beautiful husband in his minds eyes, holding that sweet innocent toddler and it melted his heart. Connor had to be theirs. Alex too, if he was going to be honest with himself. That kid was so super sassy. Sebastian loved the boy's spirit and how he spoke his mind. He loved how Alex wasn't intimidated by him despite him being king and he loved how much the boy loved Kurt. He saw qualities in Alex that suggested he would make a fine heir and strong future ruler of the kingdom and he knew that he and Kurt had enough love to spare for both boys. They would make a handsome family, He, Alex, Connor and Kurt.

Back at the castle after moping his way through breakfast Kurt met with Sam and together they set the servants in the sewing room to work sewing bed linen for the boys while Sam himself began designing and creating multiple house dresses for Santana. 

Kurt returned upstairs and continued working on the clothes for the children, by the time he was through they'd be dozens of little pants and shirts and vests, jackets and undershorts in different colours and styles for his precious boys. With his experience, focus and speed it wouldn't take him more than a few days considering he had no other distractions. It felt so good to be sewing again.

It was with great satisfaction that Kurt finished his final tiny garment 48 hours later, almost at this same moment that his husband arrived at Prince Brody's castle, tired and sore after his long journey on horseback.

"I shall tell the prince you're here Your Majesty," the prince's butler greeted Sebastian with a smile. "Then have your guards and horses fed and watered. Please come this way."

Sebastian followed the butler into a sitting room and sat down while he scurried off to find Brody. The luxurious castle was curiously quiet, maybe the generals hadn't arrived yet for the meetings. The whole situation was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Sebastian?" Brody beamed as dashed into the room. "It didn't take you long to come to your senses and leave that frosty ice queen you married for a real man."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Brody gave him a lingering hug. "I got your telegram," he replied. "I'm here for the meeting with the generals. Nothing else. There is no problem in my marriage."

"So you got laid then?" Brody looked a little confused. "What telegram? What meetings?"

"This," Sebastian pulled the telegram from his pocket to show his friend.

"I didn't send you that," Brody frowned. "News from the battlefront suggests that the war is dying down. They are expecting peace in mere weeks."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian was filled with dread.

"Come on babe," Brody grinned. "You know a telegram from me is more likely to tell you how much I want to suck your cock not drone on about some stuffy meetings."

"Yeah," Sebastian grimaced as he tried to work out what was going on. 

"Sooooo..." Brody smirked, his eyes dropping suggestively down to Sebastian's groin.

"Ugh!! No!!" Sebastian shook his head adamantly in disgust. "I need to get home. I have a bad feeling that Kurt might be in danger. This stunt stinks of my devious brother."

"Hunter wouldn't hurt Kurt," Brody argued. "They're so in love. It was probably Kurt's way of getting rid of you so they could run away together."

"Don't be a bastard," Sebastian frowned. "Kurt and I are happy."

"If you say so," Brody scoffed. "The sex is good then?"

"Not everything is about sex," Sebastian raised his voice in frustration. "I need to get home."

"Holy fuck," Brody gasped. "You're still a virgin. Have you even seen his dick yet?"

"Yes I have and it's spectacular," Sebastian gloated dashing out of the room, keen to round up his guards and head home.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Prince Brody chased after the King.

"No, thank you," Sebastian snapped. "I need to get to Kurt, not be distracted by your constant unwanted advances."

"Fine, I'll lay off you," Brody promised. "If something sinister is going on you might need my help."

"Kurt will be fine," Sebastian's face dropped. "I love him. He has to be fine."

"Calm down," Brody advised his friend. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Let's just get you home and see."

"Right," Sebastian agreed. "Where are my men?"

"Outside with the horses," Brody advised. "Get them organised while I gather a few things. We'll leave immediately."

"If anything happens to Kurt..." Sebastian began to panic. "We won't be there for three days."

"It won't," Brody sighed ordering his butler to quickly pack for him. "If we don't stop we can get there in two."

"Okay," Sebastian took a deep breath praying that his husband was safe.

Kurt was tired but happy as he made his way on horseback to the village with a royal wagon in tow carrying the clothes and linen for the orphanage. He hadn't slept properly since Sebastian had left the castle. The sofa in the sewing room wasn't as comfortable as the bed he and Sebastian shared and he missed his husband's arms encasing him while he slept. It surprised him how quickly he'd become accustomed to snuggling at night with Sebastian. He looked forward to them doing that and much much more once Seb got home from his meetings.

The boys at the orphanage were as excited as always to see Kurt when he arrived. Alex greeted him with his usual hug asking after Sebastian with a big grin. 

"He's out of town doing special king's work," Kurt explained to the boy.

"So you're all alone?" Alex looked concerned. "You should stay here with us. I could take care of you."

"I have my dad back at the castle," Kurt assured Alex with a smile as the servants brought the new clothes inside. "I'm fine honey, I promise."

"What's all this stuff?" Alex asked as Kurt felt a gentle tug at his sleeve. 

"I made you all some lovely new clothes," Kurt explained to Alex before looking down to see Connor by his side. Kurt crouched down and greeted the toddler. "No blocks today baby boy?"

Connor just reached out to Kurt to be picked up in response. Kurt obliged lifting the small boy into his hip. "Let's go and see what he have here for you both?" Kurt smiled as he held Alex's hand and took the two boys to be fitted into their new clothes.

"Oh my," Alex giggled as he finished trying on his first outfit. It was mostly blue and complimented his cheeky sparkling eyes so well. "I look so good. Don't you think?"

"Very handsome," Kurt agreed as he helped Connor into his vest and straightened his clothes, wishing Sebastian could see how cute they both looked. "You are both so adorable."

The servants headed back to the castle while Kurt stayed and made sure every boy got his new clothes and bed linen. He gifted Santana her new dresses and then helped Connor and some of the other smaller boys to make their beds. When they were done, Connor fetched Kurt a book and they snuggled on his bed to read. The other boys gathered around to listen. Three books later it was getting dark out and Kurt really needed to leave to get home for dinner.

"I'll come back in a few days," Kurt promised the boys as they protested his departure. 

"I'll miss you," Alex pouted hugging Kurt tight. "Maybe next time you can bring your dumb husband too."

"Maybe," Kurt grinned hugging him back. "You like him huh?" 

"I guess he's okay," Alex conceded. "You're prettier though."

"Aww thank you sweetie," Kurt winked, "I'll see you next time."

Connor raced after Kurt as he headed for the door, wrapping himself around Kurt's leg to stop him. Kurt picked him up again and cuddled him tight. He kissed the small boy's cheek and carried him to the window. "That's my horse out there," Kurt pointed. "His name is Bucky and he's tired and hungry and wants to go home. I need to go sweetheart but I'll come back and see you really soon."

Connor released his grip on Kurt as he looked in wonder at the horse. "Bye baby boy," Kurt whispered, kissing Connor's curls then backing away. 

Connor watched out the window as Kurt stepped out into the darkness. He gasped as saw a tall broad figure approach from behind and strike his friend's head violently knocking him to the ground. He screamed "Kuuuuuuurt!!" as he ran terrified to the door, struggling with the handle, only to find Kurt gone when he got outside. Distressed, the boy collapsed in the dirt by Bucky and wailed, until kicking and screaming Santana forced him back inside, assuming he was just throwing a tantrum like he occasionally did when the other kids took his blocks. She was completely clueless that Bucky was Kurt's horse or that anything malign had occurred as she attempted to calm the toddler and serve the boys dinner. Only Connor knew anything was wrong, Only he knew Kurt had been taken.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search begins for Kurt when he's discovered missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter broke my heart..  
> I'm so sorry especially to NikiJuly17th (I love you honey don't hate me) 
> 
> strong warning for violent non consent (oral) and angst.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Connor mumbled over and over, weeping as he rocked back and forth in his chair, not touching his food. "Kurt, Kurt."

"Since when can you even talk?" Alex frowned at the toddler. "Kurt said he'll come back. He always does. Now just eat your bread before you get in trouble."

"Kurt," Connor repeated louder, sweeping his plate onto the floor in frustration.

"That's enough Connor," Santana yelled at the small boy as she picked up his plate and dry bread off the floor. "I'm pleased you found your voice but that don't mean ya can behave any way ya like. Go to bed!"

"Kurt!" Connor glared at her stamping his foot as he got up from the table.

"Bed!" Santana pointed to the dormitory door. "Or Kurt won't be coming back none."

"He will too," Alex protested. "He loves us. So does King Seb."

"Quiet," Santana warned, harshly "or you be sent to bed next. You just a lousy orphan and they be kings. You be fooling yourself if ya thinks they even give youse a second thought."

"I don't like you," Alex grumbled under his breath as he watched little Connor plod off bed, clearly distressed and still chanting Kurt's name. "You're so mean."

"I heard that," Santana scowled. "Now you gets to clean up after dinner Mister."

"I can't wait until I get adopted and don't have to see you anymore," Alex shot back defiantly.

"No one will ever adopt you, ya disobedient little urchin. Now clean up dem plates, before ya smart mouth earns ya a good flogging," Santana threatened coldly.

"Pfft," Alex scoffed, reluctantly doing as he was told.

Hours later and miles away, Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Dazed and with a throbbing head he found himself laying flat on his back, physically restrained in a cold damp mildewy space. Terrified, he shrieked for help pulling at the ropes that bound his arms and legs

"Shh," a familiar voice came out of the darkness. "You're safe now baby. I saved you from my evil brother. We can be together now just like we always planned. Everything will be perfect."

"Let me go," Kurt screamed struggling to focus his eyes as he tugged at his binds.

"Relax sweetie," Hunter tenderly brushed the hair from Kurt's forehead. "I won't hurt you. We love each other Kurt. We are going to be so happy. You don't have to tolerate Sebastian anymore. It's all over."

"But I love him," Kurt protested, pulling away as well as he was able from Hunter.

"No!" Hunter corrected Kurt angrily as he began to remove his own tattered clothes. "You love me. You told me so Kurt. You said we would marry."

"I'm already married," Kurt argued, squirming around, trying frantically to free himself.

"I know he forced you so I forgive you," Hunter replied as he laid down naked beside Kurt and nestled close, running his hand down Kurt's torso.

"I married of my own free will," Kurt cringed feeling Hunter's erection poke into his side as his captor aggressively groped his soft cock through his pants. "He makes me happy."

"I can see he's brainwashed you," Hunter snapped. "Everything will be alright now though. I'm here Kurt. I've rescued you."

"I didn't need rescuing," Kurt glared, struggling as Hunter straddled his chest, towering intimidatingly over him.

"You always were stubborn," Hunter smirked. "But never mind it will be just as we dreamed now. You and I Kurt, in love together."

"I'm not in love with you," Kurt replied with conviction. "You've kidnapped me for fucks sake. I don't even know where I am."

"This is where I live now Kurt. Thanks to my fucking bastard brother. It's not what I hoped for for us but I think it will make a decent enough little love nest. Don't you agree?" Hunter laughed manically

"Love nest?" Kurt questioned horrified.

"Well of course," Hunter sneered gripping his hard leaking cock and wiping it across Kurt's lips. "This is going to be so good for you Baby after having to tolerate my brother's measly limp dick."

Kurt turned his face away stifling a gag as he clenched his jaw tight. He trembled with a mix of fear and rage.

"Come on Kurt!" Hunter roared fiercely. "Open those pretty little lips for me. It's time to stop with the fucking prick teasing and suck me already."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears as he shook his head, the ropes on his wrists and ankles cutting savagely into his skin as fought against them.

Hunter grasped Kurt's chin roughly, his grip furiously tight as he forced Kurt's jaw open and thrust deep into his throat.

With no way to fight Kurt spluttered, gasping for air as Hunter took what we wanted with no remorse. "So good isn't it baby," Hunter moaned as he slid his cock back and forth over Kurt's rough wet tongue. "I told you you'd love it."

Kurt didn't love it though. He choked and gagged, wrestling with his restraints until it dawned on him to use the only defence he had. He took a deep breath as Hunter pulled back, waited for him to thrust in deep and then bit down hard with all his might. He tasted blood as he clenched his jaw tight.

"You fucking bitch!!" Hunter screamed in agony, reflexively punching Kurt with full force in the face, making his nose bleed, his top lip split and once again knocking him unconscious. "He's poisoned you against me," Hunter shrieked writhing around in tortuous pain, cupping his withering bleeding dick until he could muster the strength to crawl away and tend to his wound.

Back at the castle Burt was becoming concerned because his son was yet to return home at such a late hour.

"Maybe we should send one of the guards into the village to check," Madeline suggested reading Burt's mind as he continued to check the library clock. "Kurt's probably just caught up with the boys. He seems totally besotted with them."

"You could be right," Burt sighed wearily. "Did you know our boys are considering adopting a pair of them?"

"So soon?" Madeline sounded amused as she sipped her wine. "I must admit I did have my suspicions. I think that's wonderful news. It will be so lovely to have children running around within these tired old walls again. If their love for each other is any indication they will make wonderful parents."

Burt nodded in agreement checking the clock again. "Surely the orphans would be asleep by now," he grumbled with concern. "I think I'll head into the village and check. Maybe Bucky has thrown a shoe or become lame. Kurt may need help to get him home."

"You shouldn't go alone at night my dear," Madeline fussed as Burt got to his feet. "Take one of the guards with you, won't you?"

"As you wish Honey," Burt smiled softly pecking Maddie's lips. "I don't want you to worry. I won't be long."

"I'll wait up," Madeline promised. "I won't be able sleep anyway until I know my son-in-law is tucked up safe in bed."

"I'm sure he's fine Maddie," Burt tried to reassure his new love.

"I know," she smiled tentatively. "Don't forget to wear your jacket though and maybe take one for Kurt too. It's very cold out tonight."

"You're such a thoughtful lady," Burt grinned kissing her again before dashing out the door to summon a guard and prepare their horses.

"Faster Loki," Burt urged his silver stallion as he passed through the castle gates. With torches in hand two guards galloped close behind, searching the gravel trail for any sign of Kurt or Bucky to no avail.  
It was with great relief that Burt spotted Bucky still tied up outside the orphanage but his relief quickly turned to great dread as he spoke with a sleepy Santana who informed him Kurt had left hours ago.

"Maybe he went to the tavern," she suggested, unconcerned. "He mighta wanted a drink or...you know, some companionship while his husband done gone. 'Appens round these parts all the time. People don't be caring about dem laws much."

"That's unlikely," Burt frowned, shivering in the cold. "Kurt isn't one to stray but he may have decided on a drink. I guess it's worth a look. Are you sure nobody saw anything?"

"I dunno," Santana shrugged disinterestedly. "The derpy kid was tossing a bit of a fit earlier when Kurt left but he's too stupid to help you. Can you be going now? It's late and dem monsters wake early." She attempted to ease the door closed.

"My son has been very generous to you and your boys," Burt frowned. "I would think it might bother you that he's missing."

"Sure," Santana rolled his eyes. "Always love do gooders dropping by here for a few weeks getting the miserable kids hopes up. It's so helpful."

"Thank you for your assistance," Burt replied sarcastically, deeply offended by Santana's ungrateful attitude and obviously lack of concern.

"Your welcome," Santana scrunched her face, rudely shutting the door in Burt's face.

"Shit," Burt cursed looking down the dark abandoned street towards the well lit but shady tavern. "Kurt?" He mumbled to himself as stroked Bucky's neck. "You better be in there son."

"I'll search the tavern if that would please you Sir," the senior guard offered looking concerned as he left.

"Thank you," Burt responded, giving Bucky a thorough once over to check for any sign of injury but finding nothing.

"Is that blood?" The second guard asked pointing his torch at a large dark stain in the gravel by his feet.

"Please no," Burt grimaced crouching down to take a closer look, then confirming the worst.

"It may not be your son's Sir," the guard replied weakly. "But perhaps we should send for King Sebastian."

"He's days away," Burt snapped fearfully, looking towards the tavern and praying for good news. His heart and face dropped as the guard returned alone looking solemn.

"No one has seen the new King," he announced compassionately. "I'm very sorry Sir."

"Right," Burt responded decisively looking back down at the blood stained ground. "We must send for Sebastian and assemble a search party immediately. Nobody rests until King Kurt is found."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb tries desperately to hold it together as the search begins for his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for potentially distressing depiction of Kurt's pain & suffering.
> 
> And fluff with Seb and the kids to ease ours. <3

"What the fuck happened to him?" Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice close by as he hazily drifted in and out of consciousness. He didn't know how much time had passed but he did know he was totally parched. Wherever he was was still pitch black dark and the ever present mildewy smell surrounding him made him feel nauseous or maybe that was his head wound. He couldn't be sure. His head, his face, his ankles and wrists all throbbed like hell and he'd lost control of his bladder at some point and now lay wet in a puddle of his own urine. "You said we were rescuing him, that he wanted to be with you. You've tied him up and tortured him. He's a fucking KING you moron. This is treason or something. Do you know what's going to happen to us if we get caught for this? You need to let him go. Get him to a doctor."

"Kurt and I belong together Nick," Hunter protested. "We just had a small altercation. He'll be fine."

"Fine?" Nick scoffed. "Are you hearing yourself. He's been here over two days. Have you even given him water?"

"He's been sleeping," Hunter replied stupidly.

"He's been unconscious you fool," Nick shook his head in disbelief. "You're lucky he's not dead already. I didn't sign up for this bullshit. Now give me my money. I'm out of here."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Hunter roared angrily. "I am royalty. Show some respect."

"You're as common as clover," Nick huffed holding out his hand for his payment. "You just got lucky when your mother married a king."

"You're not getting a cent, you disloyal prick," Hunter glared at Nick. "If you think you deserve a reward my bitch is just laying there. Help yourself. I bet his asshole is real tight. Be careful though if you want head, he bites."

"You are disgusting," Nick spat in Hunter's face. "I value my neck. I have no interest in raping the king's unconscious husband, no matter how beautiful he is under all the bruises and blood."

"You're weak," Hunter snarked, wiping the saliva from his face. "Fuck off before I kill you myself."

"I want my money. I'm not leaving this cave without it," Nick remained defiant. "I have a family to feed."

"I don't have any money," Hunter laughed. "My deplorable brother banished me with just 100 gold coins. How long do you think that lasts? Telegrams ain't cheap and the whores in these parts are so damn pretty." 

"Get him medical attention and for fucks sake, hydrate him," Nick growled before storming off. "I'm not done with you."

Kurt heard Hunter approach him. Terrified, he did his best to remain motionless, trying to appear still unconscious. Hunter fortunately brought it. "Even like this you're still so beautiful baby," Hunter mumbled, tenderly stroking Kurt's swollen blood encrusted cheek. "We are going to be so happy together."

S<3K

Across the kingdom Sebastian arrived home to find his greatest fear realised. Without a trace, the love of his life was gone.

"Like I told you, he and Hunter probably just ran off together," Brody suggested tactlessly. "You forced him into marriage Sebastian. What did you expect?"

"Kurt loves Sebastian. He wants to start a family with him," Burt frowned, kicking the gravel beneath his feet. "There's no way he's left of his own free will, especially not without Bucky. He loves that horse."

"Some one must have seen something," Sebastian paced anxiously on the cobbled pavement outside the village tavern, tugging desperately at his hair. "I'll offer a reward 500 000 gold coins for anyone who can lead me to Kurt, or even a million if I have to. They can have my castle. I don't care. I need Kurt. I have to have him back."

"Jesus, calm down. It's been days Seb. He may not even still be alive," Brody replied unhelpfully.

"If that's your attitude, you can piss off now," Sebastian replied emotionally. "Do we even know if there were any witnesses?"

"No one inside saw anything and the woman at the orphanage wasn't very helpful," Burt sighed. "I got the impression though she isn't very bright."

"What about the boys?" Sebastian asked impatiently. "Has anyone spoken to them?"

"We've been busy scouring the village and surrounds," Burt explained. "The searchers have been going from door to door looking for him."

"I'll go and speak to the boys," Sebastian sighed. "They know me and they are all very attached to Kurt. It's better than some stranger going in there scaring them. Also expand the search perimeter. I suspect my lowlife brother and he's cunning. He'd have this well planned."

"I'll spread news of the reward and move the search party onto the next village," Brody offered. "We'll find him Seb."

"I can't...without him..." Sebastian replied emotionally. "I'll be with the boys if anyone hears anything."

K<3S 

"King Sebastian," Alex half-smiled, as Seb stepped into the playroom, looking around him for Kurt. "Where's Kurt? He said he'd come back, but it's been days."

"Kurt," Connor approached cautiously, a little startled by the surprised look on Sebastian's face

"Oh he talks some now," Alex explained. "Only says 'Kurt' though over and over."

"I see," Sebastian smiled softly, reaching for the toddler. "You miss Kurt huh? Little buddy. Me too."

"Where is Kurt?" Alex repeated, looking worried. 

"Kurt," Connor whispered, tears running silently down his little cheeks as he snuggled into Sebastian's chest. "Kurt, hurt. Ouch."

"Don't listen to him none," Santana offered sarcastically as she passed. "That boy dim."

"Oh shut up," Sebastian huffed impatiently as he comforted the little boy stroking his hair and cuddling him gently. "Did you see what happened to Kurt, Connor?" He added sweetly.

"B...b..bad man hit Kurt," Connor stuttered timidly, crying harder into Seb's shoulder.

"It's okay little one," Sebastian murmured softly.

"Who hit Kurt?" Alex demanded angrily, tearing up too. "Where is he? He said he'd come back and see us. What happened?"

Sebastian reached his second arm out to Alex in support. Alex stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Seb's neck. Seb held him tight. "I'm sure Kurt's okay," Seb mumbled sounding surer than he felt. "We just aren't quite sure where he is right now."

"I'll help you find him," Alex offered with determination. "I'm brave and strong."

"My guards and lots of kind people from the castle and the village are looking for Kurt buddy," Sebastian smiled sadly. "If you want to help I need you to be a good boy and take care of Connor for me."

"Connor is stupid," Alex huffed, disgusted.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "He's little and scared and he loves Kurt just like you and I do."

"Yeah okay, if you insist," Alex rolled his eyes. "Why'd Kurt marry you anyway?" 

"I have no idea," Sebastian chuckled, "but I'm so lucky he did."

"Kurt," Connor whimpered quietly. "Big man hurt Kurt."

"Was he tall?" Sebastian asked quickly, "bigger and taller than me?"

Connor nodded pitifully. "Kurt," he burst into tears again.

"I'll find Kurt," Sebastian promised holding both the boys close. "Everything will be okay. Don't you two worry."

S<3K

"Were the boys any help?" Burt asked when Sebastian caught up with him in the next village. 

"They confirmed foul play," Sebastian sighed. "Connor said a big man hit Kurt. What if he's laying somewhere injured?"

"Kurt's tough," Burt reminded Sebastian. "A big man could be Hunter."

"Could be anyone. Connor is tiny, to him we're all big men. I kind of assumed it was Hunter though once I discovered the telegram was a fake. I got here as soon as I could," Sebastian fought back tears. "Hunter's got little money. Where would he take him? They could be anywhere by now."

"Brody has the search well in hand," Burt rubbed his aching forehead. "It was very generous of him to come."

"He knows what Kurt means to me," Sebastian offered in explanation.

"Kurt loves you too Sebastian," Burt consoled his son-in-law. "He was missing you so much."

"I miss him too," Sebastian wiped a tear from his cheek. 

"We'll find him," Burt sounded certain, despite his own fears for his son's safety.

"If my brother has Kurt and there's so much as a scratch on him, he'll hang," Sebastian promised. "I know it will break Mama's heart but no one hurts my Kurt....no one."

"Your mother is a good woman," Burt smiled fondly. "Her concern for Kurt has been great."

"You fancy her, I suspect," Sebastian grinned. "You are as kind as my father was harsh. You have my blessing to pursue her."

"Thank you," Burt nodded, deciding now wasn't the time to disclose to Sebastian that he and Maddie were already dating. "There will be time for that later."

K<3S 

As word of the missing king and the offered reward spread throughout the kingdom the search party multiplied, as did the number of false witnesses claiming to seen Kurt here or there. Every avenue was explored but as yet another nightfall rapidly approached Sebastian's hope dwindled.

"You look like you could use a good blow job," Brody joked, licking his lips as he warmed himself by the campfire. 

"Don't even," Sebastian glared, looking around the makeshift camp that had rapidly appeared out of nowhere to house the searchers. "My husband is out there somewhere, probably injured, undoubtedly cold and terrified, possibly dead and you're hitting on me? Do we even have any real leads? I need to get back out there."

"There's been a few," Brody offered. "There are plenty of people out there for now frantically following them up. Have you eaten today?"

"I can't fucking eat," Sebastian glared. "My man is missing. I need to find him. Don't you understand that?"

"Starving yourself won't help Kurt," Brody frowned, scooping Seb some stew from a pot over the fire and shoving it at him. "Eat Bitch. You'll need your strength for your reunion. That boy is going to be so grateful when he's found that he'll be throwing himself at you and begging for it."

"You don't think they'd..." Sebastian faltered emotionally, reluctantly beginning to eat his stew. "We haven't even...yet."

"No," Brody shook his head, looking uncertain and terribly concerned. "I'm sure they wouldn't. He's the king's husband."

"It doesn't seem to matter who he is," Sebastian began to weep. "It didn't stop them from taking him in the first place."

"You'll be back together soon," Brody offered, "but what's this about starting a family? I mean kids? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how they'll murder your sex life?"

"How have you not been hung yet? You have no idea about real life my whorish little friend," Seb chuckled through his tears. "We've found the two most beautiful little boys. They are the perfect fit."

"Good luck with that," Brody laughed. "It takes all kinds I guess." 

"Yeah," Seb nodded, finishing his meal. "Time to get back to the search now. I have my beloved to find."

"I'm coming with you," Brody demanded. "You too, could be a target and one missing king is enough."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed wisely as he mounted Captain then waited impatiently for Brody to follow. "Hurry up. Let's get moving."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb struggles to remain hopeful as the search for Kurt continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning for more of Hunter's 'tough love' and lunacy...

"This is hopeless," Seb sighed, despairingly burying his face in his hands. "We've covered nearly the entire kingdom and nobody knows anything."

"You may need to consider the possibly that we'll never find him," Brody offered, looking disinterestedly up and down the empty street of some obscure, random village on the outskirts of Seb's kingdom. "Your brother did threaten to kill him. He could have disposed of his body days ago."

"Do you honestly think saying shit like that is helpful fuckhead?" Sebastian snapped savagely. "I fucking love him and if I have to search for the rest of my days to find him, I will...alive."

"What's so great about him anyway?" Brody scoffed sarcastically. "You're sexy as fuck Babe. You could have any man you want. You could even have me," Brody smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want Kurt," Sebastian stated plainly, his nostrils flaring in annoyance. "I miss his smile, the taste of his lips, those gorgeous glasz eyes of his that make me melt whenever they lock with mine..."

"You're such a girl," Brody rolled his eyes. "What about that sweet perky ass of his? Can't believe you haven't hit that yet. If you're too afraid I'd love a go."

"Fuck off! I don't want to hear you talking about my husband's ass ever!" Sebastian glared. "I know you're cute and all and not used to hearing no but Kurt is strictly off limits to you unless of course you want to have to learn how to pee sitting down."

"Ouch," Brody cringed, covering his groin with his hands. "He's all yours. I'm good."

"I'll cut it off," Sebastian warned seriously, looking down at Brody's protected crotch. "I won't hesitate."

"You're such a bitch when you're tired," Brody laughed, giving Seb a playful nudge. "Go get yourself some sleep." 

"I'm not tired," Sebastian yawned. "I can't sleep when I'm wondering where he is and if he's safe."

"You've been up all night and there are dozens of people out there looking for Kurt," Brody reminded Sebastian. "Come on let's go back to camp. We can snuggle."

"Just quit it. I'm not snuggling with you," Sebastian scrunched his face. "I'm not that desperate."

"You said I was cute," Brody smirked.

"Go away," Sebastian scoffed. "I'm going to grab some breakfast from the bake house. I need coffee."

"You're not going alone," Brody insisted protectively. "I'm coming with you. You're paying though."

"Typical," Sebastian smirked. "You're so cheap."

"Hey! I'm not the ruler of this vast kingdom with gazillions in gold coins," Brody grinned. "I'm just a poor impoverished Prince Charming from across the lands."

"Charming? You? Pfft, that's a laugh," Sebastian teased as they stepped inside the bake house. "What do you want to eat?"

The crowded bake house went instantly silent as King Sebastian and his companion entered and took a seat. 

"That's the King," a man in the corner whispered. 

"Poor man," his wife replied quietly. "His husband was kidnapped. He's been searching for days. I hear there's a massive reward."

As they gossiped out of ear shot Sebastian struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to order breakfast and coffee for he and Brody. He rested his weary head on the table while they waited, startling when his chair was rudely kicked.

"You the king?" A gruff voice asked. "I'm Nicholas Duval. I've been looking for you. I know your brother and I think you and I need to talk."

K<3S

"Time to wake up my darling," Hunter chirped cheerfully as a dumped a cup of cold water in Kurt's face. "You're sleeping the day away and this does not please me. We have things to do."

"Uggghhh," Kurt flinched against the shocking cold, groaning pitifully from the horrendous pain of his severe rope burns and an untended head wound. He'd been laying unable to move on the rocky cave floor for days and every muscle in his tortured body ached. His strength was now completely depleted, the combination of heavy blood loss and dehydration making it nearly impossible for him to muster enough strength to even open his eyes. 

"I said wake up!" Hunter roared, gripping Kurt's hair and tugging his head up aggressively. "We need to talk Kurt. I don't know why you did it but I'm very displeased that you bit me. You hurt me Kurt when I was just trying to show you love. That was very unkind." 

Still holding Kurt's hair tortuously tight Hunter pulled his withered disfigured dick from his pants and shoved it in Kurt's face. "All you have to do is kiss it better for me baby and we can be friends again."

Kurt grimaced as the new pain in his head eventually registered. "Dead...man...walking," he croaked out weakly, using the last remnants of his energy to curl his swollen mouth into a soft smirk.

"No! Kiss it Kurt," Hunter demanded forcefully slamming his pelvis into Kurt's chin and violently crashing Kurt's teeth together. "I'm beginning to think you don't love me. You don't put any effort into our relationship anymore. I have been planning this rescue since you were forced to marry my animal brother. I made sure we'd be safe my love, that you'd be free of him forever and that no one would ever find us here. Now we can be together always baby. Just you and me so I think you could show me just a little more gratitude."

"Oww," Kurt whined frailly in discomfort before passing out yet again.

"Fuck it," Hunter cursed, furiously in response, slamming Kurt's head into the ground. "You're simply not trying at all."

S<3K

"...and you're sure Kurt is still alive?" Sebastian asked, frantic. 

"He was yesterday," Nick nodded. "...Barely. Hunter is one mean mother fucker. Your husband is pretty messed up."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch," Sebastian fumed, rising from his seat. "You must take me to them immediately."

"The reward?" Nick demanded.

"Seriously?" Sebastian glared. "My husband, your King is dancing with death and your only concern is money?"

"I have children to feed," Nick explained coldly.

"You'll get your fucking money when I'm holding my husband," Sebastian spat disgusted. "Where is he?"

"Hunter is hiding in a cave deep in the mountains," Nick disclosed cautiously. "I'll take you."

"Brodes, arm the guards and grab medical supplies. We are heading for the mountains," Sebastian declared anxiously. "Please ensure that no one tells Burt yet though. I don't want to get his hopes up in case this is another hoax."

"I can promise you this is no hoax," Nick assured Sebastian, following him out of the bake house into the street as Brody raced off to collect the guards.

"It better not be," Sebastian warned, sternly. "because l'm running out of time and patience and I won't be held responsible for my actions if I discover you're not sincere."

"I don't fear you," Nick hissed, arrogantly.

"You don't need to if you're genuine," Seb smirked sarcastically, as he climbed onto Captain. "My brother on the other hand is a dead man. I hope you're not too attached."

"We are not lovers, if that's what you're implying," Nick pulled a face as he mounted his grey mare.

"Well I doubt you'd be turning him in if you were," Sebastian uttered.

"I'd turn in my grandmother for half a million coins," Nick sneered unashamedly. 

"Lovely," Seb rolled his eyes as he saw Brody and his guards approach. "Aren't you a classy one? Lead the way Nicholas."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finally finds Kurt but it may be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence, course language and angst.
> 
> Sorry I've taken so long to update. My depression has got the better of me the last few days and this chapter really challenged me for some reason. I'm still not sure about it but here it is anyway.  
> I hope it's not too disappointing.

"Arrest him," Brody sternly ordered Sebastian's men, gesturing to Hunter as they stormed the cave with torches blazing. Sebastian dashed desperately past them all, roughly shoving them aside to get to his beloved husband. 

He dropped to his knees in the dirt by Kurt's side, looking with horror at his love's still form. "Oh Gorgeous, my poor baby," Sebastian gasped, sounding shattered as he drew his sword and frantically cut Kurt free of his restraints. He sheathed his weapon before tenderly lifting Kurt's unconscious body and cradling him lovingly in his arms. He wept softly as stroked his husband's blood soaked and muddied hair. "It's okay my sweetheart. I'm here now. I've got you. You're safe."

Kurt failed to respond as he lay limply in Seb's embrace. "Fuck, is he breathing?" Brody checked, watching with concern and then quiet jealousy as Sebastian nodded then softly kissed his husband's temple.

"He's fine. Nothing wrong with him," Hunter scoffed smugly, struggling violently with Seb's guards as they attempted to restrain him. "A bit of a bore though. He's hardly spoken a word. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you vile son of a bitch," Sebastian warned Hunter furiously as he reluctantly let Brody take Kurt from him.

"Leave him to the guards," Brody instructed his friend, referring to Hunter as he carried Kurt outside to where Nick waited with the horses. "We need to get Kurt to a doctor quickly. There seems to be an awful amount of blood here."

"Yeah take him," Hunter huffed. "I don't want him anyway. He's a lousy fuck. I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

Sword drawn, Sebastian lunged manically at his brother, knocking one of the guards from his feet as he aggressively pinned Hunter to the cave wall by his throat. "Say that again brother," he challenged. "And I will slice your empty fucking head off your ugly fucking shoulders myself."

"You don't have the balls pretty boy," Hunter chuckled, taunting Sebastian. "You always were a weak Mama's boy."

"Is that so?" Sebastian glared determinedly into his brother's spiritless eyes, piercing Hunter's throat with the tip of his sword. "It's hardly my fault that you're a asshole and your mother prefers me."

"Just like Kurt she pities you," Hunter shrieked as blood dripped slowly down his chest.

"It is you who shall be pitied when you're dangling by your neck in the courtyard of my castle, brother," Sebastian sneered, pushing the sword a little deeper "You are despicable."

"For fucks sake, leave him," Brody screamed. "You need to hurry. Kurt's in real trouble here."

"Ugh! You're not worth it anyway," Sebastian spat angrily at Hunter. Withdrawing his sword, he stepped back and turned to his men. "Return him straight to the castle! Prepare him for the gallows!" he harshly ordered the closest guards, "and be warned if he escapes it's you who will hang."

"Of course Your Majesty," the nearest guard responded as they dragged a resistant hysterical Hunter out of his hiding place into the light of day.

Sebastian followed the men out and mounted his horse. "Is he okay?" He asked Brody as his friend caringly lifted Kurt up into his arms. 

"I..I don't know," Brody replied sadly. "I hope so Seb. I'm so sorry."

"I can't lose him...I just can't," Seb mumbled to himself, gnawing at his bottom lip and fighting back tears as he balanced the weight of Kurt's listless body against him. He wrapped a tight arm around Kurt to keep him secure and safe atop his horse. "Hang in there Gorgeous," he whispered into Kurt's matted hair. "I'll get you help precious. You'll be all right."

"I'll ride on ahead and seek out the village doctor. We can meet at my cottage," Nick offered kindly, obviously worried for Kurt. "It's the dwelling opposite the tavern," he called back as he rode off at full speed.

"Thank you," Sebastian called after Nick, now trusting that he was genuine despite his greed. He had accurately lead them to Kurt after all. 

Still lightly bleeding and screaming abuse Hunter was taken forcefully by Seb's vigilant guards in the opposite direction towards the castle. "If he gives too much trouble or attempts to flee, behead him," Sebastian instructed spitefully, as they departed. He turned his back coldly on his brother to begin the rugged journey back down the hillside to the village.

"Fuck you," He heard Hunter scream back in the distance.

To a very anxious Sebastian the painstaking trek back into town with Kurt seemed to take forever. The relief of holding his beloved again was painfully overshadowed by his husband's poor health. Unable yet to access Kurt's injuries for himself the King gravely feared he may lose his husband. Kurt's head and facial wounds and the ligature marks to his wrists and ankles were obvious but Hunter had spouted some nonsense about Kurt being sexually inadequate. From Sebastian's limited experience with Kurt he knew this to be untrue but it terrified and infuriated him to think that Hunter may have raped Kurt. He held Kurt a little tighter at the devastating thought. 

K<3S

"Bring the poor man this way Your Majesty," Nick's husband prompted without question as Sebastian stepped through the doorway of his tiny cottage. He followed the blonde man down the dark narrow hall to a bedroom at the back of the dwelling and laid Kurt ever so gently upon a small timber bed. 

"Oh my," the man gasped. "He is quite a mess isn't he? I'll get you some warm water and towels. You can clean him up and I'll send the children for the doctor."

"Nicholas is already looking for him," Brody informed their host. 

"He shouldn't be long then," the blonde man sighed. "My name's Jeff. Can I have my daughter prepare you some food?"

"Let's just take care of my Kurt first," Sebastian interrupted frowning.

"Certainly," Jeff nodded, leaving to fetch the water as Seb took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed, holding his hand. He stroked it softly as he willed Kurt to wake up. "Come on Angel," he prompted. "Do it for me Kurt. Wake up baby. You're safe now."

"He's very weak," Brody observed, as they listened to Kurt's slow laboured breathing.

"He's tough. He'll be fine," Sebastian snapped at Brody as Jeff returned with towels and a dish of soapy water. "Give us some privacy will you Brodes? Maybe you can go and find Burt. Let him know we found his son."

"I'll do that," Brody nodded, looking worried. "Should I prepare him for the worst?"

"Get out," Sebastian grumbled as he dipped a small towel into the dish and squeezed out the water.

Brody left the room with his head hung low. He'd been to war. He'd seen many dying men. He doubted Kurt would see the night out. He knew he needed to find Burt quickly if he wanted to give him the opportunity to say goodbye to his son.

"Is there anything else you need?" Jeff asked his King compassionately. 

"A change of clothes for my husband if you have any," Sebastian requested politely as he gently bathed Kurt's forehead. "and a drink of water please."

"Of course," Jeff nodded, giving Sebastian a knowing look. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything," Sebastian smiled sadly. "We've only been married just over a week. I can't lose him yet."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Jeff attempted to reassure his King as he left the room. "I'll fetch you those clothes."

Seb nodded his gratitude as he continued to tenderly bathe his unconscious love. Tears streaked his cheeks as he began with Kurt's beautiful but swollen face. "You are mine," he whispered solemnly wiping the dried blood from Kurt's nose and cheeks. "This is my fault. I should have protected you. I should have found you sooner. I'm so sorry Gorgeous."

"I'll leave the clothing and water here," Jeff interrupted placing the articles on a small dresser. "Unless you need any assistance."

"Thank you," Sebastian wiped his tears. "Kurt is a shy modest man. I'd rather we be alone. Please just let the doctor in when he arrives."

"Certainly," Jeff stepped away closing the door firmly behind him. 

Sebastian whispered soft loving words to Kurt as he ever so carefully removed his soiled clothing. He gently washed Kurt's smooth pale skin, his arms, legs, chest and everything in between, sweetly pressing his lips to every bruise and scratch as he went. 

Before redressing his husband in his borrowed clothes Sebastian delicately rolled Kurt on to his side to caringly wash his back. He sighed in relief, becoming slightly hopeful when he saw no evidence of bruising or bleeding that might suggest his beautiful man was raped. That certainly wouldn't change Hunter's fate but it definitely brought Sebastian some comfort.

He tended to Kurt's head wound last, laying a towel beneath Kurt's head and meticulously washing his matted locks. Kurt's head wound looked nasty and concerned Sebastian deeply, but there was little else he could do until the doctor arrived. 

He dipped two fingers into the cool goblet of water that Jeff had kindly provided and tenderly traced his fingers over Kurt's cracked and swollen lips to wet them, he faintly pecked them then laid down on the narrow bed snuggling into Kurt's side, holding him close. Not having slept for days Sebastian, comforted by the warmth of Kurt's body against his, soon fell asleep. That was how the doctor found them when he finally arrived twenty minutes later.

"I'll need you to move Your Majesty," the doctor spoke kindly as he shook Sebastian awake.

"Sorry of course," Sebastian yawned, letting Kurt go to get up. "Please help him doctor. He's my world. I need him to be okay."

"Just step outside and my nurse and I will see what we can do," the doctor gestured for the door.

"I can't leave him," Sebastian argued. "He's all I have."

"Please Your Majesty," the doctor spoke patiently despite his annoyance. "You are wasting precious time. It's better if you are elsewhere. Perhaps go across the street and enjoy an ale while you wait. I'll send for you when I'm done."

"Sure, if you insist," Sebastian obviously displeased, conceded, leaving the room to let the doctor work.

Brody and Burt joined him in the tavern a short time later. "How is he?" Burt asked Sebastian as he sat opposite him. "They wouldn't let me see him."

"He's unconscious and weak," Sebastian replied solemnly. "He has facial bruising and a nasty head wound. Hunter had him restrained with rope. I suspect he's had nothing to eat or drink in days."

"I'll kill that bastard," Burt growled furiously. "Where is he?"

"My men are returning him to the castle to be hung," Sebastian replied sounding calmer than he felt.

"Poor Maddie," Burt sighed. "She will be devastated. I should return to her. When can Kurt return home?"

"Maddie?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Are you getting lucky Mr H?" Brody grinned. "She's a beautiful woman. Good for you."

Sebastian frowned at his friend as Burt replied. "We may be dating a little," he admitted.

"Then you should go home to her," Sebastian insisted. "Mama is very sensitive. She will need support. I can care for Kurt here. We will return home when he's conscious again."

"I'd like to see him first," Burt responded quietly. 

"Of course," Sebastian agreed. "You don't need to worry though. He's going be fine. He has to be."

Brody looked less convinced, saying nothing as gulped down his ale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a brighter note its been announced that Adam Lambert is going to be a judge on X factor Australia this season and guess who has tickets to see the auditions on July 6?!? This lucky girl here!! XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb stays loyally by Kurt's side desperately hoping for him to recover from Hunter's attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Niff for those Niff shippers amongst us. I just love them :) 
> 
> Enjoy my dears. Thank you for reading.

After some stern but encouraging words to his unconscious son Burt decided to make the overnight journey back to Madeline at the castle, trusting Kurt's care to a very doting Sebastian in his absence. 

"I'm not particularly comfortable with you traveling alone Dad," Sebastian muttered with concern as he hugged Burt goodbye. 

"Perhaps I should accompany him," Brody offered. "I am of no use to you and I suspect you may be stuck here for a while. I could return with some fresh clothing for you and Kurt."

"I'd be grateful," Sebastian smiled softly. "There is also a chest under my bed. The key is kept in a drawer in the library. Mama knows where. Please bring the peasant's reward money with you also. He obviously needs it."

"Sure," Brody nodded with a cheeky grin. "Are you sure you trust me not to rob you blind?"

"I know where you live," Sebastian smirked.

"That you do," Brody smiled. "Anything else?"

"If you have time drop by Cheerio orphanage and check on our boys, Alex and Connor. Please let them know we've found Kurt and that I'll be there to see them soon. I really am missing them so much."

"You've gotten so soft," Brody teased Sebastian. "Never thought I'd see you gushing over a couple of orphan brats."

"True love does that to a man," Burt grinned. 

"They are special," Seb defended himself. "Kurt and I really love them."

"The four of you will make a beautiful family I'm sure," Burt squeezed Seb's shoulder affectionately. "But for now get back in there and tend to my son. He needs you."

"I need him too," Sebastian openly admitted. "Have a safe journey. Give Mama my love. I'm sure my beloved and I will only be a few days behind you."

"Thank you Sebastian," Burt smiled supportively. "I know you'll take the best care of him. You're an amazing husband. My son is very lucky."

"I am the lucky one," Sebastian waved and wandered back into the cottage. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Brody asked Burt as they rode side by side out of the village.

"Kurt will be fine," Burt nodded. "He's a fighter and if he's fine Sebastian will be too. I've never seen two men more in love."

"I envy them," Brody admitted quietly. "I'd love what they have but I seem destined to kiss only toads, never princes."

K<3S 

Sebastian sighed as he returned loyally to Kurt's bedside. He reapplied honey to his husband's head wound as the doctor had demonstrated and wet Kurt's lips with water before snuggling down with him. He kissed Kurt's cheek softly. "It's time to wake up now baby," he whispered against Kurt's ear. "I miss your smile Gorgeous and our boys need you. Connor and Alex, they miss you so much."

"Excuse me Your Majesty," a preteen girl knocked shyly at the door. "Our family is eating now and daddy wondered if you'd care to join us for some soup or I could bring you some if you prefer."

"I'd rather not leave him," Sebastian smiled kindly. "What's your name child?"

"Anna," the young girl smiled. "Is your husband going to be okay?"

"I hope so Anna," Sebastian tried to sound positive. "He's been badly hurt."

"He's very beautiful," Anna blushed. "You are also. Dad says it's a great honour to have you in our home. This is my bed, you know?"

"I'm sorry we are inconveniencing you," Seb chuckled. "We will be out of your way as soon as Kurt is strong enough to travel."

"I don't mind," Anna assured the King. "I like you. I'll get you that soup now. Do you want bread too?"

"Just the soup is fine," Sebastian replied thankfully, thinking that Nick and Jeff's children needed the bread more than he did. 

Anna returned quickly with a large bowl of vegetable broth. It was warm and tasty and Sebastian ate it gratefully. He reserved a small amount patiently wiping tiny droplets from the back of his spoon into Kurt's tongue, in the hope of sustaining him.

"Would you like more?" Anna asked as she returned to collect Sebastian's bowl and spoon later. 

"That was plenty," Sebastian thanked the child appreciatively. "I think I'll just sleep now."

"Do you and your husband do rude cuddles when you sleep like my daddies do all the time?" She asked innocently. "It must hurt because they scream a lot."

"Umm," Sebastian was speechless. He supposed he would need to get used to these kind of questions if he was going to become a parent but for right now he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I love Kurt very much," he answered awkwardly.

That seemed to satisfy the child. She nodded and smiled before leaving the room with Sebastian's dirty dish.

Nick stopped by after that to check on the King. "Is there any improvement?" He enquired politely. 

"His colour is better," Sebastian observed, "and his breathing seems stronger."

"Both good signs," Nick sounded pleased. "So about my reward? I have my children to feed and if it rains you'll see that our roof leaks terribly. I'm a poor man, not a bad one. I honestly thought I was helping to save our new king from you."

"I understand," Sebastian spoke sympathetically. "My brother can be very manipulative."

"The reward?" Nick prompted again.

"My friend is returning with it a few days," Sebastian replied.

"Why do you have a mistress when you obviously love your husband so much?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Oh geez," Sebastian laughed heartily for the first time in days. "Prince Brody is most definitely not my mistress. Kurt is the only man for me."

"I feel the same about Jeff," Nick smiled knowingly. "Sleep well," he added as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian undressed and climbed back into the narrow bed with his still unresponsive husband. He held him close in his arms, kissed him tenderly and soon fell into a worried restless sleep. 

He was woken in the dark of night by Kurt stirring. 

"Kurt?" Seb whispered, lighting the tiny lamp by the bed. "Gorgeous, I'm here."

Kurt opened his eyes for the briefest moment, his lips curling into the sweetest smile as he recognised Sebastian. He promptly drifted off again but Sebastian couldn't help weeping tears of joy as he looked into Kurt's healing face. For the first time since Kurt had disappeared he dared to be hopeful. He knew Kurt's recovery would be slow and long but he now truly believed that it was possible. 

Amazing even the doctor, Kurt grew stronger as the days passed. Sebastian tended to him selflessly never leaving his side. Brody arrived back a few days later as promised with clothing for the kings and Nick's reward money. 

"How is he?" He asked, eying Kurt with concern.

"He's getting stronger," Sebastian muttered. "Not out of the woods yet though."

"I honestly didn't think he'd survive through the night when I left," Brody sighed sadly. "I feared you'd be a widow before you even got your cock sucked. My offer still stands if you want. You must be as horny as fuck by now."

"No," Kurt croaked ever so weakly, speaking for the first time since his rescue, just as Seb was about to decline Brody's offer.. "Seb?" Kurt groaned pitifully attempting to lift his too heavy hand.

"Shh baby," Sebastian returned swiftly to Kurt's side, taking his hand between both of his own. "Just rest my darling, I'm here."

Kurt squeezed gently before dozing off again. 

"Barely conscious and still cock blocking me," Brody chuckled. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Sebastian laughed, quietly elated to hear Kurt speak. "Where's the money?"

"I'll get it," Brody offered. 

"Thanks," Seb nodded. "Wait, Did you see our boys?"

"I did," Brody responded looking perplexed. "The older one is very suspicious isn't he? So many questions. He's very worried about you both. I think he may have a little crush on Kurt."

"I think so too," Seb grinned. "I'm afraid if he were ten years old older he might just have a chance. He's a handsome kid and Kurt adores him."

"You seem very fond of him yourself," Brody observed. "Personally I didn't mind the wench in charge there. She's got great tits."

"Can't say I noticed," Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "What about Connor?"

"You not really going to adopt him are you?" Brody frowned. "That kid's got something wrong in his head. He don't talk."

"He's adorable," Sebastian glared, clearly offended. "Kurt doesn't know yet but Connor can talk just fine. He probably just didn't like you which means the dear boy has impeccable taste."

"I hate you," Brody huffed.

"Except you don't," Sebastian smirked. "You want me bad and you ain't never gonna get me."

"Never say never," Brody scoffed, winking cheekily as he left to retrieve nick's reward.

Nick gratefully and with unreserved cheer accepted the money from an appreciative Sebastian. "Kurt spoke just now," he smiled as handed Nick the chest. "Thank you. You deserve this. I hope it will provide a better life for your family."

"It will," Nick assured Sebastian beaming. "I have a thatcher coming tomorrow to repair our roof and Jeff has plans to purchase a cow or two and maybe some chickens and fruit trees. He wants to plant a whole vegetable garden. The children can help him tend it. We shall live well, maybe add to our family. Jeff wants eight children but I'd be happy with five or six. We can afford them now."

"I'm pleased," Sebastian smiled. "Children really are a blessing aren't they?"

"Indeed," Nick agreed. "We are both from big families. We love kids."

"Kurt and I do too," Sebastian thought fondly of Connor and Alex. "I think we will adopt a couple of our own when Kurt is well again."

"The war has left many orphans needing loving homes," Nick acknowledged. "More than the orphanages in these parts can house. Adopting is a nobel thing, especially for us couples who can't produce our own offspring."

"Certainly," Sebastian nodded. "I look forward to being a parent."

"It's hard, heartbreaking and stressful work," Nick supplied, looking lost in thought, "You wonder if you're giving them the best start in life, making them strong enough to face that ugly world out there but then just one hug or smile or tiny peck on the cheek makes it all worthwhile. You can only do your best."

"Sounds terrifying," Sebastian gnawed his bottom lip, doubting himself.

"Can be," Nick acknowledged "but so can marriage and life in general can't it?"

Sebastian nodded. "Speaking of marriage, I should get back to Kurt. I hope we'll be out of your way soon."

"It's not a problem," Nick assured his king. "We are happy to serve you, Your majesty."

"It's appreciated," Sebastian smiled gratefully as he left the room.

Kurt was asleep when Seb returned to his bedside. "I'm back baby," he pecked Kurt's lips before sitting on the small wooden stool in the corner of the small room to read. "Brody's gone to try his luck at the tavern across the street but I wanted to stay and make sure you're okay. I know you will be," he babbled. "You've got to be okay. I need you. I love you so much Kurt."

"I...I love you too," Kurt rasped, suddenly opening his eyes wide. "Water?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kurt gets stronger his declaration of love brings him and Sebby closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light smut and dirty talk. (Not who you might expect lol) 
> 
> Enjoy cupcakes xxx thank you for continuing to read. I love you all xxx

"What did you say?" Sebastian gasped beaming from ear to ear.

"Water?" Kurt repeated frailly.

"No Gorgeous," Seb couldn't help laughing as he got up. "I mean yes. I'll get you water of course, but what did you say before that?"

Seb kissed Kurt's forehead as he carefully propped his head up and gave him a few tiny sips of water, then a few more.

"Ow," Kurt groaned as Seb gently lowered his head again. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Sebastian cringed. "I'm trying so desperately not to hurt you."

"I'm ok," Kurt whispered hoarsely clearing his throat as he gripped Sebastian's hand. "I love you. Please Hold me?"

"Shhh honey," Sebastian cooed, still ecstatic at hearing Kurt's declaration of love. "Don't wear yourself out. Of course I'll hold you. I love you too."

Seb slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed with his husband. Kurt hissed in discomfort as he nestled close, resting his injured head on Seb's chest. 

"Where are we?" He asked weakly as Seb wrapped him in his arms. 

"A small village on the outskirts of our kingdom. I'll get you home when you're stronger," Seb spoke kindly.

"You rescued me," Kurt smiled tiredly as his eyes fell closed. 

"I always will," Seb assured him. "I'd do anything for you Gorgeous."

"Our boys?" Kurt mumbled, no longer strong enough to keep his eyes open.

"Our boys?" Sebastian echoed loving how that sounded. "Our boys are fine. Connor started talking. He mostly only says Kurt though and Alex has been so worried. They love you almost as much as I do. They miss you babe."

"Love you," Kurt groaned drifting back to sleep.

"Love you too Gorgeous," Seb whispered back kissing the top of Kurt's hair. He squeezed him tight as he breathed him in. "Sleep well my darling."

Kurt improved rapidly over the following week. He was waking more often and for longer periods, managing more and more fluids each time, even some soup by weeks end. Sebastian continued to tend to him lovingly, treating his head wound, feeding him and bathing him. The doctor who visited daily was very pleased with his progress.

"I think tomorrow we should get you up and out of this bed," the doctor suggested to Kurt before leaving. "An hour or two out in the garden would do you good."

"Are you sure he's strong enough?" Sebastian fussed, looking concern.

"We won't know for sure until we try, though with a some assistance I'm certain he'll do well," the doctor smiled. "He's a very good patient and he's getting much stronger. The sun is a strong healer."

"I thought I might lose you. I was terrified," Sebastian gazed sadly at his husband, gently brushing the hair from his forehead to place a soft kiss there.

"And leave you alone with Brody?" Kurt scoffed with a smirk leaning up to peck Seb's lips. "Never!"

"The prince is an interesting character," the doctor chuckled. "He's proving very popular at the tavern."

"Why's he still here?" Kurt huffed as the doctor packed away his instruments.

"Because he helped rescue your sweet round little ass," Brody interrupted sarcastically, entering the room as the doctor departed, "and now he's waiting for a little taste of it."

"That's never going to happen," Kurt scoffed. "I'm very selective and there's only one man sexy enough to make the cut. I can assure you that it isn't you, Romeo."

"Hmm," Brody shrugged. "Your loss. I could have totally rocked your world."

"Not while I'm around and there's still air in my lungs," Sebastian frowned, holding Kurt possessively. "Why are you really still here?" 

"What if I said I met a girl?" Brody asked almost bashfully.

"I'd ask how much she charges for an hour," Sebastian teased making Kurt giggle.

"Very funny," Brody rolled his eyes. "I have morals. I've never had to pay anyone to play with my cock."

"Morals?" Kurt grinned ironically. "If you had morals you wouldn't have tried to get into my man's pants while I was on my death bed."

"You remember that?" Brody grimaced, guiltily.

"Mmm," Kurt nodded. "How about you stick with your new girlfriend and back off me and my husband?"

"Good idea," Seb agreed. "So this girl?"

"Blonde, beautiful, sassy," Brody went all dreamy eyed. "I really like her and I haven't even kissed her yet."

"If she's anything like me she'll be quite content to leave it that way. Does she have a name?" Kurt enquired, quietly pleased that Brody had somewhere else to focus his attentions.

"Quinn," Brody smiled. "She has incredible legs. I can't wait to see where they go."

"And there...you had to go and ruin it," Sebastian smirked, "just when I thought there was a little romance in you after all."

"Romance is for wimps like you two," Brody teased. "Look at you both with your heart eyes, practically drooling all over each other. It would almost be cute if it wasn't so pathetic."

"Piss off," Sebastian attempted to shoo Brody out of the room. "My man needs his rest. We didn't get much sleep last night."

"What?" Brody gasped, beaming, "Did you two finally fuck?"

"That's none of your business," Kurt snapped, lightly glaring.

"Not us," Sebastian shook his head. "Our gracious hosts. Talk about loud. I'm not sure if they are aware how thin their walls are. We could hear everything."

"Was it hot?" Brody chuckled. "Cause the blonde is super sexy. I bet he's wild in the bedroom."

"Get out Brodes," Sebastian shook his head, amused by his friend. 

"Awww," Brody pouted, backing toward the door. "Okay. I'll just head back to my tiny room at the tavern, by myself, all alone as always while you two snuggle up here together all lovey dovey."

"Poor you," Kurt chuckled. "What will you do with yourself?"

"Tell me more about what you heard last night and I'll demonstrate for you," Brody raised an eyebrow and gripped his crotch.

"Eww," Kurt mock gagged, making Sebastian chuckle. "Don't you have a castle to get home to?"

"I told you there's a girl," Brody smiled. "Do you think Nick would let me take some flowers from his garden for her?"

"They're out today buying chickens at a market," Sebastian offered. "Ask Anna, she's in by the fireplace cooking."

"Thanks, I will," Brody nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Finally alone," Kurt smiled, pulling Seb down beside him. "I pity that poor girl he's talking about."

"He was a huge help to me when you were missing," Sebastian sighed. "Do you think you're strong enough yet to tell me what happened up in that cave?"

"I'm tired," Kurt murmured evasively, too humiliated to admit to Sebastian what Hunter had done to him. He worried that Seb wouldn't want him anymore after finding out he'd had another man's penis in his mouth, even unwillingly. He simply wasn't prepared to risk losing him, not now that he'd admitted he loved him. Instead he held Sebastian a little tighter and distracted him with a long dirty kiss. 

"Fuck," Seb panted, obviously aroused as Kurt released him. "You need to get strong faster. I want you so you badly." He tentatively poked Kurt's thigh with his prominent erection to prove his point.

"I don't mind if you.." Kurt's eyes trailed down Seb's body.

"Touch myself?" Seb blushed a little. "In front of you?"

"We're married Seb," Kurt smiled shyly. "I've seen you before. It was hot. You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," Seb leaned in capturing Kurt's now healed lips in a heated kiss as he decisively slid his own pants off. Kurt watched mesmerised, whispering hot dirty words to Sebastian, as he pleasured himself, telling him all the nasty naughty things he wanted to do to him when he was healed and able. 

For Sebastian it was all too much and over way quicker than he would have liked. "Fuck Gorgeous, I'm so close," he soon mumbled desperately, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. 

"Let go for me baby," Kurt muttered back pushing Seb's hand aside to finish him off himself then devouring his husband's lips hungrily as Sebastian pulsed in his hand.

"Fuck, oh fuck Kuuuuuuurt," Seb whined into his husband mouth as he came over his partner's hand. "So fucking good."

Kurt giggled, giving Seb's lips a quick peck before letting him go. He raised his hand to his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he licked, tasting his husband for the first time. It was the hottest thing an inexperienced Sebastian had ever seen in his life and he swore he would have cum a second time just from that alone, had he been able.

"What about you?" He asked as he slipped his pants back on. With children in the house, intruding without notice he didn't dare remain unclothed for too long. 

"I really am tired," Kurt pecked Seb's lips and pulled him close. "I'm fine babe. You can owe me one."

"That's a debt I'll very much look forward to repaying," Seb replied with a cheeky grin. "For now just sleep. You've got a big day out in the garden tomorrow."

Sebastian exhausted from caring for Kurt soon dozed off himself. He didn't hear his hosts return from the market that evening, he was however woken later, in the dark of night by their frantic lovemaking. 

"Harder, fuck harder," Jeff screamed as their headboard belted rapidly and loudly into the adjoining wall over and over. Uncomfortable listening in, Sebastian covered his ears wondering how the couple's poor children ever slept. The previous night they had gone on for hours. 

"Yes take it bitch," Nick shrieked breathlessly. "Take my big hard cock."

"Ugh! Please take me home," Kurt pleaded into the darkness as Jeff howled out his orgasm. 

"As soon as you're strong enough," Sebastian promised with an awkward chuckle, trying to mentally block out Nick's chanting climax in the next room. 

"Do you think they know how loud they are?" Kurt pondered aloud.

"I think they love each other too much to care," Seb pecked Kurt's lips. "It's a beautiful thing."

"You're such a romantic," Kurt smiled against Seb's lips. "Do you think it will be like that for us?"

"Yes," Seb nodded kissing Kurt tenderly. "Only much hotter."

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked quietly. "About our first time?"

"A little anxious," Seb admitted. "But mostly I can't wait to be that close to you, to touch you, to kiss you everywhere..."

"To be inside me?" Kurt whispered shyly, blushing furiously.

"If that's what you want," Seb nodded. 

"I want you," Kurt mirrored Sebastian's nod. 

"I love you," Sebastian whispered as Nick and Jeff started over. 

"I love you too," Kurt cringed, looking over with disdain at the shaking wall across the tiny room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb make a big life changing decision as they bask in the sunshine together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here. Just lots of kurtbastian cuteness. 
> 
> Love you all xx

"You look tired Your Majesty," the doctor greeted Sebastian sympathetically as Seb opened the door to him. "Did our patient have a rough night? Some nightmares are to be expected after a trauma like he suffered."

"Kurt was fine," Sebastian yawned. "Our hosts are just...um...a very loud 'loving' couple."

"Oh!" The doctor chuckled. "Awkward."

"Mmm, Something like that," Sebastian nodded, watching as the doctor examined Kurt. 

"How are you feeling today?" He asked Kurt with a smile. 

"I really want to go home," Kurt complained. "I miss my father and our boys."

"I can send for Dad if you want," Sebastian offered, kindly. "It's really no bother."

"Why isn't he here anyway?" Kurt asked. "He never usually leaves my side when I'm unwell."

"I've ordered Hunter's hanging upon our return," Sebastian mumbled quietly. "He was concerned for Mama. They've become very close."

"Close how?" Kurt smirked. "Is my father dating your mother?"

Sebastian nodded grinning. "I think they make a great couple."

"Except if they marry that will kind of make us brothers," Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"She's my step-mother so technically not," Sebastian clarified. "It will make you and Hunter step brothers, not that he's long for this world."

"Is it really necessary to execute him?" Kurt questioned cautiously.

"Yes," Sebastian snapped moodily offering no further explanation. He was totally ignorant to everything that had occurred in the cave but he knew that Kurt's refusal to discuss it meant it was bad.

"Okay," the doctor intervened cheerfully. "Time to get you up and out into the garden. It's a beautiful day."

"I don't think he's strong enough," Sebastian argued rudely, still a little annoyed by Kurt's defence of Hunter. It concerned him that maybe Kurt might still be fond of his brother. Like he and Brody, they had been friends a long time. Those feelings didn't just go away. Kurt had said he loved him but what if he loved Hunter more? The thought stung Sebastian to his core.

"I'd like to try," the doctor replied encouragingly, cutting into Sebastian's self deprecating thoughts. "What do you think Kurt?"

Kurt smiled, sitting himself up in bed. "The sooner I can get out of bed, the sooner I can return home to my new life with my beautiful new husband." He reached for Sebastian's hand. 

"So true," the doctor agreed. "Let's try it then. Take things carefully though. You may be a little lightheaded and wobbly on your feet at first."

Sebastian supported Kurt's weight as he got slowly to his feet, holding him close against his side. "Easy baby," he fussed, quietly comforted by Kurt referring to him as his beautiful husband. "I've got you but take it slow."

Kurt wobbled slightly, gripping Sebastian tight. "I'm getting kind of tired of taking it slow," he flirted suggestively, whispering against his husband's ear so only Seb could hear.

"Good, that's it," the doctor grinned cluelessly. "Now for a few steps."

Once Kurt found his equilibrium, he was able to walk without any problem. Being the over protective husband that he was though, Sebastian refused to let him try alone. He kept him close as they made their way out onto their host's back lawn.

The doctor left as Sebastian settled Kurt on a large blanket on the grass amongst the roses. It was a beautiful day out, the sun shone bright but a soft cool breeze blew to take the burn from it. After days in the cave and so long in bed this was heaven to Kurt. He laid backed, smiling softly, basking in the warmth of the sunshine.

"You really are gorgeous," Sebastian admired his husband as he laid down beside him.

"I'm sure I'm a hideous mess," Kurt protested with smirk. "I sure I have horrendous bed hair and I haven't shaved in weeks."

"I like your rugged look," Sebastian chuckled, stroking Kurt's whiskered cheek. "I've never seen you unshaven before. Very manly. Super sexy.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled shyly. "But it's not staying. It itches horribly."

"I guess it is kinda scratchy when I kiss you too," Sebastian grinned. "And I plan on kissing you a lot."

"I hope we'll soon be doing a lot more than kissing," Kurt raised an eyebrow as he reached for Seb.

"Really?" Seb nestled close to Kurt looking a little surprised. "Not here though."

"No not here," Kurt agreed. "I think the kids around here get enough exposure to the birds and the bees, but once we are home..."

"I'm so up for that," Sebastian agreed rolling on his side to face Kurt and resting his hand on Kurt's torso. Kurt nuzzled his face into Sebastian's shoulder before softly brushing his lips against Seb's smooth exposed neck.

Seb shivered, as Kurt's rough whiskers and warm breath tickled his skin. "You like that don't you?" Kurt whispered seductively. "I'll have to remember that."

"You're such a tease," Seb giggled, rolling his eyes. "Just get well already."

"I'm working on it," Kurt mumbled. "I've been waiting just as long as you have."

"Hardly," Sebastian scoffed. "I fell for you when I was five years old. I thought you were both beautiful boy I'd ever seen. I still do. So many times I imagined what it would have been like if you ever even noticed I existed."

"I noticed you," Kurt assured Sebastian, cupping his cheek tenderly. "That kiss in your chambers when we were kids..."

"I shouldn't have forced myself on you," Sebastian cringed. "Not my finest moment. I'm so sorry."

"I had a boyfriend. I shouldn't have kissed you back," Kurt grimaced. "But damn Sebby, that was some kiss."

"I thought you hated me," Sebastian sighed.

"I thought I did too," Kurt agreed. "But I spent a lot of time alone at night after that imagining what might have happened if Hunter hadn't interrupted us."

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "Are you saying...you...you know...while thinking about me?"

"Shut up," Kurt buried his face in Seb's chest, blushing furiously.

"Fuck, that's so hot baby," Sebastian grinned. "What about my brother?"

"Your brother never kissed me liked you do," Kurt murmured shyly. 

"Like this?" Seb leaned in, holding Kurt against him as he kissed him hungrily. 

"Hmmm," Kurt moaned against Seb's mouth as he responded zealously.

"Eww, stop," Anna complained, as she stepped out into the garden, on her way to the chicken coop at the rear of the yard. "My dad's are bad enough. Not you two as well."

"Don't worry," Seb grinned at the child. "It's just a kiss."

"With my daddies it's never just a kiss. It's all wrestling and screaming about cocks. I really don't understand what chickens have to do with it," She scrunched her nose, looking confused.

Kurt and Sebastian looked between each other, unsure of how to reply as they attempted to stifle their laughter. "Umm," Kurt ventured carefully. "Perhaps you should talk to your dad's about that."

"I have," Anna huffed as she wandered off to the chicken coop. "They just told me to stay away from chickens but now it's part of my chores to feed them and collect the eggs. It doesn't make sense."

Kurt and Sebastian continued to exchange knowing looks until Anna was out of ear shot. "It won't be long before Alex has questions like those," Sebastian giggled. "I'll have no idea what to tell him."

"We haven't really talked about Alex and Connor yet," Kurt acknowledged seriously. "But you seem like you've already decided."

"They need us," Sebastian replied too quickly, "They love you so much Kurt. Alex wanted to come and find you himself and when Connor spoke your..."

"Connor spoke?" Kurt gasped looking overjoyed. "Why didn't you tell me? What did he say?"

"I told you a week ago," Sebastian giggled at Kurt's excitement. "You were so weak though you probably don't remember. He says your name mostly but he did tell me you were attacked, when other people were trying to tell me you'd walked out on me."

"I'd never leave you Sebby," Kurt pecked Seb's lips. "I'm so proud of our little guy though."

"He really came through for you Kurt," Sebastian spoke like a proud papa.

"They do need us," Kurt echoed Sebastian's earlier words. "I think we need them too."

"So it's decided then?" Sebastian asked hopefully. 

"Yes," Kurt nodded smiling from ear to ear. "We're going to be daddies."

"You'll be an incredible father," Sebastian praised his beloved husband. 

"Not as amazing as you," Kurt couldn't stop smiling. "I've always wanted a family."

"Me too," Sebastian replied emotionally, gazing adoringly at his weary partner. "You're looking tired baby. Do you want me to help you back inside?"

"Can we stay out here just a little longer?" Kurt pleaded, carressing Seb's face and getting lost in his eyes. "It's just so lovely being here with you."

"Yes okay just a short while longer," Seb sighed, knowing he could never deny Kurt anything. 

"Thank you," Kurt moved closer snuggling into Sebastian's chest. "I'm so in love with you," he whispered."

"I know," Seb smirked smugly, suddenly not feeling so threatened by Hunter anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb finally head for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this fluffy smutty chapter. 
> 
> I love Brody in this one almost as much as I love you all xxx

"You look like shit," Brody scoffed at Sebastian 5 days later as he sauntered into Nick's house and sat himself down at the table uninvited to join the family for breakfast.

"Um yes good morning," Kurt frowned as Brody rudely stole the plate from in front of Sebastian and began to eat his scrambled eggs with his fingers.

"I didn't sleep well," Sebastian grumbled, gesturing subtly to Nick and Jeff as he took his breakfast back. "Get your hands out of my food!"

"Would you like some breakfast Prince Brody?" Jeff asked politely, getting up from the table.

"Thank you," Brody nodded with a leering grin at Jeff as he turned to watch Kurt eat. "Are you sure you're going to be okay to travel today sweetheart? You look tired too."

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured Brody moodily, with a yawn, "and don't call me sweetheart."

"You two really need to do something about the noise around here at night," Brody suggested to his hosts as Jeff placed a plate of eggs before him. "Your guests are grumpy and they look exhausted."

"Noise?" Nick looked confused. "What kind of noise? I sleep like a baby. I never hear a thing."

"I think he means you and daddy yelling at each other," Anna piped up. "What were you burying in a hole last night anyway? Did one of our pets die?"

"Oh gee," Sebastian choked on his coffee as he and Kurt stifled their giggles. 

"Um," Jeff blushed. "Your pets are fine honey. Dad and I were just playing a game."

"Were you burying treasure?" Their youngest son, Bartholomew asked excitedly turning to his slightly older brother. "Jonathan and I play treasure hunt all the time. Don't we Jon?"

"Treasure hunting is a lot of fun," Brody chipped in, wildly amused by the turn the breakfast conversation had taken. "I like to bury my 'treasure' wherever and whenever I can."

"Your treasure map must be huuuuge!" Jon gasped in awe.

"Oh it is," Brody gloated smugly, looking down at his groin. 

"Can we see? Can we see?" The boys pleaded excitedly in unison.

"No!" Jeff boomed, looking at Brody horrified as Kurt and Sebastian unable to contain themselves any longer roared laughing. "Go outside and play please boys. Now!"

"But we want to see Prince Brody's treasure map," Bartholomew protested.

"Now!" Jeff repeated, rising his voice impatiently.

"Do as daddy says please," Nick added pointing to the door.

"Ey, Ey, Captain," Jon grumbled with disappointment as he gripped his brother's sleeve and lead him outside.

"We be digging for treasure me hearties," Bartholomew giggled as he followed.

"You gentleman may wanna invest your hard earned reward in some thicker walls for this humble abode," Brody suggested with a smirk once the small boys were gone. "Your treasure hunting seems to have gotten out of hand."

"We'll take that under advisement," Nick replied bashfully hiding his face in his husband's shoulder as Anna began to clear the dirty plates.

"We need to get packed up baby," Seb squeezed Kurt's thigh under the table as he prepared to get up. "We have a long journey ahead of us today."

"Should you two be travelling alone?" Brody frowned. "I'd prefer if you sent for your guards or perhaps I should accompany you."

"There's no need," Sebastian assured his friend. "The guards will take days to get here and I just want to get Kurt home. With my brother now locked up in the castle dungeon and the war over I'm sure we will be perfectly safe."

"I'm going to miss you both," Anna smiled sadly. "I hope you visit again."

"Maybe your fathers can bring you and your brothers to our castle," Kurt offered. "We will soon have a little boy your age. We'd love you to meet him."

"Can we daddy?" Anna asked Jeff enthusiastically. "I've never seen the castle."

"They have heaps of room for treasure hunting," Brody prompted with a chuckle.

"We'll see," Jeff replied sceptically, frowning at Brody. "King Kurt and King Sebastian's castle is a long way away."

"You'll always be welcome," Sebastian offered kindly. "I'll be forever grateful for everything you've done for my husband and I."

"It's been a honour," Jeff smiled warmly as Nick nodded in agreement.

"I'll be at the tavern," Brody offered, getting up from the table. "Don't forget to come and say goodbye before you go."

"Of course," Kurt rolled his eyes, glad to see the back of Brody as he watched him leave.

K<3S 

An hour later Kurt and Sebastian were hugging their hosts and Brody goodbye before mounting their horse and beginning their trek home. 

"Don't forget this," the doctor ran after them. "Apply it to your head twice a day," he ordered, passing Kurt up a small jar of softly scented white ointment.

"Thank you for everything," Kurt smiled gratefully as Sebastian took the jar from him and pocketed it. 

"Safe travels," the doctor waved as they rode away. 

"Let me know if you need to rest at any point Gorgeous," Sebastian nuzzled his nose against Kurt's ear. "We have quite a distance to cover today."

"I will." Kurt assured his husband as he leaned back into him. "You fuss too much."

"Do not," Seb protested pecking Kurt's neck affectionately. "I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled giving Captain a little kick to speed him up as the track came to an end and they headed off through a green open field.

The kings rode for hours, through the country side, passing by many small quaint villages with the occasional break for Kurt to rest. As nightfall approached Sebastian began his search for a suitable sheltered camp site. He discovered a ideal level spot a little further on by a stream and they stopped for the night.

"It's such a beautiful balmy evening," Sebastian pondered tying up Captain securely by the water's edge where he could drink. 

"So pretty," Kurt smiled fondly, referring equally to his husband and their environment as they began to gather firewood from between the trees. "It's so peaceful here."

"Make the most of it. It's going to be chaos when we get home. Everyone will be so anxious to see you," Sebastian advised carrying some fallen branches to a cleared area to begin building a fire. "How's your head sweetheart?"

"I'm good," Kurt smiled as he laid his branches on the ground within Seb's reach. "I'm a little hungry though."

"There's still a few apples there that Anna packed," Sebastian suggested, staring lustfully at Kurt's ass as he bent over to spread their blanket on the ground between the fire and the stream. "Not too close," Sebastian warned with concern "We don't want it catching fire from the embers."

"I'll be careful," Kurt promised seeking out the stew Anna had kindly made for them for their travels. "This smells amazing," he passed the pot to Sebastian to heat as he bit into an apple. "Want one?"

"No thanks," Sebastian shook his head. He placed the stew carefully on the fire before wandering over to the water's edge and reaching for Kurt. 

Kurt fed the remainder of his apple to Captain before approaching Seb. With the slyest, cheekiest grin on his face Kurt unceremoniously nudged his unsuspecting husband into the stream. Sebastian hit the water with a squeal and a large splash, throwing Kurt a death glare, as Kurt cannon balled in after him.

"Bitch," Sebastian giggled, wiping the water from his eyes then splashing Kurt vengefully.

"You love me," Kurt taunted with a laugh, zigging and zagging evasively away from Sebastian to avoid capture as Seb chased after him. Laughing, Seb caught Kurt quickly, playfully pulling him below the water. They clung to each other, their bodies melding and their lips meeting in a soft kiss as they resurfaced. 

"Indeed I do," Sebastian chuckled wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist and kissing him again. He walked to the water's edge with Kurt in his arms and laid his dripping body on the blanket. 

"You'll get our bed wet," Kurt complained scrambling clumsily onto the grass by the camp fire.

"Ehh," Seb shrugged joining Kurt on the ground to remove his saturated footwear.  
"You could have at least let me remove my boots first."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Kurt joked untying his laces and kicking his own wet shoes off as Seb shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Kurt snuggled into Seb's side as they gazed beyond the stream up into the starry night sky. "We'll be home tomorrow," Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to see Connor and Alex. Do you think they'll remember us?"

"They'll remember you," Seb smiled warmly, pecking Kurt's lips. "You're unforgettable."

"You're so sweet," Kurt nuzzled closer, his wet clothes clinging to him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm worried about you," Sebastian mumbled quietly. "You never did tell me what really happened to you up in the mountains."

"You wouldn't want me if you knew," Kurt tried to pull away. "I'm so humiliated."

"There's nothing you could tell me that would ever stop me from loving you," Sebastian replied solemnly holding Kurt closer. 

"I can't," Kurt objected shamefully, looking down at the ground. "Let's just put it behind us."

"But I can't," Sebastian sighed. "I'm your husband. You need to trust me."

"I don't want to lose you," Kurt replied emotionally. "It was so horrible Sebby. You need to know I didn't want any of it. I tried to fight him."

"I know, baby," Seb spoke softly, shivering slightly as the breeze blew through his damp hair. "You're safe now. I'll always keep you safe."

"He forced me," Kurt began to weep. "I was coughing and choking and struggling but he wouldn't stop."

Sebastian paled, as Kurt spoke, remaining outwardly calm despite his inner rage. He exhaled slowly through his nose as he nodded, waiting for Kurt to continue. 

"I bit him," Kurt went on, now sobbing. "As hard as I could. I tasted blood. It was disgusting then he punched me right between the eyes. I don't remember what happened after that."

"Oh Kurt," Seb cooed, rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back as tears streaked down his cheeks. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm your husband. It was my job to protect you. I let you down. You have to forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt cried into Sebastian's shoulder as Seb held him tight. "I...I let us down. I don't deserve you. I'm dirty now. He's ruined me for you."

"No Gorgeous," Seb cupped Kurt's cheek, softly stroking his tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You're beautiful and perfect. You're mine and I cherish you. Nothing and nobody could ever ruin you for me," he leaned in and kissed Kurt lovingly and tenderly at first, then deeper as his need for his husband grew. 

Kurt responded passionately. His tongue sweeping Seb's pliant lips, gently easing them apart. Seb moaned softly, easing Kurt back down onto the blanket and pulling him on top of him as Kurt buried his hand in the back of Seb's hair and brushed his tongue fleetingly over Seb's top teeth.

An owl hooted over head and Kurt let out a tiny whine as he parted Seb's thighs with his legs and rolled his hips down against him. They rubbed frantically against one another with their tongues simultaneously wrestling playfully for dominance. Whining into Kurt's mouth Sebastian tangled his legs with Kurt's and rolled them over. Their lips separated and they locked lust blown eyes briefly as Kurt's hands slipped beneath the bottom of Seb's sodden shirt and began a furious exploration of the sun kissed skin of his partner's back.

"This needs to come off," Seb panted with a shy chuckle referring to his dank shirt.

"Yes," Kurt agreed breathlessly helping Seb drag it off over his head. He pulled Seb back down beside him, rutting gently against him as he hungrily devoured his mouth again. Their fingers entwined over Kurt's head as Seb nipped along Kurt's now smooth jawline. His teeth latching gently onto Kurt's ear lobe as he sucked it into his mouth.

Kurt bucked up wantonly against his husband as the fire crackled beside them and in that moment as Sebastian felt Kurt's need for him press hard against his thigh it dawned on him that he was about to make love to the man he cherished for the very first time and that that beloved man wanted this as much as he did. For Sebastian that was the best feeling in the world.

Seb paused for a moment to swallow down his nerves. He stroked Kurt's cheek gently as he admired his beautiful face and how it glowed in the warm fire light. "You're really are gorgeous, Gorgeous," he smiled lovingly searching with his eyes for permission to proceed.

Kurt nodded knowingly, reaching beneath Sebastian to awkwardly remove his own soggy shirt. As bare chest touched bare chest their need grew expediently. Fuelled by years of denial since their first heated kiss as kids, fingers and lips explored with frenzied desire.

Clothes were shed quickly, desperately, incoherently and teeth clashed in feverish passion. "Please Sebby, Please," Kurt begged, craving more as they grinded amorously against one another.

Under normal circumstances Sebastian might have stopped to gloat, maybe tossing kurt an 'I told you'd come begging one day' but in the heat of the moment with his husband beneath him hard and wanting that was the furthest thing from his mind. 

He kissed, nipped, nibbled down Kurt's chest and abs, down over his stomach as Kurt writhed below him. "Please," Kurt whimpered again all hesitation and shyness now evaporating as he pleaded for what he so urgently needed, his husband, his Sebastian.

"Shh baby, I've got you," Seb panted as he took Kurt's long rigid length in hand and licked the underside from base to tip. Kurt cried out as Sebastian swirled his tongue around the head, brushing the very tip over Kurt's slit to collect the gathering fluid. Moans escaped Seb as he closed his lips over Kurt's cock and being mindful of his teeth slowly sunk down on him.

Never having experienced anything as blissfully incredible as the suction Sebastian's hot wet mouth around him Kurt loss all coherent thought. He wrapped his legs around Seb's shoulders and involuntarily thrust up hard. 

Seb choked and coughed, pulling back quickly. His eyes watered as his airway was momentarily blocked but he didn't stop. He just held Kurt's hips firm against the ground as he continued on, loving the noises he was drawing from his man as he bobbed his head.

"Stop!" Kurt pleaded suddenly, releasing Seb's shoulders and giving him a gentle nudge. "Please Sebby you have to stop."

Desperately afraid he'd done something wrong or that he'd triggered memories of Hunter's attack on his husband Seb pulled off immediately, kneeling up. "Kurt?" He rasped softly, his eyes filled with concern. 

"too close," Kurt blushed quietly. "Not until you're inside..."

"Oh," Seb grinned, looking into Kurt's eyes and nodding in understanding "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Kurt mirrored Sebastian's nod. "I'm ready. I want you."

"I want you too," Seb murmured. He leaned down kissing Kurt deeply as he reached around on the blanket for his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes and giggling.

"The ointment from the doctor..." Seb explained bashfully. "...If I go in dry I'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh yes," Kurt gnawed his bottom lip nervously, not really having given that any thought in his desperate need to have Sebastian. 

Sebastian got up in search of the jar giving Kurt the opportunity to really look at his husband for the first time that evening. King Sebastian truly was a beautiful man, a little scarred but lean and muscular, ever so handsome and also exceptionally well endowed but even more than that Sebastian was a kind man. He was loving and protective and thoughtful. Kurt acknowledged in that moment as he gave himself a few rough tugs just how hopelessly in love he was with this man and how desperately he needed him, not only right now sexually but forever and always, as his person, his partner and the father of those two adorable boys waiting for them at the orphanage back home.

"Hands off. You'll put me out of a job," Sebastian teased Kurt as he found the jar from the doctor.

"We can't have that," Kurt smirked reaching for Seb. Seb took his hand and Kurt pulled him close against him. "I'm not sure when it happened or even how but I love you Sebastian more than words can say. Please now make me yours."

"You've always been mine," Seb whispered possessively, playfully nipping Kurt's ear. "Always!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging there but good things come to those who wait.  
> Unfortunately for you my lovelies the wait may be a few days. As I mentioned a chapter or two ago I'm off to Sydney this week to see Adam Lambert and Iggy Azalea judge Xfactor. I'm super excited. I've actually seen more of Adam this year than I've seen of my own brother. Lol.   
> Take care until I return. Love you all xxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Kurtbastian's first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had no intention of writing today. I thought I wouldn't have time with bags to pack and stuff but really I couldn't leave my poor Sebby hanging any longer. The man has the patience of a saint and he deserves his prize. 
> 
> Obvious warning after that intro for smut. That's all his chapter is and lots and lots of love. Enjoy lovelies. See you when I get home xxx
> 
> Thanks from the bottom of my heart for reading. 100kudos today. I'm so touched. Being totally AU, this story is a first for me. I'm glad you like it <3

Kurt giggled joyfully, capturing Seb's lips again as he held him close. Hands restarted their exploration of what was now becoming more familiar territory. Kurt traced his fingers softly over Sebastian's battle scars. They shone silver in the firelight and in every way added to Sebastian's incredible beauty, at least in Kurt's eyes. Kurt let a soft breathy gasp as Seb's hand ventured south, cupping his balls and rolling them gently in his palm. Seb, extending his pointer finger backwards tentatively brushed the tip of it over Kurt's hole. He moaned softly as it fluttered beneath his touch. 

"Relax Gorgeous," he whispered lovingly as Kurt involuntarily tensed up. "I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want me to."

"I...I want you to," Kurt mumbled pushing against Seb's hand. "More than anything please."

"Shh baby," Sebastian nodded with a warm smile as he opened the jar of lotion and dipped his fingers inside. He coated them thoroughly then leaned down kissing Kurt as he circled them around his entrance. He slowly pushed a finger shallowly inside watching Kurt's face for his reaction. Kurt grimaced a little, slowly exhaling before relaxing. 

"Fuck you're so tight babe," Seb moaned, pushing in deeper. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled, kissing his husband. "More Sebby, Don't stop."

Seb proceeded slowly and carefully, eventually adding a second finger then a third as he watched Kurt writhing and moaning and gradually falling apart beneath him.

"Oh fuck," Kurt whined rocking his hips in rhythm with Seb's fingering. "If you don't fuck me soon I think I might just die."

"Beg for it Baby," Seb smirked barely in control himself. "I told you that you would."

"Don't be a bitch!" Kurt glared playfully, bucking his hips up hard as Sebastian teasingly grazed his prostate. "Oooh pleeeeaaase!"

"Damn you're so fucking sexy," Sebastian drawled, slowly withdrawing his fingers and giving himself a few firm strokes. 

"You're beautiful too," Kurt replied breathlessly. "Please Sebastian, I need you."

Seb smiled back smugly as he lubed himself up. Those desperate words from Kurt were music to his ears. The couple locked lust blown eyes and Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips. "Oh I love you Seb," Kurt whispered breathlessly as Sebastian lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Kurt whimpered quietly, biting into his bottom lip as Seb bottomed out. He wrapped his legs around his partner who lay deathly still, totally overwhelmed by the blissfully tight heat squeezing around him. 

Sebastian cried out Kurt's name when he eventually began to move. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined anything could feel this good. He finally understood Brody's obsession with sex though he was certain that had he been inside anyone other than Kurt it wouldn't have felt nearly as incredible.

For Kurt the experience was equally intense. He hadn't anticipated the astounding connection he would feel to his husband as he was stretched open and so beautifully filled by him for the first time. He wasn't prepared for the overwhelming sensations that went shooting through his body with every drag of Seb's swollen cock over his prostate. It was an intimacy he could never have imagined and he felt so blessed to be sharing it with Sebastian.

"Mmmm, I love you," Sebastian uttered emotionally, setting a slow steady rhythm that kurt met with enthusiasm. 

"Oh fuck, faster!" Kurt pleaded. "Please Seb feels so freaking good."

Sebastian picked up pace. "You like that baby?" He asked smirking. "Do you like the king's big hard cock in you?"

"Yes, I love it," Kurt moaned desperately, squeezing his legs tighter around Sebastian to push him deeper. "So big, so hard."

"All for you Gorgeous, only for you," Seb mumbled taking Kurt's hard leaking cock in his hand to jerk him off as he picked up the pace. "I'm so close. Oh fuck cum for me Gorgeous," Seb pleaded. "Come on Kurt. Cum for your King."

"Your Majesty," Kurt whimpered thrusting up hard into Seb's tight fist as Sebastian now clearly out of control, rapidly pounded into him. It was Sebastian who came first. A jumbled mass of loving words pouring from his lips and a feeling of pride and power sweeping through him as he pushed in deep and pulsed within Kurt. He knew as he came hard filling Kurt possessively with his seed that he was the first and only man that would ever get to do so. The knowledge pleased him greatly. He loved Kurt with all his heart and now he was finally his in every way possible. No one would ever take Kurt from him again, never. He was certain of that.

Deeply aroused by the intensity of Seb's climax Kurt's orgasm followed instantly. With his eyes squeezed tightly closed, he screamed Sebastian's name and a tirade of curses as he exploded over his man's hand and up over his own abs and chest, his hole clenching repeatedly around the still hard huge but now over sensitive cock filling him. 

Satisfied and exceedingly happy Sebastian's body collapsed limply onto Kurt's as panting frantically, they sort each other's lips for a loving kiss. Kurt held Seb tight reluctantly releasing his legs from around him, never wanting the moment to be over.

Rolling them gently on their sides, Seb carefully slipped out, both men whimpering softly but not speaking as they gazed awestruck at one another. They shared soft sweet kisses and gentle caresses for longest time each lost in the beauty of the other. 

"That was..." Sebastian finally mumbled, tenderly sweeping Kurt's hair from his eyes.

"Incredible," Kurt finished with heartfelt smile

"I told you you'd come begging for me," Seb teased lightheartedly, pecking Kurt's lips.

"Shut up!" Kurt swatted Seb's shoulder playfully as he blushed. "You were taking way too long."

"I wanted it to last forever," Sebastian replied honestly, wiping Kurt's cum from his hand onto the blanket then stroking Kurt's cheek lovingly. "You're okay aren't you?"

"I'm perfect, a little tender but fine," Kurt assured his partner. "I'm not so sure about about our dinner though," he gestured to the smoking pot still on the fire.

"Oh shit," Sebastian chuckled picking up his shirt and using it to protect his hand as he removed their cremated meal from the fire. "Oops, It's deceased," he laughed, sitting it aside. "We have bread and apples."

"Bread and apples sounds perfect," Kurt chuckled cleaning himself off with his still damp shirt then pulling his underwear on.

"Don't cover up," Seb complained as he stood naked by the fire, looking at Kurt. "You're beautiful. I want to look at you."

"You've seen me," Kurt mumbled shyly. "All of me."

"I don't see any problem with that," Seb smiled. "You don't have regrets do you?" He checked, now avoiding eye contact as he retrieved the last of the food from their saddle bag.

"Maybe one," Kurt replied honestly.

"Oh?" Seb tried desperately to hide his hurt as he tossed Kurt an apple.

Kurt caught the fruit with both hands. He took a bite before responding. "I wish we'd done it sooner. I was such a fool to deny you on our wedding night. You're the kindest man. You deserved better than how I treated you."

"That's the past," Sebastian answered earnestly. "I know that was a difficult time for you. You felt trapped and you weren't ready but tonight, here, just now, was perfect. I'm glad we waited. You were worth waiting for Kurt."

"I love you so much Sebby," Kurt whispered looking into Seb's eyes.

"Oh course you do," Sebastian joked, biting into his apple as he joined Kurt on the blanket. "Look at me. I'm heavenly."

"Modest too," Kurt nudged him playfully with his foot. "I guess you have the goods to back it up though."

"You're impressed with my goods huh?" Seb giggled, making no effort to cover himself.

"Ehh," Kurt smirked, giving nothing away.

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Seb pouted, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I adore everything about you," Kurt grasped Seb's hand, making him drop his fruit as he pulled him close until they laid side by side again. "I love your hair," Kurt kissed Seb's hair. "I love your nose," he pecked the tip of his nose playfully. "And I most definitely love your lips," he kissed Sebastian deeply. "I love you Sebastian," he smiled warmly. "From the top of your pretty little head to the tips of your adorable tiny toes and absolutely everything in between."

"Kurt?" Sebastian responded emotionally, gripping his husband's ass tightly in both hands. "I love you too."

"Do you?" Kurt narrowed his eyes as he tossed his apple towards Captain to free his hands. "How much?"

"Enough to scour the entire kingdom looking for you even when everyone else told me you'd just walked out on me," Sebastian replied sadly. 

"Enough to make love to me again?" Kurt asked pushing Seb onto his back, then slipping his own underwear off to straddle him. 

"Umm...umm yes," Sebastian stuttered shocked as Kurt rolled his hips down grinding his balls against Seb's rapidly hardening cock.

"I'm going to ride you this time," Kurt informed Seb assertively, kissing the breath from him before he had any opportunity to object.

"Ah huh," Seb moaned obediently, obviously in seventh heaven as he watched Kurt take him in hand and lower himself down over him. In this moment Seb loved his life, he loved being king but more than anything else in the world he loved his incredible husband. His Kurt, his gorgeous angel.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb return home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok babes, I'm back. Adam Lambert was perfect as always...beautiful, witty and funny. It was incredible to see him again. I even managed some really cute photos.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> And so our story continues...our boys are back home and ready to begin their happy wedded life together. :a)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I've missed you all  
> Xxx
> 
> Not really any warnings for this chapter except maybe a little for Hunter's usual obnoxiousness.

"Kurt!" Burt beamed, jumping to his feet and giving his son a huge bear hug as he entered the library. "How are you? You look so much better than when I saw you last. That husband of yours has obviously taken good care of you."

"I promised I would," Sebastian grinned, stepping into the room with them and clutching Kurt from behind. "I'm true to my word."

"I'm very blessed," Kurt nestled back into Sebastian as Seb pecked his neck, "and so pleased to be home. I'm exhausted. We've had a long journey."

"You look a little pale. You should go up to bed Gorgeous," Sebastian suggested. "I'll have the servants bring you a meal and then I'll join you."

"But I want to go and see our babes," Kurt protested, defiantly.

"Tomorrow," Seb promised. "You need sleep first. You know how lively they are."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Let's go and cuddle."

"Your mother will be wanting to see you before you retire for the night," Burt reminded Sebastian as Seb nodded at Kurt.

"Of course," Sebastian acknowledged. "Where is Mama?"

"She's down in the dungeon visiting with Hunter," Burt supplied cautiously, noting Kurt cringe at the sound of his kidnapper's name.

"Hmm," Sebastian grimaced. "That's no place for a dignified woman."

"She takes him a meal every morning and evening," Burt replied. "She is his mother after all."

"Except he is a traitor, a kidnapper and a rapist," Sebastian flared up, holding Kurt a little more possessively.

"You were raped?" Burt turned to Kurt fearfully. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I wasn't raped," Kurt assured his father, narrowing his eyes at Seb. "I'm fine," he continued. "It's complicated."

"I wanted to kill him myself after I saw you laying unconscious in that villager's bed, only for Maddie, I would have." Burt explained sternly. "She's taking it very hard."

"She's a strong woman," Sebastian supplied assuringly, "Always fair. I'm sure she understands that my despicable brother must be punished. I gave him one chance already and he used to it to hurt my husband. I will not make that mistake again."

"I worry about her," Burt grimaced.

"She has our love to get her through," Sebastian spoke firmly. "I shall get my sweetheart here up to bed and go and speak with her," Sebastian gently pulled Kurt against his side and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, smiling softly as he put an arm around Seb and dropped his head tiredly onto Seb's shoulder. "Night dad," he yawned. "Can we catch up tomorrow?"

"Of course," Bert nodded, quietly pleased to see his son and son-in-law so obviously happy together. "You need to rest."

"Good night Dad," Seb grinned as he attentively lead Kurt out of the room and up to bed.

"Night Son," Burt called after Sebastian before returning to his chair to continue his book.

"You look exhausted baby," Sebastian fussed as he helped Kurt prepare for bed. "What can I have the servants prepare you to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Kurt shook his head. "My whole body is aching. I really just want to sleep."

"You need to eat something to keep up your strength," Seb looked concerned as he stroked Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "A king can't live on bread and apples alone and you have our boys to think of."

"I guess I could manage a bowl of soup," Kurt conceded, knowing that there was no point arguing with his stubborn husband. "And a kiss from the sexiest, most handsome man in the kingdom."

"I can easily oblige with both," Seb grinned cupping Kurt's face and kissing him tenderly. "Come on into bed Gorgeous," he playfully swatted Kurt's butt.

"Hmm," Kurt narrowed his eyes as he climbed into bed alone and got himself comfy. "You won't be long will you?"

"Will you miss me?" Seb teased.

"It's a big bed," Kurt pouted playfully.

"I'll be quick," Seb leaned down and pecked Kurt's forehead. "I just need to chat to mama about Hunter."

"Are you sure there's no alternative?" Kurt sighed. "A hanging is so public and so permanent. Do you really think it's necessary?"

"I do," Sebastian frowned. "What he did to you is unforgivable."

"He's your brother Seb," Kurt offered carefully.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "He was never truly a brother of mine. He nearly killed you. He needs to hang for that. I for one will sleep better at night knowing we are free of him."

"But..." Kurt protested compassionately.

"You are my husband Kurt, in every sense of the word," Sebastian glared. "When will show me the loyalty you have always shown him?"

"I...I..." Kurt stuttered guiltily.

"I'm trying to protect you," Sebastian spat out angrily as he left the room. 

"I know," Kurt whispered to himself, snuggling into his pillow as he willed his husband to come back and hold him.

Sebastian was fuming as he stormed down the hall. He met with a servant on the stairs and ordered them rudely to prepare soup for Kurt before continuing down to the dungeon. It was beyond Sebastian's comprehension why Kurt continued to defend Hunter after everything that had happened. Hunter was evil. He had always been evil. He had to pay. 

Sebastian stopped by the dungeon door to listen before entering. He heard Madeline and Hunter talking softly.

"...nearly killed him Darling," Madeline sighed heavily.

"That's not true Mama," Hunter protested. "My bastard brother is making that up. He's jealous because Kurt loves me more than him."

"Burt told me what happened Hunter, not Sebastian," Madeline supplied, tearing up. "Last I heard Kurt is unlikely to survive. It breaks my heart to say it but you will surely hang."

"Don't fret Mother. Sebastian is a weak and cowardly leader," Hunter gloated. "He doesn't have the guts to hang his own brother."

"I shall delight in seeing you swing by your neck," Sebastian interrupted maliciously, as he stepped across the stone floor to Hunter's cell. "It's one thing to slander and threatened your king. It's completely different to kidnap and injure his love."

"Sebastian?" Madeline stepped forward and gently hugged her step-son. He hugged her back, pecking her cheek softly. "Hello Mama," he spoke quietly. 

Hunter gagged as he watched the affectionate display. "All hail our mighty King," he chided sarcastically. "The prick has returned. Where's the pretty bitch I so generously broke in for you?"

"Hunter!" Madeline gasped, shocked by her son's crude words.

"Shut your filthy mouth," Sebastian roared angrily. "You will not speak like that in front of our mother."

"Is he dead?" Hunter taunted. "I didn't mean for him to choke on my cock. It was just so much bigger than he was used to."

Madeline paled, unable to believe her ears. "You should go upstairs Mama," Sebastian gestured for the door. 

"Yes," Madeline agreed, stepping quickly across the stone floor to the exit. She turned to her son before leaving. "Hunter, never before have I been so ashamed of you."

"Fuck you," Hunter sneered back, aggressively. "Did you think I didn't know that he was always your favourite?"

"You had every privilege growing up. I will never understand what went wrong with you," She sobbed as ran up the stairs.

Hunter laughed manically as he stared defiantly after her. "Bitch," he hissed.

"Can the gallows be ready tomorrow?" Sebastian asked the accompanying guard decisively.

"Doubtful," the guard sighed, obviously as disgusted as Sebastian by Hunter's disrespect. "The following morning I suspect, Your Majesty."

"Very well," Sebastian nodded agreeably. "Let it be known that my brother shall hang in the courtyard at dawn on the second day."

"As you wish," the guard acknowledged leaving his colleague to watch Hunter. "I shall inform my superiors."

"Thank you," Sebastian grimaced, as looked forlornly at his encaged sibling. He honestly didn't understand how things had deteriorated to this point. It saddened him greatly. 

Sebastian turned and left the dungeon ignoring the crude and obscene abuse that followed him half way up the staircase. He longed for Kurt, to be with him, to hold him, to make love with him again as they had so wantonly last night but he needed to check in on his mother first. 

Sebastian found Madeline in the library as he suspected he might. Burt was holding her close, whispering and gently stroking her hair as she wept. Seb didn't dare intrude on the intimate moment, instead he left the couple, stepping away to join his own husband in their chambers.

Kurt was sitting up in bed, finishing his soup when Sebastian returned. "Please fetch me some dinner," Sebastian addressed the servant assisting Kurt. "I've got him."

"Of course Your Majesty," the young girl bowed her head respectfully. "Is there anything you'd prefer to eat?"

"Whatever Miss Pillsbury has prepared is fine," Sebastian smiled at the timid girl. 

"Certainly," she blushed, dashing from the room.

"How is your mother?" Kurt asked quietly, setting his tray aside and reaching for his husband.

"Upset," Sebastian supplied, kicking off his boots and joining Kurt on the bed. "I'm convinced Hunter is insane. The way he spoke in front of Mama Madeline, the things he said...I was mortified."

Kurt snuggled Seb close. "Like what?" He asked frowning curiously.

"Is he bigger than me?" Sebastian asked insecurely.

"Bigger?" Kurt narrowed his eyes looking confused. "Obviously he's a little taller, a little broader. What does that matter?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "You know, down there," he gestured to his groin with his eyes. "Is he bigger?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt blushed. "I wasn't really making comparisons while he was forcing himself on me."

"I know," Sebastian sighed feeling foolish. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"He's not," Kurt squeezed Seb's hand understanding that for some reason he needed a little reassurance. "Not that it would change a thing. It's you I love Sebby."

"I love you too, so much," Sebastian smiled brushing his lips over Kurt's. "Make love to me?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked surprised. "I haven't before...I'm not sure I know what to do."

"Do you think I knew?" Seb giggled nervously. "I just did what felt right."

"It felt so right," Kurt chuckled. "It was the best night of my life."

"The best night of your life so far," Sebastian corrected him, reaching anxiously to unbutton Kurt's night shirt with a smirk.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut and arguing. 
> 
> It's 3am and insomnia strikes again. Please be kind if there are any typos. I have read this through but considering my sleep deprivation I may have missed a few. Please accept my apologies in advance. You're all gorgeous and I love you! <3

Sebastian woke early, spooned snugly in his husband's loving embrace. He nestled back against Kurt contentedly noting how flawlessly their naked bodies fitted together, like two pieces of the same bewitching puzzle. He thought back to the previous night, to the passionate intensity of their love making and couldn't remember ever feeling so blissfully happy. 

Being married to Kurt was everything Sebastian had always imagined it would be and so much more. The longing was over. Kurt was his now, in every possible way. It was challenging and hot and so full of love. Sebastian revelled in every second of it, closing his eyes and covering the affectionately soft hand that lay on his stomach, with his own. 

"Morning Handsome," Kurt whispered sleepily against Seb's ear. His warm tantalising breath making Seb tremble as he nibbled playfully at the lobe before deliberately poking Seb's ass cheek with his morning wood.

"Mmm, good morning Gorgeous," Seb chuckled lightly. "More? Really?"

"I can't get enough of you," Kurt murmured taking his hard cock in hand and dragging the tip of it up the length of Seb's ass crack. "You're hot as fuck."

"Ugh don't tease me," Seb whined pushing back against Kurt. "Please babe. I want you...bad."

Just as desperate for Sebastian, Kurt gave in immediately. He lined his cock up and slowly eased himself in, tangling his legs with Seb's to pull him back closer against him.

Still open from their previous night together Seb sighed in relief as Kurt filled him. A feeling of completeness overwhelming him as they clung together once again as one.

"Ugh amazing," Kurt moaned softly as Seb squeezed around him and his free hand explored Seb's chest, teasing and tweaking a nipple. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Seb twisted his head and leaned back to kiss Kurt for the first time that morning. The lip lock was deep and passionate. Seb's hand buried deep in the top of Kurt's hair, tugging and pulling, holding him close as in unison their hips began a gentle and now familiar rocking.

"I love you so much," Kurt whimpered breathlessly, his fist grasping tight around Seb's cock as he slid slowly in and out of him. In and out. In and out.

"So huge," Seb panted fucking into Kurt's hand, seeking the pleasure he so desperately craved. A pleasure only Kurt was able to provide. "Oh Kurt. You fill me so good baby. So deep."

"Fucking love you," Kurt repeated, picking up his pace a little. "You're beautiful Sebby. So perfect."

"Harder," Seb pleaded as Kurt teasingly tortured his prostate repeatedly with just the slightest of grazes. "Fuck baby, harder."

"Like this?" Kurt chuckled, pushing Seb indelicately onto his stomach and slamming into him with all his might.

"Yes," Sebastian screamed raising himself up onto his hands and knees as Kurt pulled back a little. "Give it to me!"

"You love my big cock, don't you baby?" Kurt gloated, loving how needy Seb was for him. He kneeled behind him on the mattress, gripped his hips and thrust in hard over and over and over revelling in the delicious sounds that poured ineloquently from Sebastian's pretty lips.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes," Seb chanted continuously as he frantically stroked himself in rhythm with Kurt's loving. "Right there."

"Cum for me my beautiful one," Kurt murmured, his movements becoming a little erratic as he totally lost himself in the undeniable heaven that was his husband. "Come on Sebby. Show me how good I am for you."

"You're good. Soooo good," Seb babbled, gripping the bed linen beneath him as Kurt pulled him up roughly by the hair until his sweaty back was pressed hard against Kurt's smooth chest.

"Come on baby," Kurt whined lustfully, pushing as deep into Sebastian's tight heat as he could manage while holding him tightly around his middle to keep him balanced.

"Kuuuuuurt," Seb howled, shuddering in Kurt's embrace as he let go, clenching his ass tightly the gorgeous cock filling him so divinely as he spurted across the bed.

Kurt watched over Sebastian's shoulder, kissing and sucking his partner's neck before giving one final hearty thrust and releasing into the love of his life with a silent gasp. 

They clung to each other, their sated bodies tingling delightfully as they caught their breath. "I love my husband," Sebastian chuckled, face planting his pillow. Kurt collapsed on top of him, satisfied and sweat soaked.

"We are so good at that," Kurt giggled, gently pulling out and rolling over beside Sebastian on the bed. "I wish we never had to stop."

"So you're not tired of me yet then?" Seb laughed, rolling onto his side to face a very smiley Kurt.

"Tired yes," Kurt confirmed with a nod, cupping Seb's cheek, "But never of you my darling."

"You should rest today," Seb suggested, gazing at his husband with concern. "You're still looking pale."

"No way!" Kurt protested adamantly. "I need to see Connor and Alex. I miss them so much Sebastian."

"I'm not sure you're strong enough yet," Sebastian speculated. "If anything happens you'll scare them. Alex has already lost his birth father and who knows what little Connor has been through."

"I could just sit and read to them," Kurt objected. "They both love books. They are our boys. I need to be with them."

"Let's make a deal," Sebastian offered. "I'll get one of the servants to change our bed while you bathe then you can rest."

"Ehh," Kurt frowned. "But..."

"...And," Sebastian cut Kurt off with a tender finger to his lips. "then we'll go visit them together this afternoon after I get a few things done around here."

"You're referring to Hunter aren't you?" Kurt pulled away. 

"He'll be hung at dawn tomorrow," Sebastian spoke firmly. 

"You're over reacting," Kurt accused. "Can't you just imprison him?"

"And risk him getting free and hurting you again? No way!" Sebastian flared up. "I love you too much Kurt."

"You're way too protective," Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"No," Sebastian shook his head, smirking. "I'm just protective enough."

"Ugh," Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning. "Will you at least let me go and see him? Say goodbye?"

"No!" Sebastian griped, wide eyed. "He's too dangerous. He attacked you Baby."

"He'll be behind bars and guarded, probably even shackled," Kurt sighed. "I'll be perfectly safe."

"You're mine," Sebastian growled. "I don't want you near him."

"Talking to your brother won't make me any less yours," Kurt explained compassionately. "It took me a little too long to realise it but I adore you Sebastian. I don't want anyone else."

"I think it's a bad idea," Sebastian continued to object. "He even verbally attacked Mama and she's done nothing but love him. I can't let him hurt you anymore."

"Your objection is noted," Kurt smiled weakly. 

"But you're going to ignore it aren't you?" Sebastian grimaced, getting up from the bed. "You always defend him even after he forced himself on you. I would never hurt you like that. Why aren't I enough for you?"

"You're everything," Kurt reached for Sebastian pleadingly. "I love you. I don't know how I can make that any clearer."

"By staying away from my hateful brother," Sebastian demanded furiously. "Unless of course he didn't force you. Maybe you wanted him all along, just like he keeps saying you did."

"You can't be serious," Kurt gasped looking up at Sebastian shattered. "I fought as best as I could. I bit for fucks sake. How could you even think that after you and I just made love?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Sebastian spat out, pulling on his robe and storming jealously out of their chambers. 

"Sebastian! Sebastian come back!" Kurt called after him becoming slightly emotional. "We need to talk about this." It was too late though the king was already gone and Kurt, still recovering from his trauma, didn't have the physical strength to chase him down after so recently exerting himself sexually. He assumed his fiery husband would return once he calmed down anyway. He was only dressed in his robe after all and although to Kurt that image was beyond sexy, it was hardly the proper way for any king to dress while he tended to his royal duties around the castle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb brings the boys to visit Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually wait for my Anna-belle's approval before posting a chapter but this one is too cute. I couldn't hold off any longer. Sorry Anna :( 
> 
> Warning for a total fluff overload, think unicorns, butterflies and fairies. They are all included, along with a little underlying tension between our beloved couple.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one. I had so much fun writing it. I didn't want to stop. I want to adopt Connor and Alex myself.

Kurt was curled up sound asleep, bathed and in fresh sheets when Sebastian returned to their chambers shrouded in guilt and with company. 

"Shhh," Alex whispered to Connor as they tiptoed quietly into the room. "Don't wake him. He's been sick."

"I know that," Connor looked worried. "The bad man hit him. He's better now though, right Seb?" 

"Yes," Seb nodded, kneeling down beside the tiny boy with a smile. "He's all better now buddy. It's okay."

"I don't know," Alex looked sceptical. "He looks tired. Maybe we should wait until another day."

"No," Kurt mumbled, slowly waking up. 

"Great. Now look what you've done," Alex frowned at Connor. "You went and woke him up."

"Did not," Connor snapped at Alex. "That was you."

"Was not," Alex argued. "Don't try to get me in trouble."

"Hey, nobody is in trouble," Seb assured the two boys. "Your daddy has been dying to see you. Now get up there and give him cuddles."

"Daddy!" Connor squealed excitedly, racing to the huge bed and jumping up into Kurt's open arms.

"Oh my goodness," Kurt beamed, grunting as Connor hit him full on. "Look whose found his voice. So proud of you sweetie."

"Daddy?" Alex frowned, looking down at the floor, hurt. "You're adopting him aren't you? I should have known. That nasty lady at the orphanage always tells me no one would ever want to adopt me."

"I beg your pardon," Seb spoke softly as he gently lifted the older boy's chin to look into this eyes. "If it's okay with you young man we'd really love to adopt you both. In case you haven't noticed we have quite a lot of room here and definitely enough love for two very precious boys."

"Connor is only small," Kurt added reaching out an arm to Alex. "He's going to need a big brother to take care of him."

"I'm a big boy," Connor pouted. 

"He'll have you and your dumb husband to look after him," Alex grumbled to Kurt. "It's okay. I get it. He's cuter than me."

"Me and my dumb husband..." Kurt paused to smirk at Sebastian. "...love you Alex. We want you to be a part of our family, to come here and live with us in the castle. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I guess it might be okay," Alex admitted reluctantly, shuffling his feet as he enviously watched Connor snuggle into Kurt. 

"We have horses to ride and a garden to play in plus we'll let you pick any chambers you want," Sebastian offered, nudging Alex gently.

"I'd have my very own chambers?" Alex looked surprised. "I wouldn't even have to share with Connor?"

"Well you would be a prince," Sebastian reminded him. "Crown prince actually."

"I'd get a crown?" Alex couldn't help smiling. 

"When you're older," Sebastian nodded. "But what that really means is that one day you will be king. This castle and kingdom will all belong to you." 

"Woah," Alex's eyes went wide. "Connor too, right?"

"Yes," Seb smiled. "Connor too. Now how about jumping up on the bed and giving your father a hug?"

"I've missed you so much," Kurt pleaded hopefully.

Alex hesitated, still nervously shuffling his feet. "My father died in the war. I miss him. He was a great dad."

"We know. You don't have to call us dad or daddy if it bothers you," Kurt offered kindly. "We know you loved your dad and that we can't replace him. We just want a chance to love you. It's all right Alex. You can continue to call me Kurt and him dumb," Kurt gestured to Sebastian with a grin. "If that makes you comfortable."

"That won't hurt your feelings?" Alex checked looking at Kurt with uncertainty.

"Might hurt mine," Seb teased with a chuckle.

"You'll live," Alex shrugged, stepping cautiously toward the bed.

Kurt laughed reaching out a hand to the older boy. "So?"

"Yeah maybe," Alex nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed watching Connor. "What chores will I have to do though?"

"We can talk about that another time," Kurt suggested knowing that he and Sebastian needed to discuss that together before deciding how the boys would be expected to contribute to the family. "For now do I at least get a hug? It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Sure," Alex smiled. "I was scared you weren't coming back. Are you better now?"

"I'm better now that I have you and Connor here," Kurt smiled fondly between the two children.

"Hmmph," Sebastian mock pouted. "What about me?"

"Oh gee," Alex rolled his eyes as he crawled up beside Kurt for his cuddles. "Some people just want all the attention."

"I am the king," Sebastian frowned playfully, joining his new family on the bed. 

"So what?" Alex giggled nuzzling into Kurt. "I will be one day too."

"Really?" Sebastian challenged playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," Alex nodded. "That's what you said."

"You have to survive this first," Sebastian laughed, tickling Alex. The boy tried to roll away squealing and squirming, begging for mercy while laughing hysterically.

Tucked tightly in Kurt's arms Connor watched on giggling. "Daddy," he mumbled quietly as if trying the word out. 

"Yes little one," Kurt replied quietly as he too watched Alex and Sebastian now gently play wrestling on the bed.

"I love you daddy," Connor whispered snuggling in close.

"I love you too Connor," Kurt teared up emotionally as he placed a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head. 

"You okay?" Sebastian looked up at Kurt with concern before blowing a raspberry onto Alex's tummy. 

Kurt nodded, his stomach growling as he held back his happy tears. 

"Daddy's hungry," Connor observed looking worried.

"I suspect Daddy has been naughty and didn't eat any breakfast," Sebastian frowned. 

"When we are naughty we don't get fed," Alex muttered quietly. 

"We don't have that rule here," Sebastian replied quickly, remembering how many times he'd been banished from the dinner table as a child without food because of Hunter causing trouble.

"I suppose you'll belt us instead," Alex griped making Connor hide fearfully in Kurt's chest.

"Never," Kurt corrected him. "You may be sent to bed early without a story though."

"But I love stories," Alex protested. "They are my favourite."

"Behave yourself then," Sebastian grinned ruffling Alex's hair.

"I really try," Alex replied sadly. "Lady Lopez says all boys are just born naughty."

"Nonsense," Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "You're a great kid Alex and nobody is perfect."

"I think Kurt is," Alex whispered discreetly to Seb, blushing a little.

"You could be right," Seb grinned, amused by Alex's obvious crush on his husband. "He's really special."

"Whose special?" Kurt interrupted overhearing Sebastian. 

"Never you mind," Sebastian winked at Alex as he answered Kurt. "For now we need to get you fed to keep your strength up. Whose up for a picnic in the garden?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Connor leaped out of Kurt's arms and jumped up and down on the bed excitedly. "Come on Alex, Come on Daddy," he tugged on Kurt's arm.

"I think that's a yes," Kurt giggled climbing out of bed.

"Yes please," Alex nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt carried Connor on his hip out into the garden with Alex holding his free hand while Sebastian went to organise lunch. By the time he joined them Alex was half way up a tree and Connor was chasing butterflies amongst the flowers.

"They are adorable," Kurt commented to Sebastian as he was joined on the grass. "I love them so much. I can't believe how much Connor is talking and I swear Alex has grown a foot taller."

"You're adorable with them," Seb smiled softly resting his head against Kurt. "I'm sorry about before. Are we okay?"

"We really need to talk about it," Kurt sighed. "But not now. I'm starving and our boys could use a good meal."

Without saying a word Sebastian handed Kurt some plates. Kurt filled one with meat, cheese, bread and fruit for Alex and then another for Connor before preparing his own while Sebastian quietly served himself.

"Lunch time boys," Sebastian called as he began to pick at his food. "I love you Kurt," he addressed his husband in a quieter tone.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled as Alex flopped down on the grass beside him.

"Eww," Alex scrunched up his face. "You two aren't gonna be all gross and kiss are you?"

"We might," Seb teased with a smirk. "Don't you want parents who are happy and in love?"

"I want lunch," Alex replied adamantly as Connor joined the group, plopping himself down in Sebastian's lap.

"This is yours," Kurt nudged Alex's plate towards him. "Just leave anything you don't like."

"Thank you," Alex tucked into his meal. "Whose is that?" He gestured to Connor's lunch.

"That's your brother's," Kurt replied passing Connor his plate.

"No," Alex looked at Kurt confused. "He's only three."

"Till I'm five I only get bread," Connor explained. "Only real big boys like Alex get more."

"You only get bread for lunch?" Sebastian looked down at Connor with concern.

"He only gets bread ever," Alex told Sebastian as if that should be obvious. 

"That can't be right," Kurt frowned. "Little boys need good food to grow strong."

"I like bread," Connor eyed his plate suspiciously. 

"Bread is yummy," Kurt agreed, taking a bite of his own piece of bread. "But you might like the meat too or the cheese. Give them a little try baby boy."

Connor picked up a cube of cheese and eyed it sceptically as Seb poured cups of fruit juice.

"It won't kill you," Alex rolled his eyes as he watched. "Lady Lopez might though. You'll be in huge trouble if she finds out."

"Don't you worry about Lady Lopez," Sebastian huffed. "Eat whatever you want and I'll deal with her when we go back to the orphanage later."

Connor returned the cheese to his plate untouched and instead picked up a grape and bit into it.

Kurt and Sebastian observed with concern as Connor nibbled at his meal. "Do we really have to go back to that nasty orphanage?" Alex grimaced. "Can't we just stay here now that you're adopting us?"

"We'd love to keep you here with us today," Kurt admitted without hesitation. "But I'm afraid we won't be allowed to yet. There are papers that have to be signed and other things to prepare."

"You'll probably change your mind by then," Alex sulked, turning away.

"No!" Kurt and Sebastian replied quickly in unison. "We have thought long and hard about this and talked about it a lot," Kurt continued, covering Alex's small hand with his own. "We missed you both so much while we were away. We are going to be a family."

"Family," Connor smiled nuzzling into Sebastian as he finally found the courage to try his cheese. "Eww yucky." He scrunched his face up and spat the food from his mouth into his hand.

"Don't you like cheese?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Doesn't look like it," Sebastian chuckled, kissing Connor's hair. "We'll have to remember that."

Connor tossed the cheese onto the grass and wiped his hand on Seb's pants. Seb grimaced but didn't say a word. He just savoured his time with the boys. Parenting was obviously going to be a messy business. He figured he'd just have to get used to it. It was a little overwhelming now it was becoming a reality but he knew that with Kurt by his side he could survive anything. 

The new family ate a leisurely lunch on the lawn. Connor finished everything else on his plate and Alex had seconds before Kurt and Seb packed up the basket.

"We have to go now don't we?" Alex sighed, his face dropping.

"Not yet, if you don't want to," Kurt assured him. "In fact if you two want to come with me there is someone I'd love you to meet."

Sebastian eyed Kurt curiously until Kurt gestured towards the stables with his eyes. 

"Who is it?" Connor asked excitedly. "It's a fairy isn't it? A garden this pretty must have fairies."

"It's not a fairy," Kurt giggled, "though you might be right about that. We'll have to have a look one of these days. For now though, let's go this way."

Kurt offered the boys a hand each.

"I'll take this back inside," Seb picked up the picnic basket, "and meet you there."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Leave it for a minute. Come with us now."

"Yeah Dad, you come too," Connor let go of Kurt to take Sebastian's hand. "Up?" He asked softly.

"Sure," Sebastian grinned, picking Connor up, tossing him over his shoulder and swatting his bottom playfully. Connor giggled as he hung upside down. 

"He's silly," Alex mumbled to Kurt with a soft smirk. 

"Try being married to him," Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling. "How about a piggy back for you?" Kurt crouched down.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Seb looked concerned as Alex climbed onto Kurt's back.

"I'm fine," Kurt frowned exasperated but quietly loving Seb's fussing. "He weighs basically nothing."

"You need to take it easy," Seb called after Kurt as he dashed off across the lawn towards the stables with Alex on his back.

"Stop fussing," Kurt called back as Seb chased after him. 

They reached the stable together and both boys were returned to the ground giggling happily.

"Who do we have here?" Burt asked approaching with a broad smile from the back of the stalls.

"I'm Alex Sir," Alex responded boldly. "And this is...this is going to be my little brother. His name is Connor."

"Well aren't you both handsome young lads?" Burt offered Alex his hand.

"I'm going to be king," Alex told Burt proudly as he shook his hand.

"Are you just?" Burt mocked surprise. "I guess that means I'm going to be your granddad."

"Granddad," Connor leaped at Burt wrapping his arms around Burt's legs.

"Are you Kurt's father?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"I am," Burt acknowledged picking Connor up and carrying him over to meet Bucky.

"I saw you," Alex followed Burt. "When Kurt was gone you were helping Sebastian and that really handsome prince look for him."

"Brody isn't that handsome," Kurt frowned.

"He is," Alex argued, "but not as handsome as you. No one is."

"Awww, Thank you honey," Kurt squeezed Alex's shoulder as he stepped up behind him.

"This is my horse Bucky," Sebastian explained to the boys taking Kurt's hand. 

Kurt pulled away subtly, moving forward and giving Bucky a pat. "You can pat him if you want to," Kurt offered the boys as Sebastian looked at him offended. "Be gentle though. Don't spook him."

"I love horsies," Connor reached out to Bucky with wide eyes. He patted his neck gently, giggling when Bucky nuzzled him with his nose.

"He likes you," Alex observed, patting Bucky himself. "He's a beautiful horse. My dad used to take me horse riding. Our horse was called Wanda."

"We can get you a horse of your own if you'd like," Sebastian offered. "You can name it what ever you want to."

"I'm too small for a horse," Connor pouted.

"It's okay," Kurt assured him. "We'll get you a pony honey."

"Is that like a unicorn?" Connor looked confused.

"Kinda," Kurt grinned. "No big horn on its head though."

"Can they fly?" Connor questioned. 

"No darling boy," Kurt laughed now. "They are just like a horse but smaller."

"Just the right size for me?" The small boy checked with Burt.

"The perfect size for you," Burt agreed.

"Thank you," Connor pecked Burt's cheek. "I'll call her Sparkles."

"Sparkles is the perfect name," Sebastian agreed reaching to take Connor from Burt. "Say goodbye to Granddad boys. You'll see him tomorrow."

"No," Connor protested, clinging to Burt. "I'm staying with Granddad."

"Here we go," Alex rolled his eyes. "He throws the worst tantrums."

"Shh," Kurt grimaced, reaching for Connor himself. "We are going into the castle for cookies and to see Nana Madeline. Are you sure you want to stay out here in the smelly old stable with grumpy old Granddad?"

"I like Granddad," Connor glared holding tight to Burt's shirt.

"I like you too," Burt smiled at the sweet red haired boy. "I really like your freckles too. Guess who else likes freckles?"

"I don't know," Connor answered flatly.

"Nana Madeline," Burt informed him with exaggerated enthusiasm. "You should go and show her."

"Is she nice like you?" Connor checked sceptically.

"She's beautiful and funny and very kind," Burt smiled softly. "I'm very fond of her."

"Wow Dad," Kurt nudged Burt teasingly. "Someone sounds smitten."

"Perhaps," Burt shrugged evasively, as Connor reached for Kurt.

"Let's go meet Nana," Connor announced as if it had been his idea all along. "I might like cookies."

"Cookies are the best," Alex replied excitedly. "We don't get them at the orphanage."

"Seems there are too many things you don't get there," Sebastian frowned, holding Alex's hand. "Just a few more days and luckily that awful place will be just a nasty memory."

Alex waved to Burt then dragged Sebastian across the court yard to the castle with Kurt and Connor following behind. "What's that?" Alex enquired pointing to the gallows being erected by the guards.

"Nothing," Kurt snapped moodily, holding Connor a little closer.

"That's to deal with my brother," Sebastian corrected Kurt. "He's a very bad man. He's the one that hurt Kurt."

"I don't like him," Alex scowled. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing," Kurt snapped again gently nudging Alex forward, away from the construction.

"He shall be hung by his neck until he's dead," Sebastian replied honestly.

"Oh for goodness sake," Kurt glared angrily at Sebastian. "He's just a child. Do you have to be so graphic with him?"

"He may be a child but he knows actions have consequences," Sebastian defended himself. 

"I'm glad the man who hurt you will be punished," Alex informed Kurt protectively. "Connor and I were so scared about you."

"I know sweetheart," Kurt assured the boy. "But I'm safe now. You don't need to worry."

"Cookies?" Connor prompted demanding Kurt's attention.

"Yes cookies," Kurt agreed faking a smile as he took Connor inside without even a second glance at his husband.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of weakness Kurt makes a grave mistake that may jeopardise his marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our dear friend NikiJuky17th. I want to say this chapter is for you honey but considering how much you despise Hunter this one doesn't seem quite appropriate. I hope you had an amazing day though. Cake and cocktails perhaps? :)
> 
> Thank you to all of you who continue reading this story. I love you all X
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Connor and Alex both took an instant liking to Madeline. She settled them quickly in the dining room, doting on them as she filled them with milk and cookies and stories about Sebastian and Kurt as children. 

"Did you two really not get along?" Alex looked at Sebastian with disbelief.

"You love daddy now right?" Connor looked worried.

"I love your daddy very much," Sebastian assured the toddler. 

"And you love him?" Connor checked with Kurt.

"With all my heart," Kurt smiled at Seb despite being peeved at him.

"Go on then," Alex prompted with a smirk. "You know you want to kiss each other. We won't look," he covered his eyes with his cookie filled hands.

Kurt leaned over and pecked Seb's lips with slight reluctance. 

"You love us too don't you?" Connor checked smiling as he watched on. 

"Yes," Kurt and Seb nodded in unison. 

"We're going to be a family," Connor explained to Madeline with a cheeky grin. "You're gonna be our Nana."

"Indeed I am," Madeline looked pleased. "When are you moving in?"

"Kurt and Seb have to sign papers and get things ready," Alex informed her knowingly. "We are going to be princes and have our very own chambers."

"Not if I don't get you back to the orphanage and sort out the paper work," Seb sighed at the prospect of returning his boys to that dreaded place even over night.

"I'll come with you," Kurt offered getting up from the table.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I'll be fine. You should go up and rest. You're looking slightly pale again honey."

"Sebastian is right sweetheart," Madeline covered Kurt's hand protectively. "You do appear a little pasty."

"I am feeling a bit fatigued," Kurt admitted quietly.

"Is Kurt okay?" Alex checked with concern.   
"Maybe Connor and I should stay."

"I wanna stay," Connor gripped Kurt's hand. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of daddy." 

"Daddy is okay darling boy," Kurt smiled reassuringly at the little boy. "Let your father take you back to the orphanage and tomorrow you can visit again."

"I hate it there," Connor pouted. "That lady is mean."

"Soon you'll be our little boy for real and you'll never have to see her again," Kurt picked Connor up and cuddled him tight.

"Promise?" Connor snuggled in. "Can I take some cookies with me?"

"I promise and you can take as many cookies as you want," Kurt kissed the small boy's hair affectionately before passing him to Sebastian. He then hugged Alex tightly, ruffling his hair to bid him goodbye. 

"See you," Alex squeezed Kurt as Madeline passed Connor a large paper bag full of cookies. 

"Be a good boy," Kurt smiled at Alex. "Take care of your little brother for us."

"I will," Alex replied proudly, before following Seb outside. 

"I'll only be an hour or two," Seb told Kurt softly. "I'll get the adoption process started and when I get home we can talk."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I'll be up in my sewing room. I want to make the boys some riding clothes."

"Good idea babe," Seb pecked Kurt's cheek. "Have fun."

Madeline joined Kurt as he gave Seb and the boys a final wave goodbye. "I'll be down with Hunter if you need me," he informed her quietly before heading downstairs to the dungeon.

Hunter was sitting quietly on the cold stone floor of his cell, securely shackled when Kurt approached. He looked up revealing a shocked expression. 

"Leave us," Kurt instructed the accompanying guards.

"I fear the King would not approve," the senior guard argued. "He fears for your safety."

"You should fear for your own," Kurt threatened, "should the King discover you questioned his husband."

"Very well," the guard dropped his head respectfully. "Fall out men."

The guards marched in unison for the dungeon door. "The keys," Kurt urged the guard. "I shall need them. I do not wish for the prince to be shackled while I visit with him."

"I fear it is unwise to release him from his restraints," the guard protested.

"The keys," Kurt repeated more firmly holding out his hand.

"Against my better judgement," the guard mumbled, conceding and reluctantly giving Kurt the keys.

"Now go," Kurt frowned. "I'll shall send for you when I am done."

The guard nodded, looking extremely unhappy as he lead his men out. 

"Kurt?" Hunter looked impressed. "Have you finally grown a pair?"

"Hunter," Kurt rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Why did you do it? We were so in love once."

"Once," Hunter scoffed. "Now you're riding my brother's puny cock. What a disappointment that must be."

"I find nothing about Sebby disappointing," Kurt replied dryly. "He's a handsome, compassionate and loving man."

"Really? Fuck, You're in love with him," Hunter accused sounding disgusted.

"I am," Kurt confirmed. "Very much."

"Then why are you here?" Hunter probed. "I obviously have nothing to offer you."

"I was hoping for an explanation," Kurt sighed. "I don't understand Hunt. We were friends for 15 years. We were engaged. How could you hurt me like that?"

"You chose him Kurt," Hunter replied emotionally. "I didn't intend to hurt you but you were supposed to be mine. I just needed you with me."

"Didn't it matter to you what I needed?" Kurt pleaded.

"I just wanted to make you happy. You and I were always happy together," Hunter supplied.

"That's not strictly true but I am happy now," Kurt smiled softly. "I have an amazing doting husband that I love and I'm becoming a father."

"A father? Did you knock up that pathetic bitch?" Hunter laughed at his own joke. 

"We are adopting two beautiful boys from the local orphanage," Kurt frowned. 

"How did I lose you?" Hunter grimaced.

"I still care for you," Kurt mumbled breaking eye contact. "15 years of friendship doesn't just dissolve."

"Then release me," Hunter prompted boldly. "Or I shall be dead at dawn."

"I can't," Kurt responded unconvincingly.

"If not for me, then for my mother," Hunter pleaded his case. "You said yourself we have history Kurt. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and let me go free."

"And live with the threat of you returning for me, or those I love, Sebastian or perhaps even our children?" Kurt shook his head. "I can't trust you Hunter."

"So you want me dead?" Hunter accused. "You're no better than that bastard you married."

"He's a good man," Kurt defended Sebastian. 

"How can you say that?" Hunter scoffed. "A good man would never execute his own brother."

"You left him no choice but I fear it's a decision that he may regret for his entire life time," Kurt replied honestly. "It is one made purely in my defence."

"Release him of the guilt and free me," Hunter pushed. "I promise I shall never return. I will leave you and he to your own miserable eternity together."

"Where would you go?" Kurt queried now seriously contemplating Hunter's release. "Back to the mountains?"

"I can't tell you that," Hunter chuckled. "You'd tell him and he'd send his men straight after me."

"You would never return?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Never," Hunter replied desperately. "This is the last time you shall ever see me."

"You know if you did return Seb would undoubtedly kill you himself?" Kurt still felt torn.

"I am aware," Hunter confirmed. "Please Kurt. I'm afraid to die."

"Very well," Kurt nodded, unlocking Hunter's cell. He told himself as he did so that he was doing this for his husband, to save him from the perpetual guilt that would shroud him should he be forced to execute his only sibling. 

He released Hunter from his shackles. "Leave quickly," Kurt demanded, pointing to the exit. "Sebastian shall return within the hour."

"Bless you Kurt," Hunter spoke gratefully, cupping Kurt's face and kissing his cheek. "I suppose it is hopeless to ask you to accompany me."

"I am happy here with my husband," Kurt replied as he watched Hunter flee. He remained in the dungeon contemplating his decision until he was sure Hunter was gone. He knew that upon his return from the orphanage that the King would be furious, but somehow he was unable to regret his choice. He wanted to trust that Hunter wouldn't return. He wanted to believe that he'd unburdened his husband of a lifetime of regret and that he'd given Madeline back her son. He did have the best of intentions.

With a huge sigh, Kurt sat the keys by the open cell door before venturing upstairs to his sewing room. He passed Madeline in the hall on the way to her chambers. "How is my son?" She enquired softly. "He must be terrified. I shall take down his dinner shortly and have my final visit with him."

"I freed him," Kurt responded bluntly. "He is gone."

"Oh Kurt," Madeline burst into tears. "You beautiful compassionate man. You've saved my baby. Thank you." She kissed both of Kurt's cheeks ever so gratefully before hugging him tight.

"Don't thank me," Kurt stepped back a little. "I did it for Sebastian, though I fear he may never forgive me."

"He will be furious," Madeline agreed. 

"I need to be alone," Kurt sighed. "I'll be in my sewing room."

"Okay sweetheart," Madeline offered Kurt a tender smile. "I love you Kurt. You did a noble thing."

"I hope so," Kurt sighed doubtfully as he headed to his sewing room. Sewing was Kurt's happy place. It was the one thing aside from Sebastian that he loved enough to lose himself in. Tonight though as he sat at the table and took out his pencils to begin designing riding pants for his boys, his concentration was non-existent. His thoughts constantly drifted to Hunter and to the horrors of what had happened in that dreaded cave in the mountains. It was only then that Kurt began to fear he'd made an horrendous mistake that he had no way of fixing. He'd make his choice. It was done. In a moment of foolish sentimentality he had rashly set his capturer free and now they would all have to deal with the consequences. Now he would have to deal with Sebastian's wrath.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian deals badly with Kurt's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

"Youse wanna do what?" Santana squawked at her King in horror as she offered him a chair in the dim back office of the orphanage. "Youse can't be serious?"

"We want to adopt Alex and Connor," Sebastian confirmed, glaring at the ignorant woman as he sat down opposite her. "I'm deadly serious."

"I can't let youse do that," Santana protested. "Alex is a very difficult naughty child and Connor be just plain stupid. We have many other boys that is way better for youse to adopt. Come out I'll show you to George and Joseph. They're gooder boys, real smart."

"We don't want George or Joseph," Sebastian argued, annoyed by her criticisms of the precious boys he loved. "We want Connor and Alex. We have bonded with them and our parents have bonded with them. This is not up for debate. I am the king of his land, you foolish woman. I will adopt the children I want."

"Youse will be sorry," Santana huffed, rolling her eyes "Youse be bringing 'em little brutes back in a week, looking for better ones. You mark me words Sir."

"They are amazing children," Sebastian smiled fondly to himself as he thought back to the family picnic they'd shared earlier. "Kurt and I adore them. They are a perfect fit for our family."

"It be your funeral," Santana shrugged, shuffling absentmindedly though a drawer of papers. "Youse must be liking a challenge. I's will 'ave to check with the lady in charge Miss Sylvester first and there's be papers that need signing. You can't just take 'em even if you be the King."

"I understand that. Prepare the papers. Kurt & I will sign them and I'll return..." Sebastian was cut short by his guards bursting anxiously into the room. "Your brother, Prince Hunter has fled," the senior guard informed Sebastian hysterically.

"Kurt?" Sebastian instantly paled with concern. "What about Kurt? Is my husband okay?"

"He released Prince Hunter Your Majesty," the guard reported fearfully. "He sent us away and let the prince go."

"You must be mistaken," Sebastian panicking, looked horrified, not wanting to believe that this could be true. "Kurt would never betray me in such a manner. How could you let this happen? He must have been overpowered. Why was he left alone with that animal? Where is he? You didn't say if he was safe."

"We left him under guard in his sewing room Your Majesty," the guard replied nervously.

"Very well," Sebastian nodded, trying to maintain his cool. "I will return to him at once and ensure his safety myself. I want you and all your men to inform Prince Brody and pursue the fugitive immediately. I'm beastly careless if he is returned to the castle dead or alive. Either is a viable option. Upon your return we will discuss your future employment in this kingdom. I am astonished and quite frankly disgusted that you permitted my prisoner to flee under your watch."

"My apologies Your Majesty," the guard bowed respectfully to Sebastian. 

"Your apologies?" Sebastian scoffed, "are worthless to me and will not keep my family safe from the villain my brother has become. If you want to redeem yourself be gone! Find him!"

"Of course Your Majesty," the guard scurried out of the room then out into the street with his men in tow. Sebastian followed behind them, stopping briefly to gaze at Connor and Alex who were reading a book cuddled together in the corner of the playroom. "I'll be by before lunch to take my boys out again tomorrow," Sebastian informed Santana sharply. "Please have the papers ready and for goodness sake feed my son a decent meal. No child can live on bread alone."

"I...I..." Santana stuttered stupidly. 

"Thank you," Sebastian snapped dismissively at her before stepping outside and into the royal carriage for his journey home. In response Santana slammed the front door of the orphanage and stormed back into the playroom to the boys she so clearly despised.

Sebastian watched from the carriage as his guards dispersed in pairs to once again seek out his horrid brother. He sighed heavily in disdain. "Home please William," he politely addressed his butler, despite his obvious distress, "As expeditiously as possible."

"Certainly Your Majesty," William nodded, closing the carriage door and taking his seat atop the carriage at the reins. The brief journey back to the castle seemed to be the longest of Sebastian's life. His emotions flipped back and forth between concern for his love's safety and his devastation at Kurt's possible betrayal. 

He was certain Kurt would not put their entire future and family at risk for Hunter's freedom. He tried to believe in the sincerity of Kurt's love for him but niggling doubts crept in making him wonder if he was being used as a distraction until his husband and brother could reunite. In his lifetime Seb had never been truly loved by anyone other than his mother and step mother, so he struggled to recognise the amazing bond that he and Kurt shared. He struggled to find security in the marriage he still felt that he'd forced Kurt into because his own love for the person he'd admired since childhood had been so overwhelmingly strong.

It was this love that forced Sebastian's insecurities aside as his carriage halted before the front doors of the castle. In an unprecedented move he didn't wait for his butler's assistance, instead rushing inside and sprinting up the stairs in a desperate need to confirm his love's safety for himself. 

"Kurt," he smiled in relief as he stepped into the sewing room to find his husband safe, with a pencil in hand staring blankly at a empty page in his notebook. "I'm so relieved you're okay baby. When they told me my abhorrent brother escaped my first thought was for your safety."

Kurt got to his feet and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck. Seb wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and silently they held each other tight, both seeming to gain strength from the warmth of the other. 

"I'm sorry," Kurt finally mumbled. "I did it for you. I had to."

"Did what?" Sebastian stepped back hoping he had misunderstood.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you having to struggle with the guilt baby, of watching it eat away at you day after day, of letting it destroy us and your relationship with your mother," Kurt explained pleadingly.

"So it's true?" Sebastian clarified, taking a deep breath. "Even after everything he did to you, you released him."

"For you," Kurt nodded, reaching for his husband again.

Seb stepped back, his palms raised before him to halt Kurt as he looked at him heartbroken. "No," he shook his head, his temper rising. "No...just no. Don't you dare try to tell me you did this for me. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I've saved from having to execute your only sibling," Kurt offered weakly.

"You've endangered us all Kurt," Sebastian roared. "You, me, Mother, Father, our beautiful boys and to my people you've made me look like an incompetent fool who has no control over his kingdom. How could you betray me like this?"

"That wasn't my intention," Kurt stepped back defensively.

"Do you think he won't return for you?" Sebastian screamed, shooing away the guards who were waiting by the door and watching on with increased interest. "Or maybe that was the fucking plan between you both all along. When will you be joining him?"

"I won't," Kurt replied honestly. "I'm your husband. I love you."

"You love me?" Sebastian chuckled sarcastically. "From the very beginning your loyalty to my bastardly brother has always taken precedence over our relationship."

"That's not true," Kurt argued.

"Have I not been a good husband to you?" Sebastian checked emotionally. "Was I not patient enough with you when you were unready to accept me as your lover? Or gentle enough when I nursed you back to health after HE attempted to fucking kill you?"

"You're the perfect husband," Kurt acknowledged. "You make me very happy. You care for me so lovingly. You created this incredible room for me. You were open to adopting Alex and Connor with me even though I know it's way sooner than you planned to have a family. I know you'd do anything for me."

"Then why?" Sebastian yelled. "Why does Hunter always come first? Why does that prick even rate at all?"

"He was my best friend for 15 years Sebby," Kurt sighed sadly.

"And I was just his arrogant brother who you were forced to fucking marry under fear for your life?" 

"No," Kurt protested, his expression softening. "You were the kind nurturing man who returned from war to care so lovingly for his dying father despite the difficult relationship with him. I admire so much the strength that must have taken Sebastian."

"Don't patronise me," Sebastian snapped. "Given the choice you would have married my brother."

"I was given the choice," Kurt reminded his husband as he thought back fondly to Seb's romantic proposal above the stables that had so greatly horrified him at the time. As he recalled his reaction that night in his mind, he realised it wasn't difficult to see where Sebastian's insecurities were stemming from, as unwarranted and misplaced as they were . "I said yes." Kurt attempted to reassure Seb. "I am your husband, my darling."

"Officially yes," Sebastian agreed, his voice faltering and still raised. "You are mine and I am yours but I'm not certain of your commitment to me. You went behind my back. You released the man who is the biggest threat to us and our happiness, The man who already taken you from me once."

"So this is all just about your massive freaking ego?" Kurt yelled, glaring. "One huge fucking pissing contest that you think he's winning, with me as the grand prize?

"How could you say that?" Sebastian gasped. "How can you question my love for you after every damn thing we've been through?"

"You have no hesitation in questioning my love and loyalty," Kurt accused, his voice rising in pitch and volume. "You and Hunter were always competitive. Was I just a pawn in your hostile rivalry with him?"

"How dare you?" Sebastian screamed, his face reddening with anger. "I have adored you since I was 6 years old. There has never been anyone else for me."

"There's Brody," Kurt huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian growled narrowing his eyes. "I'm not interested in Brody. He would make a most unsuitable partner."

"I disagree," Kurt sneered, his jealous anger overtaking his common sense. "He's a prince. He's very attractive and extremely willing. He throws himself at you every chance he gets."

"You think Brody is attractive?" Sebastian glared.

"He's got nice abs," Kurt admitted with a frown and reluctant nod. "He'd be a fine match for you."

"A fine match? Him but not you? Is that so?" Sebastian screamed, hurt beyond belief by Kurt's attitude. He didn't understand how the man he loved so dearly, who claimed to love him back could even suggest he be with another. The idea was ludicrous to him just as being with Hunter again was ludicrous to Kurt. Clouded though by his own insecurity and jealousy Sebastian ironically failed to recognise that and instead lashed out irrationally at Kurt, subconsciously choosing to push him away before he chose leave of his own freewill. 

"Then I shall go to Brody," Sebastian sneered hatefully at Kurt through gritted teeth. "I will pack and leave at dawn. I trust you will be able to make alternate sleeping arrangements for tonight and be gone before I return. I'm sure you have plans to meet up with my brother anyway. Undoubtedly he s waiting for you out there somewhere."

"I...I...No," Kurt stuttered, staring flabbergasted and heartbroken after his retreating husband, as he stormed furiously from the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt attempts to prove his love to a furious Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Smut, not the usual tender loving kind. Lol

"Sebastian, Stop!" Kurt raced down the hall halting Seb with a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sebastian snapped, aggressively shrugging Kurt's hand away. 

"You're leaving me?" A tear slowly trickled down Kurt's cheek. "For Brody? You can't leave me. I love you."

"It was you that said we make a fine match," Sebastian retorted childishly. "Maybe you are right."

"You are MY husband," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip, fighting back more tears. "I was thinking of you when I released Hunter and of your relationship with Madeline."

"You were thinking of Hunter and yourself," Sebastian accused snidely, as he headed downstairs. "You always are."

"You knew my past before you proposed Sebastian. You can't blame me for not wanting my oldest friend to die," Kurt snarked, following Seb across the courtyard. "I didn't want you to be the one responsible for his death. I didn't want you to have to look at your mother weeping and feel responsible."

"I'm not responsible for my brother or the wicked despicable things he did to you. I was protecting you and those we love. We have our little boys to think of now," Sebastian sighed, walking faster. "Thank fuck he doesn't know about Connor and Alex. At least I know they will be okay." 

"Umm...I may have told him we were planning to adopt from the orphanage," Kurt replied nervously.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian roared angrily. "Why would you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Kurt frowned, offended.

"Our babies," Sebastian screamed, "are at risk because of your ridiculous fucking crush on the man that attempted to rape and kill you."

"I don't have a crush on him," Kurt denied, stepping into the stables with Sebastian. "Why are we here?" 

"Sure," Sebastian scoffed. "Sounds like you two had a cheery reunion before you set him free." Sebastian stopped and looked around, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "/I'm/ here because I need to get the stable boy to prepare my horse for my journey tomorrow," he explained gathering himself. 

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed in frustration, trying to ignore how damn sexy his husband was when he was pissed off. "You're not going anywhere. I won't let you leave me."

"Do you think you can stop me?" Sebastian smirked cruelly. "I am the king Kurt. I could have you banished or flogged or hung if I wanted to. The gallows are ready."

"I guess you could," Kurt acknowledged nervously. "But I'm sure you won't."

"I should," Sebastian stated bluntly. "You betrayed me not only as your king but also as your husband by fraternising with that pond scum."

"We weren't fraternising," Kurt defended himself adamantly. "I needed him to know how happy we are together and about the amazing future we have planned. He had to know that no matter what he did to us he couldn't win."

"How precious," Sebastian rolled his eyes sarcastically as he gazed around for the absent stable boy. "But you handed him his victory when you released him so now tell me my dear husband do I look happy to you?"

"He asked me go with him," Kurt added, deliberately ignoring Seb's question. They both knew they made each other happy. Kurt refused to see this fight as anything more than a hiccup. He wasn't going to let his husband leave him, especially not for Prince Gigolo in the next Kingdom. 

"Why didn't you go then?" Sebastian yelled back jealously. "You had the perfect opportunity."

"Because I fucking love you, you idiot and I want to have a family and future with you," Kurt roared in response.

"Prove it!" Sebastian challenged bitterly, turning to walk away.

"Prove it?" Kurt questioned furiously, violently pushing Sebastian face first against the stable wall. "I'll fucking prove it." He pinned Seb against the wall with his body, pushing his rapidly hardening cock forcefully against Sebastian's ass.

"Get off me," Sebastian protested weakly, feebly trying to push his husband away.

"You don't mean that," Kurt whispered seductively against Sebastian's ear before sucking softly at the sensitive spot behind it exactly the way he knew his husband loved. "Can you feel that?" He pressed his erection harder against Sebastian. "Do you honestly think there is any other man in this kingdom, or any other that can make me that hard? There's only you. That's all for you."

"I fucking hate you," Sebastian spat viciously, melting against Kurt's body and rutting back subtly against him. 

"No you don't. You love me and you know i love you," Kurt chuckled softly reaching down and palming the rock hard bulge in Seb's pants. "You want me just as badly as I want you."

"No," Sebastian argued quietly, pushing into Kurt's hand before nudging it away.

"No?" Kurt questioned, biting into the tender flesh of Seb's neck and marking him.

"Ugh," Sebastian growled in defeat, tilting his head to the side to give Kurt better access. "Fuck me," he gasped.

"I intend to," Kurt smirked, pulling Seb's head back and smashing their lips together, angrily, possessively claiming his husband as his own. "You don't get to walk out on me Sebby. You just don't," Kurt growled, reaching out and slamming the stable door closed as their teeth clashed and their tongues wrestled aggressively for dominance.

Kurt tightly gripped the waistband of Seb's pants with one hand and pulled them down while simultaneously releasing himself from his own, with the other. "I'll never leave you," Sebastian grunted as Kurt dragged the head of his cock down Seb's ass crack then slammed into him dry with one single hard deep thrust.

"Oh I know," Kurt replied cockily, grasping Seb's hips in a vice like grip and pounding into his clenching tight heat over and over and over. "You're mine."

"Yours," Seb moaned, rocking his hips back against Kurt, taking everything he was offering and loving every second of being stretched and filled so completely by the man he cherished.

Kurt smiled to himself, nipping and licking at the fresh mark on his husband's neck, as slowing his pace a little, he reached up for a riding crop off the stable wall. 

"Kurt?" Sebastian whined as his lover dragged the leather tip of the implement down the side of his face and neck. 

"You've been a bad boy, Your Majesty," Kurt pushed deep into Seb as he chastised him. "You doubted my love for you. You should never do that," he pulled back until he was barely still inside Sebastian and swatted Seb's ass cheek hard with the crop. Seb yelped, his skin instantly reddening. "Are you going to behave?" Kurt challenged.

"Bitch please. Again," Sebastian pleaded, gripping the wall to brace himself.

"Really?" Kurt smirked, slowly thrusting in and then back out again while he considered whether to obligue. Out of nowhere Kurt struck Sebastian's other ass cheek this time, catching Seb totally unawares.

"Fuck," Seb groaned gripping his cock and frantically jerking himself off. 

Kurt continued to fuck Seb hard, losing himself in the pure pleasure as he forcefully proved his love to his husband. "You have a heavenly ass," he whined as his climax rapidly approached.

"I'm gonna cum," Seb exclaimed, getting closer with every forceful graze of Kurt's cock against his prostate. 

"Atta boy. Cum for me Beautiful," Kurt encouraged him, dropping the crop to grip Seb's hair and devour his mouth in another dirty heated kiss. "I fucking love you," Kurt moaned, nipping at Seb's bottom lip as he felt him repeatedly clench tight around him. Seb whined something inaudible back, spurting his welcomed release up the stable wall.

Kurt hummed a little in satisfaction, then following a few quick shallow thrusts, let go himself, filling his husband possessively with his own cum while howling his name at the top of his lungs for the entire kingdom to hear.

"I really do love you," Kurt assured Seb breathlessly with a final peck to his lips.

"I think I know that," Seb acknowledged panting. "Now get off me. I'm still furious with you."

"You can't be serious," Kurt protested slowly pulling out. "We just..."

"...Fucked," Sebastian finished his lover's sentence, turning to him as he pulled his pants up. "I'll admit it was incredible but it doesn't change anything. My brother is still free and we are all still in danger."

"Fucked?" Kurt glared, tucking himself back into his pants. "I made love to you Sebastian."

"Semantics," Seb shrugged cynically. "I don't have time for this. I need to ensure our boys are safe."

"We should send a guard to the orphanage," Kurt suggested, obviously offended but wanting to put his children first.

"No, I'll send for the boys. I want them brought here," Sebastian decided. "They will be safer with us, under guard, where we can watch them."

"So you're not leaving me?" Kurt sort confirmation. 

"I'm angry, not crazy," Sebastian frowned. "I'll never understand though what possessed you to let him go. How can you still call a man that almost killed you, your friend?"

"Loving you has helped me see the bigger picture," Kurt sighed. 

"You really don't want him?" Seb asked insecurely. 

Kurt cupped Seb's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I only want you. Since the first time you kissed me I only ever wanted you. You were the crown prince though. You weren't an option so I guess I settled for your brother instead."

"When we recapture him, he will be hanged," Seb replied dismissively, brushing Kurt's hand away. "Until then keep your distance from me."

"Sebastian?" Kurt pleaded unable to hide his hurt.

"I'm serious Kurt," Sebastian grumbled, heading out of the stable. "I can't look at you right now without feeling betrayed...Now where are all the damn servants? I need someone to collect the children."

"I'll do it," Kurt offered.

"No," Seb snapped. "You are not to leave the castle unaccompanied. Is that clear? You will stay here where you are safe. I don't have the time or inclination right now to lead another search party to find you when your boyfriend inevitably nabs you again."

"I'm not some damsel in distress that needs your protection," Kurt protested. "And he is no longer my boyfriend."

"I almost lost you once. I won't again," Sebastian responded emotionally. "Now stop being your usual stubborn and argumentative self and go inside and have the maids prepare rooms for the boys."

"You told them they could choose their own chambers," Kurt reminded him as they crossed the courtyard.

"I did. Didn't I?" Seb recalled, grimacing. "I'm going to be so terrible at this whole parenting thing."

"You love them," Kurt smiled softly. "That's the most important thing. I think you'll be an amazing dad. That's why I want to raise these darling boys with you."

"I do love them and I love you too," Sebastian sighed. "Now leave me alone. I have so much to get done. Thanks to you and your stupidity."

Without a word, Kurt turned and went inside. Pouting, he took the stairs up to his sewing room. Sighing heavily, he flopped down onto his chair and contemplated how badly he'd messed everything up. He'd known Seb would be angry about Hunter's release but hadn't really considered the other consequences of letting Hunter go. He'd been so stupid to gloat to Hunter about his amazing marriage and their plans to start a family. Connor and Alex had already been through so much. He'd never forgive himself if his precious boys ended up hurt or worse at Hunter's hand.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb talk after finalising the adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter, except maybe for typos. My apologies it's 2:22am
> 
> Goodnight, I love you all lots xxx

"Sign these," Sebastian demanded gruffly, barging into Kurt's sewing room and tossing a pile of papers onto the table in front of him.

"What are they?" Kurt frowned, pushing them aside to continue his sewing.

"Divorce papers," Sebastian replied sternly, nudging the papers forward again.

"Yeah right. What are they really?" Kurt asked again with sarcasm, not believing Sebastian for a second.

"They're for the adoption," Sebastian smirked, impressed by Kurt's confidence in their marriage. "The bitch at the orphanage won't let us have our boys until we return them."

"Did you go there?" Kurt checked, his interest peaked. "Have you seen them? Are they okay?"

"I've sent a guard to mind them," Seb's tone was short. "Just until we can bring them home."

"Any news about..." Kurt began.

"Your boyfriend?" Sebastian finished. "No, no sign of him yet. I guess that's a good thing."

"He's not my...ugh just forget it," Kurt sighed in defeat. "I fucked up so badly."

"You did," Sebastian acknowledged smugly. "Kinda just as well Gorgeous. I was beginning to think you were perfect. It was becoming slightly intimidating."

"You're not intimidated by me," Kurt half smiled. "I'm just the stable hand's son."

"You're not JUST anything," Seb hid his fond smile from Kurt. "You're my somewhat problematic husband and the co-ruler of this vast kingdom."

"I'm so sorry Sebby," Kurt pouted, putting down his sewing to look over the papers. 

"Yeah," Seb shrugged pointing down at the documents. "Do you have a pen? You need to sign there for Alex and there for Connor."

"Do I need to read them first?" Kurt reached into a drawer behind him for his pen set.

"It's pretty standard stuff. I had the castle scribe look them over. He was satisfied everything was above board," Sebastian assured Kurt. 

"I trust you," Kurt smiled, signing the documents with great relief. He figured that if Sebastian was still keen to adopt Alex and Connor with him then their marriage was safe, even if he had been banished from the marital bed they shared. He could handle Sebastian being angry at him but he couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Somewhere along the way he'd fallen so deeply in love with the King he'd at one time despised. He could no longer imagine his life without him.

"I'll go now and return these to the orphanage," Sebastian picked up the papers. "The boys should be able to move in tomorrow."

"Can't you send someone else?" Kurt suggested. "Have you eaten? I was about to send for some supper. Will you join me?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I want to take care of this adoption stuff myself. It's too important to delegate plus I don't have much of an appetite right now. I'm feeling way too anxious knowing Hunter is on the loose."

"I'm sure he wouldn't hang around and risk being caught again," Kurt mused, returning to his sewing to hide his disappointment over Seb's rejection. 

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian eyed Kurt suspiciously. "Do you know where he is? Did he tell you where he was going? I presume you wouldn't tell me anyway would you? I'm only your husband."

"He told me nothing of his intended destination," Kurt frowned at Seb's insinuation. "I'm not sure he even had one in mind. He was totally resigned to dying."

"He still will die when we catch him," Seb replied sternly. "And we will catch him, even if it kills me too."

"I hope it won't come to that," Kurt sighed reaching for Seb's empty hand. 

Seb pulled away. "I'm still mad," he scowled playfully. "Back off."

"But I love you," Kurt pouted, flashing Sebastian his saddest puppy dog eyes.

"I love you too," Seb looked away. "Drop that crap though. I'm not falling for it."

"I understand," Kurt grimaced. "What are our boys going to think when their daddies aren't sleeping in the same bed though?"

"They'll think that you're very naughty for letting the bad man that tried to kill you go free and that I'm doing the right thing," Seb replied confidently.

"So you think it's right to withhold your affections as punishment?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a child."

"Would you rather something else?" Sebastian challenged.

"I'd rather almost anything else," Kurt confessed. 

"Good," Seb grinned. "That means I've chosen the correct consequence for you."

"What if I can't fall asleep without holding you?" Kurt questioned quietly 

"Then I'll know you do really love me," Seb rose a cocky eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Kurt looked deeply into his husband's eyes. 

"Then once my brother is caught you may return to my bed," Sebastian exited the room with a snide smirk. "Sleep well my darling. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night," Kurt mumbled after his retreating husband, as he finished off Connor's new riding pants. He began then working on Alex's much larger ones, hoping to get them done before the boys arrived. Kurt was so excited and couldn't wait to become a father. He loved those orphan boys so much.

"Everything okay with you and Sebastian?" Burt checked, poking his head around the door a short time later. 

"I guess," Kurt grimaced. "I really screwed up by releasing Hunter."

"I'm sure your husband thinks so," Burt entered the room and sat down, watching Kurt work. "But Madeline is beyond relieved. What are you making?"

"Riding pants for my boys," Kurt smiled. "They may move in tomorrow."

"They are great kids," Burt grinned. "Are you sure this is the right time though? Are you certain you're both ready for such a huge commitment? Kids change everything."

"When I was trapped in that cave, aside from Sebastian and you, all I thought about was those boys. Throughout my entire recovery I couldn't wait to see them. This is right dad and Sebby is the guy I want to do this with," Kurt declared openly.

"You've really fallen for him haven't you?" Burt smiled, knowingly.

"Hopelessly," Kurt admitted shyly. "What about you and Madeline?"

"Yes," Burt blushed lightly. "About her...I've been wondering...umm...how you might feel about me proposing to her?"

"Dad!" Kurt beamed. "I'd be so happy for you and her. You both deserve all the love and happiness in the world."

"I'd ask Sebastian's permission first of course," Burt clarified respectfully.

"He'll be delighted," Kurt squeezed his dad's hand affectionately. "You have to let me make the bridal gown."

"That will be up to the bride," Burt uttered wisely.

"Of course," Kurt agreed, nodding.

"I know the timing is terrible with the problems in your marriage. I'll wait until everything settles down," Burt offered.

"My marriage is solid Dad," Kurt defended his relationship. "It's just he's banished me from his bed until Hunter is found."

"Harsh. How do you feel about that?" Burt enquired gently, watching his son closely.

"Gutted," Kurt admitted honestly. "I know it's pathetic but I've become accustomed to having him there at night. I don't know when I became so needy."

"It's not needy to want to be with the one you love," Burt assured Kurt as he stood. "Speaking of such I need to go and bid my Maddie goodnight before she retires for the evening."

"I'm thrilled for you Dad," Kurt got up from his chair and hugged his father tight.

"And I'm proud of you," Burt patted Kurt's back as he held him. "My little boy is all grown up and becoming a father."

"We couldn't do it without your support Grandad," Kurt smiled gratefully at his father as he released him.

"I think you and I have done all right," Burt flashed Kurt an encouraging grin as he headed out of the room. "Night son."

"Goodnight Dad," Kurt waved before he reseated himself comfortably and returned to his work. 

Too stressed to sleep and keen to get the pants completed Kurt worked long into the night. Around 2am, hours after the rest of the castle had gone to bed he finally finished the boy's garments. He admired his handiwork briefly before quietly heading off to find somewhere to attempt some sleep.

He chose the spare room, next door to the chambers that he & Sebastian usually shared. He knew it was the room his nemesis, Prince Brody occupied whenever he visited the castle but he didn't care he just wanted to be as close to Sebastian as could get. He undressed quickly down to his underwear and climbed alone between the cold uninviting sheets of the unfamiliar bed. He curled up on his side, struggling to settle as his mind raced with thoughts of Sebastian, of Hunter and of the awful predicament they now found themselves in. 

He tossed and turned restlessly, had almost given up hope of ever falling asleep and was contemplating returning to the sewing room when he heard his chamber door slowly creep open. Kurt froze fearfully, instantly thinking of Hunter.

"Are you asleep Gorgeous?" A familiar voice whispered. 

"No," Kurt replied, relaxing again as he heard the shuffle of Sebastian's feet across his chamber floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Seb grimaced, taking a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed. "It seems in my attempt to punish you I didn't take into account that I may suffer also."

"Missed me huh?" Kurt taunted cautiously.

"So much," Sebastian admitted with an adorable pout. 

"It hasn't even been one night baby," Kurt teased, reaching for his man.

"It felt like he'd taken you away from me all over again," Seb muttered emotionally, climbing beneath the covers and into Kurt's arms. "You'll never have any idea what it was like when you were missing. I laid in bed alone night after night, wondering if you were injured or even still alive, imagining all the horrific things he might be doing to you without having any way to prevent it."

"Shhh," Kurt comforted Sebastian, stroking his hair as he held him tight. "It's over now Sebby. You rescued me. I'm safe honey."

"You don't understand," Seb protested. "I promised myself I would never let anything like that happen to you again. I pledged to myself that he would pay for all his misdeeds."

"Does he really need to pay with his life though?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Please don't continue to defend him," Seb pleaded. "My heart and ego can not withstand it."

"He did despicable things," Kurt admitted. "I have never been more terrified for my life but for Madeline's sake couldn't life in prison suffice as his punishment."

"I will not feel secure until I know he's no longer a threat to us," Sebastian held Kurt a little tighter. "While he remains in our kingdom he will always play on my mind."

"So don't imprison him in our kingdom," Kurt suggested. "I'm sure your Prince Brody would oblige you with suitable containment for your brother within his land."

"Brodes isn't mine," Seb bit hard into Kurt's ear lobe. "Nor do I want him to be but that is perhaps an option I may be prepared to consider if only for the sake of my mother."

"Ouch," Kurt whined, pulling back a little and grasping his ear. "What was that for? It hurt."

"And you think spanking my ass with a leather riding crop didn't hurt?" Sebastian questioned smirking. "I have bruises."

"You liked that," Kurt grinned. "You asked for more."

"Regardless," Seb chuckled. "My ass hurts and your ridiculous jealousy of Brodes needs to stop." 

"He wants you and he's so blatantly obvious about it," Kurt grumbled.

"So?" Sebastian looked Kurt in the eye. 

"So I don't like it," Kurt grumbled, nuzzling his nose into Seb's chest.

"You think I want him too?" Seb narrowed his eyes. "I used to."

"Great," Kurt huffed.

"But then I returned from war and found you by my father's bedside looking even more beautiful than I remembered, still with that incredible sassy spark and I knew I only wanted you. I knew I would only ever want you."

"Is that true?" Kurt was moved by Seb's loving declaration.

"Every word," Sebastian pecked Kurt's lips softly. "Don't think for one minute my sweet one that I'm not as pissed as hell at you for releasing my brother but as I laid alone in our bed tonight I realised that I'm not going to let Hunter divide us again. We belong together Kurt."

"You and me and Alex and Connor," Kurt smiled. 

"Shit," Seb gnawed his lips anxiously. "Do you realise that In the morning we are going to become the parents of an over inquisitive and outspoken preteen and a clingy introverted toddler."

"I know. Are you having second thoughts?" Kurt sounded concerned.

"Not at all," Sebastian chuckled nervously. "Are you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm excited and a little nervous. They are amazing kids and I have an incredible partner to share the challenges with. I think we'll do fine especially considering we've completely skipped the diaper stage."

"That's a bonus," Seb acknowledged. "But what if they're straight? I'll have no idea what to advise them about girls."

"That's what Grandad and Nana are for," Kurt smiled. "It takes a village to raise a child. All together we will be okay."

"I really do love them," Seb kissed Kurt again. "And fuck Kurt I love you too."

"I hope you won't be using that language in front of our babies," Kurt scolded Seb playfully.

"I'll try to refrain." Seb nudged Kurt gently with his foot. "I said I love you."

"You know I love you too," Kurt snuggled into Seb's chest the way he always did before drifting off to sleep.

"Promise that we'll always tell each other though," Seb requested from his heart, "and that we'll tell our boys all the time too. Augustus never uttered those words to me until his death bed. I don't want that for Alex and Connor."

"I don't either," Kurt agreed. "You don't have to worry honey. You're not going to be like your father."

"He was so cold Kurt," Seb grimaced.

"But you're not," Kurt assured his husband. "You are warm and kind and loving Sebastian. I'm lucky to have you and so are our boys."

"Thank you," Seb affectionately pecked Kurt's hair. "We should sleep Gorgeous. It's almost dawn and we have a huge day ahead."

"Kiss me goodnight?" Kurt requested seductively.

"I don't know if you deserve it," Sebastian teased, cupping Kurt's face to tilt his head up.

"I'm not sure I deserve you at all," Kurt sighed.

"Nonsense," Sebastian objected claiming Kurt's lips for a deep passionate goodnight kiss. "You know Brody probably jerked off in here," he added with a laugh as he pulled back.

"Eww, goodnight Sebastian," Kurt uttered dismissively in disgust, playfully swatting Seb's chest.

"Night Gorgeous," Seb chuckled snuggling in. Within minutes they finally dozed off together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt discover that parenting has its challenges as Alex and Connor move into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longish one. I just adore Kurtbastian with kids and these two boys are just adorable.
> 
> Enjoy daddy!Kurtbastian <3

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Connor squealed racing out of the carriage into Kurt's arms with a massive grin on his face. Kurt scooped him up and they hugged each other tight. "I live here now in this huuuuuuge castle with you and Dad and Alex and Grandad and Nana forever and ever and they have to call me Prince Connor now," the little boy babbled excitedly.

"For a little guy that never used to talk you sure have a lot to say," Kurt teased his new son.

"He never shuts up," Alex complained rolling his eyes. "Hi Kurt."

"Morning Buddy," Kurt smiled leaning down to kiss Alex's hair. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Alex beamed, giving Kurt a big squeeze. Kurt squeezed him back with one arm as he held Connor securely on his hip with the other.

"Hey where are my hugs?" Sebastian whined joining his family in the driveway. 

"Connor will give you one," Alex rolled his eyes, stepping past Seb to walk inside. "Still so needy," he mouthed at Kurt, with a shake of his head.

"Give your dad a hug," Kurt nudged Alex playfully as Connor reached for Sebastian. "He's been so excited to see you."

Alex grinned, keeping his distance as he eyed Sebastian sceptically "That's cause I'm awesome. Where's Grandad?" 

"He's in the stable feeding the horses," Sebastian explained, taking Connor from Kurt. "You'll see him later. Right now though we thought you might want to come upstairs and choose your bedroom."

"I'm not sure I want my own room," Alex took Kurt's hand. "I'm used to sharing. I might get lonely on my own."

"If you and Connor want to share that's okay," Sebastian assured Alex kindly. "Even if it's just until you get used to us and your new home. We understand everything is new and scary."

"I'm not scared and I don't want to share with Connor," Alex replied bluntly. "I'm going to share with Kurt."

"Umm," Seb narrowed his eyes.

"Kurt loves me," Alex glared at Sebastian as he cuddled into Kurt's side.

"Yes he does," Seb agreed, looking to Kurt. "But Kurt is my room mate."

"Aren't you big enough for your own room?" Alex asked with condescension.

"Married people who love each other like to share," Sebastian explained.

"I know about sex," Alex rolled his eyes. "But I'm sure Kurt wouldn't want to do THAT with YOU."

"You know about..."Sebastian began awkwardly.

"Sex," Alex finished boldly. "It's where you kiss and stuff and stick your d..."

"Woah," Seb cut Alex off quickly. "Not in front of your brother."

"Hmmm," Alex nodded. "It's gross anyway. I'm never gonna kiss anyone."

"You will one day," Kurt teased. "You'll find someone you love like I love Seb and you'll want to kiss them all the time."

"You really want to kiss HIM?" Alex scrunched his face. 

"Yeah," kurt nodded, smiling fondly at Seb. "He's kinda cute."

"I'm cute," Alex fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt. 

"Yes you and your brother are both really cute kids," Kurt agreed.

"Then you and I can share," Alex declared decisively. "Connor will share with Sebastian. He seems to like him for some reason."

"You don't like me?" Seb pouted, slightly hurt that his son didn't seem very fond of him.

"You're okay," Alex tugged at Kurt's hand. "Come on Kurt."

"Wait a second sweetie," Kurt stopped Alex gently. He crouched down to Alex's eye level and spoke patiently. "I love you buddy, and Connor very much and I'm so happy to be your new father but I'm crazy in love with your dad and I really like sharing with him. I think maybe it's better if you share with Connor or choose your own room."

"Connor still wets the bed," Alex frowned. "I'm not sharing with him."

"Do not!" Connor protested. "I'm big now."

"Do too," Alex snapped at Connor as Seb put the toddler down. 

"It's okay. Even if you share a room with Connor you would have your own bed Alex," Sebastian attempted to calm the squabbling boys. "Let's just go upstairs and look."

"I think I preferred the orphanage," Alex grumbled, letting go of Kurt and scowling as he crossed his arms.

"Do you want to go back?" Kurt asked fearfully.

Alex sighed heavily. "No," he looked down at his feet moodily as he shook his head. "I'm already here now. I might as well stay."

"We really want you here with us," Sebastian told Alex quietly, offering the boy his hand. "Now come on, let's choose you a room and show you around your new home."

"If you say so," Alex grumbled disinterestedly, reluctantly taking Seb's hand. 

"I want a room," Connor took off up the stairs enthusiastically, "with a window and door and a bed and blocks. I like blocks."

"There's lots of cool toys in the attic we can search through," Seb grinned, as they all followed Connor. "I'm sure I saw a rocking horse up there."

"Is that like my unicorn pony?" Connor checked grabbing Kurt's sleeve and dragging him along the hall impatiently.

"No darling boy," Kurt giggled. "But they are lots of fun."

"Then I want that rocking horse too," Connor decided. "If I can still have blocks as well. Princes play with blocks don't they?"

"Princes love blocks," Seb confirmed totally smitten with Connor.

"Not this prince," Alex complained. "This prince likes books."

"Then we have a real treat for you," Seb winked at Alex. "Leave those two and come with me."

Alex looked to Kurt for approval before going with Sebastian. Seb took him back along the hall to the library while Kurt showed Connor the chambers opposite their own. 

"I like it," Connor smiled, climbing up onto the big four poster bed and jumping up and down. "I like it a lot. Is this all mine?"

"It's all yours sweet boy," Kurt confirmed. "Dad and I are close by though. We sleep just across there," he pointed to his chamber door.

"I love you and dad," Connor smiled as he continued to jump on his bed. "I love puppies too and cookies and Alex and Grandad and Nana and unicorn ponies."

"We all love you too," Kurt chuckled as he picked Connor up. "But you shouldn't jump on your bed. You could fall and hurt your head."

"That bad man hurt your head," Connor spoke with concern, hugging Kurt tight.

"I'm all better now," Kurt assured the small boy. "Don't you worry."

"I don't like that bad man. Dad doesn't either or Alex. Alex wants to hurt him bad," Connor told Kurt protectively.

"The bad man is gone now," Kurt explained. 

"What if he comes back?" Connor asked worried.

"Then your dad will chop off his head," Sebastian intervened with a playful tone. "Is this your room?" He asked Connor with a grin. "Alex has chosen the one next door."

"It's allllllll mine," Connor giggled. "But I'm not to jump on the bed or I might hurt my head," Connor repeated Kurt's advice.

"That's so true," Sebastian agreed. "It's very dangerous."

"I'll be a good boy," Connor looked between his two fathers. "I promise."

"Let's go see Alex's room," Kurt suggested carrying Connor. "and then I think I'd like a snack."

"Cookies?" Connor asked excitedly. 

"Or maybe some fruit," Seb suggested as they entered Alex's new room. 

"Not cheese," Connor scrunched up his nose, gazing around as they entered Alex's room, It was almost identical to his but decorated in green instead of blue.

"I like cheese," Alex piped up from where he lay stretched out on his huge bed, with a tall pile of books beside him. "I like this bed too. It's so big and comfy." 

"We can make you new drapes and matching linens in any colour you like," Kurt offered. "This is your home now."

"I want pink," Connor announced. 

"I like pink too," Kurt smiled.

"I like this green," Alex decided looking across the room at the heavy drapes hanging at the window. "I saw a lake out there. Is that our lake? Can we swim in there? My dad taught me to swim."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go swimming," Kurt sat down on Alex's bed with Connor now on his lap. "Today we just want to get you both settled in."

"I think I might like it here after all," Alex smirked. "I maybe even like Sebastian a little too."

"How generous of you," Sebastian replied sarcastically flopping down on the bed with the rest of his family. He pulled Alex into a gentle hug. "Keep your little mitt's off my hubby and I think we will get along fine," Seb teased.

"You're just worried he likes me better," Alex taunted Sebastian.

"I'm terrified," Seb confirmed laughing.

"You're all silly," Connor giggled. "Kurt loves us all."

"Indeed I do," Kurt nodded in agreement drawing them all in for a family hug. "You're all incredibly precious."

They all hugged each other tight. "I'm being squished," Connor complained eventually. "Stop now. I'm hungry."

"It's not time for food yet," Alex spoke firmly as he withdrew from the group hug. "You know the rules."

"The rules aren't the same here sweetheart," Kurt reminded Alex. "You are welcome to eat anytime you are hungry."

"So if I want an apple after dinner I can have one?" Alex asked surprised. 

"Of course you can," Sebastian confirmed.

"And cookies for breakfast?" Alex pushed.

"Probably not for breakfast," Seb ruffled his hair.

"Booooo," Alex scowled.

"Maybe for morning tea instead," Kurt offered as Connor climbed from his lap to explore Alex's room.

"Yeah yeah," Alex huffed. "What's to eat now then?"

"I asked cook to make us something special today," Sebastian watched Connor closely.

"What is it?" Connor asked curiously, as he wandered around. 

"It's a surprise," Seb teased, "You'll see when we get downstairs."

"I'll race you," Connor giggled, dashing out the through the door and the wrong way along the hall.

"Come back," Kurt laughed, getting up and chasing him. "That's the wrong way silly billy."

"I'm Connor, not Billy," Connor stopped short. "Billy is mean."

"I don't know Billy," Kurt replied slightly confused.

"He's bigger like Alex," Connor told Kurt. "He bited me and took my blocks and he stole Alex's book that his dad gave to him."

"That's very unkind of him," Kurt frowned taking Connor's hand "You don't need to worry about him any more though. No one will bite you or take your toys here."

"This place is much gooder," Connor confirmed, smiling up at Kurt as they joined Alex and Seb at the top of the stairs. "So big though. I think we're lost."

"I know the way," Alex responded confidently. "Come this way short stack."

"I'm not short," Connor frowned at his brother. "I'm growing bigger."

"Sure you are," Alex rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up you said you were hungry."

"I am hungry," Connor confirmed following Alex downstairs and into the dining room. "Thirsty too."

"Take a seat," Seb prompted Alex as he lifted Connor into a chair and Kurt rang a bell across the room. 

A line of servants entered, carrying a vast array of treats, cakes, cookies, trays of fruit and cheese and pitchers of milk and juice.

"Wow," Alex's eyes went wide as they sat all the goodies down on the large timber table. "I think I'm going to love it here."

"Today is a very special day," Sebastian looked lovingly at Kurt. "Today the four of us have become a family. I thought we should have a little party to celebrate."

"Can grandad and nana pleeeeease come to our party too?" Connor looked to his dad with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded, turning to the nearest servant. "Please send for Dad and Mama."

"Certainly Your Majesty," the young girl bowed her head respectfully before scurrying off.

Kurt smiled softly as he took a seat beside his husband. He bumped his knee gently against Seb's to get attention. "You didn't tell me you were planning this. It's a gorgeous idea. Look how happy our boys are," he muttered too quietly for the boys to hear.

Seb smirked taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently. He said nothing instead he just sat back basking in his boy's excitement as they sampled the party food.

"You're going to make them sick with all that sugar," Burt joked as he and his Maddie joined the party hand in hand.

"Grandad! Nana!" Connor beamed up at them his face and fingers covered in sticky jam. 

"Hello darling," Madeline giggled. "You look like you're enjoying that tart."

"It's good," Connor confirmed offering her some of his half eaten pastry. "You can try."

"I think I'll have some fruit today," she smiled warmly at the toddler. "Thank you though."

"Don't have the cheese," Connor warned her. "It's yucky."

"I like it," Alex frowned at Connor as popped a cheese cube into his mouth.

"That's cause you're dumb," Connor glared at Alex.

"I'm not dumb," Alex yelled defensively at Connor. "You are. At least I can read."

"I can build the best with blocks," Connor shot back angrily.

"Only babies play with blocks," Alex screamed.

"Liar," Connor shouted beginning to tear up.

"Okay that's enough!" Kurt stepped in raising his voice a little. "I know it will take some getting used to but you two are brothers now. You need to take care of each other. I want you to say sorry to each other or this party is over."

"Sorry Alex," Connor scowled at his brother. "You're not that dumb."

"I'm not apologising to him," Alex responded stubbornly. 

Burt grinned to himself as he watched on hoping his son and son-in-law weren't in over their heads choosing to adopt both boys.

"I think you should," Sebastian suggested gently. "You made him cry buddy."

"I know you all love him better than me," Alex burst into tears. "Cause he's littler and nicer."

"That's not true sweetheart," Kurt looked at Alex sympathetically. "We love you both the same."

"Pfft," Alex rolled his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks. "You call him darling boy. You only call me buddy."

"Oh," Kurt smiled comfortingly at Alex. "I think you are a very darling boy. It's just you're a little older I thought you might be embarrassed if I called you that."

"Maybe," Alex pouted wiping away his tears. 

"We love you Alex, just as much as we love Connor," Kurt reached across the table squeezing Alex's hand. "You're an amazing young man."

"You really are," Sebastian agreed, looking softly at Alex. "I know you're not that fond of me but I think you're awesome."

"I do love you Sebastian," Alex murmured quietly getting up from the table to hug Sebastian. Seb teared up emotionally as he hugged the boy tight. 

"I love you too Alex," Seb kissed the boy's cheek.

"You better," Alex chuckled tearfully. "Because I've realised that if I want to be King all I have to do is kill you," 

"Umm," Sebastian was speechless. 

"Alex!" Kurt gasped. 

"I'd watch my back if I were you son," Burt roared laughing as he bit into a cookie. 

"I think I'll be locking my door at night," Seb grinned at Alex. "For now though how about that apology for Connor?"

"Sorry Connor," Alex scrunched his nose. "You're not a baby."

"No I'm not," Connor agreed adamantly as he wiped his sticky face with his sleeve.

Kurt cringed eyeing Connor's stained clothing with disdain. 

"It's okay," Sebastian reassured his husband, reading his mind. "He's just a kid. Kids are messy."

"I know," Kurt nodded, leaning over to peck Seb's lips. "They are perfect though aren't they? Thank you for doing this for me."

"I did it for us," Seb kissed Kurt softly. "I love them and I love you Kurt."

"I love you too my sweetheart," Kurt whispered back. "So so much."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline pleads for her son's life as Kurt and Seb bond with their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my sweethearts for the slow updates I haven't been in the best place mentally lately.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You have a beautiful family Sweetheart," Madeline smiled proudly at Sebastian as Kurt lead the boys out of the dining room, with Burt's assistance, to clean them up after their party. "They are such precious boys."

"Kurt and I just fell in love with them," Seb gushed. "They are so spirited and sweet."

"Very affectionate too," Madeline spoke fondly. "You were the same as a small child."

"I don't remember you giving me much choice," Sebastian chuckled. "You were a wonderful mother. I couldn't have asked for better."

"Thank you darling," Madeline blushed lightly. "I was very lucky. I had two dear boys that I adored."

"Yeah," Sebastian cringed at the mention of Hunter.

"I've never asked you for much," Madeline began cautiously, "I know I remain in this castle, living in luxury by your kindness and grace but I need to ask you now, please Seb spare your brother's life. He is my son and you must understand now that you are a parent what that means."

"He committed horrendous atrocities against my husband," Sebastian protested calmly. "We are lucky Kurt survived."

"I am aware," Madeline bowed her head shamefully, "but he is my son. You are a fair and kind man honey. Please can you find it in your heart to show him mercy?"

"Mama, I am king of this realm. I can not be seen to show weakness or favouritism and in honesty I fear for us all while Hunter roams free. Not just for Kurt but also for you, dad and my sons too."

"I believe we have little to fear," Madeline attempted to assure her step-son. "Hunter is inherently a good man."

"There was a time I would have agreed," Sebastian nodded. "You weren't there though Mama when I found Kurt in the mountains bloodied and bound. I can still see the horrific image in my mind. Kurt doesn't know but it haunts my nightmares."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Madeline squeezed Seb's forearm supportively. "I know I'm asking a lot but I'm begging you one parent to another, he needn't go unpunished but please spare his life."

"Kurt has made the same sentimental request," Sebastian replied solemnly. "I love you both so I will consider it. It's hardly an issue anyway until he is recaptured. I don't know what my husband was thinking releasing him."

"Kurt has a soft and loving heart," Madeline cooed. "You married the sweetest man."

"I adore him," Sebastian's expression softened. "He's everything I ever wanted in a partner and more." 

"That's how I felt about your father," Madeline's face dropped. "I miss him Seb."

"What about Burt?" Sebastian smiled knowingly at his step-mother. "You two seem to have become quite close."

"He's very charming," Madeline giggled like a school girl. "I'll admit I'm extremely fond of him. He's unlike your father Sebastian. He's a romantic and he dotes on me terribly."

"Nobody knows better than me what a cold man my father was," Seb sighed. "I like Burt a lot Mama. I see how happy you make each other. I suspect he may ask for your hand in marriage before too long."

"I just lost your father," Madeline objected. "I'm not sure I'm ready to make such a commitment yet."

"Just follow your heart Mama," Seb advised Madeline. "Like his son, Burt is a loving man. I think he would make you a good husband."

"Dad!" Connor, now bathed and changed dashed into the room throwing himself into his father's arms. "Daddy gave me a bath with bubbles and everything. I'm not sticky now."

"Where is daddy and Grandad?" Sebastian checked with a chuckle as he held the toddler on his lap.

"Daddy is helping Alex and Grandad went to change. He got a little wet," Connor grimaced, looking extremely guilty.

"I wonder how that happened," Madeline laughed. 

"Don't tell anyone," Connor whispered shyly "I splashed him...lots."

"Oh no!" Madeline mock gasped. "Poor Grandad."

"He said it was okay," Connor looked a little fearful. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Of course not," Sebastian assured the child. "Now you're all clean and sparkly we should go up to the attic and find that rocking horse I told you about and all the other toys."

"Other toys?" Connor beamed excitedly. "Before I only had blocks."

"I'm sure there's all kinds of things up there," Sebastian smiled at his son. "It's time you and I went exploring."

"I love sploring and I love you," Connor nuzzled his face into Sebastian's chest, kissing his shirt softly. "I never had a dad that I 'member but I think you're the best one ever."

"Aww, thank you Connor," Sebastian replied emotionally. "I love you too cutie."

"So that's where you got to," Kurt looked relieved as he spotted Connor cuddled up sweetly on his husband's lap. He had to admit it was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Kids thoroughly suited Sebastian. "I thought I lost you."

"I wasn't lost daddy," Connor replied confidently. "I knowed where I was."

"I'm glad honey," Kurt ruffled the little boy's damp red hair. "You gave daddy a little fright."

"Where's Alex?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Connor and I were just talking about heading up to explore the attic."

"We can meet you up there," Kurt suggested. "Alex is bathing. He seemed quite keen on the bubbles. He may be a while."

"We'll wait," Sebastian offered. "The attic isn't going anywhere."

"Yes we'll wait," Connor agreed, nodding his head.

"I might go and talk to Sam then down in the servant's sewing room," Kurt replied. "Our babes are going to need much more than the clothes they came with and this little one wants pink drapes and linens for his chambers. I could do them myself but I feel that family time is more important right now."

"You can't bare to be apart from me, can you?" Sebastian teased Kurt. "I think you might love me."

"Of course I love you," Kurt smiled leaning over Connor to kiss Sebastian's lips. "I love you both," he pecked Connor's cheek. 

"I love you Daddy," Connor smiled looking between his fathers.

"You're all so cute together," Madeline watched on fondly. "How about I go and talk to Sam while you spend some quality time together?"

"I'd appreciate that," Kurt replied gratefully. 

"Could you please also ask your boyfriend to let me know when the P. O. N. Y. arrives Mama?" Sebastian asked his mother spelling out the word pony with a smirk.

"Nana has a boyfriend?" Connor giggled. "Hey, why don't I have a Mama?"

Madeline got up from the table with a nod. "I'll leave that question for you," she grinned as she left. "See you all at dinner."

Seb and Kurt shared a loving gaze before Kurt began to speak. "All families are different sweetie. Some have a mummy and a daddy. Some kids, like you before you came here, have no parents. Some only have one parent. Others have two mummies or two daddies. It doesn't matter as long as there's lots of love."

"I'm lucky," Connor beamed obviously satisfied with Kurt's answer. "I got the two bestest daddies of all."

"You're such a suck up," Alex interrupted with a eye roll. 

"That's not nice Alex," Kurt frowned softly at the older boy. 

"Are you going to send me to bed without dinner?" Alex shrugged.

"Of course not," Seb and Kurt replied in unison. 

"It's not hard to be kind though," Sebastian continued.

"Are you kind?" Alex scowled at Sebastian.

"Your dad is very kind," Kurt defended Sebastian proudly before he could reply himself. 

"Sure," Alex grumbled, sarcastically. "I hear things. He's having his own brother hunted down and killed. I could never do that to Connor."

"Are you dad?" Connor looked shocked, quickly pulling away from Sebastian and climbing from his lap.

"My brother is the one that hurt your daddy," Sebastian explained calmly to his boys. "I'm worried he will return and try to hurt us all."

"He's the one who hurt Kurt? I didn't realise," Alex apologised to Sebastian. 

"Your brother is a bad man," Connor looked sadly between his fathers. "Daddy was gone and had a sore head for lots of days."

"Yes, he did," Sebastian replied. "He's all better now though."

"Don't let him hurt daddy again," Connor looked at Kurt with concern. 

"We are safe here right?" Alex looked to Sebastian for reassurance.

"I won't let anyone hurt either of you or Kurt," Sebastian reached out to Alex as he got to his feet. 

Alex stepped forward and hugged Sebastian warmly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "You really love us huh?"

"Yes, I really do," Seb kissed the boys hair before stepping back. 

Kurt picked up Connor as he watched on fondly. He was convinced that adopting Alex and Connor was the best decision he'd ever made aside from choosing to marry Sebastian. Together they all made a wonderful family.

"Can we go find that rocking horsey now?" Connor broke the sentimental silence.

"Of course," Sebastian took Alex's hand and lead the way up to the attic.

The family spent the afternoon together hunting for treasures in the attic or more specifically Kurt and Sebastian sorted through piles of toys with Alex while Connor giggled and rode the rocking horse. 

"When will I get my real unicorn pony?" He asked, excitedly as he rocked back and forth. "I'm the goodest rider."

"Goodest isn't a word," Alex corrected his younger sibling. "And riding a real horse is not like rocking on that thing."

"Be nice," Kurt smiled softly at Alex. "Look at what I've found here." Kurt pulled Sebastian's first sword from a large timber chest. 

"I spent hours every day for years training with that sword," Sebastian took it from Kurt and looked it over nostalgically. "It was so heavy. I hated it."

"Will I need to do sword training?" Alex asked hopefully. "King Augustus used to visit us and teach us how to sword fight. It was fun."

"If you'd like to, you and I can do a little sword training together occasionally. It's an important skill for a future king."

"Can I too?" Connor asked, feeling a little excluded.

"You and I will find our own fun things to do," Kurt suggested.

"We need to find those fairies in the garden," Connor reminded Kurt. 

"We certainly do," Kurt giggled at his smallest son. "It's getting late now though so how about we drag all these toys down to your bedrooms and then get ready for dinner."

Connor climbed off his rocking horse and tried with little success to drag the heavy wooden toy toward the attic door. "Ehh," he complained. "My horsey is too heavy."

"How about I get that for you?" Sebastian offered kindly. "You can carry this ball instead."

"No playing with balls inside," Connor mumbled as he took the ball from his dad.

"Good plan," Sebastian smiled, picking up the rocking horse. Alex and Kurt were carrying a few things that the older boy had chosen including Seb's sword. "The servants can bring down the rest," Seb added as they exited the space.

They took the stairs single file all following behind Alex. Together they put the newly discovered toys away in the boys rooms. 

"You sure love that thing," Alex laughed at Connor as he sat on the small child's bed watching him once again play on his rocking horse. "How long until dinner? I'm hungry," he checked with Sebastian.

"Any time now," Sebastian grinned. "We can head down now if you want to."

"Yes please," Alex nodded "Let's go."

Dinner was a more chaotic affair than the castle was accustomed to. It turned out Alex had a huge appetite and that he loved casserole. Connor, reluctant to try something so new ate like a sparrow picking cautiously at his meal. 

"I don't know if this is yummy," Connor scrunched his nose poking a piece of carrot with his finger. "I like cookies better."

"Everyone likes cookies better," Kurt laughed. "But too many cookies will give you a sore tummy. This food will make you big and strong."

"Like you and Dad and Grandad?" Connor checked narrowing his eyes sceptically.

"Yes," Seb laughed, flexing his bicep at the table. "Just like us."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex struggles to sleep on his first night in the castle and turns to Seb when he's in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever been this slow updating a fic and I'm so sorry. I've had an horrific mental health week where I've just had to shut out the world and close down for a bit. This is my first step to returning to the land of the living.
> 
> Sooo...This is a chapter, No doubt lacking in quality. I promise to do better with the next one.
> 
> I love you all and I've missed chatting with you. Thank you for reading xx

"Okay sweet boys. It's bedtime," Kurt announced snapping the Grimm's fairy tale book he'd been reading aloud firmly closed.

"Noooooo," Connor whined with a pout snuggling into Kurt. "Pleeeeease Daddy, just one more?"

"We said that three stories ago," Sebastian chuckled, scooping Connor from Kurt's lap. "No more buddy. Off to bed."

"It's not fair," Connor complained. 

"I know," Sebastian sympathised. "Your daddy and I have a surprise for you tomorrow though and you won't enjoy it if you're tired and grumpy."

"Are you taking us to the lake for a swim?" Alex asked, yawning as he closed his own book.

"That would be telling," Sebastian teased lightly. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Will there be lots more cake?" Connor sounded excited.

"No," Kurt shook his head, smiling. "You had quite enough sugar today. Now say good night to Nana and Grandad and your father and I will settle you both into bed."

"I can organise myself," Alex announced in his most mature tone as he nodded good night to his grandparents.

"I know," Kurt agreed, "but no son of mine goes to bed on his first night in his new home or any other night for that matter without a kiss goodnight."

"I'm too big for that," Alex protested. 

"You're never too big to be loved," Burt offered wisely, stretching up to peck Connor's freckled check as Seb dangled the child upside down in front on him.

"Be careful with him," Kurt fussed at his husband as Seb stepped in front of Madeline and she did the same as her boyfriend, sweetly kissing the toddler goodnight.

"Relax Kurtie. I've got him," Seb tossed Kurt a smirk and a flirty wink.

"Yeah relax Kurtie. He's got me," Connor giggled, as Seb swung him through the air like a pendulum.

"Cheeky boy," Kurt mock frowned, taking his son from Seb and settling him comfortably and safely on his hip. "Come on Alex," Kurt offered his hand. 

Alex grasped Kurt's hand firmly and the trio left the room with Sebastian following behind. Madeline smiled after them as she watched. They really were the cutest family.

Kurt and Sebastian settled their weary sons to bed in their new rooms quickly. Connor pleaded once again for an extra story but the novice parents stood firm. 

"We'll just be across the hall little one," Kurt assured Connor. "Would you like us to leave your lamp on?"

"I'm not a baby Daddy," Connor pouted. "I like my room. I'm not scared."

"Okay. We love you," Sebastian smiled at the toddler as he kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight."

"What's our surprise?" Connor pouted, hoping he'd get Sebastian to tell.

"You'll see tomorrow," Sebastian grinned as Kurt pecked Connor's cheek. "Off to sleep cutie."

"I love you daddies," Connor snuggled down as his parents turned out his lamp and closed his door behind them.

"Can I read a little longer?" Alex asked from beneath his blankets as they entered his room. "I just have a few pages left of this chapter." 

"Not for too long," Kurt nodded his approval. He, then Seb kissed Alex's forehead softly before slipping from the room. 

"I think I might follow their lead," Sebastian yawned through his contented grin as he pushed their chamber door open. "I'm exhausted. This parenting thing is hard work. They have so much energy."

"You did fill them up with sugar," Kurt reminded his husband reaching for him as they closed their door behind them.

Seb nuzzled into Kurt's embrace. "I want them to like it here," he moaned softly, his skin tingling as Kurt nibbled at his neck.

"I want you," Kurt sucked at Seb's earlobe. "I feel like we haven't had a moment alone today."

"Maybe because we haven't," Seb sighed. "Brodie warned me that having kids would change our marriage."

"I think it's brought us closer emotionally," Kurt frowned at the mention of Brody's name, as he hands slipped from Seb's waist down to cup his ass.

"You're very friendly for a man who's in the doghouse," Seb smirked, reaching back to return Kurt's hands to his waist.

"Don't you want me?" Kurt looked Sebastian in the eye as he pouted.

"I want you," Sebastian sighed, stroking Kurt's cheek. "You're gorgeous babe. I'm just really tired."

"I hope you're not coming down with something." Kurt sounded worried. "There's a nasty virus going through the servants."

"I'm sure I'm fine," Seb was touched by Kurt's concern.

"You're not having regrets are you?" Kurt checked quietly. "About me and our boys?"

"No of course not," Seb leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly. "I love all three of you so much. We have a beautiful family."

"I'm a little scared," Kurt admitted kissing Sebastian back. "I'm a father now and a husband. What if I'm not cut out for this? What if I mess it all up? What if I mess them up?"

"You're amazing with the boys Kurt. They love you. You're clearly their favourite," Sebastian held him a little tighter.

"I'm not the favourite," Kurt looked into his husband's stunning insecure face. "Alex in particular adores you Sebastian."

"Alex tolerates me," Sebastian protested, tilting Kurt's chin up and kissing him again, deeper.

"I bet he calls you dad before he honours me with the title," Kurt backed Sebastian towards their bed.

"He might never call either of us dad so what makes you think that?" Sebastian grunted as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he buckled, falling onto it.

"Just a feeling," Kurt grinned knowingly, looking down from where he stood between his man's thighs. "You're beautiful," Kurt mumbled as Seb wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down on top of him. 

"Hmph," Seb gasped as Kurt landed atop him a little heavier than he'd excepted. 

"You okay?" Kurt checked laughing, as he sort out the King's lips for a heated kiss. 

"Stop talking," Sebastian smirked, rolling them over and beginning a hungry attack on Kurt's neck. 

Kurt shivered as his skin goose bumped beneath Seb's touch. He slipped his hands beneath Seb's shirt, seeking skin as he rutted desperately against his husband.

"Sebastian?" Alex interrupted from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

Kurt and Seb stopped short, both looking with horror at the aroused dishevelled state of the other. "What do I do?" Seb mouthed panicking as he gestured downwards to their obvious erections.

"Sebastian? Kurt?" Alex called again, this time knocking at the door.

"Just a second darling boy," Kurt tried to sound calm as he shuffled up the bed and under the covers. "Seb and I are just getting changed."

"Good idea," Seb whispered joining Kurt beneath the blankets. "Okay buddy, you can come in," he called loudly once they were covered.

Alex entered the room cautiously. "I'm sorry to disturb you," he apologised. 

"It's okay sweetie," Seb assured the boy patting an empty spot on the bed beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"My room," Alex mumbled quietly. "Please don't think I'm ungrateful. I love it. I really do its just I'm used to sharing with 30 or 40 other boys. It's so quiet and lonely in there. It's not that I'm scared or anything but I can't sleep."

"I see," Sebastian squeezed Alex's hand comfortingly. "I know it can be difficult to settle in a new place. When Kurt moved into the castle his first night here was very rocky too."

"I don't know if I believe you," Alex narrowed his eyes, looking to Kurt for confirmation

"It's true," Kurt agreed thinking back to the train wreck that was his wedding night. "I didn't want to sleep in a strange bed but I promise if you give it a chance you'll soon get used to it."

"Okay," Alex nodded, looking a little unsure. "Would it be okay if I left the light on just for tonight? At the orphanage we weren't allowed to so I understand if I can't."

"It's fine with us," Sebastian ruffled Alex's hair. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"You know, having a puppy to snuggle with at night might help," Alex tossed his fathers a cheeky grin.

"Hop off back to bed now," Sebastian chuckled at Alex, "and Kurt and I might consider it."

"Seriously?" Alex's eyes went wide in disbelief. 

"Of course," Kurt nodded adamantly. "Connor is getting a pony. I don't see that a puppy for you would be a problem. I love dogs."

"Thank you," Alex beamed. "I promise I'll look after him all by myself. I'll feed him and bath him and take him for walks in the garden."

"Leave it with us," Sebastian now long since flaccid, offered his son a hug. 

"You're the best," Alex smiled wide as he hugged Seb enthusiastically. 

"So are you," Seb kissed Alex's dark ruffled hair. "Now come on. I'll settle you back to bed."

Kurt watched as Alex lead Seb by the hand out of the room, babbling about his prospective new puppy. As they reached the doorway Alex turned back to Kurt. "Good night Kurt," he smiled happily. "I love you but I'm wondering if you two were getting changed for bed when I knocked why are you both still in all your clothes?"

"Good night Alex," Kurt blushed, not daring a direct look at his husband, who he could tell was stifling a giggle.

"Sex, right?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to do that with no clothes? Eww."

"Bed!" Seb gently tugged Alex's hand, completely ignoring the boy's awkward questions.

"It's okay," Alex whispered to Sebastian as they crossed the hall. "The big boys at the orphanage told me all about it."

"I wouldn't believe everything the boys at the orphanage told you," Seb tried to smile as they entered Alex's room and he pulled back his covers. "I think maybe you, Kurt and I should have a chat with grandad soon."

"Grandad has sex too?" Alex scrunched his face in horror as he jumped into bed. "With who? Nana? Does she do it too? Oh why?" Alex covered his eyes trying to block out the image.

Sebastian couldn't help laughing. He had to admit that the thought of Burt and his mama having sex didn't appeal to him either. "Go to sleep dear boy," he suggested stepping out of the room. 

"Good night," Alex yawned, snuggling down into his mattress.

"Night kiddo," Sebastian replied, smiling fondly as he returned to Kurt. 

"Asleep?" Kurt, now undressed reached eagerly for Sebastian.

"Soon will be," Seb nodded, beginning to change.

"Ugh, you're so damn sexy," Kurt growled watching on appreciatively as Seb seductively shed his clothes. "Come here?" 

Seb nodded his head as he finished undressing. "I mentioned to Alex that we might sit down with your dad and have THE talk. Is that okay? I don't want him relying on information from twelve year olds at that hideous place we took him from."

"You're such an amazing daddy," Kurt swallowed hard, eyeing Seb's naked body with admiration.

"I need him to know it's a love connection," Seb kissed Kurt softly as he climbed back into his bed. "Not just about physical pleasure."

"Naww, you're such a romantic," Kurt cupped his husband's cheek lovingly. "Make a love connection with me baby," he whispered seductively against Sebastian's lips.

"Really? You're so corny," Seb murmured, rolling his eyes as he pulled his husband tight against him and feverishly closed the gap between their wanting lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you're all as huge fans of Adam Lambert as I am but he's got new song, Broken. It's as flawless as he is so I had to share. I'm in love all over again. http://youtu.be/KGi0MFGgRcU


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody arrives at the castle with good news to find his best friend a little under the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been slow lately. Depression can be a harsh task master. I'll try to be quicker with the next one but no promises as its my birthday on Friday. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter was written for my sweet friend NikiJuly17th.  
> I hope you enjoy it. The next one is gonna be more Brody than I think even you can handle. ;) I love you honey xx
> 
> Thanks to all of you who are hanging in there with me. I appreciate it :) Bringing Anna-Belle's story to life gives me purpose. I'm going to miss this so much when it's over.

The castle seemed to be in chaos as Sebastian finally made his way ever so carefully down stairs late the next morning. His head was pounding and it was clearly evident he was running a high fever after spending half the night, after his and Kurt's rampart love making, with his face rested on his cool washroom floor between violent episodes of vomiting.

"You should be in bed baby," Kurt looked up from where he sat at the dining room table chatting closely and quietly with Brody. Sebastian blinked his eyes rapidly, aggressively shaking his head in search of clarity as he tried to focus on the pair. Why was Brody here? Why was he so close to Sebastian's Kurt with that pretty face of his and those abs that Kurt had previously mentioned he was so fond of? Why did Kurt seem to be so happy in his company? Kurt hated Brody didn't he? Sebastian felt so confused.

"Dad!" Connor squealed excitedly spotting Sebastian and dashing at him as a soccer ball, no doubt kicked by Alex flew past Sebastian's cloudy aching head, knocking over and loudly shattering a porcelain vase on the dresser behind him.

"I told you young man to take that ball outside," Kurt raised his voice at Alex as Sebastian cringed in discomfort at Connor wrapping himself around his legs. "Nana is going to be so cross that you've broken her vase," Kurt continued harshly.

"I guess you'll send me back to the orphanage now," Alex looked close to tears as rushed to collect his ball. "I always mess everything up."

"No," Sebastian intervened groggily, gripping the chair in front of him for stability as his head spun. "You stay with us now."

"I stay too. Don't I dad?" Connor checked looking up at his ill father with pleading eyes. 

"Yes baby boy," Seb mumbled weakly as the boys dashed outside together in a frantic blur.

"Woah, Seb?" Brody looked at Sebastian with concern as Kurt called for a maid to clear up the breakage. "You look like shit babe."

"I'm fine Brodes," Sebastian argued, gripping the chair tighter in his clammy hands as he swayed on the spot. "Why are you here?"

"Sebby honey, You're burning up," Kurt frowned as he covered Seb's forehead with his hand. "I'm taking you back up to bed."

"Ooh hot! Can I watch?" Brody teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sebastian giggled, clumsily reaching out a hand for Kurt and grabbing his crotch.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gently brushed Seb's hand away. "I don't think you're in any condition for that now, do you?"

"But I love you Kurt," Seb pouted, his heavy eyes almost falling closed. "You're so pretty. Kiss me?"

"If you won't, I will," Brody offered unhelpfully, finding great amusement in Sebastian's inappropriateness.

"Back off," Kurt frowned at Brody. "If you want to be useful you can help me get him upstairs. He's in no state to make it up there on his own."

"You're no fun," Brody huffed like a defiant child.

"He's lots of fun," Seb drawled defending Kurt. "All three of him that I can see are fun."

"I think we should call for the doctor. Many of our servants have been ill with this recently," Kurt exhaled slowly, trying to maintain his calm.

"Sebastian has always enjoyed fraternising with the help," Brody taunted mercilessly. "He did marry you after all."

"And you're practically seething with jealously aren't you?" Kurt smirked. 

"Maybe," Brody chuckled. "Not sure which of you I envy most though. You're as hot as he is with an even greater ass. I'd love to dig my teeth into that thing."

"Keep dreaming," Kurt, now accustomed to the irritating man, brushed off Brody's over obvious flirting lightheartedly.

"I fear you're both too vanilla for me anyway," Brody shrugged nonchalantly. "Missionary position on crisp white sheets one night a month isn't really my thing."

"It's not ours either," Kurt winked at Sebastian who was looking greener by the second. 

"Kurtie, I don't feel good," Seb interrupted, his tone distressed. 

"Oh honey," Kurt cooed, scooping Seb gently into his arms and carrying him awkwardly up to their chambers with Brody following behind. "Can you at least get the door?" He snapped at their guest as they approached the room. 

"Yeah," Brody nodded stepping ahead to push the door open.

"He's right," Sebastian babbled deliriously. "You have got a great ass."

"Thank you sweetheart," Kurt blushed, cutting Seb off as he continued waffling on in great intimate detail about just how much he liked Kurt's ass and what his favourite things were to do to it.

"Wow," Brody laughed, helping Kurt put a handsy Sebastian back into his bed. "He's totally out of it but really into you."

"I'm really into him too," Kurt eyed Sebastian fearfully. "I need to get this fever down though. He's delirious."

"I'll have one of my men send for a doctor," Brody offered kindly.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled gratefully, gently bathing his husband's forehead with a promptly provided cool cloth as he dozed back off to sleep. Seeing his beloved husband like this reminded Kurt of the last days before Augustus's death. He suddenly felt very uneasy.

"How is he?" Madeline, who been informed over breakfast of Sebastian's poor health, poked her head around the door.

"Feverish but sleeping," Kurt replied fearfully.

"He'll be okay Kurt," Madeline spoke confidently. "I've sent William for the doctor and your father is watching the boys."

"Connor's pony arrives today and we were going to take Alex to get a puppy," Kurt was feeling particularly stressed. "Seb will be devastated that he's not able to handle all this for the boys."

"He can't help being unwell," Madeline offered weakly. "Is the puppy urgent?"

"Alex is finding the transition into his own room after the orphanage dormitory a little daunting," Kurt supplied, sitting down on the bed beside his husband. He held Sebastian's hot hand stroking the back of it affectionately with his thumb. "We thought a canine companion might help."

"I'll talk to Burt," Madeline decided. "Please let me know if there's any change with my son. I'll send the doctor up when he arrives."

"Thank you Mama," Kurt put on a brave face, smiling at the kind woman as she departed. 

"Fuck, you two have become such grown ups now. I never thought I'd see Seb married with kids and out buying ponies and puppies." Brody chuckled, glancing out the window. "He's a lucky man. Sexy as fuck husband and two cute munchkins. Almost makes me wanna give up my many conquests and settle down."

"Many conquests?" Kurt sounded judgemental. "Who'd be that desperate?" 

"Don't underestimate me hot stuff," Brody chuckled. "I could totally rock your world. Tear that pretty little ass of yours up."

"Don't speak to me like that," Kurt objected firmly. "It's never happening. I love my husband and if anyone is going to tear my ass up he's more than capable."

"You say that because you don't know any better," Brody sounded bored. "So anyway what am I supposed to do with your other lover now I have him stored safely in my dungeon?"

"Hunter was never my lover," Kurt protested fiercely. 

"Don't tell me Sebastian has been your one and only," Brody mocked Kurt playfully. "Aww that's just too precious."

"Of course he has," Kurt snapped back proudly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Boring," Brody singsonged. "So anyway what about Hunter?" 

"We need to discuss his punishment with Sebastian when he's more coherent," Kurt sighed looking with trepidation at his sweaty, sleeping partner. "Mama and I have requested clemency for him, but Sebby is his brother and the king so the decision is ultimately his."

"I'm surprised he's not having the bastard hung, drawn and quartered," Brody grimaced. "Poor Sebastian was such a mess when you were missing. I'll deny ever admitting it but that man lying there is so fucking in love with you."

"I love him too," Kurt cupped Seb's cheek softly, gazing lovingly down at his sleeping form. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I could be better," Brody tempted with a flirty grin.

"No, not possible," Kurt shook his head. "Do those corny lines of yours ever work?"

"Almost always," Brody boasted confidently. "I'm never lonely."

"I think you're often lonely," Kurt challenged. "I think you mean you're never alone."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Brody scoffed moodily. Kurt had evidently hit a raw nerve there.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised almost sincerely. "What happened to the girl you were seeing last time we saw you?"

"I'm still kinda seeing her," Brody sounded disinterested. "But that needn't stop a man from trying when someone as pretty as you presents himself."

"And the fact that I'm your best friend's husband doesn't deter you?" Kurt frowned in disgust. "Don't you have any morals?"

"I'm quite happy for him to join us," Brody replied casually. "He'd have been mine anyway if it weren't for you."

Kurt took a deep agitated breath and was about to respond when a knock came at the door. 

"I'm here to see the king," an elderly man entered the room with a doctor's bag in hand. "How is he?"

Kurt explained Seb's symptoms to the doctor, hovering close while Sebastian, who barely roused from his sleep, was examined.

"We need to get that fever down," the doctor stated the obvious. "I suggest putting him in a cold bath," he muttered as he searched through his bag, retrieving a small jar of herbs. "Add these to the water. He should be better by morning. If not send for me again then. I'll treat him with leeches to get the bad blood out of him."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled weakly, shaking the doctor's hand. His concern for his husband was great but he gained comfort from knowing that all the previously unwell servants had made a full recovery.

"You're welcome," the doctor bowed his head respectfully. "It is an honour to treat my king. He is a great leader, just as his father was."

"Indeed he is," Kurt agreed proudly, as he escorted the older man to the chamber door. Once the doctor was gone, Kurt turned to Brody, who had remained silent throughout the examination. "Could you please leave us?" Kurt requested politely. "I need to bathe him and I think he'd prefer you didn't see him naked."

"Don't you mean you'd prefer it?" Brody smirked cockily. "Look there's no way you're going to be able to lift him in and out of a tub in his condition. Let me help you. You can leave his undergarments on if you feel threatened. He is my best friend Kurt. I'm worried about him too."

Kurt reluctantly had to admit that Brody was right. He nodded consenting to Sebastian's friend's assistance. "No funny business," he warned firmly.

"Who me?" Brody mock gasped. "Never. You know me Kurt."

"Precisely," Kurt agreed, eyeing Seb's sleeping form possessively. "He's mine."

"You've both made that crystal clear," Brody grinned, raising his hands up defensively in front of his body. "I come in peace."

Kurt chuckled humourlessly as he looked at the other man. "My family means everything to me. What I have is very precious. I won't let anyone ruin it."

"Let's just get your man well," Brody suggested seriously.

Kurt had a young servant boy fill the king's tub with tepid water while he gently woke him. Seb smiled up at Kurt as he undressed him down to his underwear with practised skill.

"I want you to ride me," Seb flirted with Kurt, reaching down to touch himself.

"Maybe not so vanilla," Brody laughed making Kurt blush.

"Not now. I'm just going to give you a cool bath baby to get your fever down," Kurt explained patiently to Seb. 

"You can bath with me," Seb smirked, attempting to grope Kurt in front of Brody and the servant. "We've never fucked in the tub."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt apologised to the mortified looking servant boy before dismissing him. "Your discretion would be appreciated. The King is very unwell."

The young boy giggled bashfully as he left, leaving Kurt and Brody alone with the king.

Getting Sebastian into the tub, took all the energy the poor ill man could muster. He startled as his husband and friend lowered him carefully into the cool water, whining in discomfort as it lapped over his over-heated skin. Kurt added the herbs provided by the doctor and bathed Sebastian's now lethargic form tenderly. 

"This is far less erotic than I imagined," Brody complained, reaching for a dish as Sebastian began dry heaving. He assisted his friend caringly as he vomited numerous times. Kurt watched on, seeing and acknowledging for the first time the true bond of friendship these two shared. Maybe Prince Gigolo had some endearing qualities after all. 

"Daddy! Dad! Kurt! Sebastian!" The boys burst into the room, screaming over the top of each other. "I got my unicorn pony," Connor squeaked excitedly. "She's white and brown and just the right size for me and I loooooove her so much."

"That's wonderful," Kurt smiled at his small son. "I'll come down and see her as soon as I get your dad back to bed."

"Sebastian is really sick isn't he?" Alex looked at his dad in the tub with grave concern. "Is he going to die? My dad died."

"He's not going to die," Brody assured the boy with a compassion that surprised Kurt.

"Take Connor back outside darling boy," Kurt suggested to Alex. "I'll get Seb to bed and then we'll talk about that puppy you wanted."

"I can really have one?" Alex beamed excitedly. 

"Of course," Kurt nodded, reaching for some towels off the shelf. "Now run along before I change my mind."

"Anything you say," Alex smiled as he took Connor's hand and they skipped off outside together.

"Cute kids," Brody grinned watching them leave, "What happened to Albert's father?"

"Alex's father," Kurt corrected Brody as together they lifted a very weak Sebastian from the bath, "was killed in the war."

"Like so many brave men," Brody grimaced, holding Sebastian upright and averting his eyes while Kurt changed him into dry underwear. "Seb and I were both very lucky to survive, though he did have one close call." He looked at Seb's revealed battle scars nostalgically.

"I don't talk about it," Seb whimpered weakly, his body resting limply against Brody to stay upright.

"Let's just get you resting," Brody suggested, helping Kurt move Sebastian back to his bed.

Together they laid Seb on now fresh crisp sheets as servants around them busied themselves cleaning up the tub and surrounds. 

"Your kids need you. Go down and see the pony," Brody suggested as Kurt covered Seb in just a sheet and laid a damp cloth on his much cooler forehead. "I'll sit with him for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked between his sleeping husband and the other man suspiciously, trying to decide if he could be trusted alone with Sebastian in their chambers.

"Of course," Brody offered, almost reading Kurt's mind. "It's not like I'm going to molest him in his sleep. I'll call for you immediately if there's any change."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed, leaning down to caress then kiss Sebastian's cheek. "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Brody offered, with a cheeky wink. "Oh and have them bring me up a meal can you? I'm starving. I've travelled miles today."

"You're still in the mood for food after all his throwing up?" Kurt shook his head in bewildered disbelief.

"There are two things I'm always in the mood for," Brody chuckled, "but since you're unwilling to provide me with the first I'll just have to settle for the second."

"You're relentless," Kurt laughed, turning and leaving the room.

"And you still have a great ass," Brody called after him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Seb now feeling better he and Kurt play gracious hosts to Brody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut of the most shocking unexpected kind in the context of this story.
> 
> This is for NikiJuly17th in particular to thank her for her friendship and support. I hope it doesn't disappoint my dear. 
> 
> I've never written this kind of thing before and I'm a little nervous about putting this out there. I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> Also Thank you my precious anna-belle for your feedback and cherished friendship. I hope you are happy with this fully edited version. I added some extra naughty bits.

Sebastian gasped, his eyes shooting wide open and his hips bucking involuntarily off the mattress as Kurt closed his lips and let out a long deep moan around his cock. "Fuck, so good baby," Seb murmured gripping the sheet below him white knuckled as the vibrations from Kurt's throat shot sparks throughout his entire body.

"So much better than even I imagined," Brody praised Kurt as he gripped his hips tightly and thrusted in deep. "Such a hot, tight, hungry little hole. Fuck Seb he was born to take cock."

"Fuck yes," Sebastian moaned in agreement looking down to admire the pretty, pink, swollen lips firmly suctioned around him.

"Harder," Kurt let out a muffled demand, spreading his legs a little wider and pushing his ass back against Brody eagerly, savouring the familiar bitter sweet taste of the cock so perfectly filling his throat.

"Such a dirty slut," Brody panted out appreciatively, slapping Kurt's ass as he watched his hard thick length disappear inside it. "Look at him. He just loves having two cocks buried balls deep in him."

"Don't get used to it," Sebastian warned repositioning himself onto his knees to fuck Kurt's face in earnest. He thrust hard and deep into Kurt's throat burying his hands in his lover's hair and forcing himself deeper. "This is a one time thing."

Brody was right though Kurt did love it. He decided quickly that he'd happily do it daily, twice daily, even more if he could. He couldn't get enough of it as he rocked keenly back and forth between the two gorgeous cocks inside him. Exceptionally aroused, he frantically jerked himself off with one hand while the other gripped Sebastian's ass. His nails digging in and breaking the skin as he revelled in the pleasure both men zealously provided. 

Brody, though smaller than Sebastian knew exactly what to do with what he'd been blessed with. He vocally maintained a rough hectic pace, slamming repeatedly into Kurt over and over until they were both so overwhelmed they could barely remember their own names. Kurt's name fell from Brody's lips constantly like desperate curses until the possessive husband in Sebastian could take no more and he was forced to claim the prince's lips in a savage punishing kiss of clashing teeth and biting lips, just to silence him.

Brody retaliated by gripping Kurt around his torso and pulling him up and away from Sebastian until he had him seated firmly in his princely lap and impaled as deeply as humanly possible on his leaking, swollen, royal 'sceptre' 

"I'm going to cum in him now," Brody threatened, locking challenging lust blown eyes with Sebastian as he gripped Kurt in a tight fist and stroked him quickly. 

"Fuck yes," Kurt reached out to Sebastian as he threw his head back against Brody's shoulder, his legs working over time as he bounced willingly in Brody's lap for Seb's viewing pleasure.

"No," Sebastian protested jealously gripping Kurt's wrists and tugging him forward and off Brody. "You know the rules, Brodes," Sebastian glared at his friend.

"You'll let me fuck me but I can't cum inside him," Brody scoffed. "I didn't think you were serious. What kind of sweet torture is that?"

"Of course I was serious," Sebastian spat out at Brody, annoyed. "Kurt is mine and the only load he gets in his sweet little hole is mine."

"Meanwhile I'm getting blue balls," Kurt whimpered touching himself again as he looked with bewilderment between the squabbling pair. "You'd think between the two of you one of you could make me cum. You are both royalty after all or do I have to finish this myself?"

"Have you ever had to in my bed before?" Sebastian challenged, confidently smirking.

"No," Kurt admitted, pushing Sebastian flat on his back onto the mattress and straddling him. He kissed Seb hungrily, nipping, biting, possessively marking as he trailed tiny kisses from his husband's lips down over the bare expanse of his chest. 

"That's it. Ride me baby," Seb purred bucking up into his husband as Kurt lowered himself down eagerly onto his husband's huge throbbing cock in one swift smooth movement, leaning down as he did to brush their lips together tenderly. Sebastian deepened the kiss instantly, his hands desperately clutching Kurt's ass and pulling his cheeks apart to get deeper as his tongue explored the warm welcoming wetness of Kurt's mouth.

"So big and hard and always so good for me," Kurt complimented Sebastian as they rolled their hips together in a well practised beat. "I love you Sebby and fuck I love you in me."

"I love you too Gorgeous," Seb smiled affectionately up at his man. 

Brody's mouth gaped open and he pleasured himself, admiring the couple as they moved in perfect unison. "You two are so fucking sexy together," he drooled preparing to take full advantage of Kurt in this position, angling himself between Seb's knees, right behind Kurt.

"Relax hot stuff," he whispered seductively into Kurt's ear, softly kissing his neck then running his finger tips teasingly down the pretty pale skin of Kurt's back as he leaned over him. Kurt was just as flawlessly sexy as Brody had always imagined him to be and he intended to let nothing about this experience go to waste. 

Unaware of Brody's intentions though, Kurt was totally unprepared for what came next. He cried out harshly into Sebastian's mouth, the burn of the stretch almost unbearable as Brody pushed forcefully and fully into him alongside Sebastian. Sebastian alone was a lot to take even when Kurt was prepared and pleading for him but with Brody inside him as well the fullness pushed Kurt to his limit. 

"Fuck," Sebastian and Brody whined in unison, gripping each other's hands tightly as their cocks were squeezed together in the vice like grip of Kurt's tensed, clenching muscles. 

"You okay baby?" Sebastian checked with concern stroking up and down Kurt's side tenderly to soothe him. Afraid of hurting his love he battled to remain deathly still, waiting for Kurt to move.

When Kurt didn't though, Brody impatiently took control. He grasped Kurt's shoulders for leverage and began to slide slowly and shallowly within the tight all encompassing heat surrounding him. The new welcome sensations forced heady moans from all three willing participants that echoed loudly throughout the wedded couple's spacious chambers. Before too long as Kurt adjusted and relaxed more Brody found he was able to pick up his pace, finding a sweet steady rhythm that also allowed Seb and Kurt to move a little too.

"So not vanilla after all," Brody keened, his nails digging into Sebastian's thighs and his teeth into Kurt's shoulder and as he felt his climax approaching.

"You're doing so good baby," Sebastian praised Kurt, gently rocking his hips. 

"So good," Kurt agreed breathlessly as one cock or other continuously grazed his prostate. "Seb, l'm so close. Make me cum. Pleeeease baby," he begged getting lost in his husband's lust filled eyes.

Brody pulled out right then roughly and without warning. It made Kurt cry out and shudder, instantly cumming in a long serious of hard rapid spurts over Sebastian's abs as he heard Brody groan and felt the warm repeated splatter of Brody's release against his exposed ass and back. 

Feeling but unable to see Kurt's climax Sebastian whined, swiftly flipping his man over and thrusting frantically into him as Kurt squeezed and clenched around only him once again. "Oh Sebastian" he called out in breathless pleasure. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" Kurt's tone changed becoming anxious and urgent. "Sebastian! Sebby! Wake up baby! Sebastian!" Kurt shook his thrashing husband gently to wake him and return him to quiet reality. 

Slowly and reluctantly Sebastian opened his eyes, sweating and panting breathlessly, only to see Kurt, of course fully clothed standing over him. "You were having a bad dream sweetheart," Kurt spoke in a comforting tone. "It's okay. You're okay darling. I'm here."

"It wasn't all bad," Sebastian grumbled hoarsely, hiding his face as he blushed awkwardly at the memory and hoped Kurt wouldn't notice his raging hard-on through the bed covers. He had no desire to explain it. He knew how jealous Kurt was of Brody. He wasn't sure he'd believe that the dream meant nothing. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt checked with concern, gently brushing Seb's hair back from his now cooler forehead. 

"No!" Sebastian snapped too quickly, feeling horribly guilty as he avoided eye contact with his beloved and attempted unsuccessfully to block the sexy obscene images from his mind. He couldn't deny even to himself that the dream had been super hot. He was never going to act on it though. He really never could let it happen. While there was still air in Seb's lungs Brody was never getting his hands or any other part of his anatomy any where near Kurt. There nothing the king was more certain of than that. "Would you mind getting me some water Gorgeous? I'm awfully thirsty," he requested with composure, sounding significantly calmer than he felt.

Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Seb's obviously evasive behaviour but saying nothing poured him a glass of water from a pitcher beside their bed. "Are you okay? You may be a little dehydrated. How are you feeling?" He fussed lovingly.

"I'm much better baby. Don't worry," Seb smiled weakly sitting up to accept the drink. 

"Good to hear," Brody piped up sarcastically, from where he sat dozing in a chair in the dimly lit corner of the room. Sebastian squirmed uncomfortably at the sound of his familiar voice. "I swear you could have set a new world record earlier for extreme vomiting Babe. It was beyond disgusting. I'm so grateful I got to share the experience with you."

Seb looked between Kurt and Brody awkwardly, gulping down his water and returning the glass to the nightstand. "Sharing is caring Brodes," Sebastian offered sceptically with a gentle shrug.

"I've been telling your husband that all day," Brody licked his lips as he leered at Kurt, "but he's insistent on playing hard to get."

"He's not hard to get," Sebastian scrunched up his nose playfully at Brody. "For you, my dear friend and every other man or woman on this planet besides me, he is impossible. Kurt is my man and I can promise you buddy that I'll never be sharing him." 

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Kurt agreed, sitting down beside Sebastian on the bed.

"You can't tell me you're not a little tempted Kurtie," Brody smirked, gesturing down the length of his body. "Look at all this."

"I'm good," Kurt chuckled lightly, purposely feeling Seb's forehead to return the attention to the king. "Seems you're over the worst," Kurt spoke softly to his man, sighing in relief as he curled up with him on the bed. "Your fever is gone and as restless as it was that sleep seems to have done you good."

"Where's our boys?" Seb asked, kissing Kurt's hair and cuddling him close.

"Sound asleep, I hope," Kurt suddenly looked very tired. "It's late babe. Our little guy's unicorn pony arrived. He was so excited. He's going to be a good rider. He took to it like a duck to water. I gave them both their new riding pants too and dad took Alex to get a puppy."

"They've only been here a day and I'm already missing out on stuff," Sebastian sighed in disappointment. "What kind of puppy did they choose? What did Alex call it?"

"You're the proud owner of a tiny King Charles spaniel," Brody chuckled. "He's a cutie."

"They named him Bailey," Kurt added with an affectionate smile, "and he's snuggled up fast asleep with our Alex."

"So it's male?" Seb enquired with interest.

"We thought one bitch in this place was enough," Kurt directed his gaze playfully at their guest.

"Rude!" Brody protested laughing.

"Could be worse," Seb shrugged yawning. "So tell me Brodes, What have we done this time to be graced with the grave dishonour of your company?"

"About that," Brody proceeded with caution, noting the tension in Kurt's tired but pretty face. "You should probably know my men captured your brother. He's locked up securely in my dungeon awaiting sentence."

"Hang him!" Sebastian ordered viciously and without hesitation. "No, actually on second thoughts whip him then hang him or have him beaten and stoned, which ever is most painful. After what he did my husband he deserves nothing less."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor returns peace to the family, Alex maturely solves the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so ashamed that my updates are so slow lately. I've been really low and struggling to find my words. Can't seem to lift myself right now :( 
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Be prepared for Connor cuteness and Alex sassiness. 
> 
> Warning for smut. (Just the two of them this time.. Sorry) Gotta keep the spark alive ;)

Brody crept unnoticed from the royal chambers as Kurt and Sebastian argued viciously over Hunter's fate. Voices rose and angry accusations flew back and forth as tempers flared between the pair. Even from miles away, locked up and shackled in Prince Brody's dungeon Hunter still managed to cause problems for the otherwise happy couple. 

"Daddies! Stop it! Stop Fighting!" Connor screamed furiously, stamping his tiny foot in the doorway and silencing the shocked feuding couple. "I don't want you to get an avorce," he added bursting into tears.

"They're not getting divorced," Alex piped up from behind him, correcting his younger sibling with a glare. "Are you?" he checked nervously with his parents.

"Of course not," Sebastian looked to Kurt anxiously, concerned about how they'd upset their kids. 

"No," Kurt sighed softly, trying to hide his frustration with his husband over their argument as he extended his arms out to the distressed toddler. "Your dad and I love each other very much. Grown ups argue sometimes. It's okay honey. We are not getting divorced."

"Really?" Connor seemed unconvinced as he ran across the room and jumped up onto the bed and over Seb into Kurt's arms.

"Yes really," Kurt assured the child as he cuddled him close.

"Kiss then," Connor challenged Kurt, wiping the tears from his freckled cheeks with the back of his hand as Alex joined them, taking a seat on the edge of bed, next to Sebastian. 

Kurt, still annoyed at Seb pretended to misunderstand the child and kissed Connor's forehead softly, evading Sebastian as he expectantly leaned in for a smooch.

"Not me Daddy," Connor protested, with a frown. "Kiss him," he pointed his little finger hopefully to Sebastian. 

"Hmm," Kurt nodded, reluctantly brushing his lips against the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

"Bigger kisses than that," Connor pushed, looking between his fathers with concern.

"Eww, no need," Alex scrunched his nose, nestling against Sebastian's side. "What were you yelling about anyway?"

"Just adult problems," Sebastian replied playing down the current argument to assure his children that everything was okay.

"So Kurt's not in love with your brother?" Alex addressed Sebastian bluntly.

"Daddy loves Dad," Connor snapped sharply, defending Kurt before either man could reply. "and us, and that's all, right?"

"That's right," Kurt agreed, looking at Sebastian sadly as he spoke to the children. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"We heard somethings you were yelling at each other," Alex replied quietly. "If you can't get along will we have to go back to the orphanage?"

"No one is going anywhere," Sebastian spoke firmly. "Your daddy and I love you both very much. We are a family now and that isn't going to change. Not if we argue, not if you're naughty, not ever! No matter what happens we are all just stuck with each other. I don't want to talk about this again. You're our kids now."

The eldest boy nodded, smiling cautiously as they all heard Bailey yapping repeatedly from his bedroom across the hall. 

"Come on," Sebastian smiled back, brushing the dark hair from Alex's face affectionately. "Let's get you kiddlywinks back to bed."

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Alex asked quietly, his apprehension about the state of his parent's relationship obvious. "There's plenty of room."

Kurt and Sebastian looked between each other before both nodding. "You better go and get Bailey though darling boy or he'll keep us awake all night barking," Kurt added.

"I'll get my unicorn pony too. Can you help me?" Connor clumsily scrambled from Kurt's arms.

"No little buddy," Seb chuckled, halting the toddler with a gentle hand to his forearm. "Unicorn ponies stay outside."

"She's just small," Connor sulked as  
Alex climbed off the bed and dashed to the door to retrieve his dog. "I'm thinking if your brother's at the pretty prince's castle shouldn't he decide how to punish him," he offered his thoughts about Hunter as he left.

"He's got a point," Kurt rose an eyebrow, looking impressed. "Smart kid. Why didn't we think of that?"

"Brody is a neutral unbiased party," Sebastian agreed, seriously pondering the child's suggestion. "I know you're not fond of Brodes though. Would you be willing to accept any decision he made?"

"I'm warming to him," Kurt smiled thinking back to how caring Brody had been with Sebastian while he was ill.

Sebastian frowned, feeling a little insecure as his head filled with filthy images of Kurt and Brody together from his recent sex dream. "Really? Since when?" He asked jealously looking over to where Brody had been sitting. "Where is he anyway? I didn't see him leave."

"I really want my unicorn pony, Now!" Connor interrupted with a loud huff, crossing his arms as he watched Alex return to the room with Bailey in his arms. "It's not fair!"

"Sebastian already told you that you can't bring a freaking pony inside Dumby," Alex rolled his eyes and scratched playfully behind Bailey's ear. As the child cooed soothingly, the little puppy squirmed in his arms struggling to get free.

"I'm not a dumby, Dumby," Connor pouted, moodily.

"Hey," Seb cut in, taking Bailey from Alex so he could get back into bed. "I think there's been enough arguments tonight. Watch your language young man and no name calling either of you please or they'll be no sleepover in here tonight."

"Sorry," Alex singsonged, as he claimed his puppy back and snuggled into Sebastian. "What do you think of him? Grandad helped me choose him."

"Just like all my boys he's really cute," Sebastian grinned, looking over the children to his husband while he patted the pup.

Kurt melted under Sebastian's affectionate gaze and smiled back fondly, imagining what an idyllic image the five of them must make all cuddled up snuggly together in the huge king size bed. He regretted his earlier disagreement with Sebastian. He knew how desperately in love with each other they were and that together they had created a beautiful family. He knew they should be savouring that, not fighting over someone that had caused them both nothing but heartache. Letting Brody or even Brody's father decide Hunter's fate seemed the best solution to everyone's troubles and he felt proud that the idea had been their son's. 

Alex had really surprised and impressed Kurt tonight. He was wise beyond his years. At only 9 he was already displaying exquisite problem solving skills, promptly providing a solution to the issue that had been plaguing the family since Kurt's kidnapping. Alex was certainly proving to be a fine choice for a future king. 

"I love you," Seb mouthed at Kurt, with a cheeky wink, watching Connor snuggle cutely into his daddy's chest. 

Kurt blew Seb a kiss. "I love you too," he mouthed back, as Connor's eyes fell closed. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, quietly.

"Me too," Seb found Kurt's foot below the blankets and stroked it gently with his toes. 

"That's better," Alex teased, as Bailey curled up between him and Connor. "I can feel the love."

"Off to sleep Buddy," Kurt chuckled, still playing footsies with Seb beneath the covers. "I love you."

"Goodnight Kurt," Alex mumbled, cuddling closer to Sebastian. "Goodnight Sebastian."

"Sweet dreams," Seb muttered throwing a fatherly arm over Alex. "See you all in the morning my fantastic family."

The following morning when Kurt sleepily opened his eyes the children were already up. Sebastian was too, or at least Kurt's favourite part of him was, if the raging boner poking his right ass cheek was any indication.

"Morning Gorgeous," Seb murmured seductively, kissing Kurt's neck as he rutted against him and reached around to palm his rapidly swelling cock through his underwear. 

"Hey you," Kurt smiled drowsily, craning his neck to kiss Sebastian good morning as he subtly rocked his hips.

"Sleep well baby?" Sebastian smirked against Kurt's lips as he slid his hand beneath the waist band of Kurt's underwear and gripping him in a tight fist stroked him purposefully.

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed out his pleasure, choosing not to tell Sebastian in that moment that he'd spent almost the entire night dodging Connor's fists and feet as he'd thrashed about in his sleep. Kurt assumed the poor child had had nightmares. It was particularly likely considering no one knew what horrors their little man had lived through before being discovered on the street and taken in by the orphanage. It astounded Kurt how anyone could neglect or mistreat such a precious child.

It also astounded Kurt how good Seb could make him feel with just a brush of his lips and a flick of his wrist. "Oooh please," Kurt begged grinding his ass back against Seb's crotch.

"You can't resist me can you?" Seb taunted, nudging down the back of Kurt's underwear and teasingly dragging the head of his own cock up Kurt's ass crack. 

"Tease!" Kurt chuckled quietly, desperately needing more. "Why would I want to resist you?" You're everything I never knew I wanted."

"I love you so much," Seb responded confidently pulling away briefly to slick himself up. 

"I love you too beautiful," Kurt reached back behind himself, pulling Seb close and nuzzling back against him again.

"Stop talking Gorgeous and just take the king's cock like the good little bitch I know you are," Seb moaned, dragging his teeth over the shell of Kurt's ear as he lined himself up and pushed in. 

"Fuck yes Your Majesty," Kurt whined, savouring with relief, the fullness of once again having Sebastian buried so deep inside him.

"So hot when you call me that," Seb sounded amused as he bit into Kurt's shoulder, sucking and marking his pale skin. He gripped his partner's hip and tangled their legs, then began to move, immediately setting a frantic pace. 

"Harder, fuck so good," Kurt cried out rocking his pelvis to welcome each violent thrush. Nothing turned him on more than feeling just how desperately Sebastian wanted him. 

"Such a tight little whore," Seb whined into Kurt's neck, his rhythm faltering as he slapped Kurt's ass cheek. "You just love the king's big cock don't you?"

Already teetering on the edge of his climax, Kurt startled, hissing quietly at the sting. "I'm gonna...," he whimpered. 

"Hell yes," Seb enthusiastically picked up his pace again. In his blissfully happy life, tarnished now only by his thug of a brother, morning quickies with his gorgeous husband were rapidly becoming his favourite thing. Nothing else came close to the euphoria of waking up to lose himself inside his perfect Kurt. He loved this man more than words could say, more each and every day and he told Kurt so loudly and proudly as he gave one final shallow thrust and plummeted over the edge, filling him with his release.

Kurt had no time to savour the moment as he followed suit, chanting Seb's name as he let go too, soiling their fresh linen in rapid creamy streaks.

They laid together panting breathlessly, snuggling for the longest time as Seb playfully kissed and nibbled at Kurt's neck.

"I could happily stay like this forever," Seb finally mumbled, his soft cock sliding from Kurt's ass as Kurt rolled over to face him.

"You're so good at that," Kurt giggled pecking Seb's lips affectionately. "But we have children my darling and royal responsibilities, we can't just stay in here enjoying each other all day."

"Remind me again whose idea it was to adopt," Seb cupped Kurt's cheek, stroking his face softly with his thumb. "You really are beautiful," he added fondly.

"I do believe you're the one who filled out all the paper work, Your Majesty," Kurt responded with a playful smirk. "You know you love them."

"I really do," Seb nodded in agreement. "I wonder where they are. We really should check."

"Maybe they are hanging out with Uncle Brody," Kurt cringed then giggled.

"In that case we really need to get up," Seb reluctantly released Kurt to stretch his limbs.

"You're such an amazing, loving father and husband," Kurt praised his partner sincerely.

"Not like Augustus," Seb checked sounding insecure.

"Nothing like Augustus," Kurt assured his precious husband with a long loving kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Alex hang out with fun Uncle Brody. That can only mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these kids. I want to adopt them myself. So super cute! Enjoy xx

"Morning Brodes," Sebastian chuckled, taking in the dubious scene before him. "You look like you're having...ummm...fun."

"Dad!" Connor, who was covered from head to toe in mud and having a delightful time, beamed with excitement to see Sebastian. "Prince Pretty is showing me how to make mud pies for you and Daddy."

"I can see that Buddy. How lovely of him," Sebastian cringed, taking a step back as Connor stood up. "Prince Pretty?" He narrowed his eyes at Brody.

Brody shrugged looking highly amused. "Why don't you give your dad a big big hug?" He laughed, nudging Connor gently. "I'm sure he'd just love to try one of your pies too."

"No no no. I'm good," Seb took another step back, shaking his head. "Don't listen to Uncle Brody. He's being very naughty."

"Maybe you should spank me," Brody suggested smugly, receiving himself a horrified look from Sebastian for being inappropriate in front of the kids.

"My daddies don't hit us," Connor assured Brody seriously. "And you still get to stay even if you're naughty. That's what dad said. Didn't you dad?"

"That only applies to naughty children, not naughty uncles," Sebastian grinned. "I get the feeling Uncle Brodes is going to be in big trouble when daddy sees the state of your beautiful new clothes."

"I told them it was a bad idea," Alex piped up from where he sat hidden amongst the rose bushes reading. "They wouldn't listen."

"Listen to what?" Kurt asked as he approached, his view of Connor and Brody blocked by Sebastian's body and a large oak tree.

"Nothing," Sebastian turned to face him, gripping him by the shoulders to direct him away. "Did I tell you earlier how gorgeous you look today?"

"What's going on babe?" Kurt looked at Seb suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian attempted to distract Kurt with a stolen kiss. Always unable to resist Sebastian, Kurt kissed back.

"Morning Daddy," Connor appeared from no where smiling up at Kurt and tugging, for attention, at his shirt with his muddy hand. 

"Oh fuck," Sebastian gasped fearfully, 

"Sebastian!" Kurt frowned. "Language!"

"Yeah," Connor giggled as Kurt, totally unperturbed by all the mud picked him up. "Don't fucking swear Dad."

"Umm," Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Little princes don't speak like that," Kurt finally found his composure. "Let's get you inside and get us cleaned up...oh and Brody, you and I need to talk. In the library. In an hour." He glared turning away.

"Ouch," Alex hissed sarcastically, exchanging knowing looks with Sebastian. "I think you're in big trouble Prince Pretty."

"Maybe," Brody agreed, fearfully.

"And Alex honey," Kurt added before taking Connor in for his bath. "Don't call your Uncle Brody that. He's not as pretty as he thinks he is."

"Am too," Brody mumbled under his breath, getting up out of the mud. 

"Just go and clean yourself up," Sebastian laughed at his friend. "Kurt's bite is way worse that his bark. You don't want to be late to that meeting...Just so you know too for next time, bringing our son outside to play in the mud before my husband has had his morning coffee is a really bad idea."

"The little Conster had fun," Brody defended himself.

"Conster?" Sebastian grimaced.

"Half Connor and half monster," Brody explained humorously. "It fits don't you think?" 

"Yeah kinda," Seb agreed, rolling his eyes. "Just no mud next time." 

"It wasn't my fault," Brody feigned innocence. "I had to do something to occupy him while his parents slept late."

"There wasn't much sleeping going on," Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows as he gloated quietly to ensure Alex wouldn't over hear.

"I assumed," Brody smirked. "Make up sex? It's the best kind." 

"Eww, really?" Alex looked up at the pair disgusted, slamming his book shut. "That's my dad's you're talking about. Disgusting!"

"Your dads?" Sebastian looked at Alex proudly.

"Well yeah," Alex shrugged picking up Bailey who had been napping beside him. "Don't get all sappy about it. It's no big deal but you are both my dads now right?"

"We are," Sebastian agreed beaming. 

"I figured I better just get used to it then," Alex declared flatly as he approached. "Plus you were kinda cool last night Dad when my little bro and I were worried." 

"It's a father's job to make his kids feel safe," Sebastian assured his son calmly despite feeling desperately ecstatic inside. He hadn't expected Alex to trust him so soon or maybe ever. He felt on top of the world. Maybe he was cut out for this whole parenting thing after all. 

"And it's an uncle's job to lead them astray," Brody chipped in, playfully throwing an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"You're filthy! Get off me!" Alex shrugged him away with a cheeky grin before dashing off across the lawn.

"Come back and hug your uncle," Brody laughed chasing after the boy with his arms open wide.

"No way," Alex giggled, skilfully avoiding Brody as they ran around the garden. "Daddy is right, you know? You're not as pretty as you think you are."

"What?" Brody stopped short, gripping his chest. "You wound me child," he mock pouted. "How could you say such a thing?"

Sebastian laughed hysterically as he watched the pair. Alex continued to giggle as he ran inside. "You'll get over it," he threw back over his shoulder. 

"Show some mercy," Brody called after him chuckling as he stopped by the door to remove his muddy boots. "They're great kids," he smiled at Sebastian who waited beside him.

"Kurt and I think so," Seb continued to smile. "I can't believe he called me dad."

"It's a big deal to you isn't it?" Brody acknowledged seriously.

"The biggest," Sebastian nodded, leading his friend inside. "Kurt and the kids...they mean everything to me. You know the crappy childhood I had, then all those years on the battle front. I never imagined I'd ever be this happy."

"You've gone soft," Brody, feeling a bit awkward about the sentimentality of their conversation, teased his friend.

"I fell in love," Sebastian raised one eyebrow. "You should try it."

"I did once," Brody confessed sheepishly. "But then he married his tailor and adopted two awful kids."

"You're an idiot," Sebastian laughed, refusing to take Brody's declaration seriously. 

"I should have thought that was obvious," Brody laughed along. "I really do need to clean up," he looked down at his muddy clothes. "Wanna wash my back?"

"Think I'll pass," Seb grinned. "I doubt that would help to get you on Kurt's good side."

"You might be right," Brody nodded heading upstairs. "Will you be joining us in the library for my castration?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Sebastian laughed, shaking his head as he wandered off into his office, to look over some royal documents.

Kurt joined him a little later.

"I'm sorry about Brodes," Sebastian apologised to Kurt as he leaned up to peck his lips. 

"No harm done," Kurt smiled as he kissed his husband. "Our little guy had fun."

"I thought you'd be upset about his clothes," Sebastian gnawed at his bottom lip nervously. 

"They are ruined," Kurt sighed, sitting down on the sofa beside Seb. "But I can always make more. Building happy childhood memories is more important than clothing. As a kid I used to love playing in the mud with Hu..." Kurt cut himself off. "Never mind."

"With Hunter?" Sebastian's tone turned sour.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"We don't need to pretend he never existed," Sebastian covered Kurt's hand with his own. "I know you loved him once."

"Not the way I love you," Kurt laced his fingers with Seb's as he looked lovingly into his cherished green eyes.

"Well of course not," Seb grinned confidently. "I am kinda perfect."

"I wouldn't get that carried away," Kurt sniggered. "You are perfect for me though."

"I hope so," Seb smiled, cupping Kurt's jaw and kissing him softly.

Kurt kissed him back. "So is Brody suitably terrified?" He checked, his eyes sparkling with mischief

"He did ask if I would attending his castration," Seb chuckled. 

Kurt burst out laughing. "Good, he deserves it. Connor had mud in places, I never knew could get muddy."

"Where are the boys?" Sebastian, the ever diligent father, asked protectively.

"Alex is having his lessons with his governess and Connor is with Grandad and Nana in the music room," Kurt provided.

"You know Alex called me Dad out in the garden," Sebastian babbled excitedly.

"I told you he'd come around," Kurt beamed. "I'm so pleased for you honey."

"I just love you and our kids so much. I feel like my heart might explode," Sebastian whispered, emotionally.

"I know," Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "We love you too." They clung together. Their lips meeting in a soft tender kiss. "Do you think we have time to...you know?" Kurt asked eagerly, seductively dragging a finger up Sebastian's thigh.

"Again?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It's only been an hour."

"Are you complaining?" Kurt looked at Seb affronted.

"About that, Never!" Seb assured his husband. 

"So?" Kurt looked at Seb pointedly.

"As much as I want to and believe me I reeeeeally do want to, We do need to talk to Brodes and get this whole Hunter issue sorted."

"You're turning me down to talk with Brody?" Kurt teased. "I'm insulted."

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight," Seb flashed Kurt his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Our children may have other ideas," Kurt reminded his husband. "The family cuddles last night were nice."

"They were but tonight I'm locking our door and leaving them to fend for themselves," Sebastian joked. "Then I can spend the entire night ravishing you."

"The entire night? Do you think you have the stamina?" Kurt taunted with a smirk.

"I am your king," Sebastian grinned. "Do you dare question my honour?"

Kurt rolled his eyes ignoring Seb's question. "We need to meet Brody baby."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sebastian checked groping Kurt's ass as he got off the sofa. "I mean if Brody decides he can't help us or if he decides to execute my evil sibling, will you be okay?"

"I will accept whatever decision Prince Pretty makes," Kurt assured Sebastian. "Where did our kids get that name for him?"

"I suspect from him," Sebastian grinned. "He's never been particularly modest."

"Should we have discussed this with your Mama first?" Kurt asked looking worried.

"I don't think so," Seb shook his head, quietly touched by Kurt's concern for his step mother. "There's no point in worrying her anymore than necessary. She trusts as King that I'll make the right decisions."

"That's the problem though isn't it?" Kurt protested. "You've been making your decisions about Hunter as my protective husband not as ruler of this kingdom."

"I will never apologise for trying to protect you," Sebastian rose his voice. "Do you have any idea how guilty I feel that he did those horrendous things to you and I couldn't stop it?"

"It wasn't your fault Sebastian. I know you love me and I know you did everything you could. You need to stop blaming yourself. We need to put it behind us. I'm fine now. I'm happy. We are together. Everything is okay," Kurt held back tears.

"You're right," Seb nodded sadly, pulling Kurt into a loving embrace. "But what if I'd lost you?"

"You didn't," Kurt held Seb tight. "You never will. I love you Sebastian."

"I don't think I could have coped fathering the kids alone," Seb kissed Kurt's hair.

"You would have still adopted them?" Kurt looked up at Seb's face in surprise.

"Of course," Seb nodded, unsure why Kurt was shocked. "It was what you wanted, for them to grow up here."

"You really are perfect." A single tear ran down Kurt's cheek. Seb wiped it away tenderly with his thumb.

"Shut up," he blushed taking Kurt's hand and leading him from the office. "Do you think we could get away with putting the kids to bed early tonight?" 

"Give Alex a good book and he won't take much convincing," Kurt eyed Sebastian hungrily. "Connor though may be a whole different story."

"I have an idea. Leave it with me," Seb smirked, dragging Kurt upstairs. "Uncle Brody?" He called with a chuckle as they headed to the library for the chat with their guest.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody shows surprising compassion when Kurt and Seb talk to him about Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sweet Brody. loving supportive and totally adorable Sebastian and vulnerable Kurt with some cute Connor tossed in for good measure.
> 
> Warning for smut because these two can't get enough of each other and will forever be on their honeymoon. That's why we love them right?
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies xxxx

"So..." Prince Brody asked anxiously as he entered the library and took a seat in Burt's chair opposite his hosts, "on a scale of one to ten just how much trouble am I in for this morning? I know things got slightly out of hand but your kid did have fun and no one was hurt."

While Sebastian struggled to maintain a straight face, Kurt glared fiercely at Brody, pretending to be angry.

"His clothes are ruined," Kurt spoke sternly. "I spent hours making those."

"I'll pay to replace them," Brody offered quickly. He and Kurt had admittedly got off to a bumpy start but now he knew how much his best friend truly loved this man he wanted Kurt to like him. 

"They were expensive," Kurt's voice faltered a little as he struggled not to laugh.

"That's okay," Brody assured him. "Money is no object. It was my fault and I'm sorry. I should compensate you," he babbled, grovelling

"For Fuck's sake babe. Put him out of his misery," Sebastian looked to Kurt laughing. "This is bordering on pathetic."

"What?" Brody looked between Kurt and Sebastian confused.

"I'm just messing with you," Kurt nudged Brody's foot with his own as he burst out laughing. "I'm not worried about Connor's clothes. Our sweet boy has had a rough start in life. I'm really pleased he had fun."

"So you're not pissed at me?" Brody clarified, half smiling.

"Of course not," Kurt shook his head. "I believe that every child should play in the mud at some point in his or her life and Connor couldn't stop ranting about how much fun he had the entire time I was bathing him."

"Phew, Well that's a relief," Brody exhaled loudly. "Why am I here then?"

Kurt turned to Sebastian, taking his hand and moving a little closer for the moral support.

"Oh!" Brody beamed. "You've decided to take me up on that threesome I offered haven't you? Let's get to it," he began to undo the top button on his shirt.

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed, blushing as his recent dream came flashing back.

"Eww, No!" Kurt scrunched up his face.

"Eww? Eww?" Brody pretended to be offended. "I'll have you know that your kids call me Prince Pretty for a reason."

"Yes, because you told them to," Kurt scoffed.

"I may not have discouraged them," Brody admitted smirking.

"You need to stop corrupting our innocent children," Sebastian grinned.

"Never!!" Brody laughed manically. "I'm having too much fun ruffling Kurt's feathers."

"You don't bother me Brody," Kurt smiled. "You're a good friend to my husband and surprisingly a pretty decent uncle and I respect you for that."

"Woah! Stop!" Brody narrowed his eyes at Kurt, suspiciously. "That almost sounded like a compliment. What's going on here?" 

"We want to talk to you about Hunter," Sebastian ventured carefully.

"About his transportation here for execution?" Brody enquired seriously. "Are you sure hanging him is justified?"

"I'm not at all," Kurt replied looking solemnly between his husband and their guest. "I think it's a drastic over reaction that will only result in pain for Madeline."

"You know I disagree," Sebastian sighed heavily. 

"So what do you want me to do?" Brody asked helpfully. "You two can't be quarrelling over this forever like you did last night. That was savage. It will destroy your marriage."

"We know that," Seb raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. "I refuse to let that happen."

"The kids overheard us arguing last night..." Kurt began sadly. 

"They were so upset they ended up sleeping in our bed," Sebastian continued. 

"Killer for the sex life," Brody grimaced.

"Not an issue," Seb grinned. "We always manage...too much information right?"

"On the contrary," Brody raised an interested eyebrow. "Please continue."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "While talking to the kids last night Alex suggested that maybe because Hunter is currently in your custody perhaps it is you who should decide his fate."

"I see," Brody cringed. "This kingdom must be in ruin if you have a 12 year old making the decisions."

"He's only 9," Sebastian laughed. "But very mature for his age. We just thought he had a point. It would certainly take a lot of strain off our marriage."

"So you can both resent me instead of each other?" Brody shook his head. "I don't think so gentleman."

"It wouldn't be like that," Kurt assured Brody. "We are both willing to accept whatever judgement you pass."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to pass any judgement," Brody spoke seriously. "I was there when Sebastian rescued you from that cave and I saw your injuries and state of health but I have no idea what happened."

"I understand," Kurt nodded sadly, in defeat. "It was worth asking."

"Wait a minute," Sebastian objected, squeezing Kurt's hand supportively. "All you have to do is tell him honey."

"I can't," Kurt bit into his bottom lip anxiously. "I can't. It's too humiliating. I didn't even want you to know."

"Brody is our family," Sebastian encouraged Kurt. "You can trust him."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever it was Kurt, I won't judge you," Brody spoke gently, showing the same compassion he'd shown Sebastian when he was unwell. "None of it was your fault."

"I was terrified," Sebastian held Kurt close as he began to speak. "And in so much pain." Tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks as he continued. "I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was my new husband and that I'd never see his beautiful smile or those gorgeous mischievous green eyes again."

"It's okay baby," Seb kindly comforted his husband, crying softly himself as Kurt talked, slowly revealing the gruesome details of his horrendous experience to Brody.

Brody listened compassionately, his heart breaking for both men as he realised the terrible ordeal they had suffered. "I'll do it," he replied finally, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll talk to my father. Neither of you need to concern yourself with that vile man again."

"Thank you," Sebastian rubbed soothing circles into his beloved's back as Kurt sobbed heavily into his shoulder. "Thank you for everything Brodes."

"Isn't that what battle buddies are for?" Brody winked. "We'll get all this sorted once and for all. Don't worry."

"You're a good friend," Sebastian smiled gratefully as he held Kurt protectively. 

"You too," Brody got to his feet. "I'll give you two a moment alone," he offered thoughtfully. "I hope you're okay Kurt."

"I will be," Kurt looked up at Brody appreciatively. "I have a wonderful family to support me, including you."

"I'll see you both at dinner," Brody nodded kindly. "Can't say I'm not disappointed you turned down the threesome though."

"Get out of here," Sebastian scoffed with a grin. "You're such an ass."

"I've got a great ass," Brody laughed as he left, closing the door behind him.

"He's right, he does," Kurt chuckled through his tears, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Really?" Sebastian huffed, his expression surly.

"I'm not blind," Kurt teased, with a sniff. "You must have noticed too."

"Maybe," Sebastian replied cautiously.

"We're not going there," they both announced in unison, giggling softly together as they fell into each other's arms.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you from me again," Sebastian declared earnestly as he stroked Kurt's tear stained cheek tenderly with his thumb. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." 

"I feel the same way sweetheart," Kurt replied honestly, claiming his husband's lips for a loving kiss. "I never could have gotten through this without your love."

"Daddy? Dad? Daddy? Dad?" Connor interrupted their quiet moment, bursting excitedly into the room. "Oh are you two kissing agaaaaain?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"We love each other buddy," Kurt grinned at the toddler. 

"Yeah okay," Connor nodded, disinterestedly. "Guess what? Guess what? Nana is going to teach me to play the eano," he announced proudly his excitement quickly returning. "I'm going to learn this many songs." He held up all his fingers for his fathers to see. 

"Do you mean piano?" Sebastian checked with a soft smile for his son. 

"That's what I said," Connor scrunched his nose up at Sebastian as he lumped himself on the king's lap. "I'm learning the Eano."

"That's a lot of songs. I've heard your Nana play," Kurt laughed at Connor's enthusiasm. "She's very good. I'm sure you'll learn a lot."

"She said I'm very good too," Connor beamed, humming a basic tune. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can always tell us anything," Kurt replied encouragingly.

"You can't tell anyone," Connor warned seriously.

"We would never tell Buddy," Seb ruffled  
Connor's hair affectionately. 

"They don't know but I seed Nana and Grandad kissing," he whispered shyly, giggling as he covered his eyes with his hands. "just like you two. I think they're going to get married."

"I think you could be right," Kurt looked at Seb. They both giggled along with their son, enjoying his sweet innocence. 

"Can I go play with Prince Pre.. I mean Uncle Brody now?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Again?" Sebastian pouted, teasing the child. "But you just got here. Daddy and I will begin to think you love him more than us."

"I don't love anyone more than you and daddy," Connor declared seriously. "Youse are the best daddies ever."

"And you're the best little guy ever," Seb kissed Connor's hair.

"I'm betterer than Alex aren't I?" Connor sort reassurance.

"We love Alex, just the same as you," Kurt corrected the toddler gently. "He should be finished with his lessons soon. Maybe when he's done we can see if Nana, Grandad and Uncle Brody would like to join us down in the stables."

"So I can ride my unicorn pony?" Connor checked, clapping his hands excitedly. "I love Sparkles soooooooooo much. She's better than Alex's dumb puppy."

"I think Bailey is cute," Sebastian offered.

"That's cause you hasn't seen my unicorn pony yet," Connor frowned. "She's more prettier than Uncle Brody aaaaand Daddy."

"Hmm," Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I don't think there's anyone prettier than your daddy."

"Stop it," Kurt blushed, leaning over to peck Seb's lips. "You're too sweet."

"I love you," Sebastian reminded his husband with a fond smile. 

"I love you both," Connor butted in. 

"Why don't you go and find Grandad, Nana and Uncle Brody?" Sebastian suggested. "Daddy and I will come soon and help you change into your riding clothes."

"I's never had so many clothes," Connor sounded a little annoyed as he climbed from Seb's lap. "I hope Nana and Grandad aren't kissing again."

"We love them and want them to be happy, don't we?" Kurt prompted, with an encouraging smile.

"Yeeeees," Connor agreed, rolling his eyes. "But mostly I just want to see Sparkles."

"We know," Sebastian waved Connor from the room watching as the small child marched off in search of his grandparents and uncle. "Now you come here my darling," he urged Kurt. 

Kurt got up reseating himself in Sebastian's lap with his arms wrapped around Seb's neck. Seb held him tight around the middle and their mouths met in quiet desperation. Kurt's tongue lapped softly at Sebastian's opening lips, gently probing them apart to get a much needed taste of the man he so completely loved. 

Time stood still as his hands travelled up seemingly of their own accord, burying themselves in the king's soft hair, tugging gently as their tongues tangled, battling for a dominance that neither cared about as long as they were together. Kurt's breathing quickened and he rocked gently, his lips never separating from his love's as felt him harden beneath him. Sebastian's hand wandered down, palming Kurt through his pants as they continued to make out, moaning and whimpering into each other's mouths as their desire for one another grew.

"I need you," Sebastian groaned almost inaudibly against Kurt's lips, repositioning them both to lay flat on the sofa with Kurt on top. "So bad."

"I'm here," Kurt reassured his lover as he wiggled down his body, kissing him sporadically though his clothing on the way down.

"You don't have to," Sebastian reminded Kurt when he began to undo his pants, He knew this was the exact act that Hunter had forced on him and didn't want Kurt doing anything that he wasn't completely comfortable with. 

"I want to for you," Kurt assured him.

"Okay," Seb whimpered digging his fingers into the leather cushions as Kurt gripped his cock in a tight fist and pulled it free. He gave a few rapid tugs eyeing it lustfully before sinking his lips down around it.

Seb rocked his hips gently as Kurt hollowed his cheeks and rhythmically bobbed his head, moaning at the glorious taste filling his mouth and throat. To Sebastian this was heaven, the combination of the wet heat, the suction and vibrations around him setting him on fire. To Kurt it was almost equally good. He delighted in pleasing his man and always welcomed the desperate moans and whines that poured gratefully from Sebastian's lips as he fell apart under his ministrations.

"So good baby, fuck so good," Seb whined bucking his hips up while his hands on the back of Kurt's head forced his partner to take him deeper. After some minor gagging, trusting Sebastian, Kurt adjusted quickly, soon relaxing and providing Sebastian with exactly what he needed. Shuddering, Sebastian came quickly and thankfully quietly considering their location, his cock pulsing and throbbing it's grateful release down Kurt's eager throat. 

Kurt moaned as he swallowed, gripping Seb's hands in his and removing them from his head so he could pull off. He licked Seb clean before looking up at him with a smirk. 

"I love my life," Seb looked down at Kurt appreciatively, trying to slow his laboured breathing. 

"I love my husband," Kurt smiled tucking Sebastian back into his pants and doing them up. He squirmed up and kissed Sebastian firmly on the mouth. 

"Let me return the favour?" Sebastian pleaded his hand tracing the length of Kurt's bulging erection through his pants.

"No time," Kurt whined, hearing Madeline's and Connor's voices as they approached. The couple separated sitting up quickly, Kurt, with a cushion in his lap feigning innocence as they were joined by the pair.

"Grandad and Uncle Brody are getting the horsies ready," Connor told Kurt eyeing him with a peculiar expression. "And Alex will be down soon."

"Great," Kurt smiled. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to your hair?" Connor asked curiously as Madeline and Sebastian stifled a giggle. "It's sticking up every where."

"Never you mind," Kurt laughed nervously, frowning at Sebastian and blushing furiously as he attempted to smooth it down. 

"On my sofa?" Madeline shook her head knowingly, looking between the couple with great amusement. "We have children in the house now."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Sebastian was blushing now too.

"How about we don't and just go riding," Madeline suggested kindly as she took Connor's hand. "That sounds like fun to me."

"We need to change into our riding clothes," Connor reminded her excitedly. "Quickly too 'cause Sparkles is waiting for me."


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex challenges his fathers when it turns out he's not as happy in his new home as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst, fluff, love and tiny hint of smut.
> 
> I've loved writing this fic and I'm realising as I'm starting to wind it up how much I'll miss it especially the kids. I get too attached to my characters. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for future kurtbastian fics including a one shot that I've already started. So don't worry I'm not going anywhere.
> 
> I love you all xxx

"Hey Conster, You have to share," Brody chuckled at his young playmate as they built block towers together on the rug in front of the crackling library fire.

"They's my blocks Dumby," Connor protested with a frown, gathering the loose ones and dragging them close.

"Play nicely children," Kurt chastised the pair with a smirk, looking up from the book he was reading aloud to Connor as he played. 

"Uncle Brodes is taking all the good ones," Connor scowled, deliberately knocking Brody's tower to the ground with his foot. 

Brody play pouted as he looked at the scattered blocks. "That was mean."

"No," Connor corrected him. "I'm not mean. I'm nice. Aren't I dad?"

"Yes little buddy," Seb agreed disinterestedly. He was focussed on the sound of Kurt's voice as he read and the softness of his husband's hair as he twirled it between his fingers. Evenings in the library had become Sebastian's favourite time of day when his whole family gathered to share quality time together. 

Tonight Madeline and Burt sat off in the corner, sipping wine, chatting and laughing as they played cards while his best friend and his son bickered over blocks. It astounded him that he even had sons...and a husband. He was King now and all grown up. It also astounded him how well Brody fitted into the picture. Seb could sense that Kurt was beginning to warm to him and the kids loved him. As he watched him with Connor, he was sure that his friend was going to make a great father one day. 

Sebastian looked down at Alex and Bailey who sat quietly on the floor between his bare feet. Alex was drawing quite proficiently, nestled against one of Seb's legs with his back rested against the sofa for support. It was a picture of dragon, from what Sebastian could tell from his peculiar angle. Both of them had remained close to Sebastian all afternoon. Alex had been slightly clingy today. He obviously adored the king. He wasn't the only one though, because anyone with eyes could see that no one loved Sebastian more than Kurt. Kurt, who now lay stretched out on the sofa, his head rested on his husband's thigh as he read the tale of the Prince and the Pauper.

"I'm sleeping in Uncle Brody's bed tonight," Connor declared boldly interrupting the story. 

"Can I sleep with you guys again?" Alex checked with Sebastian.

"But you both have your own beds in your own rooms," Sebastian attempted to discourage the children.

"I hate my bed!" Out of nowhere Alex immediately fired up. His voice rapidly gaining volume. "I hate my room! I hate this stupid castle! I miss my friends! I want to go home!" He got up and stormed from the room with Bailey following closely behind, yapping at his heels.

"What was that about?" Burt asked looking up from his card game with surprise.

"I'm not sure exactly," Kurt looked confused as he closed his book and sat it down.

"I've got Connor. You two should go and talk to him," Brody suggested. 

"Everything is new to him," Madeline supplied kindly. "You have to expect a few teething problems."

"Yes," Kurt agreed, looking concerned as he got up. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"It's been a long day. He's probably just tired," Seb stood and reached for Kurt's hand as he attempted to justify his son's behaviour. It distressed him that Alex seemed so unhappy. 

Squeezing his hand supportively, Kurt offered Sebastian a gentle smile. Seb exhaled slowly as he half smiled back and accompanied Kurt to Alex's chamber door.

Sebastian knocked gently. "Can we come in Alex?" he asked kindly.

"No!" Alex snapped, between sobs. "Go away!"

"Please let us in darling boy," Kurt pleaded, troubling his bottom lip between his teeth. "We are worried about you Alex."

"I said go away," Alex screamed angrily, throwing his shoe at the door. Sebastian startled as it hit with a loud thud.

"We can't do that kiddo," Sebastian replied patiently. "We're your dads and we love you. We want to help you."

"You're not my dad and you can't help," Alex yelled back.

"Just let us in and we can talk about it," Kurt persisted. "Please Alex. We're not going anywhere. We'll stay here all night if we have to."

Kurt was met with silence. He and Sebastian stayed put though, taking a seat on the floor outside the door.

"What do we do?" Sebastian whispered cluelessly. "Just go in?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, his voice low. "I think we just wait."

"I'm worried," Seb murmured quietly against Kurt's ear. "I thought he was happy."

Kurt pecked Seb's lips, looking at him sadly. "We'll sort it out honey."

Seb nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah," he replied sceptically, worried that Alex wanted to leave them and return to the orphanage.

"I can hear you out there," Alex eventually grumbled. "You may as well just come in," he sniffed, conceding defeat. 

The couple got to their feet and Sebastian opened the door cautiously, checking before he stepped inside for more flying shoes. They found Alex curled up on his bed clutching Bailey as if his life depended on it, his sweet face buried in his tear soaked pillow.

"Alex?" Sebastian sighed, his heart breaking at the sight of his child in so much pain.

Alex didn't reply, instead he immediately jumped up, leaving his puppy and ran at Sebastian. He wrapped his arms desperately around the king, weeping uncontrollably.

Sebastian looked at Kurt with devastation as he held his crying son in his arms. "Shh baby boy," he cooed softly stroking Alex's hair. "It's okay. I've got you."

Alex buried his teary face in Sebastian's strong chest, bawling until he was spent. "I am glad you're my dad," he whispered finally, sniffing hard.

"I'm glad too," Seb wiped the boys cheeks then his runny nose dotingly with a handkerchief from his pocket then lead him to sit down on the bed, while Kurt watched on helplessly "What was that all about?" he enquired gently.

"I don't know," Alex mumbled looking down at his feet shamefully. "I'm sorry for causing such a fuss."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt assured Alex with a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We just want you to be happy sweetheart."

"I am happy," Alex sighed. "I love you both but..." His voice trailed off.

"But?" Sebastian prompted.

"I don't know," Alex repeated. "You're both great dads. I love you both so much and I love Nana and Grandad. Uncle Brody is crazy but amazing and even Connor is sorta all right in an annoying little brother kind of way but..."

"You miss your friends," Kurt finished, recalling Alex's words in the library.

"I feel so lonely. There's no one here my age, that likes the things I like," Alex sniffed. "Like drawing and reading."

"I noticed you're very good at drawing," Sebastian smiled at Alex. "Kurt is too. You should see the clothes he designs."

"I could draw with you," Kurt offered. "I know it's not the same as your friends but maybe I'd be better than nothing."

"I'd like that," Alex sighed quietly.

"You'd rather your friends though right?" Kurt nudged Alex, smiling softly.

Alex nodded cautiously, afraid he might hurt Kurt's feelings.

"We should invite your friends to visit," Sebastian suggested. "Would you like that? 

Alex nodded enthusiastically, his smile growing wide.

"A party would be fun," Sebastian continued. "Out in the garden or maybe down by the lake. We could all invite our friends."

"That sounds fun," Kurt agreed. "But will surely take some planning."

"I'll set the servants on it," Sebastian announced excitedly. "In the meantime we can take our boy to the orphanage to visit his friends as often as he likes."

"Thank you," Alex hugged Sebastian tight.

"What about me?" Kurt pouted, watching the pair fondly. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course," Alex giggled, turning and giving Kurt a squeeze. Kurt smiled at Sebastian over Alex's shoulder as he held the boy close. "You're squashing me," Alex whined beaming.

"Oops sorry," Kurt chuckled, releasing the boy. "Maybe we could introduce you to some of the servant's children tomorrow too. There's a few that are right around your age. I'm sure you'll like them."

"I'm a prince now though," Alex didn't sound keen.

"One day I'll tell you the greatest love story I know," Sebastian offered with a knowing grin at Kurt. "It's about a very sad lonely but charming young prince and his very handsome but stubborn valet and how they fell deeply in love. It might surprise you."

"I've not read that book," Alex looked confused, unaware of his parents' history. "Is it in the library? What's it called?"

"It's not written down," Sebastian looked at Kurt adoringly and reached around Alex to take his hand, "except in my heart."

"And in mine," Kurt gazed back, his eyes filled with love.

"You were dad's valet?" Alex, picking up their vibes looked at Kurt surprised. 

"It was my first job before he went to war and I became the castle tailor," Kurt nodded.

"And you fell in love with him?" Alex pushed Kurt for information. 

"Not exactly," Sebastian interrupted with a grimace. "He was dating my brother, but I was madly in love with him."

"I thought you were so arrogant and rude," Kurt grinned.

"I was lonely, shy, and overburdened with responsibility," Sebastian defended himself with a smirk.

"War changed you," Kurt offered, squeezing Seb's hand.

Seb shook his head. "War changed how you saw me," he suggested.

"Oh gee, just kiss already," Alex rolled his eyes, getting up to remove himself from between them. He watched as, completely forgetting about him, they shuffled closer, Seb cupping Kurt's face in his hands, their eyes locking lovingly then Kurt closing the remaining space between them. Alex sighed happily, covering his eyes with his fingers but peaking between as his fathers kissed.

"I love you," Kurt panted breathlessly against Seb's lips as he reluctantly drew back.

"So much," Seb agreed, hopelessly lost in Kurt's eyes.

"You two are icky but I get it," Alex giggled. "I'll meet the servant's kids. I'm not getting married or kissing anyone until I'm at least 22 though, so don't go getting your hopes up."

Sebastian and Kurt laughed, pulling Alex into a hug with them both.

"As long as you're happy," Sebastian smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "That's all that matters to us."

"I am. So..." Alex smirked, "Can Bailey and I sleep with you guys again tonight?"

"Umm," Seb looked at Kurt hesitantly.

"Not tonight buddy," Kurt replied, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and completely distracting his husband. 

"Your father and I need some...umm...alone time tonight," Sebastian stuttered, his eyes fixated suggestively on Kurt's mouth.

"Oh disgusting," Alex scrunched up his face, immediately picking up on what 'alone time' meant. "That's way too much information. Do you really like doing that?"

"With your dad I do," Kurt admitted boldly to their son, making Sebastian blush.

"I think we should talk about something else," Sebastian suggested looking horribly embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kurt teased Seb. "It's beautiful when it's with someone you're married to and love."

"That's enough!" Alex looked at Kurt with horrified amusement. "I'm feeling much better. You can both leave now."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kurt checked, looking Alex over with serious concern. 

"I'm sure," Alex nodded. "I'm pleased you two have stopped fighting and you still love each other but I really don't need to know the rest."

"Just as long as you know we love you," Sebastian pecked Alex's forehead.

"I do and more than Connor right?" Alex tossed Seb a cheeky grin as Bailey woke and nudged him with his nose.

"As much as Connor," Seb shook his head patting Bailey gently as he stood. He took Kurt's hand helping him to his feet. "Good night son. Sleep well. Tomorrow we have a party to plan."

"Good night dads," Alex flipped his damp pillow over and picked up his sleepy puppy cuddling him and stroking him gently.

"Don't forget to ask William to take Bailey outside, before you fall asleep," Kurt reminded Alex as he followed Sebastian into the hall. "You don't want him wetting your bed."

"Or worse," Alex laughed. "I won't forget."

"We love you," Kurt smiled at Alex as he closed the chamber door behind him. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sebastian checked as he grasped Kurt around the waist and pulled him into their room, quickly locking the door. 

"I think so," Kurt nodded, placing his hand firmly on Seb's chest to halt his wandering hands. "But before you get carried away, we have parents to reassure and a toddler to say good night to," he reminded his husband.

"I'm sure they've all gone to bed already," Seb protested, reaching for Kurt's waist band as he dropped to his knees. 

"Sebastian!" Kurt giggled, as Seb began undoing his pants. "Honey stop!"

"Really?" Seb smirked up at him while slowly sliding his pants and underwear down to his knees, "Are you seriously going to deny me the honour of worshipping you and your gorgeous cock?" He whined, cupping Kurt's balls in one hand while stroking him to full arousal with the other.

"No," Kurt moaned out hopelessly, willingly caving in and burying his hands in the top of Seb's hair to guide his mouth close. "You know I can't resist you my darling, so fuck Your Majesty, just suck me pleeeease."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody and Connor continue to bond causing some minor problems for the new parents when he has to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter. Just lots of Connor and his Uncle Brodes. Enjoy xx

"Eww Conster what happened little dude?" Brody grimaced, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he rolled over in his urine soaked bed to look at Connor with disdain. 

"You wetted our bed!" Connor looked back at Brody accusingly. His face scrunched in disgust. 

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't me," Brody chuckled, quietly proud of Connor's gumption. "My pants are dry buddy. Yours on the other hand..." He rose an eyebrow as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Cause you wetted on me," Connor argued seriously. "You're big Uncle Brodes. You really should use the bathroom."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind," Brody giggled, accepting that he wasn't going to win this dispute. "I'm very sorry." 

"Well you better get me some dry clothes now," Connor demanded, clearly annoyed with Brody for so rudely inconveniencing him in the middle of the night. "I think I'll go and sleep in my own bed now. It's drier than this."

"Hmm," Brody hummed, climbing out of bed and picking Connor up. He figured, looking down at his own saturated shirt as he carried the deluded toddler back to his own room, that he couldn't get any wetter. "Should we get your dad's?" He checked looking around the room blankly. "I have no idea where your night clothes are."

"They's in the closet over there," Connor pointed impatiently to the corner of the room. "You can't tell dad about the wetted bed," he snapped desperately. "It's gotta be a secret cause he's the king and he be so mad at you. He'll send us away."

"Your dads love you Conster. They aren't going to send you away over a wet bed. You're just a little boy," Brody spoke kindly as he searched Connor's closet for the appropriate clothing.

"It wasn't me," Connor frowned, wrestling with the buttons on his wet clothes. "I's not gooder with buttons," he sighed, tugging at them in frustration.

"Let me help you," Brody offered, kneeling down in front of the toddler. "Shouldn't we bath you or something? he checked, helping Connor out his clothes.

Connor shook his head. "Not in the dark time," he decided as he stepped into his dry pants. "I's tired now."

Brody finished dressing the small boy and tucked him snugly into his dry, cozy bed. "Off to sleep little buddy," he smiled, passing the child a plush toy from his bedside table to cuddle.

"I's love you Uncle Brodes," Connor yawned as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. "I's thinks you are Prince Pretty."

"Thanks kiddo. I think you're kinda awesome too. Good night," Brody giggled smugly, taking Connor's soiled clothes before stepping out of the room and quietly pulling the door closed behind him. He tip toed back to his room then called for a maid to come and change his bed. 

Sebastian's servants promptly came and swapped Prince Brody's mattress before remaking his bed with clean, crisp, white linens. He thanked them politely for tending to him in the middle of the night, giving them Connor's clothing to launder before they left. 

He changed quickly, climbing into his fresh dry bed with a new admiration for Sebastian and Kurt and the responsibilities they had taken on as parents. It certainly wasn't all just about tea parties, block towers and pony rides as he'd imagined it to be. There were tantrums, wet beds and many compromises involved too.

Tired after his midnight escapade Brody slept a little late next morning. Kurt, Sebastian and their boys were already enjoying breakfast when he joined them in the dining room.

"Coffee?" Sebastian offered, gesturing at the maid to pour Brody a cup. Brody nodded his appreciation, yawning as he sat at the table. "Rough night?" Seb checked. "You look awful."

"Uncle Brodes wetted the bed," Connor jumped in quickly. "We had to getted up in the night and change everything."

"Is that right?" Kurt giggled, looking at Brody with great amusement. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Accidents happen," Brody shrugged, nudging Connor under the table. "What happened to keeping secrets?" He whispered without subtlety.

"You was gonna tell, I's know it," Connor looked at Brody sternly. "I's told him to use the bathroom," he informed Sebastian with an eye roll.

"I think that's very good advice little one," Seb grinned, as he discreetly mouthed an apology to Brody.

"Great advice," Brody agreed with a smile.

"What are we going to do today?" Alex interrupted keen to change the subject.

"You have your lessons with your governess," Kurt reminded Alex. "Then I thought we might venture into the village and see your friends."

"Thank you," Alex beamed. "Can you join us Uncle Brody. I'd love you meet my mates."

"Sorry but I think I should probably head home this morning," Brody replied, regretfully. "I need to get this whole nasty business with Hunter sorted out."

"You can't go," Alex protested. "Dad is throwing a party. You have to be here for it."

"I have things I need to attend to at home," Brody informed the boy. "I wouldn't miss one of your dad's parties though. I can be back in a week."

"If youse is going, I's and Sparkle is coming with you," Connor declared, getting up from the table. "I's just have to go and pack. I's needs my blocks. I's be right back."

"You want to go with Brody?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide his hurt from the child. "You just moved in here with us."

"Brodes is my bestest friend," Connor smiled at Brody. "I's be coming back though for the party."

"Brody lives a long way away," Kurt reminded Connor. "You won't see us for a long time."

"I know you'll miss me," Connor answered matter of factly. "But bestest friends have to stay together."

"You can't go buddy," Sebastian spoke firmly. "Please sit back down and finish your breakfast." 

"I's is going!" Connor flared up, his freckled face turning red as he stamped his foot at the king.

"You're my little boy," Sebastian became emotional, rising his voice slightly. "You were just the one I wanted. I love you and you're not leaving me yet. We have only been a family a few days."

"Your dad is right," Brody informed Connor gently. "I can't take you with me. I don't know how to take care of a kid plus you know I wet the bed. Where would you sleep?"

"We aren't bestest friends anymore," Connor pouted, throwing himself on the floor and screaming at the top of his lungs. "I's is going,  
I's is going," he screamed repeatedly as he thrashed around, beating his tiny fists into the floor.

Kurt let this continue for a few minutes before he lost patience. "That's it!" he bellowed, scooping the struggling toddler up and carrying him from the room. He dodged flying fists and feet as he marched him upstairs to his chambers and sat him on his bed. 

"Are you done?" He asked the scowling toddler.

"I's is going!" the stubborn toddler glared furiously at his father.

"Your dad and Uncle Brody have both said you can't go and I agree with them. You can protest that all you want but you are not going to ruin every body's breakfast while you do it. You are to stay here in your room until you can behave like the polite little prince I know you are. Is that clear? and I won't be allowing you to ride Sparkle until you tell your dad and Uncle Brody that you're sorry for making such a fuss."

"I's like Dad betterer than you," Connor crossed his arms, scowling at Kurt with teary eyes. "And I's thinks Uncle Brody is more pretty than you too."

"That's fine," Kurt huffed, trying not to internalise the angry child's nasty words. "I still love you just the same."

"I don't love you," Connor spat angrily, crawling across his bed and curling up on the opposite side, with his back to Kurt. "I just want to go with Uncle Brody. He's nicerer."

"When you're more settled here and a little older maybe you can go and stay with Uncle Brody but not yet," Kurt spoke firmly. "We will all be down stairs when you're ready to behave nicely." Kurt got up and left the room without another word from Connor.

Brody was the only one left eating when Kurt returned to the dining room. "Alex went to study and your father wanted to talk with Seb," Brody supplied in explanation as Kurt resumed his meal. "Is the little guy okay?"

"Aside from the fact he doesn't love me and thinks you're prettier than me, he's great," Kurt sighed, burying his hands in his face. 

"He doesn't mean it," Brody assured Kurt. "Both your boys adore you Kurt, Seb does too. I'm wildly jealous."

"You still want my husband," Kurt accused, frowning.

"No," Brody shook his head. "But even if I did I don't stand a chance. Sebastian is so in love with you. He has been for as long as I've known him. While I was out philandering about, he was saving himself for you, doubtful because of the laws of the land that he'd ever have you but still always hopeful. I'd never seen such devotion. I hated you for it before I even met you."

"He's my world," Kurt smiled wistfully. "Him and now our boys. I never imagined I'd ever say that."

"He's a kind and devastatingly attractive man," Brody wiggled his eyebrows. "I think he's met his perfect match with you."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled gratefully. "Though my son thinks you're the prettiest."

"Of course he's right," Brody laughed heartily only stopping as Sebastian rejoined them.

"You two are getting along well," Sebastian mused cheerfully, now secure enough in Kurt's love for him that he no longer felt threatened.

"Kurt was just telling me how pretty I am," Brody explained with a cocky smirk.

"Is that so?" Sebastian looked at Kurt curiously.

"He's dying to rip my clothes off," Brody teased, "and I'd be happy to let him."

"Don't you need to go and pack?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Before you do," Seb halted Brody as he went to leave the table. "I have some exciting news to share but you can't tell Mama."

"What is it?" Kurt beamed, almost certain he already knew.

"We'll soon be hosting another wedding here in the castle," Seb took Kurt's hand and helped him up from his seat, spinning him into his arms. He kissed Kurt softly, smiling against his soft lips. "Your father asked my permission for my mother's hand in marriage and I of course agreed. They make such a fine couple."

"That's so great," Kurt laughed happily, holding Seb close and initiating a second kiss. "I'm so happy for them."

"That's gross," Brody scrunched his face. "Old people sex? Eww. Plus you know that will make you two step brothers right? That's very incesty."

"Shut up Brodes," Sebastian narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at his inappropriate friend.

"What?" Brody smirked. "It's true. Divorce him Kurt. Marry me instead. You'll never want for anything again."

"Give it up, Brodes," Sebastian laughed at his friend. "You could never satisfy him like I can."

"He's insatiable," Kurt gloated, openly groping Seb's ass. "Aren't you big boy?"

"I's a big boy," Connor interrupted innocently from the doorway. He stepped inside the room cautiously, with his head bowed shamefully and his eyes everted. "I's sorry I was naughty."

"It's okay," Sebastian assured the child, leaving Kurt's arms and crouching down to Connor's eye level. "I'm sorry I upset you but I really want you to stay here with me and Daddy. You're our little guy. We need you with us."

Connor and Sebastian hugged tight. "I's will stay here," the toddler whispered quietly against Seb's ear. "I's loves you."

Connor let go of Sebastian before Seb could reply and launched himself at Kurt. "Daddy, I's loves you," he burst into tears. "I's sorry, you is more prettier than Uncle Brodes and Sparkles and everything."

"Thank you baby boy," Kurt held his son tight, kissing the small boy's ginger hair. "Everything is all right. I love you too."

"Don't make me go back to dat horrible place with dat nasty lady," Connor pleaded. "I's sorry. I's will be a good boy."

"You're not going anywhere," Sebastian told Connor sternly, wrapping his arms around the pair. "Not with Brody and definitely not back to that awful place in the village."

"You live here now," Kurt basked in the warm embrace. 

Brody watched on with a fond envious smile. He was so proud of his friend and the idyllic but challenging life he'd created for himself as a King, husband and father. He enjoyed Sebastian's obvious happiness and realised as he slipped discretely from the room that it may be time for him to modify his own ways. No more one night stands with strange men. No more dirty weekends with meaningless women and no more decadent, drunken weeklong orgies whenever his parents travelled. If even Burt and Madeline were getting married, maybe it was his turn to settle down as well. "Maybe?" He thought aloud to himself as he strolled upstairs to gather his things. "But with whom?" He wondered shaking his head. "Na Maybe not...just yet!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a very special and unexpected afternoon at the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cuteness!!

Kurt held a sobbing Connor close to his chest as they stood in the castle driveway and waved Brody farewell after lunch.

"Everybody always leaves," Alex sighed nestling into Sebastian who had his arm around the child's shoulder.

"Well your father and I won't be going anywhere," Sebastian reminded him. He understood where his son's insecurity stemmed from and knew repetitive reassurance was all he needed and lots of cuddles, of course.

"I think I know that," Alex hugged Sebastian warmly. "Can we go and see my friends now?"

"I thought you and I might go alone," Kurt suggested to Alex. "My dear husband here has arrangements to make for the party next week and Connor has a piano lesson with Nana."

"I's likes the eano," Connor piped up, wiping the tears from his round freckled cheeks with his sleeve. "I's wanna go find Nana."

"You do that," Kurt kissed the toddler's ginger hair as he lowered him to the ground. "Run along now."

Connor quickly forgetting about Brody's departure, waved cheerfully as he skipped off inside calling at the top of his voice for his grand mother. 

"We'll only be a few hours," Kurt referred to his excursion with Alex to the orphanage as he pecked Seb's cheek softly.

Seb frowned taking Kurt's hand to stop him from leaving. "What kind of kiss goodbye was that?" he complained sourly. 

Kurt smirked. "The only one you're getting sweetheart," he teased. 

"I don't think so," Sebastian protested with a grin, gripping Kurt and dipping him for a loving and deeply passionate kiss.

"Not in front of Alex," Kurt giggled breathlessly, swatting Seb's chest playfully as he stood upright again. 

"I think Alex will survive," Sebastian chuckled, stealing a second kiss. "I'm not sure I will without you though."

"You'll be fine," Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing Kurt's wrist and tugging his arm. "Can we pleeeease go now?" He nagged. 

"You're taking one of the guards with you. Aren't you?" Sebastian checked seriously before letting Kurt go.

"Two actually," Kurt smiled, loving this protective side of his husband.

"And you'll be home before dark?" Sebastian fussed.

"Yes, my darling," Kurt squeezed Seb's hand affectionately. "Your son and I will be home before dark."

"I love you," Seb pouted as Kurt pulled away.

"For goodness sake," Alex groaned. "We're going into the village for 2 hours. We're not moving to a new kingdom."

"Okay okay," Sebastian laughed. "Have fun."

"We will," Alex assured him before hastily dragging Kurt towards the stable.

Seb stood by the front door of the castle watching until they were out of sight. He knew it was ridiculous now that Hunter was securely locked away but it was still extremely difficult for him to let Kurt venture too far away. He doubted his own ability to cope without him if anything sinister happened again. Kurt was part of him now and he very much liked it that way. 

Kurt and Alex rode into the village on horseback with the king's two guards in tow. One waited outside with the horses, while the other, unwilling to take any chances accompanied them inside the orphanage. All the boys were excited to see Kurt return, they dashed at him with wide smiles and cuddles. Alex was also welcomed with warmth especially by his best friend Christopher who promptly embraced him in an affectionate hug. Once the excitement died down Kurt sat and read to the smaller boys as he always had while the older boys enthusiastically dragged Alex outside to play. 

"We are having a party next week at the castle," Alex announced to his friends as they all ran out into the yard together. "You're all invited. There will be cake and juice and games and you can all see my new home."

"Didn't think you'd want to see us anymore," Christopher muttered sadly, his chestnut hair falling into his soft hazel eyes as he looked down at his feet, "now that you're a crown prince and all."

"I've missed you a lot," Alex responded quietly. "My dad's are amazing and the castle is so grand and beautiful but it's kinda lonely without you guys."

"We'll come to the party," Christopher spoke on behalf of the group, "if we're allowed."

"My dad is king," Alex boasted, realising how lucky he truly was, not just to have found a forever home but to have found one so wealthy yet loving. "He'll deal with her."

"She's meaner than ever," Christopher pulled Alex aside by his sleeve, whispering to make sure Santana wouldn't overhear. 

"I'm really sorry," Alex empathised with his friend, sitting down beside him in the gravelly corner of the small back yard. "I'm sure you'll get new parents and a forever home really soon and I bet they'll be really nice like Kurt and Sebastian."

Christopher shrugged, kicking a pebble on the ground with his toes. "I dunno," he mumbled despondently. "Who'd want me?"

"I would," Alex comforted his friend. "I miss you Chris, especially at bed time. I have no one to joke around with now or to whisper my secrets to once the lights go out, except my puppy Bailey. He's cute and all but it's not the same." 

"I was sure you'd forget about me," Christopher sighed sadly.

"Never," Alex squeezed his friend's hand, making Chris smile. "Just come to the party," he added. "My dad's are inviting all their friends from all over the kingdom. If you wear the nice clothes that my father made for you and use your best manners, one of them might adopt you."

"That would be the best," Christopher smiled. "Anywhere has to be better than here."

"That's true," Alex agreed. "But at least you have all our friends here. At home I only have Connor."

"How is it having the derpy kid for a little brother?" Christopher scrunched his nose.

"Don't be mean," Alex defended Connor. "I like the little guy."

"Sorry," Christopher gnawed at his bottom lip, his face filled with guilt. "I guess I just wish I was your brother instead."

"I'd have liked that," Alex grinned at his friend. "But being your friend is great too and my dad's will let me visit you whenever I want and I'm sure you can visit me too, maybe even for a sleep over."

"And we can write each other letters," Chris suggested, sweeping his hair back from his eyes.

"Yes," Alex smiled. "That sounds fun and I'll draw pictures for you. Have you drawn any new ones?"

"Only one since you left," Christopher sighed in frustration. "That horrible woman took all my pencils away again. I really hate her."

"I'll tell my dads. They'll get you more," Alex assured his friend confidently. "I started a new drawing of a dragon. It's not done yet but you can have it when it's finished. I know you love dragons."

"I do," Chris agreed, looking at Alex gratefully. "Have you started any new books?" Christopher checked with great interest. "You must have so many to choose from at the castle."

"There's a whole library of books," Alex babbled frantically. "Every night after dinner we sit in there together, our whole family. Did I tell you I have a Nana and a grandad, and even an Uncle? And we read together. It's my favourite thing."

"You're so lucky," Christopher replied enviously. 

"I can lend you some books,"Alex offered kindly. "I'm sure my dads won't mind."

"What's it like having two dads?" Christopher asked curiously. "Don't you wish you had a mother?"

"My dad's are awesome," Alex boasted. "We do so much great stuff together and they are so kind when I'm sad and Uncle Brody is so funny. He's not really our Uncle though. He's just dad's best friend. He's a prince from another kingdom."

"I'm glad you're happy," Christopher smiled sincerely.

"I am. I really like it there except..." Alex scrunched his nose, "...they kiss each other a lot. It's all the time and with their tongues and everything. It's kinda icky."

Christopher giggled blushing slightly. "I wonder sometimes what it might be like to kiss someone," he confessed hiding his face behind his hands.

"Really? Is there someone you like?" Alex asked in surprise. He and Christopher hadn't really discussed their crushes before except that they had both agreed that Kurt was super pretty.

"Maybe," Christopher's sweet round face grew redder.

"One of those boys?" Alex pointed cluelessly at their other friends who were kicking around a ball, feeling a slight twinge of something that resembled jealousy. 

"No," Christopher shook his head, looking at Alex pointedly, hoping he would get the hint. 

"Oh!" Alex gasped as he finally caught on. "Me?"

Christopher nodded shyly. "Who else Alex? You're my best friend. We've slept side by side and shared everything for the last year. I really..." His voiced trailed off.

"I know," Alex acknowledged, gazing at Chris's smooth full lips and suddenly wondering what might be so awful about kissing. His dad's definitely liked it. They liked it a lot. Maybe he would too.

Christopher looked back at Alex licking his lips nervously. "You're not upset," he asked cautiously.

"No, of course I'm not," Alex moved in a little closer. 

"I thought you might run away," Christopher sounded relieved as he leaned in.

Alex swallowed hard, closing his eyes and then the final gap between him and his friend. Their lips briefly slid together in a soft delicate kiss that took Alex's breath away. 

Christopher smiled at Alex, his eyes sparkling in delight as he slowly eased away. Alex grinned back, self consciously touching his tingling lips with his finger tips.

"Are you my boyfriend now?" Christopher asked innocently, as he took Alex's hand.

"I dunno," Alex replied shyly as Kurt appeared near the back door. 

"It's afternoon tea time boys," Kurt called to the group. 

"We're coming," Alex replied, quickly dropping Chris's hand and hoping desperately that his father hadn't seen the kiss. He'd liked it a lot but if Sebastian found out, Alex knew his dad would tease him about it forever.

Alex and Christopher followed the other boys inside for a drink and cookies, which Sebastian had delivered from the castle each morning. Today's ones were coconut, Alex's favourite.

"Are you having fun out there?" Kurt nudged his son as he reached past him to steal a cookie.

"Yes," Alex blushed, looking shyly at Christopher. "Chris and I were talking. Santana took his pencils away again. Can we please get him some more?"

"Of course we can," Kurt smiled, curious about why Alex was blushing over pencils. "We can go to the store before we go home and get enough for everyone and I'll tell that wretched woman not to touch them."

"Thank you," Christopher replied, his voice full of gratitude as he nibbled his cookie.

"My pleasure," Kurt ruffled his hair. "Did Alex tell you about the party? I hope you'll come."

"What party ya mumbling about?" Santana interrupted rudely, "We can't be affording no party here."

"The king is hosting a garden party at the castle next week and would like all the children to be there," Kurt informed her sharply.

"These dowdy children are not fit to be goin' to the castle," Santana protested. "I be coming along to dat there party though."

"I believe I said the king would like all the children to attend," Kurt repeated himself with a scowl. "I'm sure if that is a problem for you he could speak to your manager about having someone more obliging replace you in your role here."

"That aint necessary," Santana snipped through gritted teeth. "Your husband be sending carriages for these brats though right? That be too far for 'em to be walkin',"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "We will gladly transport all the children. You will be informed in advance of what time they should be ready."

"Great," she huffed sarcastically.

"Also while I'm talking to you," Kurt added. "Before I go home today I will be purchasing and delivering pencils for all the children and I trust that they will still have them each time I return to visit."

"Of course," Santana grunted, looking extremely annoyed. Alex and Chris exchanged victorious smirks as she stormed from the room. 

After their snacks all the boys gathered together to hear a final story from Kurt. Alex and Chris sat close, their pinky fingers linked discretely behind Chris's back as they listened quietly. 

"Yes," Alex whispered softly in Chris's ear as Kurt finished up the book.

Chris looked at him with wide eyes, beaming from ear to ear. He couldn't believe his best friend had just agreed to be his boyfriend. He wanted to scream and dance in excitement but instead just giggled ecstatically. Alex giggled too.

"Is something going on?" Kurt asked Alex later as they left the store, their guards laden with crates of pencils and paper. "You've had a strange goofy grin on your face since afternoon tea."

"Have not," Alex grinned even wider as they crossed the gravel street back to the orphanage.

"What happened out in the yard today?" Kurt pushed, as he held the door open for the men.

"Nothing," Alex replied too quickly, his eyes shining mischievously. "I'm just happy to see my...um...friends. That's all."

"Hmm," Kurt eyed his son suspiciously, pleased regardless of the reason to see Alex so happy. "We'll just drop off the pencils quickly, then we have to get home before your dad starts to worry."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Alex pleaded, giggling again as he locked eyes with Chris across the room. 

"We'll see," Kurt replied, observing the two boys with interest as his guards distributed the stationery to all the orphans. "Time to go. Maybe you should go and say goodbye to Chris huh?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, skipping happily over to his new boyfriend and casually hugging him. "I'll talk dad into letting me come see you tomorrow boyfriend," Alex whispered secretly against Chris's ear. "Enjoy the pencils."

"See you tomorrow," Chris pouted as Alex stepped away. "I'll draw a picture for you."

Kurt smiled as he watched the interaction. If he wasn't mistaken his little Alex had his first real boy crush and to Kurt it was the cutest thing ever. It seemed everyone around him was falling in love, though he was sure there could be no one else on this earth that had a love so deep as his and Sebastian's. Kurt loved that beautiful, stubborn, frustrating man fiercely with his whole heart and couldn't imagine anything ever changing that, not ever.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor shares his new talent with his family Alex shares a special secret with Sebastian.

"You has to come Daddy and listen to me play the eano," Connor pleaded with Kurt, dragging him insistently from the dining room by the wrist. "Nana learneded me the bestest song ever all about the tinkle stars. You have to listen too Dad," he turned, smirking at Sebastian. "I's is so good. You'll be very apprised."

"That sounds like fun," Kurt smiled down at his son as he followed him up the stairs.

"Do I have to?" Alex whined trailing behind his family. "I really just want to finish my drawing."

"Connor won't take long," Sebastian guided Alex into the music room with a gentle hand on his back. "You can finish it after."

With a huff, Alex took a seat in the corner, his arms crossed across his chest and his expression surly. "It's important," he complained, desperate to complete his picture for his new boyfriend.

Sebastian said nothing. He made himself comfortable in a chair near the piano. He pulled Kurt gently into his lap and snuggled him close. Kurt sweetly kissed his husband's cheek before turning expectantly to Connor as he prepared to play.

"This is the tinkle star song," Connor announced proudly to his family, sitting up straight on his stool. Nervously he played his short basic tune from beginning to end, occasionally hitting the wrong piano keys. "Ugh!" He groaned, impatiently. "I can play betterer than this." He started over a second time. This time playing flawlessly and much more confidently. 

Kurt and Sebastian listened smiling, showering their son with cheers and praise as he finished his piece then stood and took his bow. "I am the goodest at eano. Aren't I?" the toddler gloated, beaming from ear to ear.

"Indeed you are," Kurt, clearly impressed smiled fondly at Connor. "That was lovely baby boy."

"You are so clever," Sebastian grinned. "Maybe after a few more lessons from Nana you could teach me to play."

"I could," Connor agreed, giggling at the prospect as he turned to his older sibling. "Did you like it?" he asked Alex cautiously.

"Yeah I guess," Alex shrugged with disinterest. "Can I go now and draw in the library?" he checked with his dads.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded with a grimace, not bothering to hide his disappointment in Alex's poor attitude. "Let's all go."

The room was empty and too warm as the family entered. Sebastian opened a window, hovering close to Connor as he climbed up and took his favourite book down from the shelf. Alex took out his incomplete dragon drawing and pencils and got to work on the rug, beside Kurt.

"That's an amazing drawing Alex," Kurt admired the picture as he accepted the book from Connor and snuggled close with his husband who quickly joined him on the sofa.

Seb kissed Kurt's neck, tenderly wrapping his arms around his partner. "It's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow I was thinking we could all take the horses down to the lake and go for a swim after lunch."

"No!" Alex immediately protested, looking horrified. "We can't. Kurt said he'd take me to see my friends again tomorrow."

"You saw them today," Sebastian replied with a slight frown. "You can go another day. Family time is important son." 

"But..." Alex argued looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"Maybe Alex could invite a friend to join us for our outing tomorrow," Kurt suggested quietly to Sebastian.

"Can I dad? Pleeeease!" Alex begged Sebastian. "Can I just ask my friend Chris, Pleeeease?"

"Maybe," Seb replied with a chuckle. "But who is this Chris?"

"Nobody," Alex replied too quickly, suddenly blushing.

"Nobody?" Sebastian asked sceptically. "I think maybe he's somebody...somebody special perhaps," he teased his son.

"Nope," Alex shook his head adamantly. "You're just silly."

"If you say so," Sebastian laughed. "I guess you won't want to be writing your nobody friend a note then inviting him for lunch and a swim tomorrow?"

"I would," Alex's eyes sparkled. "I really would."

"Go ahead," Sebastian smiled at his son. "I'll have one of the servants deliver it in the morning."

"Thank you Dad," Alex jumped excitedly to his feet and hugged both his fathers tightly. 

"You're welcome," they hugged Alex back. "I look forward to meeting him. Which one is he?" Sebastian sounded curious. 

"The tall, cute one that looks at our boy with pretty heart eyes," Kurt teased Alex with a chuckle.

"You're not funny." Alex rolled his eyes at Kurt. "Chris is tall," Alex admitted bashfully, "and he's got chestnut hair, gorg...um..." He quickly corrected himself. "He's got...um...hazel eyes."

"Freckles?" Sebastian checked. "I think I met him when I came to see you when your dad was missing."

"Yes probably," Alex nodded. "You'll like him, I promise."

"If he's your friend I'm sure he's a great kid," Sebastian smiled warmly at Alex. 

"Maybe he can sleep over," Alex suggested, hopefully. "There's plenty of room in my chambers."

"I'm not sure that's allowed," Kurt responded. "You and Connor weren't allowed to stay with us before we adopted you."

"You could adopt him too," Alex replied without thought.

"No," Connor interrupted, becoming impatient as he waited for Kurt to begin his story. "They is just our daddies. They just love us and that's all."

"This is a big castle," Alex argued scowling at his little brother. "There's lots of room for Chris and our dads could love him too."

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other with concern. They didn't want to disappoint Alex but were clearly not ready to adopt a third child. "We are not looking to add to our family just yet," Sebastian explained gently to Alex. "We love you both so much, but we are just new parents and are still learning how to take care of you both. We aren't ready to have three children, at least not for a couple of years. It's a lot of responsibility."

"I understand," Alex replied quietly, returning to his drawing. 

"Can we have a sister?" Connor asked Kurt, lumping himself in Kurt's lap. "She's would be a pretty princess like in all my story books and wear pretty dresses and I's let her ride my unicorn pony sometimes if she's be nice to me."

"Um," Kurt looked to Sebastian for support. 

"I thought you said they could only love us," Alex huffed moodily. "I don't want a stupid sister. Girls are awful and yucky."

"Nana is a girl and youse like her," Connor snipped at Alex.

Alex just rolled his eyes again. "Can I go to my chambers now?"

"Is being with us so horrible?" Sebastian asked with pout.

"I'm tired," Alex lied, keen for some privacy so he could write to Chris.

"Go ahead honey," Kurt nudged Alex with his foot. 

Alex tidied his papers and pencils as Kurt began to read to Connor. "Good night," he mumbled, heading for the door with them in hand.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he watched his son leave. Alex turned back to see Seb tap his cheek with his finger. "Oops," Alex giggled, returning to peck Sebastian then Kurt goodnight on the cheeks.

"We love you," Kurt reminded Alex sincerely. 

"We do," Seb agreed, absentmindedly sweeping Kurt's hair back from his forehead as he smiled at Alex.

"Love you Alex," Connor chirped happily, pointing to his book to encourage Kurt to continue reading.

"Night little brother," Alex winked at Connor before leaving. "Enjoy your story."

Sebastian and Connor listened, cuddling with Kurt as he read three more stories. 

"I think he's finally asleep," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear, nibbling behind it as Kurt closed the book.

"Mmm," Kurt nodded, leaning into Seb. "I'll carry him to bed if you want to check on Alex."

"Okay," Sebastian sucked at Kurt's ear lobe. "Then you're all mine."

"I'll always be all yours," Kurt kissed Sebastian softly then cradled Connor in his arms and got to his feet. 

Seb groped Kurt's ass as he stepped away. "I need you," he sighed.

"Careful baby. I'll drop him," Kurt giggled softly. "I need you too," Kurt glanced lustfully over his shoulder at the delicious man he loved. "I'll be quick."

"I love you," Sebastian gazed hungrily back. 

"I know," Kurt smiled walking away with his son in his arms. Sebastian spoke with the maid before checking in on Alex. Alex was sitting up in bed with Bailey curled up asleep beside him. His drawing was almost complete. 

"You are very talented," Sebastian admired the detail in Alex's artwork. "I think we should hang that in the library when it's finished."

"It's for my friend," Alex confessed quietly, scooting across a little on his bed so his dad could sit down.

"Chris?" Sebastian asked knowingly as he sat.

"Yes," Alex nodded averting his eyes shyly. "You were right dad. He is special. Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone only Kurt."

"You ran off today and got married?" Sebastian chuckled. 

"Be serious," Alex smirked, with a shake of his head.

"You know you can tell me anything Buddy. Is something wrong?" Sebastian looked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Alex assured his father. "I want to tell you but do you promise you won't tease me?" Alex requested desperately. "Dad you have to promise."

"Okay okay," Sebastian agreed willingly. "I promise not to tease you."

"And you won't tell anyone, only Kurt," Alex checked anxiously. "Not Uncle Brody or Connor or nana and grandad."

"I won't tell anyone," Sebastian promised looking Alex in the eye.

"Hmm," Alex looked back at him through narrowed eyes before deciding it was safe to trust his dad and speak. "Today," he began, blushing and touching his lips self consciously, "I had my first ever...um...I had my first k...kiss."

"You did?" Sebastian tried to hide his surprise. "With Chris I assume."

Alex nodded. "I like him so much dad. He's kinda my boyfriend now."

"Your boyfriend?" Sebastian mused. "I see."

"I don't really like girls," Alex added as if he needed to clarify the fact. 

"No I've got that," Sebastian smiled. "Me either to be honest. Do we need to talk about..." Sebastian's voice trailed off.

"Sex?" Alex asked, looking horrified. "Dad! No! Eww! I'm only 9."

"How old is Chris?" Sebastian felt the need to ask.

"10," Alex smiled. 

"An older man huh?" Sebastian grinned nudging Alex playfully with his elbow. He was relieved they were pretty much the same age. He didn't want some older boy pressuring Alex into doing things he wasn't ready for.

Alex smirked, scrunching his nose at Sebastian. 

"So..." Seb raised an eyebrow. "The kiss? Did you like it?"

"Shut up," Alex gave Seb a lightheaded shove. "I'm not telling you that."

"It's okay. You can tell me," Seb reassured Alex with a chuckle. "I like kissing your dad a lot."

"I don't want to know that," Alex screwed up his face in disgust. "Please can you go now?"

"Okay I'm leaving," Sebastian laughed and roughed up Alex's hair.

"The letter for Chris is right there," Alex pointed to his side table. "Can you please take it with you."

"What does it say?" Sebastian smirked, holding the folded paper up to the light. "Chris my darling, I miss you. I looooove you?"

"No," Alex scowled looking thoroughly unamused. "It says my dad is an idiot and that I have no idea why Kurt married him."

"That's fair," Sebastian laughed again. "Can I ask you a serious question though?"

"I guess," Alex nodded, expecting Sebastian to ask him something embarrassing about his new relationship.

Sebastian hesitated thoughtfully. "I'm just wondering why you call me dad but you call Kurt, Kurt. He's your dad too. He loves you just as much as I do, you know that right?"

"I know he loves me," Alex answered quietly. "It's complicated. I hope it doesn't hurt his feelings because I love him too. He's really great."

"He is great," Sebastian agreed. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"You won't have to," Alex replied wisely. "Uncle Brodes is taking care of it, right?"

"He is," Sebastian leaned down and pecked his son's forehead. "Don't be up too late. You have your first date tomorrow. It's a big day for you."

"You promised not to tease," Alex reminded Seb with narrowed eyes. 

"Sorry," Sebastian grimaced. "But as your dad it's kinda my job."

"Did your dad tease you?" Alex asked, remembering Augustus from the fencing lessons he used to provide at the orphanage before his death. 

"No," was Seb's only reply.

"Thanks for listening dad," Alex finished dismissively, waving Seb in the direction of the door.

"Thank you for trusting me," Seb smiled, pocketing Alex's letter and leaving the room. He barely had time to digest all the new information from Alex before Kurt stepped out into the hall from Connor's room mere moments later. Kissing? A boyfriend? It was a lot for a new father to take in. He'd talk it through with Kurt later. He knew that would help.

For now though Sebastian had other things that he wanted to do way more desperately with his husband than chatting. "Come this way Gorgeous," he kissed Kurt affectionately before taking his beloved's hand in his and leading him down the long, dimly lit corridor. "I have a sweet surprise for you my love."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt spend a little alone time in the garden (Don't tell Alex lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, dirty talk, all the good stuff. This entire chapter is basically just them doing it in the garden. Lol
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> This is for Anna. Her reward for passing her final exams. Congrats honey. It's almost graduation. Yay!! So proud of you! <3

Kurt squealed and giggled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck as his husband romantically scooped him up into his arms and carried him down the stairs. 

"Your Majesty?" Kurt moaned softly against Seb's ear, his tone flirty and seductive.

"Baby," Seb shivered. "Shh, you know how I get when you call me that."

"I do," Kurt nodded, licking then softly biting Seb's earlobe. "I want you," he whispered softly, his voice dripping with arousal. "I want you soooo deep inside me."

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned, almost dropping Kurt then stopping to capture his beloved's dirty mouth in a frantically heated kiss. 

Kurt responded feverishly, gasping in delight as Seb continued outside, taking a freshly laid, candle lit, rose petal path  
towards the garden. "Where are we going? What about our boys?" Kurt asked breathlessly as the sound of a lone violin playing their wedding song wafted through the warm night air.

"Mama is watching the boys," Seb smiled adoringly at Kurt. "Tonight's for us my darling."

"I love you so much," Kurt cooed still embracing his husband around the neck as Sebastian gently lowered him to his feet on the grass in the centre of the candlelit garden. "This is so beautiful," Kurt gazed around briefly in awe, unwilling to take his eyes off his man for too long. "You're so beautiful," he added, cupping Seb's slightly stubbled cheek.

"Dance with me Gorgeous?" Sebastian requested with a smirk and a nod to the solo violinist. 

"I'd love to," Kurt accepted, smiling fondly as he drowned in the king's green, love filled eyes.

"You're the one Kurt," Seb mumbled into his partner's neck as he held him close. "Since I was 6 years old. You've always been the one."

Kurt nodded, moving slowly with Seb to the soft music. "You're the one Sebby," Kurt sincerely echoed his lover's words. "Until my dying day."

"You bet your gorgeous ass, I am," Seb brushed his lips softly against Kurt's. Kurt deepened the kiss, hungrily sucking Seb's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping gently.

Seb moaned softly. His hands travelling from Kurt's waist to cup his ass and bring him nearer. Kurt could feel Seb's hardness against his hip and he knew his love could feel his too as they instinctively migrated closer slowly grinding into each other to the rhythm of their song.

"There's wine," Sebastian offered, as the song ended. "And fruit," he gestured to a bed of rose petals on the grass, attempting to keep things relatively calm in front of their entertainer. 

"I just want you," Kurt murmured with need against Seb's kiss swollen lips.

"Thank you, you can go," Sebastian politely addressed the musician. 

"Thank you my king," the woman quickly packed up her instrument and scurried off, clearly aware of the sexual tension between her ruler and his husband. 

Seb released Kurt to lay down on their candle lit rose petal bed. He kicked off his shoes, promptly inviting his husband to join him with an outstretched hand. 

"It's such a glorious night," Kurt sighed happily looking up at the star filled sky as he nestled down into his husband's arms. 

"Every night, every moment I spend with you is glorious," Seb whispered admiring the delight in Kurt's eyes as the light breeze ruffled his hair. "I love you so much."

"I never would have guessed," Kurt chuckled, playing absentmindedly with the top button of Sebastian's shirt and gently stroking the exposed skin around it. 

Sebastian took a strawberry from the fruit plate beside them, teasingly tracing the tip of it over Kurt's slightly parted lips as they gazed adoringly at one another. Eventually Kurt took the fruit into his mouth, simultaneously sucking on the tip of Seb's finger.

Seb growled, swallowing hard as he watched the sexiest man he'd ever seen eagerly fellate the length of his finger. "Holy fuck," he drooled. "You're evil."

Kurt smirked, pulling off Seb's finger with a lewd pop, to chew and swallow the berry. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he smiled slyly, leaning up on one elbow and tracing a single finger up Seb's thigh. "What's this?" He asked innocently as he reached the prominently swollen bulge stretching his husband's pants to capacity. "If that's my surprise I love it already." He giggled, cupping Seb then squeezing. "So big."

"Shut up and kiss me," the needy king pleaded, pulling Kurt down for heady kisses and rolling on top of him. He fought aggressively with Kurt's shirt, tearing it from his body in his furious need to get at the soft, pale skin beneath.

Kurt clawed at Seb's back, impatiently removing his shirt over his head as they rutted and grinded frantically against one another, finding just enough friction to fuel their desire but not enough to get them to their destination. 

"Fuck Kurt, pants off babe," Seb slid his hands between their writhing bodies to undo Kurt's pants. Kurt arched his back up into Seb's touch and Seb couldn't resist palming him a little before rolling aside and sliding the offending trousers off down Kurt's tight masculine thighs.

"This reminds me of our first time," Seb panted, admiring Kurt's heavily aroused naked body in the glowing moon light. "You're so perfect," he sighed in appreciation. 

"Touch me," Kurt pleaded, gripping Seb's neck and pulling him down for a vicious desperate kiss. Seb responded to the kiss passionately, soon sucking and biting at Kurt's neck while struggling his way out of the rest of his own clothing. 

Whimpering, Kurt closed his eyes, his head thrown back as he revelled in the pleasure his husband's touch provided as Sebastian enthusiastically explored his sensitive smooth skin with his hands and mouth. 

"Look at me baby," Seb pleaded, his lips ghosting over Kurt's as he reached down gripping both their cocks together in his fist. Kurt gripped Seb's ass, his nails digging sharply into the perfect globes of flesh as his husband squeezed their hard leaking cocks tightly together and stroked, their precum the only lubricant.

Seb hissed quietly at the sting of Kurt's nails breaking his skin, refocusing his attention on Kurt's stunning blissed out face as he pleasured them both.

"Please Seb," Kurt pleaded urgently, trapping Seb's hand between their bodies as he wrapped his legs around the king and bit savagely into his shoulder. 

"Ouch babe! That hurt," Seb whined with a insincere half smile, pulling his hand free and reaching out blindly for the nearest candle on the grass. "You're going to pay for that," he grinned leaning up and dripping hot wax on Kurt's exposed heaving chest. Kurt gasped then moaned, his hips involuntarily rising from the ground to meet Sebastian's. "You like that don't you? You kinky little minx," Sebastian, now more aroused than ever, marvelled at his lover's response.

"Just shut the fuck up and give me what I need," Kurt demanded, rocking his hips frantically.

"And what do you need Gorgeous?" Sebastian teased with his signature smirk, each word that slowly fell from his lips was accompanied by a drop of wax to Kurt's tender bare skin.

Kurt, completely at Seb's controlled mercy, writhed and pleaded beneath him.  
"Fuck me Sebastian," he begged. "I need that big hard cock, right fucking now!"

"Such a filthy little mouth for such a pretty little face," Sebastian taunted his partner, using his last semblance of composure and sitting down the candle. "I think if you really want your king inside your hot tight hole you should ask nicely my darling."

"I hate you," Kurt protested as Seb gripped himself and dragged the head of his dick down Kurt's ass crack.

"I don't think that's true," Seb gloated confidently, barely rubbing his tip against Kurt's puckered hole.

"Please," Kurt growled in frustration, now practically cross eyed with need.

"Please what?" Seb asked, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Ugh!" Kurt scowled, losing patience and aggressively pushing Seb off his body. He quickly straddled him, pinning him roughly to the ground with his arms held down above his head. "Enough," he grumbled, taking charge. He gripped Sebastian's lengthy arousal in his free fist and a little too rapidly impaled himself with a relieved grimace.

"Slowly babe," Seb cringed, looking up at Kurt with concern. Kurt didn't falter instantly clenching his ass tight around Sebastian and rolling his hips. He released Seb's hands bringing them to his ass, encouraging Sebastian to grip on. Sebastian quickly complied as Kurt grasped his chest and began to ride. Up then down, up then down. In a sweet steady rhythm they moved together, moaning each other's names lustfully into the night. 

There was no denying that Kurt loved sex with Sebastian. It didn't matter what they did, oral, anal. It didn't matter if he topped or bottomed it was always extraordinary. Each time better than the last as their love and the bond between them grew stronger. Tonight was no exception as Kurt looked down into the breathtakingly lust blown eyes of his lover, husband and best friend he'd never felt so alive. 

He was sure half the kingdom probably heard him ecstatically screaming his husband name as in their candle lit garden a top a bed of red rose petals he climaxed totally untouched in long hot streaks across his husband's beautiful war scarred abs while his partner babbled incoherent words of love and released deep within him.

He shuttered and shivered collapsing limply onto Sebastian as the cool breeze grazed his sweaty, over sexed body. "Fuck, you're everything," he hoarsely whispered his appreciation as he gasped for breath. 

Sebastian lay silent and still panting into Kurt's shoulder as he held him overly tight, never wanting to let go. 

Soft sweet smiles soon developed into soft sweet kisses and quietly whispered "I love you's" before Kurt rolled off nestling into Seb's side. They did a quick clean up with Kurt's torn shirt before cuddling together naked under the stars.

"I think we're pretty good at that," Seb observed, reaching into the wine basket for the blanket he'd requested and wrapping it around them both. "Sorry about your shirt Babe."

"It wasn't my favourite," Kurt giggled, grimacing at the light red marks left behind as he picked the dried wax from skin. "You are though."

"I always knew we'd make a great couple," Seb replied confidently. "Did that hurt?" He asked looking a little concerned.

"Na," Kurt shook his head. "Maybe a little but in a good way."

Sebastian chuckled, kissing Kurt's hair. "We just did it in the garden. Alex would be mortified."

Kurt laughed. "I wasn't planning to tell him believe it or not."

"He had his first kiss today," Sebastian boasted proudly. "With that boy from the orphanage."

"He did?" Kurt looked away, his face dropping.

"I know he's young," Seb tried to reassure Kurt. "But so it the other boy. I'm sure it's all innocent."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, gnawing sadly at his bottom lip.

"What's wrong Gorgeous?" Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly, his expression worried.

"I was there Seb at the orphanage this afternoon. I rode home with Alex and he didn't tell me," Kurt sounded devastated. "He waited to tell you. I'm pleased for you really I am. He calls you Dad and shares his secrets with you and I know you deserve that because you're an amazing father. You really are but it kinda hurts you know. I love Alex. I love both our boys but he loves you more."

"Kurt, You're being crazy," Sebastian pecked Kurt's lips softly. "Alex adores you. You might recall when he moved in he wanted to kick me out of our chambers so you two could be room mates."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Kurt asked quietly. "A first kiss is a big deal."

"Do you remember ours?" Sebastian cringed. 

"So hot," Kurt nodded. "You were an incredible kisser even then."

"Really?" Seb looked confused. "I thought I repulsed you."

"I was young and foolish," Kurt sighed. "That kiss..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Sebastian side eyed him.

"Was...um...very inspirational," Kurt replied cryptically.

"Inspirational?" Sebastian's confusion increased.

"Hmmm," Kurt nodded.

"I have no idea what...oh!" Sebastian's eyes went wide as he realised the implication of Kurt's words. "Really?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded blushing as he recalled the many nights as teenager when he'd touched himself thinking about that kiss and Sebastian's body against his. The reality now though was so much better than anything he could have made up in his head as a horny kid. 

"But you were with my brother back then," Sebastian thought aloud.

"Yes," Kurt admitted regretfully. 

"Fuck that's so hot," Sebastian growled, possessively claiming Kurt's lips. "Even way back then you wanted me. It was fate."

"It was wrong," Kurt hid his face shamefully in Sebastian's chest.

"And now it's so perfectly right," Seb chuckled tangling his legs with Kurt's and tugging him tight against him. "Let me show you," he mouthed at Kurt's exposed shoulder. "Round 2?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family day by the lake doesn't quite go the way Sebastian planned.

"He's here! He's here!" Alex bounced up and down on the spot where he stood by his window watching out expectantly. He turned to Kurt beaming. "How do I look?" he checked anxiously, straightening his shirt.

"You look just as handsome as the last three times you asked me," Kurt teased the boy. "Now off you go downstairs to meet your friend. I just need to check if your dad needs any help getting Connor ready and we'll be right down."

"Okay," Alex hugged Kurt, smiling nervously. "Thank you Kurt. I love you."

"We love you too Sweet Boy," Kurt pecked Alex's cheek. "Don't keep him waiting."

"I won't," Alex grinned, dashing from his room. "He's here Dad!" he called to Sebastian as he passed Connor's doorway.

"Who's here?" Connor asked his father curiously. "Is it Prince Uncle Brodes? I miss him so much. He's more funner."

"We are funner," Kurt chuckled as he entered the room, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, who had just finished combing Connor's ginger locks.

"Not more funner than Uncle Brodes," Connor replied adamantly, taking his comb and putting it away. "He's the most funner of all."

"We'll have to see about that," Seb's eyes twinkled mischievously as pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

Kurt kissed his husband lovingly.

"Stop that," Connor frowned. "You two do kisses too many times."

"Cause we love each other," Seb laughed, pecking Kurt's lips again softly for emphasis.

"Hmm," Connor huffed, rolling his eyes. "I want to ride my unicorn pony now."

"Let's go then," Kurt stepped forward and picked Connor up. "Grandad has Sparkles all ready. He's going to teach you how to fish today."

Connor smiled, snuggling into Kurt's shoulder as he gripped him around the neck. "I like Grandad."

Kurt grimaced a little as Connor's knee dug into the scratches on his back that Sebastian had left the previous night. "We all love Grandad," he replied, his mind wandering back to the hours and hours of passionate love making he and his precious man had shared in the garden. Kurt marvelled, as he savoured the memories, at how lucky he was to have married a man as romantic and loving as Sebastian. He truly loved the life they shared together with their boys. He couldn't be happier.

"Daddy?" Connor sounded annoyed. "Daddy are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes," Kurt nodded, too lost in his own thoughts to have heard a word of what Connor was saying.

"Where were you?" Seb asked quietly, recognising the glazed over look in his man's eyes.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," Kurt smiled adoringly at his husband. "I love you so much."

"I kinda got the hint last night," Seb winked playfully at Kurt. "I even have the bite marks to prove it."

Kurt blushed looking down at the floor with a bashful grin.

"You bited Dad?" Connor accused Kurt with a horrified expression. "Dats really naughty. You shouldn't bited people Daddy, only food."

"That's so true. Your daddy is really naughty," Sebastian tried to sound serious. "Maybe I should spank him."

"No," Connor shook his head. "We don't do smacks in our home. If daddy was naughty maybe he can't sew all day."

"What?" Kurt mock gasped. "But I love my sewing."

"Be good then. No biting or I'll have to tell Grandad," Connor demanded, frowning judgementally at Kurt.

"I promise," Kurt scowled discreetly at Sebastian. "Thank you so much," he mouthed sarcastically.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, clearly enjoying Kurt's momentary discomfort. "Come on," he nudged Kurt teasingly with his elbow. "The lake awaits."

Connor climbed down from Kurt's arms and ran ahead, along the hall and down the stairs. His father's followed behind, hand in hand.

The trio made their way across the courtyard to the stables, where they found Burt and his unknowingly soon to be bride chatting with Alex and his companion.

"You must be Christopher," Sebastian smiled, offering Chris his free hand to shake. "I'm Alex's dad. He's told us so much about you."

"Dad," Alex warned, pleading with his eyes for his father not to embarrass him in front of his new boyfriend.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," Chris took his king's hand, bowing respectfully as he shook it with a firm confident grip.

"Sebastian is fine," Seb attempted to put the boy at ease. "I believe you already know my husband, Kurt."

"Yes," Chris and Kurt hugged. "Kurt reads us the most amazing stories. We love him."

"Me too," Connor chipped in. "He's my daddy," he declared, possessively clenching Kurt's hand tight. 

"I think we're ready to go," Burt announced, with a soft smile for his youngest grandson. 

"The servants will bring lunch down in about an hour," Madeline informed the group, as she lead her mare out of the stable.

"Not cheese," Connor released Kurt's hand to "help" him with Sparkles.

"I like cheese," Madeline giggled at the toddler. 

"Nope, it's agusting," Connor shook his head as Kurt lifted him onto his pony. Sebastian assisted Alex and Chris and soon they were all making their way towards the lake.

"I'm going to be first," Alex challenged his family, giving his horse a kick and galloping ahead.

"I don't think so," Burt laughed, charging after the boy. The group raced to the lake, except for Connor whose little pony didn't have the pace to keep up. His Nana stayed by his side to keep him company.

Burt was watering the horses, Alex and Chris were splashing each other on the water's edge and Kurt and Seb were snuggled under the shade of a tree, reading, when Madeline and Connor finally arrived.

"Sparkles needs to go quicker," Connor huffed in frustration as Burt lifted him down from his pony.

"She's just got little legs," Burt reminded the toddler.

"So do I," Connor mused. "But I can go quick as a flash." To prove his point he ran as quick as he could to join his brother in the water.

"Don't you go too deep," Kurt instructed, looking up from his book. 

"That's not what you said last night," Seb whispered seductively against Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled. "You're too much."

"Too much?" Seb raised a flirty eyebrow. "I know I'm big but..."

"Stop," Kurt laughed. "Our parents and children are right over there." Kurt gestured to the water's edge where Burt was now preparing his fishing equipment.

"Last night was amazing," Sebastian discreetly nibbled Kurt's ear. "You were incredible."

"Ehh," Kurt joked, mock yawning. "I guess it was okay."

"Okay?" Sebastian looked at Kurt mortified. "Okay?" He repeated, that mischievous twinkle from earlier returning to his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged, smirking.

"Okay," Sebastian repeated. He clamoured quickly to his feet, instantly scooping Kurt up and sprinting with him to the lake's edge. "What were you saying?" He laughed as he threatened to drop Kurt fully clothed into the water.

"It was okay," Kurt refused to backdown, certain that Sebastian would.

Their family watched on in amusement as Sebastian tossed Kurt unceremoniously into the cold lake, quickly dashing away as Kurt squealed in horror.

"I can't believe you did that. You've ruined my boots," Kurt growled as he emerged from the water dripping wet. 

"You'll be fine," Sebastian mocked Kurt. "You have at least 8 other pairs of boots, identical to those."

"These were my favourites," Kurt pouted, childishly. "I want a divorce."

"No," Connor frowned. "You love Dad. He said so."

"He lied," Kurt frowned, wiping the water running down his face from his wet hair hopelessly on the back of his wet hand.

"He's kidding little buddy," Sebastian assured the toddler quickly, laughing at Kurt's bedraggled appearance. "Besides no other man would want him looking like a drowned rat."

"Daddy is not a rat. He's berry handsome," Connor glared at Sebastian. 

"Yeah he is," Sebastian agreed with a fond grin at his husband. "He's gorgeous."

"It's too late to turn on the charm now," Kurt couldn't help smiling back as he wrung the water from his drenched clothes.

"Take my shirt sweetheart," Seb offered, beginning to unbutton it.

"Thanks," Kurt giggled, lunging unexpectedly at Seb and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Ugh Kurt!" Sebastian whined, looking down at his own now wet clothes as Kurt released him.

"Can't you two just behave for once?" Alex complained. "I have a guest."

"We're just having some fun," Kurt grinned apologetically at his eldest son.

"You're embarrassing," Alex protested. "Chris and I are going for a walk."

"It's their job to embarrass you," Burt laughed watching as Alex and Chris wandered off hand in hand. "Don't be too long," Burt suggested. "Lunch will be here soon."

"I like your family," Chris decided squeezing Alex's hand as they walked along the shore together.

"I miss my real dad," Alex smiled sadly, thinking fondly of his birth father. "Do you miss your family?"

"I don't remember them," Chris sighed. "They told me my mother was crazy. She was hung for beating my dad to death with a cast iron pan."

"Why haven't you told me that before?" Alex grimaced. "That's so awful. I'm so sorry."

"I was too small to remember," Chris shrugged. "I lived with my grandma for a while but then her mind went."

"So you ended up at the orphanage?" Alex clarified. 

"Yeah," Chris nodded sadly. "And I hate it there. I wish I had parents like your new dads. They are so cute and in love. You're so lucky Alex."

"They are good people," Alex admitted. "They care about Connor and I so much."

"That could be us one day," Chris replied hopefully. "You'll be the strong handsome king of this vast land and I'll be your husband."

"I don't think so," Alex shook his head. "You're my best friend and my boyfriend. I like you and I really liked kissing you yesterday but..."

"Can I kiss you again?" Chris asked bravely, cutting Alex off before he could finish speaking. 

Alex looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching before hesitantly nodding. 

Chris moved straight in, boldly brushing his lips against Alex's. Alex smiled, stretching up and cupping Chris's cheek to prolong the kiss. "Mmm," he moaned softly, feeling the same spark he'd felt the day before.

"When we get married..." Chris spoke first, smiling.

"We're not getting married," Alex corrected Chris bluntly. "When I'm older I'm going to marry Kurt. He's so beautiful."

"Kurt is your dad," Chris scrunched up his nose. "He's already married to your other dad. They are happy Alex."

"Kurt is not my dad. I don't call him that," Alex snipped, dropping Chris's hand. "Sebastian is my father and he's great too. I love him."

"And yet you want to steal his husband?" Chris looked horrified and slightly confused. "You know I love you Alex. We've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, I love you too," Alex shrugged, as if were no big deal. "I'm not going to steal Kurt. He's going to fall in love with me and we will be happy together."

"If you say so," Chris sounded sceptical and extremely hurt. "If you have it all planned out then why am I here?"

"For lunch and a swim in the lake," Alex stated as if it were obvious.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Chris bit back angry tears as he stormed off on Alex, back towards the group. "I want to go home."

"So you're not even going to be my boyfriend anymore?" Alex asked following, seemingly oblivious as to what he'd done wrong. 

"No," Chris turned and snapped at Alex. "My future plans involve having a boyfriend who might one day want to marry me, not his dad."

"I guess that makes sense," Alex mused, now walking beside Chris, back to his family. "We can still kiss sometimes though right?"

"No we can't," Chris frowned. "Don't you understand that you've hurt my feelings Alex?"

"We're best friends Chris," Alex took Chris's hand, gazing at his friend in confusion. "Don't be upset."

"Don't be upset?" Chris echoed Alex's words with a huff, aggressively pulling his hand away. "You're unbelievable. Of course I'm upset. You won't even give us a chance."

"I can't help how I feel," Alex looked sad.

"I hope you feel differently before you end up alone," Chris sneered. "Look at them," he pointed to Kurt and Sebastian off in the distance. "Anyone could see that they love each other so much. Would you really want to ruin that? It's wrong Alex."

"It will all work out," Alex sounded confident.

"Doubtful," An obviously disgruntled Chris mumbled. 

"I'm hungry," Alex sighed, frustrated by his companion's lack of understanding. "Come and have some lunch. Our cook makes great food."

"Sure, whatever," Chris reluctantly agreed, not wanting to make a fuss in front of the King.

"Come on then. Hurry up," Alex grumbled moodily, nudging Chris then taking off in a sprint towards his family.

Chris ran after Alex and although his heart wasn't really in it, with the advantage of his longer legs he was able to beat Alex back to the group, just as lunch arrived.

The servants set up a decadent picnic of meats, breads, cheeses, fruits and desserts.

"Eww, cheese," Connor complained as he watched on, his stomach growling in anticipation of the feast.

"Choose something else then dummy," a cranky Alex snapped unkindly at his younger sibling.

"I know why Chris likes you," Connor glared at Alex. "Cause youse is both mean and hobbible."

"You're so stupid," Alex shoved Connor roughly in the chest knocking the small boy to the ground. "The word is horrible, as in your horrible piano playing."

"I'm the bestest at eano," Connor screamed savagely at Alex, bursting into tears. 

"Enough!" Sebastian roared, silencing everyone as Madeline promptly helped Connor back to his feet, comforting him kindly. "We are a family," Seb continued furiously. "We love each other. We don't call each other nasty names and we don't push and hurt each other."

"Daddy bited you," Connor squeaked quietly. "Biting hurts."

"Umm," Sebastian faltered, ignoring Kurt's snigger and the shocked but amused expression on Burt's face. "Alex, you will get your lunch and sit alone by the horses to eat. I suggest you take the time to think about how poorly you have treated your brother."

"That's not fair," Alex protested. "Connor was being a brat."

"Do as your father tells you," a now much drier Kurt spoke firmly.

"My father would never have made me eat alone," Alex huffed, referring to his birth father. He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "Shove your food. It looks awful anyway."

"Don't you ever speak to your dad like that," Sebastian defended Kurt angrily. "If you're not eating, William will escort you back to the castle," Sebastian nodded to his butler. "I can't imagine what Christopher is thinking of you right now."

"I'm thinking I'd really like to go home," Chris uttered sadly, as he watched William accompany a sulking Alex away from the group. "Alex is being rude and Connor doesn't like me."

"You are welcome to stay and eat with us," Kurt offered apologetically. 

"No thank you," Chris responded politely.

"Then at least let me prepare you a plate for your journey home," Madeline interjected, clearly uncomfortable with her grandson's behaviour.

"Can I have a piece of that cake?" Chris pointed to the large cake in the very centre of the arranged meal.

"Of course," Madeline nodded, with a smile, cutting the sad offended orphan a large slice.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search begins when Kurt finds Alex gone after they all return from lunch at the lake.

"Sebby," Kurt called anxiously down the hall. "Honey, I can't find Alex anywhere. Is he with you?"

"Of course not," Sebastian yelled back, as he carefully rinsed the suds from Connor's hair so they wouldn't run into the toddler's eyes. "You know I'm bathing Connor. Check the library or the dining room."

"I've checked everywhere," Kurt looked concerned as he joined Sebastian and Connor. "The stable, the music room, even the attic. He's no where to be found."

"He's probably reading in the garden," Sebastian shrugged. "You know he likes solitude when he's upset."

"I've checked the garden," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip. "He really wasn't himself earlier. I wonder if something happened with Chris on their little walk."

"I like that boy," Sebastian smiled as he washed Connor's face. 

"Me don't," Connor interjected. "He's mean like Alex."

"Alex isn't mean darling boy. He just gets a little cranky sometimes." Kurt chewed his thumbnail nervously. "I'm worried Seb. It will soon be dark out."

"He won't be far away," Sebastian assured Kurt. "Check under his bed. He's probably just hiding."

"I told you," Kurt sighed impatiently. "I've looked everywhere but I guess could look again."

"Have the servants help you," Sebastian suggested. "I'll get Connor dressed and join you."

Kurt gathered the servants and with Burt's assistance they began to search the castle and surrounding grounds. Sebastian soon joined, leaving a very concerned Connor with his equally worried Nana in the music room, practising the piano.

"He's probably just taking a walk and we've missed him," Sebastian hugged Kurt close, kissing his hair as he joined him in the stables.

"I don't think so," Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian briefly for comfort. "I can't be sure but when I checked his chambers I think some of his clothes may have been missing."

"Do you think he's run away?" Sebastian tried not to panic. "He knows we love him. He wouldn't leave us."

"We were kinda harsh on him back at the lake," Kurt reminded Sebastian. 

"We couldn't just let him push his little brother around," Sebastian retorted. "We are here to parent him not to be his best friends."

"I know," Kurt nodded in agreement. "But we did promise him we would never punish him by refusing him meals."

"It was his choice not to eat. You think I went too far don't you?" Sebastian asked solemnly. "Am I becoming my father?"

"You are definitely not becoming Augustus," Kurt pecked Sebastian's lips. "It was a difficult situation. We are both still learning how to do this whole parenting thing."

"You're so much better at it than me," Sebastian replied sadly. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's so untrue," Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes. "At least he calls you dad. I don't think he even likes me."

"Of course he likes you," Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek. "You're amazing Gorgeous. It's impossible not to love you."

"I love you too," Kurt leaned into Sebastian's touch. "We need to find our son. Where would he go?"

"The orphanage is the only place I can think of," Seb replied, his voice troubled. "He has friends there."

"I'll ride into town and check," Kurt offered, releasing his husband, to prepare his horse.

"You shouldn't go alone," Sebastian fussed. "I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine," Kurt insisted. "You stay here in case he shows up. I won't be long."

"Take a guard," Sebastian demanded. "You'll cover more ground."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, kissing Sebastian before mounting his horse. "Don't worry we'll find our boy."

"And then I'll kill him," Sebastian chuckled sarcastically.

"Not if I do it first," Kurt blew Seb a kiss and galloped off, summonsing a guard on his way out of the palace grounds.

Sebastian, Burt and the servants continued looking around the palace as Kurt and his companion ventured into town, each taking a alternate side of the road and checking throughly as they went in case Alex lay injured along the way. They had reached the outskirts of the village before Kurt spotted his son, hobbling along the roadside with a bundle of his clothes in his arms.

"Go away," Alex grumbled as Kurt approached. "I'm going back to the orphanage. I hate you."

"I feared as much," Kurt sighed, slowing his horse to ride beside Alex. "Would you like a ride?"

"To the orphanage?" Alex checked, frowning.

"I was hoping you might come home to the castle, to your family who love you, to Bailey. You left him behind."

"Connor can have him," Alex huffed. "He'll probably like Connor better anyway, just like Sebastian does."

"Sebastian loves you Alex," Kurt attempted to reason with the boy. "He's very worried about you."

"He wants me gone," Alex sneered. "So he can have you all to himself."

"That's not true Alex," Kurt climbed down from his horse, handing the reins to his guard so he could walk beside his son. "Your dad and I are in love but we both have more than enough love to spare for you and your brother."

"Why do you love him?" Alex asked quietly. 

"Because he's kind. He's generous, loving and thoughtful. He's also very handsome," Kurt sighed happily thinking of his beloved.

"I'm all those things too. Aren't I?" Alex looked at up Kurt confidently. 

"Yes honey," Kurt gave Alex a proud fatherly smile. "You're a lot like Sebastian in many ways."

"So maybe you could be in love with me too one day," Alex replied hopefully. "Like I am with you. We could be married."

"Oh sweetie," Kurt grimaced, biting his lip as he awkwardly sort the right words. "I love you buddy. I think you're an amazing young man but I've known your dad all my life. He's the only one for me."

"Are you sure?" Alex checked sadly.

"I'm positive," Kurt spoke gently. "You need to find a lovely young boy your own age, not bother with an old married man like me. What happened with Chris? I can tell he really likes you."

"He's mad because I told him I love you," Alex bowed his head shamefully. "I can't help how I feel."

"You have a crush," Kurt smiled. "It will pass but you and Chris could have something real. Your dad told me you kissed him."

"Twice," Alex smiled shyly. 

"Really?" Kurt giggled. "Did you like it?"

Alex nodded. He looked down at the road, blushing. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"I'd like to," Kurt nudged Alex gently. "I'm your dad now. I'd like us to be able to talk about all these kinds of things."

"When you kiss dad is it like...um... fireworks?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Always," Kurt grinned. "With Chris were there fireworks?"

"Oh yes!" Alex nodded frantically. "But I've messed it all up."

"How about we go home, back to the castle?" Kurt suggested. "After some food, sleep and a bath things might not seem so bad."

"Yeah okay," Alex agreed. "I'm so sorry I pushed Connor over and made you and Dad mad."

"I know," Kurt passed the guard Alex's clothes, took back his horse's reins and assisted Alex onto his horse. "I think Connor would appreciate hearing that."

"I'll apologise to him and to Dad," Alex offered, scooting forward on the horse so Kurt could sit behind me. 

Kurt climbed up and turned his horse back towards home. His guard followed behind. "You've cause quite a fuss today," Kurt sighed. "We have everyone at the castle looking for you."

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Alex cringed. 

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded, giving his horse a gentle kick and galloping home.

Sebastian greeted his husband and son with relief, promptly calling off the search. 

"You scared me to death," Sebastian scowled at Alex as he assisted him down from the horse. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again young man."

"I'm very sorry," Alex replied regretfully.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a crown prince to be out wandering the kingdom alone?" Sebastian scolded the boy. "Go and bathe while your father and I decide how to punish you."

"Yes dad," Alex replied respectfully, limping off into the house.

"Alex?" Sebastian called him back. "Are you hurt?"

"I rolled my ankle," Alex explained with a shrug. "I'll be fine."

"I'll send for the doctor," Sebastian insisted. "We should be sure."

"No," Alex shook his head. "It hardly hurts. Don't worry."

"Who are the parents here?" Kurt nestled into Seb's side as he backed him up.

"You are," Alex conceded with a half smile.  
"You're both my dads." 

"Then do as you're told," Kurt smiled. "Upstairs and bathe and we'll have you seen by a doctor."

"Can I eat first?" Alex checked, now hungry after missing lunch. 

"Grab some fruit from the bowl in the dining room on your way up," Sebastian suggested. "Today has been a rough one. I want us all to have dinner together tonight."

Sebastian turned to Kurt as Alex scurried off inside. "Where did you find him?" He asked relieved.

"He almost made it to the village," Kurt informed Sebastian. "It turns out he and Chris argued. Apparently our darling son isn't quite over his little crush on me."

"I can't say I blame him," Sebastian eyed Kurt lustfully. "You're are the most beautiful man in the entire kingdom."

"Of course I am," Kurt chuckled, brazenly. "But it still feels very awkward to know that while I'm trying to raise him into a strong, honest man, he considers me his future husband."

"He'd have to fight me first," Sebastian boasted, refusing to take Kurt's dilemma seriously. 

"Be serious Seb," Kurt pleaded. "It's very awkward. I hate that every time I show my son any affection, I have to worry that he may misinterpret it as something romantic."

"He's only nine baby," Seb hugged Kurt close. "I don't think we need to worry yet."

"I'm glad you found Alex," Burt interrupted as he approached to collect Kurt's horse. "Is he okay?"

"Bruised pride and a twisted ankle," Kurt informed his father. "We were about to send for a doctor."

"For a twisted ankle?" Burt shook his head. "That's a bit over reactive. Isn't it?"

"He's the future king," Sebastian explained. "We need to be careful."

"A lot of fuss for nothing. I'll check on him after I'm done with the horses," Burt offered. "I'm sure he'll be okay if he rests it for a bit."

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled, trusting his father's judgement. "Now we just need to decide how to punish that boy for today's fiasco."

"I can always use help cleaning the stalls in the stables," Burt laughed. "I'm sure that would be a great deterrent from future misdeeds."

"Always worked for me," Kurt agreed. "I loved the horses but cleaning the stalls was disgusting."

"Was Kurt a naughty child?" Sebastian asked Burt with a giggle.

"A little mischievous," Burt nodded with a teasing grin. "If you're agreeable Sebastian I'll expect Alex at the stables tomorrow after breakfast, if this ankle allows."

"Sounds acceptable," Sebastian agreed, unable to find fault with Burt's suggestion. "I think 2 or 3 days of hard work might do him good."

"I'll see you at dinner gentleman," Burt smiled leading Kurt's horse away. 

"I love your father," Sebastian smiled warmly after Burt as he lead Kurt inside to wait for dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uninvited guests have Connor seeking refuge with his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little filler as our precious family prepare for their party. I'm looking forward to bringing Brody back and perhaps a few others in the last few chapters. 
> 
> I love you all xxx

"I thought maybe my baby could use some wine," Sebastian smiled lovingly at Kurt from the doorway of his sewing room with a wine goblet in each hand.

"Thank you sweetheart but after today I could really go for something a little stronger," Kurt sighed, sitting his sewing down to give Sebastian his full attention. 

"I know what you mean," Seb sighed, passing Kurt a goblet of wine. "This whole being a dad thing is much more challenging than I expected."

"Because we've started in the middle of the book. We'll get the hang of it," Kurt assured him kindly. 

"I sure hope so," Sebastian sipped his drink. "I swear next time we are adopting a baby. If it can't walk it can't run away."

"I'd love a daughter one day but diapers?" Kurt grimaced. "Midnight feeds?"

"We'll hire a nanny," Sebastian shrugged gazing down at Kurt's work. "What are you making?" He asked curiously.

"A gown for Madeline for the party," Kurt smiled, sipping his drink as he moved to the sofa. "It's almost done. Do you like the colour?"

"Mother has always looked lovely in purple," Sebastian nodded. 

"It's not purple. It's mauve," Kurt corrected him knowingly. "How did you get on with Alex anyway?"

"I challenged him to a duel," Sebastian grinned wickedly. 

"You're not serious," Kurt giggled.

"He's after my man," Sebastian chuckled. "Of course I'm serious. He laughed and suggested that considering his sword skills are limited to a handful of sessions with my father that perhaps young Christopher was a preferable target for his affections."

"Well that's a relief," Kurt grinned fondly. "Thank you Darling for defending my honour. Is our boy's ankle okay?"

"As your dad suggested it's fine. He's fine, not keen on working in the stables but I think it's the right thing."

"I do too," Kurt agreed. "We needn't worry. Dad will be gentle on him."

"Can you really believe this is our life?" Sebastian smiled dropping his free hand onto Kurt's thigh and stroking absentmindedly as he pondered. "This time last year my father ruled this kingdom. I was away at war with Brodes and you were engaged to my brother living in a dowdy room above the stable."

"That seems like a whole other life," Kurt acknowledged. "I can't wait to see what our future together holds."

"Lots of craziness for the next few days while we get everything prepared for this party. Why did I think this was a good idea?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Because you're a kind, loving father and you wanted your son to be happy. It will be a great opportunity anyway to introduce him to the pillars of our community," Kurt spoke seriously.

"I'm not sure the pillars of our community are ready for our rambunctious little Alex," Sebastian laughed. 

"Maybe not," Kurt took Sebastian's wine goblet from him and sat it down beside his on the sewing table across from where they sat. He snuggled close, his eyes dropping contentedly closed as he yawned. 

"You're tired," Sebastian observed wrapping an arm around Kurt. 

"We didn't exactly sleep much last night," Kurt smiled to himself. 

"Didn't hear you complaining," Seb reminded him.

"About getting to make love with the man I adore over and over? Never!" Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian tenderly. "I do adore you. You know?"

"You make me so happy," Seb replied emotionally. "Thank you for our beautiful little family."

"Let's go to bed," Kurt yawned again. "I can finish this dress tomorrow."

"I could use some snuggles," Seb smiled getting up off the sofa. He offered Kurt his hand and helped him up. 

"By snuggles you mean?" Kurt clarified though narrowed eyes.

"Snuggles," Seb grinned, leading Kurt out the door and down the hall to their chambers. "I'm exhausted too."

"I like snuggles," Kurt whispered as they passed the boy's doors. Seb opened their chamber door for Kurt and gestured politely for him to enter.

"I's been waiting for youse," a fearful little voice piped up from under the covers of their huge bed. "Mys room has dem big spooky monsters. I's can't sleep in there."

"Big spooky monsters huh?" Sebastian asked in mock horror. "How did they get in there?"

"Me's don't know," Connor pouted. "But i's don't like them."

"I don't blame you," Kurt mirrored Connor's expression. "I guess you'll have to sleep in here tonight. We can scare away those spooky monsters tomorrow when we're not so tired."

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian agreed. "No snoring though little guy."

"My's don't snore," Connor huffed at his dad. "Uncle Brodes snores and he wetted the bed."

"How rude of him," Kurt grinned, beginning to undress for bed. 

"If he's sleeping in here. Bailey and I are too," Alex appeared in the doorway with his puppy in his arms. 

"Hop in," Sebastian pulled back the covers for his son, quietly thankful their bed was so large. Alex climbed in beside Connor with Bailey curling up between them. Seb watched Kurt get in the other side, deciding despite their friendly intruders that he didn't want to miss out on his snuggles. He walked around the bed and joined him, immediately spooning his love close. Kurt with an arm around Connor nestled back into Seb. "I love you and our family," Seb whispered against Kurt's ear, kissing his neck softly.

Kurt smiled and sighed happily in response, barely noticing the boys saying good night before he was asleep. 

K<3S 

"Do I have to work in the stables with Grandad?" Alex whined over his breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. "It doesn't seem like it will be much fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun," Sebastian reminded the child firmly. "It's suppose to teach you that negative actions have negative consequences."

"Can't I just apologise to Connor and to all the servants for the fuss I caused?" Alex pleaded.

"Of course you can," Sebastian nodded. "I think that would be a lovely gesture and would show great maturity but..."

"I still have to clean the stalls," Alex sighed.

"You still have to clean the stalls," Seb confirmed.

"I've done it many times and I survived," Kurt assured his son with a grin.

"Can you help then dad?" Alex pleaded with Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head, squeezing Sebastian's hand as he savoured the warm fuzzy feelings his new title from Alex invoked. 

"He's can't" Connor spoke up with a mouth full of bread. "He's gotta get dem nasty monsters out of my room. They's is big ones."

"There's no such thing as monsters," Alex rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"Alex!" Sebastian warned calmly as Connor defended himself.

"I's a big boy," Connor scowled.

"Sorry," Alex huffed rudely, sipping some orange juice.

"Youse is not," Connor accused. "Youse is just a meany."

"You two are brothers now," Kurt looked between the pair. "You are very lucky. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Please try to be kind to each other."

"Okay," the boys reluctantly nodded in unison pulling faces at each other.

"What are doing today Gorgeous?" Sebastian turned to Kurt with interest.

"Apparently chasing away monsters," Kurt giggled. "Then I have a ton of sewing to do. Firstly your mother's gown to finish then new outfits for the boys and a shirt for dad before I even begin thinking about what we should wear to this grand soirée."

"Delegate honey," Seb stroked Kurt's lightly stubbled cheek gently. "Put your friend Sam and his staff to work."

"You know they are busy making new linens for all the tables," Kurt explained. "I'll be fine Baby. I love to sew."

"Speaking of tables," Seb sighed, getting up from his chair. "I need to get out to the garden and supervise all these arrangements. I just pray it doesn't rain for the next few days."

"The skies have never been clearer," Kurt leaned up to kiss his husband.

"Come Alex," Sebastian softly kissed Kurt a second time. "I'll walk you to the stables."

"Ugh," Alex groaned scrunching up his nose as he joined Seb. "Can't I just promise to never run away again?" He pleaded.

"And miss out on spending time with Grandad?" Kurt queried with a raised eyebrow.

Alex didn't respond as he shuffled from the room with his head down. 

"Have fun chasing monsters," Sebastian chuckled as he backed out of the room with a wink at Connor. "Be a good boy for daddy. I love you both."

"We's loves you," Connor mumbled, his mouth once again full as he waved to Seb.

Seb waved back and was gone. Connor and Kurt discussed their monster dilemma as they finished their breakfast together, deciding on the best way to chase away their unwanted house guests. Kurt had never had a more amusing or bizarre conversation in his entire life. He truly loved being a dad.

The next few days passed by quickly. With the monsters soon scared away, Connor returned to sleeping in his own room and spent the days with his Nana practising a piano piece to play for their expectant party guests. Alex worked hard in the stables, never quite enjoying it but hating it less than he'd expected. He found that working with Grandad was almost fun. He enjoyed Burt's company very much and the feeling as they chatted while they worked was certainly mutual. 

Sebastian spent his days tending to every minute detail of the party planning, setting the menu, choosing the wine, auditioning local entertainers for all the children, the tasks were endless. He wanted everything to be perfect but found it all very tedious and frustrating. He longed each day for the evening to spend time with his family and each night to spend in Kurt's loving arms. Even though each of those nights as he lay with his beloved husband, poor Kurt was exhausted. All day, every day leading up to the party Kurt sewed and he sewed. He admittedly enjoyed every minute of it, basking in the sense of achievement he felt as each new flawless garment was completed. For Kurt, life in the castle with Sebastian and their boys was currently perfect, perhaps just a little too perfect to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't all be puppies, rainbows and unicorn ponies. Sorry :(


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first guests begin to arrive for Alex's garden party but not all of them are welcome.

"Uncle Brodes!!" Connor squealed excitedly, wiping his dirty hands on his even dirtier clothes as he dashed from the garden into Brody's arms. "My's missed you so much. I's made you mud pies. Come see."

"I've missed you too little Conster," Brody, unperturbed by the mud, picked the toddler up with a warm chuckle. "I will soon."

"Brody darling, for goodness sake put that filthy little urchin down. You could catch something. Peasant children carry the nastiest ailments," Brody's mother Queen Francesca spoke harshly as she stepped from her carriage.

"That is my son," Sebastian scowled at her as he joined the group, taking Connor from Brody. Brody mouthed a regretful apology to his friend, ruffling the toddler's mud matted ginger curls affectionately as he released him.

"My's is Prince Connor," Connor introduced himself to the snobbish older woman offering her his muddy hand to shake.

"How delightful," she stepped back, eyeing lthe sweet child with utter distaste.

"Don't worry about her," Sebastian whispered into his son's ear as he saw Connor's face drop. "Daddy, Uncle Brodes and I love you," he reminded him hugging him a little tighter. 

Brody looked very uneasy as his father Edward joined them. "Thank you for your hospitality Sebastian," the frail elderly man addressed Sebastian formally. "It's been a long journey. Can you have your servants show us to our chambers?"

"Certainly Edward," Sebastian smiled, reaching his hand out to Kurt as he approached the group from inside the castle. "Have you met my husband Kurt? Kurt this is Queen Francesca and King Edward, Brody's parents."

"I've heard all about you. You're the stable hand's son, aren't you?" Francesca turned up her nose at Kurt before he could speak. 

"And my ex fiancé," Hunter stepped smugly from the carriage. "Oh how I've missed you and my dear partner stealing brother."

"What...what's he..." A very pale, shocked Kurt turned to Brody as Sebastian stepped defensively in front of him shielding him from Hunter's view.

"He's not welcome here. Brody I thought you were taking care of this," Sebastian instantly flared up.

"I'm your Uncle Hunter," Hunter approached with an insincere grin and arrogantly pinched Connor's freckled cheek.

"No!" Connor swatted him away, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. "Youse dat bad bad man that hurted my daddy," The small child burst into tears, looking horrified as he instantly recognised Hunter as the man who had knocked Kurt unconscious outside the orphanage all those months ago.

"Don't ever touch my son," Sebastian warned Hunter coldly. "Take Connor inside Gorgeous," he asked Kurt calmly, passing over the frightened child to his husband. "Everything will okay. Don't worry Baby. I'll deal with this."

Kurt nodded numbly, doing as Sebastian asked without question, soothing his weeping child as he took him into the castle.

"This has to be a sick joke," Sebastian turned aggressively to Brody. "After what my precious husband confided in you how could you possibly think it would be okay for you to bring HIM here?" Sebastian looked at his brother with undeniable revulsion. "I had hoped he'd be dead by now."

"Surely you should be more welcoming of your brother and your dear friend's husband," Francesca spoke judgementally before Brody was able.

"Husband?" Sebastian looked at Brody with disbelief. "Husband?" He repeated. "Brodes please tell me you're not married to him? What happened to the lovely village girl? Queenie was it?"

"Quinn," Brody corrected him sadly. "It's complicated Seb. I'm sorry."

"Actually it's very uncomplicated," Francesca glared fiercely between her son and Sebastian.

"It's like this brother," Hunter confidently threw his arm around Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian cringed pulling away as Hunter spoke. "You see you chose to marry my fiancé, the lowly stable hand's son instead of this gallant, very handsome prince, who for some absurd reason that I'm unable to fathom fancies you. That was a huge insult to this prestigious and noble family, so to repair the rift between our kingdoms I selflessly agreed to marry this delicious little morsel at my dear mother in laws insistence," Hunter paused, reaching out to stroke Brody's cheek. "Honestly there's no need to thank me though for fixing your horrid mess. Long lust filled nights in my new hunky husband's bed are thanks enough."

"I never..." Brody denied uncomfortably, his skin crawling at the mere thought of being intimate with Hunter.

"You've loved every second of it," Hunter licked his lips, leering hungrily at Brody. 

"Must we discuss such vulgarities," the Queen interjected as the servants finished unloading the carriage. 

"We're young and in love," Hunter winked inappropriately at her, stepping forward and groping Brody as she and Edward followed the servants inside. 

"Fuck off," Brody growled at Hunter in repulsion.

"Shall my hot hubby and I just take my old room then Brother?" Hunter smirked at Sebastian, as he moved to follow his in laws inside.

"That is my son's chambers now," Sebastian glared. "But you can try. My guards are on strict orders to slay you should you step one foot inside my castle," he spoke harshly halting Hunter.

"Well look at you big brother," Hunter looked at Sebastian with vague amusement. "Tough guy. King of the fucking castle. Has having my lowly seconds poke your uptight ass helped you finally grow a pair?"

"I don't care who your in laws are, if you speak even one more derogatory word about my Kurt you will once again become a guest in my dungeon," Sebastian threatened. "As I recall you weren't so fond of it last time."

"You're all empty threats Sebastian," Hunter taunted arrogantly. "Kurt won't let you hurt me. We all know I'm the one he truly wanted to marry. He loves how my dick tastes. Back in that cave he was begging for it."

"You fucking liar," Sebastian lunged furiously at an unexpectant Hunter, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled in the gravel aggressively throwing punches until Brody and Sebastian's guards eventually pulled a thrashing Sebastian off him. 

"Finish him off," Sebastian sneered at his senior guard, wiping the blood from his split lip and spitting on Hunter before walking away. 

"Sebastian? You can't," Brody followed him towards the castle, briefly looking back to watch Sebastian's guards restrain a struggling cursing Hunter. "He's technically my husband. Killing him will be considered a declaration of war against my kingdom."

"I don't care," Sebastian snapped irrationally at Brody. "It would be worth it to have him gone."

"Sebastian?" Brody pleaded. 

"I am the king," Sebastian stood his ground. "This is my decision."

"But Kurt and your boys..." Brody appealed to Sebastian's only weakness. 

"Fine," Seb huffed with a grimace. "Just get that animal out of my sight," he bellowed over his shoulder at his guards.

"You're a good king," Brody praised his friend proudly, following as he stormed off inside.

"How could you do this?" Sebastian demanded, frantically searching the downstairs rooms for Kurt and Connor. He was agitated beyond belief and needed the comfort of his husband's arms to calm him. He also needed to know that Kurt was okay after once again facing his attacker.

"My parents gave me no choice," Brody defended himself. "I'm as devastated as you. Quinn is heartbroken. This isn't what I wanted."

"Ugh, Where's Kurt?" Seb grumbled, taking the stairs. "Do your parents realise the atrocities your husband committed?"

"Don't call him my husband," Brody protested following Seb along the upstairs hallway. 

"Well he is your husband," Sebastian sighed, finally finding Kurt. He was dressing Connor in the child's chambers after a quick bath.

"You got married?" Kurt asked curiously, overhearing the conversation. "To who? Did you consider inviting us? What happened to the girl from the village?"

"It's Hunter," Sebastian grunted in disgust. "Brody married Hunter."

"Not dat meany man," Connor looked at Brody with disappointment as Kurt combed his ginger locks. "You can't love him. He's hobbible."

"Sometimes you have to do what your dad tells you even when you really don't want to," Brody explained to Connor.

"Like when I's has to pick up all my's blocks?" Connor scrunched his nose. "Or try new yucky foods like punkin?"

"Yes exactly," Brody nodded, crouching down to Connor's eye level. "Except pumpkin is delicious."

"You're silly," Connor wrapped his arms tightly around Brody. "Cake is alicious."

"Cake is delicious," Brody agreed, so grateful for the toddler's hug that he gave Connor an extra squeeze.

"Go and find Nana darling boy," Kurt suggested, wrapping himself in Sebastian's embrace. "It's time for your piano lesson."

"And please don't bother our guests," Sebastian added with a soft smile for his son, before kissing his husband's cheek. "They have travelled a long way."

"Can Uncle Brodes, come watch me play my eano?" Connor pleaded. "Pleeeeeaaase!"

"Maybe later," Brody smiled. "I really need to chat with your daddies first."

"Okay," Connor pouted. "Grown ups talks a lot. My's still loves you all though."

"We love you too, now run along," Kurt leant down and kissed Connor's freshly washed hair. "Your big performance is tomorrow."

"Cause I's is the bestest," Connor boasted, dashing from the room, calling out to his Nana repeatedly in his loudest voice as he ran down the hall.

"Where's Alex?" Brody enquired, looking around as he followed Sebastian and Kurt into the library.

"He's working in the stable with his Grandad," Kurt replied sitting down in Seb's lap on the sofa and tenderly stroking his injured lip with his thumb. He could guess what happened. He didn't need to ask. "We had a minor incident with our son while you were gone."

"Things got out of hand and he tried to run away," Sebastian explained. "He almost made it to the village before my darling husband here found him."

"He's a feisty one that Alex. Maybe I should have tried that," Brody sighed, massaging his right temple as he sat down opposite the affectionate couple. "Then I wouldn't be married to that..." He had no words to describe the abhorrent man he'd been forced to marry.

"What are we going to do about him?" Kurt asked cluelessly. "I don't want him near the boys. Connor is terrified of him."

"You should have thought about that before you released him," Sebastian blurted without thinking.

"So because I showed some compassion and didn't want your conscience burdened with your own brother's murder this is all my fault?" Kurt got up and moved to his father's armchair sounding peeved.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sebastian replied regretfully. "This whole situation frightens me. I'm worried about you and our boys."

"We will stay for the party then be gone," Brody, obviously distressed, offered. "It will just be two nights."

"Two nights too long to have him under my roof," Sebastian huffed in frustration.

"Put him out in my old quarters, above the stables, under guard," Kurt suggested, before smirking cheekily at Brody. "Prince Pretty can join him out there too if he wants. They are newly weds after all."

"I think I'll just take my usual room. Thanks anyway but I'm about as keen to spend a night with Hunter as you were with Seb when you first married," Brody taunted Kurt with a knowing look. "Our boy here was so desperate to have you. It must have nearly killed him."

"He should be in the dungeon or preferably in the ground," Sebastian hissed, ignoring the teasing between his husband and his best friend. "I'm not happy but I guess if I want to avoid war with your kingdom the stable will have to suffice. I will notify the guards." He got to his feet. "I won't be long."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Brody compassionately in Seb's absence.

"I can't be married to him for eternity," Brody grimaced. "I'm beginning to realise I want what you and Sebastian have. I want real love, a deep connection with another person, a family. I adore your kids."

"I know you do," Kurt smiled. "They love you too. You'd be a great father."

"I can't raise children with him," Brody looked hopeless. "I can't even stand to look at him when I know what he did to you."

"I'm sorry for your predicament," Kurt squeezed Brody's knee supportively.

"A little higher," Brody joked, looking down at the hand on his leg.

Kurt pulled away with a chuckle. "You are relentless," he grinned.

Brody shrugged. "My family, my mother actually, threatened to banish me from my kingdom," Brody sounded exasperated. "No title, no money, no future."

"Your mother really is something," Kurt supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a bitch," Brody stated bluntly. "Worse than any witch in any fairy tale you've ever read. You can say it."

"I would never," Kurt grinned at Brody's description.

"She's the reason I volunteered to go to war," Brody explained openly. "I needed to escape her. Kinda glad I did though. I never would have been so close to Seb otherwise."

"He treasures your friendship," Kurt provided kindly. "I do too. You know we'll help you if we can."

"I'm grateful. You know you're really not so bad yourself," Brody smiled warmly. "So tell me how'd you do it? How did you manage to date Hunter for so long?"

"He was different when we were younger," Kurt explained. "Sweet and funny. At least that's the side he showed me. The first time I saw the harsher side of him I was so stunned. He said the most hateful things to Sebastian about his deceased mother. I let it go because back then I wasn't fond of Seb and thought he kind of deserved it. Of course though he didn't. He was just a lonely motherless kid like me."

"You two really were destined to be together," Brody smiled earnestly. "He was meant to choose you over me."

"If it's any consolation for you I do love him with all heart," Kurt replied sincerely.

"I know," Brody nodded. "That's blatantly obvious."

"That's why I couldn't let him execute Hunter. How would he had looked his mother in the eye each day or even at his own reflection in a mirror with the burden of his brother's demise on his shoulders?" Kurt pondered.

"You're right," Brody agreed. "But now I'm living with the consequences of that and so are you, Sebastian and now your children."

"There's has to be a solution," Kurt speculated. "Maybe if I just speak to him alone I can make him see sense."

"There is no way that Sebastian is ever going to permit that to happen," Brody eyed Kurt dubiously. 

"Then my sweet over protective Sebastian doesn't have to know," Kurt gnawed his bottom lip, not feeling entirely comfortable with lying to his love.

"It's dangerous Kurt. He's overpowered you before," Brody sounded very uneasy. "I don't like it."

"You don't like being married to him either though Brody so just trust me," Kurt paused thoughtfully. "I have a plan. I just need to talk to Madeline first."


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't happy when he finds out that Kurt and Brody are conspiring behind his back with Madeline to deal with Hunter.

"May I come in?" Kurt knocked timidly at Madeline's open chamber door later that evening.

"Of course honey," Madeline smiled into the mirror, where she sat brushing her long greying hair. "Is everything all right?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed, gesturing his request to sit on his mother in law's bed. He looked around the room curiously as Madeline nodded her consent. He'd never been in the former queen's chambers before. The space was decadently feminine.

"I just came from visiting with my son in the stables," Madeline spoke fondly. "Bless you sweetheart for saving his life."

"I'm not convinced I made the right choice," Kurt sounded cautiously dubious. "I feel very uneasy having him so close to my boys."

"Hunter would never hurt the children," Madeline defended her son. "He loves children Kurt and he loves you. He was so thrilled to see you again today. All he wants is to have you back."

"I'm married to Sebastian," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I love Sebastian and I love our precious children."

"You loved Hunter once too Kurt. You were both so content together," Madeline reminded him, nostalgically. "Surely you could be again."

Kurt thought back to the cave and shook his head. "I don't think so," he muttered, warily. "Too much has changed. He tried to kill me."

"Forgive him Kurt. We both know he truly loves you," Madeline pleaded. "I sense you still have feelings for him too or you would never have released him before."

"I did that for my husband," Kurt explained, defending his past actions. "I couldn't allow Hunter's death to rest on Sebastian's conscience. It would have destroyed him and your relationship with him. I love Seb too much to see him in that kind of pain."

"You are both selfless and wise beyond your years," Madeline smiled sadly, getting up from her stool by the mirror and seating herself beside Kurt on the bed. She took both his hands in hers. "You love your children Kurt just as I love Sebastian and Hunter. You want your children to be happy the same as I want mine to be."

"I believe Sebastian is very happy," Kurt smiled thinking of his beloved. "As am I."

"But what about Hunter?" Madeline questioned seriously. "I fear Hunter will not rest until he has what he desires most and that we all know my dear Kurt, is you. If you were to return to Hunter Honey you would not be leaving Sebastian alone. He would be okay. He has Prince Brody. I believe they could build a happy life together. The children love him."

"I love Sebastian and he loves me. I'm not leaving Brody to raise my boys with my husband," Kurt hissed, clearly affronted by Madeline's suggestion. "Did you not hear me when I said Hunter tried to kill me? That monster kept me restrained in a cave for days without water or food. He beat me and sexually assaulted me. If Sebastian hadn't rescued me I'd be dead now Madeline, from injuries Hunter inflicted on me and left untreated. I can never be with him. Please don't ask me again. I despise him." 

"I...I didn't know," Madeline paled as she looked at Kurt with disbelief. "That can't be right. That is not the man I raised or love. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It was not the man I grew up loving either but we can't blame ourselves," Kurt squeezed the older woman's hands. "He made his choices and is accountable for his own actions."

"They were poor ones," Madeline sighed shamefully. "If what you say is true my son should not be allowed to go unpunished."

"I assure you that every word I speak is not only the truth but also gravely understated," Kurt hid his offence understanding Madeline's reluctance to believe her son capable of such atrocities.

"I wish I had known before," Madeline replied, her face solemn and sad. "I had no idea. You seemed quite well upon your return to us."

"We wanted to protect you from the anguish and shame," Kurt spoke quietly. "We all love you Madeline but you should know I spent weeks recovering in the home of a lovely family in a village on the outskirts of our kingdom. My sweet husband cared for me so lovingly, never leaving my side, just as I can never leave his now."

"I understand," Madeline nodded weakly. "I love you all too but you insult me. I am a strong woman who has survived the deaths of two husbands, not some fragile petal that needs protection. I deserved to know the truth."

"Our intention was not to insult you. You were still grieving for Augustus. We felt you needed time," Kurt informed the woman honestly.

"My marriage to Augustus was merely a charade of convenience," Madeline stated bluntly. "I have since been lucky to find true love as I'm sure you know."

"With my father," Kurt smiled. "Sebastian and I are both pleased that the two of you have found one another. We consider it a fine match. We wish for everyone to be as in love as we are."

"You truly love Sebastian?" Madeline checked already knowing the answer beyond a doubt.

"Just with all my heart," Kurt covered his heart devoutly with his open palm. "Growing up I never imagined I could, at least not until he first kissed me."

"At your wedding," the former queen grinned fondly. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It was in his chambers when I worked as his valet, the night before he left for the war."

"You were only children," Madeline looked shocked. "How was I not aware?"

"It was an amazing kiss," Kurt blushed lightly, touching his lips self consciously with his finger tips as he reminisced. 

"I see I have been totally mistaken," Madeline looked at Kurt apologetically. "I was under the impression that my eldest son had bullied you into marriage."

"At first I was reluctant," Kurt admitted openly. "I found his arrogance very off putting but I've since found that it's all bravado and that he's a righteous, protective and very compassionate man and an extremely loving and doting father and husband. I adore him. Our boys adore him. Whether he's a king or a pauper I could never be with another."

"I commend your loyalty," Madeline smiled her approval. "I must admit the castle has been a much more joyful place to live since you and the children moved in."

"Perhaps that is more to do with my father than us," Kurt teased with a cheeky smirk.

"Perhaps," Madeline blushed slightly, averting her eyes. "What are we to do with Hunter?" She asked seriously, promptly changing the subject.

"Anyone else would have been executed as the king ordered," Kurt gnawed his bottom lip anxiously. "But I can not condone that. Hunter is now Brody's husband. That complicates matters immensely too."

"I know it's not particularly relevant," Madeline paused, her expression pained as she looked at her son in law, "but I'm offended that my only full blooded son married without me. I should have liked to be present."

Kurt considered for a moment about how he'd feel if Alex or Connor eloped and sympathised with Madeline. He hugged her comfortingly, whispering "I'm sorry."

"So am I," she mumbled regretfully. "For I fear I shall be forced to sentence my own dear boy to death. It pains me terribly but it's only right. He can not walk free for what he did to you. I must speak with Sebastian, Brody and his parents immediately. Have William gather them in the library please."

Kurt stood and nodded in agreement, his feelings torn. The man who kidnapped and assaulted him in the cave deserved to die but he struggled to acknowledge that that despicable man had been his best childhood friend and his first love, a man he'd once promised to marry. "Perhaps you could wait until after the party tomorrow," Kurt suggested, respectfully, hoping Madeline might reconsider. "It seems wrong to tarnish the festivities with such a grim discussion."

"Yes," Madeline nodded, her smile tired, burdened and not reaching her eyes. "I believe you are right dear boy."

Kurt made to leave the room. "Oh Kurt," Madeline halted him. "You never explained to me the reason for your visit to my chambers."

Kurt turned to face the older woman. "It doesn't matter now," he shrugged.

"Nonsense," the former queen waited patiently. "Please tell me."

"I wanted to ask for a large sum of money. I thought I could maybe pay Hunter to leave our kingdom and never return," Kurt explained, knowing his plan was a poor one.

"I know how my son feels about you Kurt, I fear no sum of money could convince him to abandon you," Madeline paused thoughtfully. "Besides Sebastian would never agree to such an arrangement."

"I had no plan to tell Sebastian," Kurt admitted, his expression full of guilt.

"That I can assure you, you would regret," Madeline spoke wisely. "From what you say, you are blessed Kurt with a loving marriage that so few of your royal standing ever possess. Cherish it. Hold tight to it. Do not ruin it with deceit."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, bowing his head respectfully to Sebastian's mother. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for confiding in me," Madeline graced Kurt with a nurturing motherly smile before ushering him from her room. "Please shut the door behind you Honey," she requested sitting thoughtfully on her bed. 

As the door closed the poor woman's facade cracked. She buried her head in her hands and wept. She wept for her husband's death and the unhappy marriage they'd shared. She wept for her son and the hateful atrocities he'd committed in the name of love and she continued to weep knowing she would have to be the one to seal his fate. She would have to be the one to see his death sentence carried out. Strong or not, her heart broke or more accurately shattered at the thought. Her Hunter had to die.

Kurt returned to the library. He found Sebastian, Brody and a few of their other newly arrived guests, sipping whisky and playing cards.

"Where have you been Gorgeous? Is everything okay?" Sebastian noted Kurt's worried expression with concern.

"Everything is fine. I just have a headache. If you don't mind I think I might retire early," he pecked Sebastian's forehead. 

"Of course I don't mind Baby," Sebastian smiled up at Kurt. "I won't be long myself."

"Where are the children?" Kurt enquired, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"Your father has put them to bed," Brody piped up. "Are you sure everything is all right?" he looked at Kurt knowingly, referring discreetly to their earlier conversation.

"It's not like you to fuss," Kurt directed his words pointedly, giving Brody a subtle nod. "Just my head hurts."

"I have something you can take for that," Brody offered, keen to talk alone with Kurt. "A new elixir I picked up from a travelling salesman on my way home last time. Come I'll fetch it for you."

"That's so kind of you Brodes," Sebastian smiled, checking his cards and laying down his bet, clearly suspecting nothing. "We need my beautiful man well for the party tomorrow. Hurry back though my dear friend so I can take some more of your money from you."

"Not likely," Brody chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Good luck Babe. Make me proud," Kurt grinned at Seb as he turned to leave with Brody.

"Come here first," Seb got up from his chair, cupping Kurt's face, he kissed him deeply, his guests laughing and jeering teasingly as they watched on. 

"He's a lucky man," the young man to Seb's left commented with an envious grin as Kurt and Brody departed and Seb sat back down. 

"No," Seb corrected his guest with a shake of his head. "I assure you Trent. I am the lucky one. I have never been so happy."

"Family life suits you," Trent commented, placing a bet of his own. "Though we all imagined you hooked up with Brodes, not playing house with the meagre stable boy."

"There is nothing meagre about my Kurt," Sebastian snapped harshly in Kurt's defence. "I'll have you remember that if you wish to remain a guest in my home."

"I'm...um...my apologises Your Majesty," Trent faltered.

"Just call me Sebastian, you fool," The king rolled his eyes at the title he preferred to reserve for only Kurt's use in the bedroom. "Let's just play cards shall we?"

As Sebastian and his companions played cards in the library Kurt followed Brody to his chambers. 

"I never imagined I'd ever get you in here alone," Brody teased with a sexy smirk as he closed the door behind them. "Clearly my luck is changing."

"The elixir?" Now accustomed to it, Kurt ignored Brody's flirting. "I feel like my head may explode."

"We can't have that," Brody sympathised, searching through his trunk for the miracle potion. "It's such a pretty little head."

"I can banish you out to the stable with your husband," Kurt warned, trying to sound serious.

"You wouldn't," Brody threw Kurt a horrified glare and the bottle of medicine.

Kurt caught it clumsily. "Wouldn't I?" he tossed Brody a challenging glance. "How was your wedding night?"

"You're not amusing," Brody chuckled. "There was no wedding night. Apparently my betrothed sustained injuries at some point that now prevent from performing as a man should."

"You mean...?" Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to say the words as he took a gulp from the bottle, grimacing at the vile taste.

"Yep," Brody nodded, looking slightly amused. "As limp as an old wash rag."

"That may be my fault," Kurt murmured quietly offering Brody the bottle back. "Back in the cave...I...I um... I bit him in self defence."

"Fuck," Brody roared laughing as he returned the bottle to his luggage. "Good for you. I don't know if I would have thought to do that."

"I was terrified and desperate. Instinct took over," Kurt explained. "I thought I was going to die there. If you and Sebastian hadn't..."

"We did," Brody squeezed Kurt's shoulder supportively. "You're okay now."

"I thought I was good but seeing him today and talking with Madeline has brought all the memories flooding back," Kurt sighed, sitting on the edge of Brody's bed.

"How did that go? With Madeline I mean," Brody asked anxiously, sitting with Kurt. "You must know that I want him gone as much as you do."

"I spoke honestly with her," Kurt explained. "Not in any detail of course. That wouldn't have been appropriate."

"Are you okay?" Brody eyed Kurt with concern, squeezing his thigh supportively.

"I am," Kurt offered his new friend a grateful smile. "Madeline was shocked and heart broken. She believes he needs to executed and plans to call a meeting after the party tomorrow. I still feel that's a little over reactive."

"What's taking so long Brodes?" Sebastian a little tipsy from the whiskey burst into Brody's room. "What the fuck?" He frowned, glaring at his friend whose hand still sat on Kurt's thigh. "What's going on here?"

"We were about to fuck. Do you want to join in?" Brody responded with a sarcastic eye roll. "What do you think is going on?"

"We were just discussing your brother," Kurt provided. His tone disgusted. "We want him gone."

"We want him dead," Brody corrected.

"I've been saying that all along," Sebastian continued to stare at Brody's hand on Kurt's leg.

"I've spoken with your mother," Kurt explained, absentmindedly brushing Brody's hand aside. "She's not opposed. She wants to speak to Brody's parents."

"You went behind my back again?" Sebastian frowned. "To my mother? Did he know?" Sebastian gestured to Brody. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Yes Brody knew," Kurt huffed. "It's no big deal. I'm telling you now."

"You trusted Brody but not me," Sebastian looked at Kurt devastated. "I am your husband Kurt. I thought we had moved past this bullshit into a honest place."

"You're over reacting," Kurt shook his head. "I think you and I should talk alone."

"Why?" Sebastian questioned angrily. "You seem to share more with Brody than me. When I wanted Hunter executed, you argued in his defence but now Brody wants it you're on board."

"You're being ridiculous," Kurt tried to reason with Sebastian. "You can't seriously be jealous of your own best friend."

"Why not?" Sebastian shrugged, foolishly.  
"When I come in here and find you on the bed together with his hand on your thigh."

"You dickhead," Brody interrupted, getting to his feet. "I'll be the first to admit Kurt is fucking stunning and with your permission I'd do him in a heart beat but I'm your best friend Sebastian, I like to joke around but give me some credit I would never attempt to seduce the man you love under your roof. It's not like I have a hope in hell anyway the guy is totally fucking besotted with you. No one else stands a chance."

"Besotted?" An embarrassed Seb looked at Kurt for confirmation.

"Totally," Kurt nodded with a soft smile. "Though right now I'm not sure why."

"It's because I'm so good in bed," Sebastian now calmer eyed his husband lustfully.

"Na," Kurt shook his head, making Brody laugh hysterically.

"Ouch," Brody grimaced. "That's gotta sting."

"I hate you both," Sebastian pouted, lightheartedly. 

"No you don't," Kurt and Brody replied in unison, giggling.

"You love me," Kurt added.

"Na," Sebastian winked at Kurt, smiling as he took his hand. "Hmm maybe. How about I take you to bed and we find out for sure."

"Headache," Kurt shook his head and pointed to his temple.

"Married and still can't get laid," Brody goaded Sebastian playfully.

"Shut up or I'll cast you out to your beloved," Sebastian threatened jovially.

"Won't do any good," Kurt giggled. "I broke him."

"Broke who?" Sebastian looked at Kurt confused.

"Hunter can't get it up," Brody explained giggling along with Kurt "Kurt broke him."

"Fuck," Seb gasped in amusement. "That's very unfortunate. I'm surprised the poor bastard isn't begging for death."

"I would be," Brody confirmed. "Just be sure you never piss Kurt off while he's busy down there or you could end up the same way."

"I'll have you know I'm very careful," Kurt defended himself. "I have an amazing technique."

"Ugh! You're such a flirt," Brody grinned. "Both of you get out of here. I need to sleep."

"Good night," Kurt smiled at Brody as he and Seb exited the room. "Sleep well."

"Night," Brody responded, closing the door behind the blissfully happy couple with a huge weary sigh.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt comes to the realisation that Hunter is not worth risking his marriage for.

"You weren't really serious back there were you? About Brody and I?" Kurt turned to face Sebastian as they entered the privacy of their chambers together.

"I don't know," Seb sighed heavily, pushing the door closed behind them. "I had this dream...I don't know."

"A dream?" Kurt looked at his husband in confusion.

"Yes you know.../A/ dream," Sebastian looked uncomfortable. "A while back now."

"Oh one of /those/ dreams?" Kurt looked at him with a combination of shock and amusement. "About Brody and I? Why are you telling me this? That is never happening."

"I know," Seb nodded unconvincingly. "It's just when I saw you two on his bed...I'm not as secure sometimes as you might think I am Kurt."

Kurt took Seb in his arms. "Jealousy looks kinda sexy on you my beautiful man," he smirked, stroking Sebastian's stubbled cheek. "But it's totally unnecessary."

"I know my best friend is a compulsive flirt. He always has been but you used to put him in his place. You don't anymore," Sebastian pouted. "Do I not give you enough attention?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "You darling are an amazing husband. I don't worry about Brody anymore because I've learnt he's all talk. He doesn't mean a word of it."

"His hand was on your leg Kurt," Sebastian accused. "That goes beyond talk I think."

"He was just comforting me," Kurt tried to remain calm as he explained.

"Comforting you?" Sebastian stepped back. "I'm your husband. Why do you need him for comfort?"

"Because there are some things I can't talk to you about," Kurt blurted in frustration.

"But you can talk to Brody who you don't even like? And to my mother behind my back?" Sebastian looked at Kurt devastated, pacing back and forth angrily. "Have I not done everything I can to earn your trust? Have I not given you everything you need and want? Children, a sewing room, a home for you and your father. Have I not made you happy or loved you enough?"

"Of course you have," Kurt bit back tears. "You must know I adore you Sebastian."

"Must I?" Sebastian questioned sharply. "I'm not feeling very adored right now Kurt. Quite honestly I feel betrayed."

"You're over..." Kurt began.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm over reacting," Sebastian cut Kurt off harshly. "I am the king and you, my beloved husband have conspired behind my back with my mother and my best friend. I should have you all hung for treason. You have all betrayed me."

"I would never betray you," A single tear ran down Kurt's cheek, the stress of his long day overwhelming him.

Sebastian's heart melted at the sight of his love's pain. "Why couldn't you just talk to me?" He pleaded softly, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I love you so much Kurt. I know you love me too. I want this marriage to be real, so full of love and with open communication, not just mind blowing sex and coparenting. Why couldn't we talk it out and work through this whole thing together? I could have spoken to Mama with you. I'm not some heartless monster. I want to protect you and free us of Hunter. I want to help my best buddy out of his loveless marriage. I want us all to have the happiness we deserve."

"I know that but I don't know how to talk to you about Hunter, Sebastian," Kurt dropped his head into his hands as he sat down on his bed. "I have a history with him that I know threatens you. What he did to me was horrific and I hate it and him for doing it but he did it to me Sebastian, not to you, not to Brody or your mother. He did it to me and I know he deserves to die for it but I just can't condone that."

"I know that what you went through was a literally torturous ordeal Baby. I will never deny that but do you honestly think that what my ghastly brother did only effected you?" Sebastian asked quietly. "Coming home that day and finding you gone Kurt broke my heart. People tried to tell me you'd run away with him but I knew better. I refused to believe them and I spent every waking hour, searching for you, searching for my other half, the love of my life and I didn't give up until I found you because I could never give up on us Kurt. Not ever. I love you too much."

"Sebastian?" Kurt reached emotionally for his husband. "I've been so foolish. I was so caught up in burying my own pain that I didn't realise. Baby, I'm so sorry."

Sebastian held Kurt close. Their lips met seemingly of their own accord in a desperate and passionate kiss that left them both breathless and longing for more.

"I love you so much," Kurt cupped Sebastian's beautiful face and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Are you going to continue to encourage Prince Pretty?" Sebastian looked at Kurt through narrowed eyes.

"I didnt," Kurt protested. "He wants Hunter gone. I want Hunter gone. There's nothing more to it."

"I want Hunter gone too," Sebastian reminded Kurt. "Surely combined we could get a better result. What did Mama say anyway?"

Kurt hesitated for a minute deciding it best not to tell his husband that Madeline suggested he leave with Hunter. "She thinks your brother should be executed as you ordered," he eventually replied.

"I'm not sure that is still an option now he and Brody are married," Sebastian sighed. "Unless we can get Francesca to agree, which seems unlikely. She's such a hateful woman."

"I overheard what she said about Connor," Kurt scowled. "I was very proud of your restraint."

"You were proud of me?" Sebastian's expression was mildly surprised. 

"I'm always proud of you," Kurt smiled softly. "You're an amazing man Sebby."

"Your amazing man," Sebastian smiled back, beginning to change for bed.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, watching wide eyed as Sebastian undressed.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling," Sebastian teased with a chuckle.

"...So beautiful," Kurt mumbled appreciatively as he reached for his husband. "I swear I will never tire of drooling over you."

"What about your headache?" Seb queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I can work though it," Kurt smirked, reaching for the final button on Seb's open shirt. 

Seb stepped back, with one hand raised in the air, distancing himself from his lover. Kurt looked up at him with a shocked questioning expression. 

"Not tonight," the king shook his head. "I love you but I just can't right now."

"You're rejecting me?" Kurt huffed in disbelief, obviously hurt as he too began to prepare for bed.

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned as he continued undressing, now with his back to Kurt. "I'm tired, I'm stressed and still a little offended by your betrayal. I'm just not in the mood. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Kurt grumbled moodily, aggressively tossing his shirt aside.

Sebastian scowled as he climbed into bed. "For Fuck's sake," he snapped in annoyance. "We have the party tomorrow. I have to get some sleep. There's still a lot to do. Surely you can understand that."

"Just forget it," Kurt snipped, slipping awkwardly into bed beside Sebastian. "Would you rather I slept elsewhere?"

"Like with Brody? Of course not," Seb looked at Kurt sadly, his jealousy resurfacing. 

"I was thinking with Connor," Kurt frowned, offended by the suggestion. "since your castle is full of guests."

"My castle?" Sebastian sneered over sensitively. "This is our home. Isn't it? Yours and mine and our boys?"

"I guess," Kurt sighed, curling up on his own side of the huge king size bed, his back to Sebastian, not daring to touch him. "Good night Sebastian."

"Good night Gorgeous," Sebastian exhaled slowly, getting himself comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, reaching up to extinguish his bed side lamp before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Seb murmured rolling over and spooning Kurt close. "Everything will be okay." 

Seb kissed Kurt's hair softly as Kurt nestled back against him, covering Seb's hand that rested on his stomach with his own. "Whatever you decide about Hunter is fine," Kurt whispered emotionally. "You have my full support. I can't fight with you anymore over him. He's not worth it."

"We will talk about it tomorrow," Sebastian assured Kurt supportively.

"Yeah okay," Kurt lifted Seb's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. "I won't lose you over him," he spoke into the darkness. "You're my world Seb, my everything. I just can't."

"You're not going to lose me," Seb squeezed Kurt a little tighter. "I'm kinda fond of you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now until we're old and grey."

"You promise?" Kurt smiled softly, tangling his feet with Seb's far beneath the covers.

"I do," Sebastian agreed, closing his eyes. "I am yours."

"And I am yours," Kurt turned his head and brushed his lips gently against Seb's.  
"Sleep well, my darling."

"You too Angel," Seb bid Kurt goodnight. "Big day tomorrow."

K<3S

"I's thoughted you would never wake up," Connor smiled widely down at Kurt from where he stood in the middle of the bed jumping up and down. "Dad's in da garden but he said i's has to give you dis," Connor knelt down and placed a long wet kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled through a yawn, wrapping his arms around his son as he stretched. "Good morning darling boy. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Daddy," Connor snuggled down with Kurt. "My's did. Dat big party is aday."

"It is," Kurt nodded. "You must be very excited."

"Eh," Connor scrunched his nose. "There's lots of strangers even dat bad man and all dem nasty boys from the orpanige are coming too."

"If anyone is mean to you all you have to do is tell me or your dad," Kurt reminded Connor.

"Or Uncle Brodes, or grandpa, or Nana," Connor smiled. "But not Uncle Brodes's mummy acause she's a meanie. Is that why I don't have a mummy? Are day all meanies?"

"No honey, some mummy's are lovely, like Nana. You like her don't you?"

"My does, but she's a nana not a mummy," he rolled his eyes at his father's stupidity.

"Nana is a mummy too," Kurt explained. "She's your dad's mum."

"That's silly," Connor laughed. "Where's your mummy den?"

"My mummy died," Kurt replied softly.

"Dat's sad," Connor's face dropped. "Maybe my mummy died too."

"I don't really know," Kurt kissed Connor's forehead. "I do know though that you have two daddies that love you so very much."

"My's lucky," Connor grinned. "My's has a unicorn pony too."

"Yes you do," Kurt chuckled at the toddler's positivity. "Where's your brother?"

"He's with Grandpa," Connor scoffed. "Day have to get all dem horses ready to pick up all dem boys. You sleepeded for a really long time."

"I must have been tired," Kurt scrunched his nose playfully at his son. "I've been doing so much sewing lately."

"Did you make things for my's to wear," Connor asked hopefully. 

"Of course," Kurt smiled. "Just let me throw on my robe and I'll show you."

Connor waited while Kurt slipped into his robe and sandals then followed his father into the hall. With every room in the castle filled with guests the place was chaos. Frantic footsteps, chatter and laughter filled the halls as guests gossiped and servants scurried from here to there servicing the whims of their superiors.

Kurt took a deep breath, taking Connor's tiny hand in his. He lead the toddler through the madness to his sewing room.

"You were right," Kurt smiled softly at the small boy. "So many strangers. It's crazy out there. Your dad must have invited everyone he knows."

"My's don't like so many people," Connor clung close to Kurt even though they were alone.

"It will be okay," Kurt soothed Connor with a gentle ruffle of his ginger hair. "You might even make some new friends."

"But he's my best buddy," Brody interrupted with a pout. "I thought it was you two I saw come in here. Great space, Super sexy bed hair by the way Babe."

"Back off Casanova," Kurt scowled, self consciously patting down his hair. "I'm a very happily married man."

"He's married to my dad, Uncle Brodes. Youse is married too to that bad meanie man, amember?" Connor defended Kurt with his hands on his hips.

"Ugh!" Brody grumbled, his face screwed up in disgust. "Please don't remind me."

"Was there something you needed?" Kurt enquired, his tone friendly. 

"A favour actually," Brody produced a shirt from behind his back. "It's lost a button. I didn't realise when I packed it. Would you mind repairing it? All the servants seen so busy and I'd really like to wear it for the party."

"Of course," Kurt nodded, admiring the high quality of the garment as he accepted the shirt. "It will only take me a minute if you want to wait."

"Thanks," Brody smiled, taking a seat on the sofa. Connor lumped himself in Brody's lap as if were the most natural thing in the world and together they watched Kurt match buttons and make the repair.

"Daddy makes all my's clothes," Connor boasted proudly. "He's berry berry cleverer."

"He sure is," Brody agreed. "You are the best dressed little boy I've ever seen."

"I'm big," Connor frowned.

"Me too," Brody smirked, locking eyes with Kurt then gesturing down to his groin

"Just wait until you see what he's wearing today," Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, in response.

"Is it pink?" Connor asked excitedly. "Youse know I looooooove pink."

"Indeed it is," Kurt nodded, tying off the button and returning the item to Brody. "Let me show you." Kurt removed the smallest clothes that Brody had ever seen from the cabinet behind him.

Connor giggled as he eyed off the formal pink shirt and coordinating pink shorts. 

"Aww, so cute," Brody smiled.

"Just look at the little bowtie then," Kurt showed it to Brody.

"My's gonna be the most prettiest one there," Connor beamed. "Cept for you daddy. Dad says youse is the prettiest one in all of da kingdoms everywhere."

"Your dad is a wise man," Brody discreetly looked Kurt up and down hungrily.

"Please don't," Kurt scowled. 

"I didn't do a thing," Brody chuckled, feigning innocence. 

"Hmm," Kurt frowned. "We need to go and get ready for this celebration."

"Thanks for the button," Brody replied sincerely, lifting Connor off his lap and seating him on the sofa cushion beside him. "Don't forget to fix your hair."

"Never fear," Kurt responded confidently. "My hair will be just as fabulous as the rest of me when I'm done."

"Save me a dance?" Brody requested, with a raised eyebrow, getting to his feet.

"Go get ready," Kurt gave Brody a playful shove towards the door.

"I'm going," Brody laughed, winking at Connor as he left.

Connor giggled, waving as his best buddy left. "Does Dad know Uncle Brodes loves you?" He asked Kurt innocently, his normally soft green eyes filled with judgement. 

"Let's go and get you dressed," Kurt suggested, completely ignoring the question as he gathered Connor's new outfit together. 

"You too," Connor nodded smiling as he cautiously lead the way back out into the busy hallway to his father's chambers.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a garden full of guests for the party but anxious Alex only has eyes for one of them.

"Have I told you yet how stunning you look today?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's neck as he held him from behind.

"Only three times," Kurt giggled, leaning back against Seb and holding his arms tight around him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing yet," Sebastian laughed. "This is the first official function I've hosted as king and with my brother lingering around I need my wits about me."

"Try to relax baby," Kurt stretched back and kissed Sebastian softly. "It's an amazing party. Everyone seems to be having a great time."

"Dad he's here!" Alex interrupted, tugging at Kurt's sleeve. He looked between Kurt and his friend Christopher, off in the distance, nervously. "He looks so good too. I love his hair like that."

"I don't think he's seen you yet," Kurt replied encouragingly. "Go and talk to him sweetheart."

"I wouldn't know what to say," Alex chewed at his thumb nail as a young feminine voice called Kurt's name. 

"Anna!" Kurt smiled, spotting the young girl in her long flowing dress as she ran excitedly across the lawn. "I didn't know you were coming honey."

"Surprise!" Sebastian chuckled, releasing Kurt so they could both greet the child with hugs. 

"It was such a long long journey," Anna sighed, brushing a ringlet from her face. "Your castle is beautiful."

"Whose this?" Alex looked at the pretty girl curiously as she hugged his dads.

"This is Anna," Sebastian introduced the girl with a fond smile. "She is a marvellous cook. Anna, this is our Alex."

Anna blushed at the king's compliment, hugging Alex warmly. "I've heard so many great things about you Alex," she gushed before Kurt went on explain to Alex how Anna's family had kindly housed him after he was rescued from his kidnapper.

"That was very kind," Alex commented sounding impressed. "Come and I'll show you around, maybe find you something to eat. You must be hungry after such a long journey. Where's the rest of your family?"

"My brother's are enjoying the pony rides," Anna explained as her and Alex wandered off together. 

"My brother is there too, with my Nana and Grandpa," Alex offered, noticing Christopher approaching out of the corner of his eye. "He's obsessed with ponies."

"I'd love to take a look at the magician," Anna replied looking in the general direction of where a man in costume stood doing card tricks for a large group of Sebastian's party guests. "I've never seen one."

"He's very good," Christopher offered as he joined the pair. "You should go now. You don't want to miss out."

Anna looked to Alex for approval. "I'll join you in a minute," he assured her.

"Your dad and Kurt throw a great party," Christopher complimented awkwardly. "The food is amazing."

"Yes," Alex nodded anxiously, finding it difficult to make eye contact with his friend. "Both my dads have worked really hard to organise everything."

"Both your dads?" Christopher sort clarification.

"Yeah," Alex looked down at his feet, gnawing at his lip. "I was so rude and so stupid that day at the lake. I'm so embarrassed."

"I like you so much Alex," Chris ventured carefully. "I thought you liked me too."

"I do," Alex murmured shyly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Whose the girl then?" Chris asked, his tone tinged with jealousy. "I saw you two hug. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"I don't really know her," Alex admitted openly. "I just met her now. Her dads and my dads are kinda friends. She seems nice though."

"Oh," Chris looked a little disappointed.

"Not as nice as you," Alex reached for Chris's hand. "You've always been such a good friend. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'd never kissed anyone before," Chris confessed quietly, pulling his hand back. "I thought when you kissed me back you thought I was special."

"I do think you're special," Alex assured his friend. "I was just confused."

"You think?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Kurt's your dad."

"I know that," Alex sighed. 

"Do you?" Chris sounded sceptical.

"Yes," Alex nodded adamantly. "I made a mistake. Can you and I please be friends again?"

"I don't know if I can just be your friend Alex," Chris looked torn. 

"I see," Alex turned to walk away, feeling devastated.

Chris grabbed Alex's wrist, stopping him. "Did I ever tell you about the really great boyfriend I had for a day?" He asked coyly.  
"He was such a good kisser."

"He mustn't have been very smart though," Alex pouted. "If he let you get away."

"Ehh," Christopher smirked. "He wasn't."

"Hey," Alex gasped in mock horror. "I'll have you know I'm very smart."

"Very cute too," Chris grinned, stroking Alex's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Alex bravely hugged Christopher. "If there weren't so many people around I'd kiss you right now."

"Better not," Chris giggled. "I think your dads are watching."

"My dads love you," Alex giggled along. "I do too you know."

"I know," Chris nodded. "Everyone does. I'm incredible."

"We better go and find Anna," Alex took Chris's hand. "She doesn't know anyone here."

"Is that your girlfriend's name?" Chris teased, leading Alex through the crowd towards the magician.

"She's not my girlfriend," Alex protested with a scowl. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Christopher rose an eyebrow. "That depends."

"On what?" Alex asked fearfully, afraid he'd blown his chance with this boy.

"On whether I'm the only one," Christopher stated bluntly as they reached Anna's side. 

"Of course you are," Alex assured him sincerely, greeting Anna with a smile. 

"Okay then," Chris nodded assertively, turning to Anna. "Hi again," he grinned happily at the girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chris, Alex's boyfriend."

"Oh how adorable," Anna pulled them both into a brief friendly hug. "I'm Anna. You were right this magician is amazing."

"Look at them Sebby," Kurt gestured to the smiling trio as he and his husband walked together hand in hand through the crowd greeting their guests.

"Looks like Alex and Chris made up," Sebastian looked pleased. "I worry though that they are a little young."

"We weren't much older when we first kissed," Kurt reminded Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what worries me," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear with a smirk. "The things I wanted to do to you even back then."

"Babe?" Kurt whimpered, trying ineffectively to hide the impact Seb's words were having on him.

"Still haven't managed to do nearly half of them yet," Sebastian sniggered. "Do you think there's anyway we could sneak away unnoticed for an hour and I'll elaborate a little?"

"You're the king and host Hun. I'm pretty certain you'd be missed," Kurt chuckled.

"Later then," Seb pouted. "Your ass in those pants..."

"Thank you," Kurt grinned. 

"No thank you," Seb kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm very grateful."

"Youse is always kissin'" Connor giggled as he bounced up to his parents. "My's rided my unicorn pony lots and lots of times but Grandpa sayed My's has to let dem other kids have a turn now."

"Grandpa is right," Kurt picked his son up with a smile. "You look like you're having fun."

"So much fun," Connor beamed. "All dem peoples here are so nice."

"I think so too," Kurt smiled between his son and husband. "Anyone hungry?"

"Not me," Connor singsonged. "Uncle Brodes giveded me soooooooo much candy. It was so yummy."

"Remind me to thank Brody later," Sebastian smiled, despite how hyped up Connor obviously was on sugar. 

"He loves Daddy," Connor frowned. "I know it."

"Your uncle and I are friends," Kurt corrected Connor, as he noted the hurt jealous expression that his husband fought to hide.

"Nope," Connor shook his head. "He lookeded at you with dem lovey eyes like Dad does."

"Did he now?" Sebastian scowled. "And when was this?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt sighed. "Connor is three. He has obviously misinterpreted what happened in my sewing room this morning."

"What did happen?" Sebastian asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing?" Sebastian certainly wasn't convinced. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kurt wasn't sure what to say.

"So he hit on you again?" Sebastian huffed in frustration. "And judging from your attitude you just let him."

"I told him to stop," Kurt protested. "This isn't the time or the place for this. We are surrounded by a garden full of guests."

"If you want him, go be with him," Seb shrugged emotionally. "I love you but I told you on our wedding night I don't want someone who doesn't want me."

"I do want you," Kurt pleaded quietly, hoping no one around was listening or watching.

"Sure," Sebastian scoffed sarcastically walking off with a scowl.

"My's sorry," Connor whispered tearing up as he watched his dad walk away.

"It's not your fault little buddy," Kurt soothed the toddler. "How about we go watch the jesters?"

"Okay. They's is funny," Connor wiped the tear from his cheek as Kurt put him down and took his hand.

Kurt grabbed a goblet of wine from a circulating waiter and together he and his boy wove their way through all the bodies to the area where the jesters were performing. 

"This is ridiculous," Kurt overheard Francesca speaking to Edward as they passed by. "I can't believe we journeyed for days to socialise with filthy peasant children and witness such frivolous nonsense. Augustus must be turning in his grave."

"The weather is very pleasant today. Did you see Sebastian's gorgeous roses?" Edward asked obviously paying no attention to his wife's constant complaining. "I was thinking I might ask for a few cuttings."

"Oh Edward, pay attention!" Francesca grumbled. "I wish to go home. I can not tolerate this a moment longer. I probably shouldn't have expected any different though from a King who married the help."

Her words rattled Kurt, but despite already being upset over his argument with Sebastian he gave no outward indication. He decided not to give Queen Francesca the satisfaction instead he just held his 'filthy peasant' son's hand a little tighter as they laughed together watching the jester's juggle apples.

"My's wants to be a jester when I grows up bigger," Connor giggled. "They's is having so lots of fun and theys makes people happier."

"You make me happy just the way you are," Kurt winked at Connor lifting him into his arms again so his precious child could get a better view of the performers. "You're a great kid buddy."

"And youse is a great daddy," Connor kissed Kurt's cheek. "My's loves you so big much."

"I love you so big much too," Kurt hugged Connor close, smiling warmly at his little boy.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt can't be found when Madeline and Burt have an announcement to make.

"Where's Kurt?" Madeline asked dragging Burt along behind her as she excitedly wove her way through the crowd towards Sebastian. "My dear Burt and I have news."

"Probably with Brody," Sebastian grumbled under his breath looking expectantly at the couple

"Pardon?" Madeline narrowed her eyes, unable to hear Sebastian's words over the noise of the festivities. 

"Nothing," Seb shrugged sourly, still too preoccupied with his and Kurt's argument to really pay attention to what his mother was asking. 

"We really wanted to speak to you both together," Madeline beamed at Burt. "But I guess it's okay that you know first."

"We're engaged," Burt blurted unable to hold the words in any longer. "She said yes."

"Of course she did," Sebastian chuckled, hugging his mother tightly. "Congratulations I'm so pleased for you both."

"Thank you," Madeline giggled, stepping back and showing Sebastian her small but elegant diamond and gold engagement ring.

"It was my grandmother's," Burt explained with a wide grin. "I had planned to give it to Kurt for his bride but he always preferred boys. It looks beautiful on Maddie, don't you agree?"

"I certainly do," Sebastian smiled, offering Burt a congratulatory handshake but then changing his mind and hugging his father in law instead. "The ring is lovely. I know you will both make each other very happy. I should make an announcement. It's not every day your mother gets engaged."

Burt wanted to protest. He really wanted Kurt to know before it was announced to the world but Sebastian thoughtlessly didn't give me him the opportunity, instead he stepped forward, silencing the music and calling for everyone's attention. 

With all the children now either returned to the orphanage or in bed and the alcohol flowing freely, it took a moment for the crowd to quieten down. 

"Thank you all for attending today. If I could have your attention for just a moment I'd like to ask you all to please raise your glasses as I propose a toast to my mother and her partner Burt who have just become engaged tonight," Sebastian smiled widely and nodding to his mama and Burt raised his wine goblet in the air. "To Madeline and Burt."

"To Madeline and Burt," the crowd echoed, clunking their goblets together in celebration.

"You have to be fucking kidding," a familiar and drunken voice rose above the rest. "My mother getting married AGAIN? How many husbands is that now Mama dear? You have quite a collection of them don't you whore?"

"Hunter!" Francesca gasped in horror along with most of Sebastian's other guests.

"Silence him!" Sebastian ordered his guards as Madeline paled in humiliation then burst into tears wondering how her son could be so hurtful. 

The royal guards surrounded Hunter promptly and forcibly removed him as Burt ushered a weeping Madeline into the castle away from prying eyes and gossiping lips. Sebastian searched the shocked faces for Kurt but found neither him nor Brody anywhere before rushing after his mother with grave concern. 

He caught up with the newly engaged couple just as they entered Madeline's chambers and followed them inside her room without hesitation. 

Burt sat down with Madeline on her bed, holding her close as she cried. "I've never been so embarrassed," she blubbered, tears streaking her cheeks. "How did the beautiful boy I raised become so despicable?" She enquired rhetorically. "I did my best as his mother. I gave him everything he ever wanted."

"You can't blame yourself my love," Burt stroked her hair affectionately. 

"He called me a..." Madeline trailed off, becoming more distraught.

"Shh sweetheart," Burt cooed, as Sebastian watched on in distress, becoming more furious by the moment. 

"I loved him and his father dearly," Madeline tried unsuccessfully to compose herself. "I don't understand."

"You did nothing wrong Mama. You were amazing to us both growing up. Hunter is unstable," Sebastian attempted to reassure his mother. "You shouldn't listen to a word he said. Just look at what he did to Kurt."

"Where is Kurt?" Burt wondered aloud looking a little worried. 

"I'm not sure," Seb sighed regretfully, now wishing he had Kurt by his side for reassurance. "We had a bit of an argument earlier."

"Oh Seb," Madeline exhaled heavily, quickly wiping her eyes on Burt's offered handkerchief as she finally pulled herself together. "What happened honey?"

"It's nothing," Seb shook his head. "I realise now I was just being silly."

"You should go and find him then," Madeline suggested standing up. "Go and make up. Life is too short to stay angry. I'm tired anyway. It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in now."

"Okay Mama," Sebastian smiled at his mama sadly. "I love you and I'm so pleased about your engagement." He hugged her tight. 

"Thank you sweet boy," she pecked his cheek and ushered him out of the room. He left feeling anxious in search of Kurt. 

Kurt was drunk, immensely drunk, beyond being able to walk in a straight line drunk, almost beyond walking at all as he stumbled giggling across the field towards the lake with Brody. 

"Where are we going again?" Kurt slurred leaning against an equally unsteady Brody for stability.

"I dunno. I'm following you," Brody laughed, taking a large gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle. "Want some more?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded eagerly reaching for the open bottle. "What a fucking awful day. You know my petty husband has ignored me all day cause he thinks I wanna fuck you."

"Don't you?" Brody pouted, groping Kurt's ass as he choked down a mouthful from the bottle.

"No," Kurt chuckled, squirming away. "You wouldn't believe how good Sebby is in bed. He's amazing."

"Maybe that's only because you have no one to compare him to," Brody suggested, stealing the bottle back. "I have plenty of experience Babe. I could rock your world."

"Don't be an asshole," Kurt frowned, snatching the whiskey from Brody's hands and throwing back numerous gulps before Brody had a chance to drink. "He's your best friend and I love him," Kurt stumbled.

"If you love him why are you here with me?" Brody asked with a raised eyebrow,  
steadying his friend as he watched him take yet another drink.

"Cause I'm drunk as fuck, Seb's pissed at me and you're fun and pretty to look at," Kurt replied too honestly. His filter obviously dissolved by the copious amounts of alcohol he'd drunk on an empty stomach. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Brody gloated smugly, taking his turn of the whiskey bottle

"Shut up," Kurt giggled, almost tripping on nothing as he staggered across the grass. "You know you have nice abs."

"Seb doesn't have nice abs?" Brody checked cockily, lifting his shirt and showing off his abdomen. 

"He's got a huge cock," Kurt bragged, defending Sebastian as he openly admired Brody's physique. "And an even bigger heart."

"How huge are we talking?" Brody pushed. 

"This huge," Kurt giggled spreading his arms wide. "and it tastes so good."

"Damn!" Brody laughed hysterically offering Kurt the whiskey again. "I really like drunk Kurt."

Kurt took another drink from the bottle as the pair reached the lake. "I've been here before," he exclaimed excitedly, shoving the bottle at his friend before flopping down on the grass.

Brody grasped the bottle then sat down beside Kurt admiring the water view in the moonlight. "It's so quiet huh?"

"So many stars," Kurt pondered laying back on the grass and looking briefly up into the night sky before closing his eyes to fight his head spins. 

Brody sat down the bottle and linking his pinky with Kurt's laid down beside him. He watched him, admiring his beauty in the dim light. He envied Sebastian. He wondered if the king knew how lucky he was to have Kurt's love and admiration. Brody wished he was so lucky but instead he'd been forced to wed Hunter. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"What ya looking at?" Kurt singsonged happily as he opened his eyes and caught Brody's wistful gaze.

"You're stunning," Brody confessed, breathlessly, tracing a single finger down Kurt's stubbled cheek.

"Aww," Kurt scrunched his nose playfully, reaching over Brody for the bottle. Even though he knew he shouldn't Brody ceased the moment. He halted Kurt, quickly cupping his face and promptly capturing his lips in a much long awaited kiss. It was sloppy and brief but still everything Brody had ever hoped for and more. 

Kurt pulled back promptly, a little surprised. "No!" he frowned slapping Brody's chest playfully. "No no no no! You shouldn't do that!"

"Didn't you like it?" Brody looked offended. "I've been told I'm a very good kisser."

"It's not that," Kurt wiped his lips, his frown deepening. "Sebastian wouldn't like it.  
Not one bit."

"You liked it though didn't you?" Brody smirked confidently 

"I didn't say that," Kurt shuffled back slightly. "We should go back."

"Not yet," Brody frowned. "Couldn't we...you know fuck...just once?" He begged desperately, gripping Kurt's wrist to prevent him from leaving. "There's nobody around. Nobody would have to know. I'd let you lick my abs. It would be good for you."

"I'm not sleeping with you. I can't," Kurt protested, looking mortified. "How could you even propose such a thing? I would never betray my husband like that."

"Just let me blow you then?" Brody reached for Kurt's waistband as he made a final plea. "I don't usually swallow but I can make an exception for you."

"How charming. I said no, besides you know the laws in this kingdom regarding adultery and fornication," Kurt glared, scrambling to his feet. "Just no. I love my husband. You are being a horrible friend."

"I'm a horny friend," Brody chuckled, openly stroking his partial erection through his pants numerous times. "And you're so fucking hot Kurt. Help a brother out."

"You're drunk," Kurt accused, looking away in disgust. "Just stop that and come on. We need to get back to the party before we're missed."

"You have no idea how much I hate Sebastian right now," Brody huffed. "That bitch gets everything, the crown, the castle, the gorgeous spouse and the adorable kids. All I get is an impotent rapist husband under threat of my inheritance and title...oh and apparently nice abs."

"You have the girl from the village," Kurt reminded Brody sympathetically. 

"How's that going to work?" Brody asked sadly. "She deserves better than to be my sordid mistress. We could never raise children together like that."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. "You're right. My Sebby is going to get rid of Hunter though, then you can have your girl."

"Yeah I guess but how do you do it?" Brody asked cryptically. 

"Do what?" Kurt was confused.

"Remain faithful," Brody stated as if his question should be obvious. "Doesn't sucking the same cock every night get monotonous?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, smirking. "It's not every night. Half the time he sucks mine and that's incredibly good."

"You know what I mean," Brody rolled his eyes, returning to the whiskey.

"I love him," Kurt stated bluntly. "With my whole heart, more than I've ever loved another human being. Being with him is about expressing that love. It's something I could never tire of or share with anybody else. When you fall in love you'll understand."

"Ugh," Brody scoffed. "I hate you too."

"Good," Kurt laughed. "Then you'll never ever try to kiss me again."

"I might," Brody chuckled confidently.

"Not if you want to keep your balls you won't," Kurt rebutted bluntly. 

"I'd do anything to get those pretty hands of yours near my balls hot stuff," Brody joked.

"It won't be me," Kurt warned seriously. "Seb will rip them off and feed them to you."

"You're probably right," Brody grimaced. "He's such a jealous little bitch."

"Don't call him that. He's the king and he's a magnificent man," Kurt reminded Brody. "Show some respect."

"Yes Sir," Brody rolled his eyes throwing back the last of the whiskey and tossing the bottle aside in the grass as he clambered clumsily to his feet. "Whatever you say Babe. Your wish is my command."


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one Sebastian deals with all the people causing havoc in his life.

"Sebby, I found you!" Kurt squealed loudly, giggling as he stumbled clumsily into his chambers just before dawn.

"For fucks sake," Sebastian grumbled, reluctantly opening his eyes and taking in Kurt's bedraggled appearance. His fancy new clothes were as wet, rumpled and as dirty as his hair and face. "Keep your voice down Drunky. You'll wake the boys."

"Oops! Sorry," Kurt grimaced, toppling over and face planting the floor with a heavy thud as he tried to remove his squelchy shoes. He looked up at Seb laughing hysterically as Connor stirred.

"Get out Kurt," Sebastian demanded, grumpily getting out of bed and helping his legless husband to his feet. "Eww, Fuck, you're soaking wet and you stink like whiskey. You're a disgrace. Go and sleep it off in your sewing room."

"You're still mad," Kurt accused, his voice whiney. "Why are the boys here?" 

"Our boys are here because I had to put Nick, Jeff and their kids in their rooms," Seb explained, moodily.

"But I want to taste your huge cock so bad," Kurt pouted, clumsily groping Sebastian.

"Don't touch me. I'd rather chop my dick off with a blunt rusty sword than be intimate with you while you're in this condition," Sebastian glared judgementally at Kurt, directing him towards the door. "Where have you been all night? Why the fuck are you wet? Do you realise your father got engaged and nobody could find you anywhere?"

"Aww, Dad got engaged?" Kurt smiled, swaying from side to side as he clapped his hands merrily. "Who to?"

"How much did you drink?" Sebastian frowned. "To my mother of course."

"Really?" Kurt looked pleasantly surprised. "That makes us brothers now. Yay!!"

Becoming increasingly aggravated Sebastian huffed, rolling his eyes. "We are not brothers. She's my step mother. You're my husband."

"I think I'm a little drunk," Kurt giggled. "You're so sexy when I'm drunk."

"That's flattering," Sebastian scoffed sarcastically. "Sadly honey you're not. Sexy would have been about a dozen drinks ago."

"You don't think I'm sexy anymore?" Kurt pouted. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Sebastian exhaled slowly as he struggled to maintain his patience. "Where were you?"

"We looked for you," Kurt looked confused.

"Obviously not hard enough," Sebastian sighed. "I've been here asleep for hours."

"I want to sleep with you," Kurt whimpered childishly.

"I don't want you around the boys in this state. No child should ever see their father like this," Sebastian escorted Kurt out of the room. He held him upright, leading him to the sewing room. "Sleep it off," he grumbled angrily, aggressively throwing a blanket over Kurt after evading wandering hands and awkwardly removing his wet clothes to lay him on the sofa. "Use the trash can if you need to be sick."

"Don't I even get a kiss?" Kurt pouted.

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned, shaking his head. "Go to sleep."

"But you're a much better kisser than Brody," Kurt, too drunk to realise what he was really revealing, attempted to compliment Sebastian.

Sebastian's face contorted in pain as his heart broke. "You fucking asshole," he muttered under his breath, walking out on Kurt and slamming the sewing room door closed behind him. Standing in the empty hall with his back pressed against the cold stark wall Sebastian bit back angry tears, struggling to compose himself as he wondered if it had been more than just kissing and which one of them had instigated it, his beloved husband or his dear best friend? He wasn't sure he even cared at this point except that he cared more than anything. He loved them both. Kurt as his person, his lover, his soulmate and partner in life and Brody as the brother he'd always wished he'd had. How dare they do this to him? He was the fucking king. Both the bastards should be hung, except he knew without them, he had no one and without his Kurt he was no one. 

Sebastian sighed and returned to his bed. He held Connor, who snuggled in close, and he held back tears. First he would deal with Hunter then he would deal with his traitorous husband and friend but first he needed more sleep. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off sadly into a restless sleep.

After breakfast, while Kurt and Brody slept off their stupors and Nick and Jeff and their children occupied Alex and Connor, Sebastian met formally with Francesca, Edward and Madeline in his office. After Hunter's humiliating display the previous evening at the party the normally cantankerous Francesca was surprisingly cooperative.

"My son never informed me of how problematic your brother could be," Queen Francesca looked disgusted as she addressed Sebastian. "Last night's display was nothing short of heinous."

"Brody tried to tell you Frannie and you wouldn't listen," Edward corrected his wife. "You're such a stubborn woman. You're never prepared to compromise. If Brody is correct Hunter has done far worse things recently than publicly abusing his mother."

"He kidnapped, tortured and attempted to rape my husband," Sebastian replied solemnly.

"Surely we should not be discussing such unsavoury matters," the queen replied, seemingly unconcerned for Kurt. "I fail to understand the obsession you all seem to have with that servant boy. He seems little more than a pretty face. You need someone of substance. You are king Sebastian you could have chosen anyone in this kingdom, or the next to wed."

"Like Brody, you mean?" Sebastian enquired with disinterest. "I love Kurt. I chose Kurt."

"In my experience love is not required for a successful marriage Sebastian. It is nothing more than inane distraction," She looked down her nose at her host. "You should do well to remember that."

"Perhaps you are correct," Sebastian nodded agreeably, feeling hurt as he pictured in the back of his mind, Brody and Kurt together kissing as they had in his sex dream. 

"I completely disagree," Madeline protested. "My son is a strong and righteous leader and I believe he owes at least some of that to Kurt's love and support."

"Either way," Francesca exhaled slowly. "I am not here to discuss the king's poor choice of spouse. I'm here to discuss my gravely disappointing son in law."

"I did order Hunter's execution months ago," Sebastian supplied. "But my dear husband out of the kindness of his heart released my prisoner for my mother's benefit."

"It seems Hunter's existence no longer benefits you though Madeline," Francesca eyed the former queen with distaste.

"I believe my son should be punished for his misdeeds against my son in law," Madeline replied firmly.

"I agree," Francesca scowled. "I do not wish for such filth to drag down my family name but then I suppose I should have expected no less from a broken family such as yours."

"We are hardly a broken family just because my dear sweet mother has endured the loss of two husbands and her son has gone rogue," Sebastian defended Madeline. "What do you propose we do?"

"I could not bare the humiliation of having someone within our family executed," Queen Francesca looked mortified. "What if it should become public knowledge that he attempted to fornicate with a..." She sort the correct term. "...a commoner?"

"Oh the scandal," Sebastian rolled his eyes at Madeline. 

"But if you were to slay him in...Lets say...a friendly joust..." Francesca began thoughtfully. "...then that would be considered just an unfortunate accident and would surely gain our families sympathy rather than ridicule."

"Hunter is a very strong jouster," Madeline looked concerned. "He began as a child."

"I've never attempted it in my life," Sebastian added sceptically. "My formative years were spent fighting the war, not pursuing useless hobbies." 

"I'm aware," Francesca nodded. "Of course if you are too cowardly to face your brother you could always have one of your men fight on your behalf, your husband perhaps."

"Kurt will not be participating," Sebastian was adamant. "I am the king. It is my duty to protect my husband and my children and to defend their honor. I will face my brother and I will surely defeat him."

"Then it has been decided," Queen Francesca smiled as Madeline's face dropped in fear. She was unsure that her eldest son had the skill to beat his highly trained younger brother in a jousting duel. The whole situation made her very uneasy. 

"You don't have to do this Sebastian," Madeline urged her son to reconsider. "You should talk to Kurt first. You have him and your son's to consider. What if something was to go wrong?"

"Alex is wise beyond his years," Sebastian spoke proudly of his oldest son. "Should I fail, with my husband's guidance he will make a fine king."

"I refuse to even entertain that possibility," Madeline replied emotionally. 

"If you'll excuse me," Francesca stood to leave. "You should begin preparations promptly. I must return home no later than three days from now."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed anxiously, trying to convince himself everything would be fine and that he hadn't just signed his own death warrant. After all if Hunter was a skilled jouster it couldn't be that difficult could it? He supposed he had three days left to find out.

In that moment Sebastian suddenly missed his father. In a circumstance such as this his harshness would have served Sebastian well. With Augustus gone though Seb made the decision to turn to the only other father figure he had left. He left his office, behind his mother and Brody's parents and headed for the stables to speak with Burt. He trusted he would have some sound advice to impart.

Upstairs as he finally woke, Kurt found he could use some assistance of his own. In his entire life his mouth had never been so furry and dry nor had his head ever pounded and spun so severely. He grimaced sourly as the stretched out his weary muscles and recalled vaguely in his head the actions that had lead to his current discomfort. 

The whiskey, Brody, swimming in the lake. He couldn't quite recall why that had seemed like a good idea. A kiss, Oh fuck a kiss, with Brody. Nope, Stop. He corrected himself. A kiss from Brody. Not a horrible kiss by all accounts but not one he'd welcomed by any means. Had he? 

Still partially drunk he struggled to pull himself up from the sofa. "Ehhh," he groaned, in obvious discomfort, holding his stomach as he dry retched into the trash can over and over. 

Fuck! Where was Sebastian? Kurt thought he remembered seeing Sebastian, a furious, absolutely pissed off Sebastian. Yes now he kind of remembered. His dad and Madeline had got engaged and he'd missed it. He'd congratulate them when he felt stronger but for now he needed to sort things out with Seb, apologise for their ridiculous argument of the previous day and just hold him or more precisely be held by him, by his strong loving arms, the ones that made Kurt feel so safe and cherished. 

"Sebastian!" he called as loud as he could gripping his sewing table to get himself upright. "Sebastian?"

"Damn it Kurt. Inside voice," Brody groaned, gripping his temples as he poked his head around the sewing room door, offering Kurt a carafe of water. "Seriously what is your problem?"

"You're not Sebastian," Kurt scowled at Brody, accepting the drink then quickly covering his shirtless torso with his blanket. Where the hell were his clothes? He thought back carefully. He vaguely kind of remembered his husband undressing him. He was pretty sure nothing happened though. He was certain he'd remember if he and Seb had had sex. It was always unforgettable. "I really can't deal with you right now," Kurt whined pathetically. "Where's Seb? I think I'm dying."

"Haven't seen him," Brody grimaced as he chuckled. "Drink the water and stop whining like a baby. It's just a hangover. You were drunk off your ass last night, light weight."

"Yes," Kurt nodded grimly, gulping back half of the carafe at once. "Thank you for your assistance with that by the way."

"Oh no," Brody shook his head. "Don't you even think about blaming me. The whiskey and the lake adventure were all your idea. Don't pretend you didn't have fun Kurtie," Brody wiggled his eye brows at Kurt suggestively. "Though not as much fun as I'd have liked."

"Ugh," Kurt shuddered in disgust. "You need to stop that. I'm on to you."

"I'd rather you were on top of me," Brody smirked. 

"I'm serious," Kurt scowled. "You claim to be Seb's best friend and to care about him but what you did last night didn't show it. I'm sorry you're yet to find your person but I'll be damned if I let you destroy what I have with mine. I love Sebastian. As you well know he's kind and generous and loving. You need to stop taking advantage of that and you need to stop flirting with me. I'm not interested. I adore him."

"Is that true?" Sebastian piped up from behind Brody, startling him and Kurt both.

"Of course," Kurt nodded sheepishly, feeling as awkward as Brody looked, about Seb overhearing their conversation.

"Can you leave us please?" Sebastian scowled at his best friend. "I think Kurt has made his position clear." 

"Of course," Brody nodded timidly, guiltily avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. 

"Oh and Brodes, I've been tolerant up until now but if you ever touch my husband or so much as even throw a flirty smile in his direction ever again I'll kill you," Sebastian spoke seriously. "Stone dead. It will be slow. It will be painful and I will savour every second of it. Are we clear?"

Brody nodded still unable to look his friend in the eye.

"I said are we clear?" Sebastian roared aggressively. 

"We are clear," Brody responded respectfully. 

"Good," Sebastian hid his satisfied smirk from Brody's gaze. "Now fuck off out of my sight."

"I'm sorry Seb," Brody muttered, hesitating.

"Save it," Seb scoffed in disgust. "I suggest you leave before this urge I have to seriously maim you takes over."

Brody nodded and left as Sebastian stepped into the sewing room and closed the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian sceptically.

"Fuck, yes, it was necessary," Sebastian frowned. "He's lucky I like him or I wouldn't have hesitated to follow through with that threat. What the fuck happened last night? Did you two fuck?"

"Of course not," Kurt looked affronted. 

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Sebastian pushed. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Kurt snapped defensively.

"Nope that's bullshit," Sebastian glared shaking his head. "You don't get to be pissed at me Kurt. You staggered into our chambers at day break, blind drunk in front of our boys, wet and filthy after spending the night with my best friend. Now I'll ask you again," Sebastian got angrier with each word he spoke. "What fucking happened?"

"You were so angry at me..." Kurt began quietly. 

"Oh no," Sebastian poked Kurt in the chest. "No fucking way! You do not get to blame this on me. All I've done is love you. I've taken care of you. I've shared and been open with you. This is not my fault. Try again Kurt."

"He kissed me," Kurt blurted shamefully.

"Well isn't that lovely," Sebastian sneered sarcastically. "That's just fucking perfect. Was it good? Did you kiss him back? Did you two sit back together and laugh at poor clueless Sebastian?"

"No," Kurt was offended. "I didn't kiss him back and no it wasn't good because it wasn't you."

"Oh and it won't be me for a very long time Kurt," Sebastian went on the attack. "Why were you alone with him? You knew his intentions. The whole fucking kingdom knew he wanted you. You wanted him too didn't you?"

"We've had this conversation before," Kurt replied defensively. "The man I want is you."

"Then why?" Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"I didn't plan it," Kurt tried to explain. "I was upset and there was whiskey. A shit load of whiskey."

"And?" Sebastian prompted.

"And we decided to take a walk to the lake," Kurt explained.

"So that's why you were wet," Sebastian mused.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I was pissed at him about the kiss, so as we were about to leave I shoved him into the water. I think he pulled me in with him. I said no Sebastian. It was the briefest of kisses and I didn't want it. Please don't ever think that it meant something."

"Do you know how much it hurts me to look at you and to know that you're my husband but that I'm not the last man that kissed you?" Sebastian bit into his bottom lip to stifle his tears. "Do have any idea how that feels?"

"Sebby, I'm so sorry," Kurt teared up reaching out his hand to his husband. "I was so stupid. I should never have put myself in that position. I should have run after you when you walked away yesterday at the party. I should have made you see how much I love you and how much I want to be yours and how desperately grateful I am that you're mine."

Seb sat down on the sofa beside Kurt, maintaining a safe distance. "You really need to go and bathe," he complained, removing a dry dead leaf from Kurt's hair. "I swear I can smell him on you."

"First, kiss me?" Kurt pleaded softly, licking his dry lips. 

Sebastian hesitated, shaking his head. "I need time," he murmured apprehensively. "And you really need to do something about your breath. You wreak of alcohol. If you go near our boys or any other human person they'll get drunk on the fumes alone. It's very unbecoming of royalty."


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian ponders the future of his and Kurt's marriage.

"I think I've made a huge mistake," Sebastian sighed heavily, massaging his right temple. "You love Nick, don't you?"

"What gave me away?" Jeff chuckled, gazing lovingly across the garden at Nick who was chasing the kids across the grass. "Of course I do. He's my rock, my happy place. Is everything okay with you and Kurt?"

"I don't know," Sebastian sighed again. "How important do you think love is in a marriage?"

"It's everything. Why would you even ask that?" Jeff frowned in confusion. 

"I chose Kurt with my heart, not my head and I can't help feeling today that maybe he wasn't the best choice for me," Sebastian admitted sadly.

"That's crazy," Jeff was shocked. "You two are perfect for each other."

"To be honest I'm not that certain anymore," Sebastian shook his head sadly. "I love him so much. I have since we were six years old but I can't help thinking that maybe that feeling isn't completely mutual. He wasn't even in love with me when we married. I had to coerce him into agreeing to it. Our wedding night was nothing short of a disaster."

"I didn't know you then," Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I feel like I know you both now though and trust me when I tell you Kurt loves you Sebastian...the way he looks at you..."

"I don't know," Seb mumbled doubtfully. 

"What happened?" Jeff asked softly, supportively holding Seb's forearm. "Where's this coming from?"

"Ugh!" Seb grumbled, hesitating as he tried to decide whether he should trust Jeff or not. "Kurt and Brody got drunk off their asses together last night and kissed," he murmured shamefully, seemingly blaming himself. 

"Woah," Jeff frowned harshly. "Not cool. That doesn't sound like the Kurt we know though. Brody perhaps, he's pretty wild but not Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Not really," Seb replied sombrely. "We had a fight yesterday," Seb admitted. "I feel like my marriage is falling apart. I've been stabbed in battle. I have the scars to prove it and it might sound ridiculous but that was no where near as painful as this."

"I imagine it hurts," Jeff was sympathetic. "I'm not sure what I'd do. I guess it would depend on if he had feelings for the guy."

"Kurt said he doesn't but I'm not certain he has feelings for me either. I feel like everything I trusted wasn't real," Sebastian mused with a huff. "I love him and I'd never want to lose him but I won't force someone to be with me who doesn't love me," Seb repeated the words he'd spoken to Kurt previously. "I feel so confused. It's probably selfish to say but surely I deserve to be loved."

"Seeing you two together I don't think there's any doubt he loves you," Jeff smiled encouragingly. "Do you think you'll be able to forgive him?" 

"I have to, don't I?" Seb shrugged. "It's not just about me and Kurt. I have our boys to consider too. They've been through so much in their short, little lives I can't tear their new family apart over one kiss."

"That needs to be a consideration," Jeff agreed. "But your kids will know if you're miserable together and it won't do them any good."

"We aren't miserable," Seb defended his marriage. "Aside from this incident and the odd argument over my brother's fate I've never been happier."

"Then you're with the right man," Jeff concluded smiling. "No couple is perfect. Nick and I fight too, over petty things usually, like laundry or money. Just be patient and give yourself a little time to heal."

"Are you unwell Dad?" Alex interrupted with concern over hearing the end of his father's conversation. 

"No buddy. There's nothing for you to worry about," Seb assured his son. "Everything is alright."

"Good," Alex smiled. "Can Anna and I go into the village and visit with Chris? Please dad. I miss him."

"Young love," Seb teased, grinning at his son. "How about we send for Christopher instead? I think it's safer to bring him here."

"Can we?" Anna sounded excited, obviously liking Alex's boyfriend as much as she liked Alex. "He's so nice.

"Of course," Sebastian agreed. "I'm so pleased to see how well you three get along."

"I wish I lived here so I could be friends with Alex and Chris all the time," Anna declared, wrapping her arms affectionately around Alex. 

Alex giggled, cuddling Anna against his side. "You should all move here," he suggested. "You'd love it here. It's a great place. Isn't it Dad?"

"I think so," Sebastian nodded. "But it is my kingdom so I could be a little biased."

"Can we dad? Can we?" Anna pleaded to Jeff. "It's so much better here than in our village and then I could see Alex all the time and you and daddy could see Kurt and Sebastian and the boys love Connor. Look how well they play together. Pleeeease Dad. Please."

"But what about all your friends at home? Moving across the kingdom is a big deal," Jeff explained patiently to his daughter. "Your father and I would need to find work and a new house, then we'd need to pack everything and transport it. It's not as simple as you think."

"Dad will give you a job won't you Dad?" Alex replied enthusiastically. "And you can live here with us. We have lots of room. It would be so great."

"We'll see," Jeff responded positively to appease the children, while tossing Sebastian a knowing look that said it was never going to happen. 

"I know what that means," Anna looked to Alex pouting. "When he says that it always means no."

Jeff chuckled lightly. "I love how well my daughter knows me. What it means is that there's a lot to consider. Your daddy and I would need to talk it through together. It would be a huge change for all of us."

"Sure," Anna grumbled. "I guess I understand that. Maybe we could come and visit more often then or maybe Alex's daddies will let him come stay with us sometimes."

"What about Chris though?" Alex looked worried. "I can't see him at your house. I'm already scared that when he gets his forever family they'll live far away and take him where I can't see him anymore."

"I hadn't considered that," Sebastian offered thoughtfully. "If the worst happens we could always work something out."

"Have you considered..." Jeff began.

"Kurt and I talked about it," Sebastian cut him off. "But we are new to each other and this whole parenting thing so we feel like having three children is a little beyond us right now."

"They can be a handful," Jeff grinned at his daughter. 

"We are angels," Anna giggled. "You are so lucky to have us."

"If you say so," Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you two go and find William and have him send someone into the village to fetch Chris," Sebastian suggested. "Also please let him know that our guests and I would like some tea."

"Thank you. I will. I love you dad," Alex pecked Sebastian's cheek before running off hand in hand with Anna to find William. 

"Those few words make it all worth while, don't they?" Jeff smiled after the children.

"You should consider moving," Sebastian replied, his face dropping markedly as he saw Kurt approach.

"It's okay," Jeff replied, noticing Sebastian's sudden discomfort. "Just talk to him." He got up from the garden bench, joining his husband and the three boys playing, to give Sebastian and Kurt a moment.

"Hey," Seb awkwardly half smiled as Kurt got close.

"Hey," Kurt responded anxiously. "Would you mind...would it...is it...is it okay if I join you?"

"Yeah, of course," Seb nodded, gesturing to the seat beside him that Jeff had just vacated.

"I just passed Alex and Anna on their way inside. They said Christopher is coming over," Kurt tried to act normally despite his obvious anxiety. 

"Alex misses him," Seb muttered. "It's super cute." 

"You're super cute," Kurt attempted to take Seb's hand. 

"We need to talk," Seb's tone and expression were serious as he pulled his hand back. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

"You want a divorce, don't you?" Kurt looked at Sebastian devastated. "I love you Sebby. I know I made a mistake but please don't do this. Don't break up our family."

"I don't know what I want," Sebastian snapped. "You've broken my fucking heart. What I wanted to say has nothing to do with our marriage. There's been a decision made about Hunter. I thought you should know that I'm to challenge him in a joust within the next three days."

"No!" Kurt replied adamantly. "You can't do that Sebastian. It's too dangerous. I won't allow it. There's no way." 

"Excuse me?" Sebastian was shocked. "I'm afraid you lost your right to tell me what to do when you kissed my best friend."

"I didn't kiss him," Kurt frowned. "He kissed me. There's a massive difference but if I can't tell you what to do then I'll beg you. Please don't joust against Hunter. While you were away defending our kingdom he was training day in and day out, rain, hail or shine. I've seen him Sebastian. He's very skilled. He's never lost a battle."

"There's always a first time," Sebastian replied with more confidence than he felt. "I have to do this. I want him gone and I'm out of options."

"Then let one of your guards fight in your place," Kurt suggested. "If not for me then for our boys. We love you. We need you babe."

"And be labelled a coward? I don't think so," Sebastian responded stubbornly. "All my life I have fought my own battles. This one will be no exception."

"That's all well and good," Kurt argued. "but if we are both honest then this is my battle to fight. I was the one he kidnapped and assaulted, not you. I should be the one to joust against him."

"I forbid it," Sebastian spoke sternly.

"You forbid it?" Kurt was flabbergasted.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "I am the king. The ruler of this kingdom, Am I not? I may not to be able to prevent my husband's wandering eyes but I will sure as hell prevent him from risking his life."

"I don't have wandering eyes," Kurt was offended. "I may not have discouraged Brody as forcefully as I should have but in case you hadn't noticed I'm not really inundated with friends. I didn't want to offend one of the few I have, especially not your best friend."

"But it's okay to offend me?" Sebastian looked sad.

"That's never okay," Kurt replied sincerely. "What do I need to do Sebastian to prove to you how much I love you and want you?"

"There's nothing right now," Sebastian looked down at his feet. "I just need time, space. I don't know. I know I love you. Everything just feels like it's falling apart. Our marriage, my family. Hunter is my brother. I hate him but I still love him, you know?"

"Yes I know," Kurt nodded sympathetically, fighting every urge he held within his heart to just pull Seb into his arms and never let go. "That's why I freed him last time. You shouldn't have to live with your brother's blood on your hands baby. It's too much to ask of any man."

"You're right," Seb sighed. "Fuck this. He's Brody's husband and that bastard owes me after what he did last night. Let him joust against Hunter. He has no children, no throne, no responsibilities. If he does that and wins I'll forgive you both. If he loses then I guess it will just be you."

Kurt seemed dubious although he certainly preferred this option to letting Sebastian into the jousting arena. Seb might not be feeling it right now but Kurt did love him. It would kill him to see his Sebastian hurt or even worse than that to have him taken from him. "I'm not sure Francesca will agree," Kurt spoke quietly.

"To be honest," Sebastian answered with total disinterest. "I really don't care. I've had it with being Mr Nice Guy and getting taken advantage of. I am the king. This is my kingdom. What I say here, goes. If she doesn't like it, she knows the way home."

Kurt didn't reply. He simply sat staring at his husband, his eyes wide as if he was suddenly seeing the real Sebastian for the very first time. A strong, powerful and noble man. A King, his husband and the father of his children. Kurt felt overawed. He felt a little intimidated but never in his life had he ever felt more in love. Sebastian gazed back seeing all that and more in Kurt's adoring eyes. Suddenly for him the world seemed safer. He knew he wasn't alone. As he took Kurt's hand gently in his he realised that perhaps everything might turn out okay for them and their little family after all with just a little luck and lots and lots of love.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sebastian begins to stand up for himself Kurt realises everything he's taken for granted.

"I have decided I will not be jousting against my brother," Sebastian declared that night at the dinner table, after the children had left to prepare for bed. 

"But we decided...." Queen Francesca began angrily as Kurt and Madeline both sighed in relief. 

"But we decided nothing," Sebastian cut her off abruptly. "When you forced your son to marry Hunter you made that animal your problem. You now know what kind of person he is. If that offends you I suggest Brody is the man to challenge him, not me."

"My son is not a jouster," Francesca gasped. "This is preposterous."

"No more preposterous than you thinking you can come into my home, insult me and my love ones and order all of us around. I am the king here. I rule this thriving kingdom. You might be wise to remember that."

"Well, I never," Francesca looked at Sebastian horrified. "You arrogant..."

"Mind what you say woman," Sebastian stood firm as he turned to Brody. "I was willing and I wanted to help you but you betrayed me in a way I never imagined my best friend ever would."

"Betrayed you?" Francesca rudely interrupted, looking mortified. "My son has been nothing but loyal to you." 

Sebastian scoffed. "I wish with all my heart that that were so but it isn't. Brody is fully aware of what he's done."

"And I'm deeply sorry," Brody addressed Sebastian with the upmost sincerity.

"Never apologise sweetheart," Francesca advised Brody sternly. "It's a sign of weakness. You most certainly do not want to been seen as a push over."

"I honestly don't care Mother," Brody glared at Francesca. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did. I feel terribly guilty for hurting my friends."

"If that's true," Sebastian replied sceptically. "Prove it and deal with Hunter yourself. You are the obvious choice. You're his husband now."

"I can not allow this," Francesca protested aggressively.

"Well it's too bad that in my kingdom you don't get a say," Sebastian scowled. "You are, of course welcome to leave at your leisure. My servants will be more than happy to help you gather your belongings. Just remember to take your villainous son in law with you. He is your responsibility now to deal with as you see fit."

"I...I..." The queen stuttered, so shocked that someone had finally stood up to her that she was speechless. 

"Just as I thought," Sebastian gloated confidently. "Now I believe you gave me a time frame of three days. By my calculations that gives our dear dear Brody two remaining days left to prepare for his challenge. I wish him well."

"But Sebastian?" Brody argued feebly.

"Enough Brody! I welcomed you into my home and my family. I treated you as a brother and encouraged you to become a friend to Kurt and an uncle to Alex and Connor. In return you chose to betray me by taking liberties with my husband. That seriously crossed the line. I am now wiping my hands of you to take care of myself and my loved ones. I would encourage you, if you are ever going to rule your own kingdom some day to finally man up and deal with your own problems, deal with your own husband, instead of hiding under your mother's skirt like a coward and trying to steal what's mine."

With that, Sebastian got up abruptly from the table and stormed from the room, leaving a mass of stunned faces staring after him.

"What did he mean about Brody taking liberties with you?" Burt looked at Kurt then Brody with extreme judgement. 

"That is hardly appropriate dinner conversation," Francesca huffed, as Madeline eyed Kurt suspiciously.

Kurt shamefully shrivelled under the scrutiny. "I think I'll go and make sure Seb's okay," he muttered quietly, excusing himself from the table before heading out the same door that Sebastian had recently exited through and then up the stairs. 

He found Sebastian in the library pacing angrily. "What do you want?" Sebastian snapped fiercely.

"I wanted to check that you're all right," Kurt eyed Sebastian with concern. 

"Of course I'm not," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've had it with everyone trying to undermine me. No one ever disrespected my father like this."

"I'm sorry you feel disrespected Baby," Kurt spoke softly in an attempt to appease his man. 

"Stop being so fucking condescending," Sebastian huffed. "Just leave me alone! Go away! You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Sebastian?" Kurt stepped back a few steps, offended.

"Tell me Kurt. How was it kissing my best friend? Did he take your breath away? Did he make you as hard as I do?" Sebastian sneered, cruelly.

"No," Kurt replied instantly. "No."

"Why is it that for so long you didn't want me and yet you're always finding yourself being kissed supposedly against your will by the men closest me. First Hunter now Brody. It all seems a bit coincidental," Sebastian accused harshly.

"Are you suggesting that I wanted Hunter to kidnap and torture me?" Kurt teared up. "Or that I welcomed Brody's attentions? You said yourself that I don't even like him."

"You don't need to like someone to be attracted to them. Growing up you didn't like me and yet you confessed to touching yourself for years to thoughts of me," Sebastian reminded Kurt.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Kurt blushed, looking down at his feet. "I didn't tell you that so you could throw it in my face."

"Why then?" Sebastian demanded.

"So you'd know how you effected me, I guess. You are different Sebastian from any other man who has ever crossed my path. The attraction I feel towards you, the love I have for you isn't like anything I've ever experienced before in my life. When you walk into a room, every time I see you my heart races and my day feels instantly brighter. Every time you smile at me it takes my breath away. Your loving touch, it melts my brain. One single brush of your fingertips against my skin and every coherent thought in my head dissolves away and I'm instantly overwhelmed with the need to be closer to you. You are my world Sebastian and no unwanted second rate kiss from Brody will change that."

"I do appreciate the sentiment but talk is cheap, Kurt," Sebastian's expression was blank. "It's been a heart wrenching day. I'll be in our chambers if the boys or anyone should need me."

"I'll check on them and be right in," Kurt turned to leave.

"I don't think so," Sebastian shook his head. "I told you I need space."

"You're kicking me out of our bed again? Kurt clarified, his voice strained and broken.

"Most of our guests have departed. There are no shortage of rooms for you to retire to. I'm sure Brody would welcome you," Sebastian snipped jealously.

"I might just take him up on that," Kurt spat back spitefully. 

"Then consider us through," Sebastian's tone was ice cold.

"Why are you doing this over one stupid fucking kiss that I didn't even want?" Kurt screamed emotionally. Tears now streaking his flushed cheeks.

"Because it hurts Kurt. It fucking hurts. My husband and my best friend kissed. That hurts me," Sebastian roared back.

"I didn't kiss him back. I didn't want it," Kurt spoke forcefully. "I only want you. I married you. I love you."

"I can't trust you," Sebastian wiped an angry tear from his cheek. "I've loved you for almost 15 years and now..."

"15 years?" Kurt was shocked. 

"What does it matter?" Sebastian shrugged. 

"It matters to me," Kurt reached for Sebastian but Seb stepped back. "You matter to me," Kurt added, clearly upset by his husband's rejection.

"I want to be alone," Sebastian sighed. "I've moved Jeff, Nick and their kids into the rooms up the hall near mama's, so you'll find Connor and Alex in their own beds again," he explained bluntly, clearly urging Kurt to leave.

"Thank you for telling me," Kurt nodded agreeably in defeat. "I'll be in the chambers next to Connor's if you need me."

"I won't," Sebastian finished bluntly. "Good night Kurt."

"Night Sebby," Kurt muttered as he left to check on the boys. 

Kurt looked in on Connor first. He couldn't help marvelling at how he always looked so sweet and angelic in his sleep. Despite his marital problems Kurt smiled softly to himself as he pecked the toddler's freckled forehead, thinking back to the silent, timid little boy he'd first met in the corner of the orphanage common room, playing blocks. Connor was a totally different child now, so chatty and out going, and Kurt felt that he and Seb could proudly take some of the credit for that. 

Together he and Sebastian made a great partnership. Kurt was afraid he had ruined that. It terrified him that he might lose his family. He loved his boys but even more than that he loved Sebastian. He had to make Seb see that. He gently pulled Connor's covers up and quietly exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar before checking on Alex.

Kurt was surprised to find Alex's bedroom unusually messy. Papers and pencils scattered his floor. There were masses of drawings and sketches everywhere, clear evidence of how Alex, Chris and Anna had spent their afternoon together. Kurt had to carefully weave through the chaos to get into the room. He paused to admire the art work, easily recognising Alex's unique style. The child was a gifted artist. It made Kurt very proud. 

Kurt quietly awwed as he approached Alex's bed to find him and Anna cuddled innocently together with her head of his chest, both sound asleep. Kurt loved Anna. She was so spirited yet sincere and he loved how close her and Alex had become in just two short days. He hoped their friendship would be a lasting one. They seemed to share a lot in common.

Kurt left the two children untouched and tiptoed carefully from the room. Out in the hall way he paused, hesitating before his and Sebastian's chamber door. He swore when he listened closely he could hear Sebastian moving around inside, no doubt preparing for bed. It stung Kurt that Sebastian had banished him from their bed again. He understood why. He knew if roles were reversed and Brody had kissed Sebastian instead. He would be devastated. How was he supposed to make it up to Sebastian though if Seb continued to put distance between them?

He took a deep breath and bravely opened the chamber door, stepping inside.

Sebastian paused what he was doing and looked over at him with surprise and Kurt couldn't be sure but also maybe with a little relief.

"What are you..." Sebastian began as he slid on his glasses and picked up his book.

"I'm not letting you push me away," Kurt interrupted. "This is my marriage too and my bed that I share with the man that I love more than anything else in the world."

"Is that so?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking almost impressed that Kurt was finally fighting for their relationship.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, nervously chewing his lip as he admired how sexy his man looked in glasses. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay then," Seb replied, climbing into bed. "Do you want to shut the door then?" 

"Of course," Kurt nodded, closing their bedroom door and beginning to change for bed. 

"I love you," Sebastian grinned softly, peaking over the top of his novel to watch Kurt undress.

"I love you more," Kurt smiled sweetly back and as Sebastian locked eyes with him he realised for the first time since they married that just maybe that was true. Seb knew it wasn't a competition and that love couldn't really be measured liked that but he took a moment anyway to revel in the fact that the boy he'd loved since he was 6 years old truly loved him too.

"I hope you know none of this means you're getting laid tonight," Sebastian scrunched his nose playfully as Kurt got into bed beside him. 

"Just read your book Sebastian," Kurt scoffed as he shuffled over and nestled against his husband's side. 

"It's a good one," Seb replied, his warm breath brushing the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck as he showed Kurt the cover. "Have you read it?"

"No, I don't think so," Kurt shook his head, shivering as his skin goosebumped in response.

"You okay?" Seb checked, looking quizzically over his glasses at Kurt.

"I'm with you," Kurt sighed contently. "I'm perfect."

"Don't ever do that again," Sebastian replied sternly, referring to the kiss from Brody.

"I didn't even want to the first time," Kurt assured him again.

"These lips," Seb put his book down and cupping Kurt's cheek, traced his thumb over Kurt's lips, first the bottom one then the top with a feather light touch. "These lips..." he repeated with conviction, tracing them again. "...are mine."

"Yours," Kurt nodded, sucking the tip of Sebastian's thumb into his mouth.

Sebastian's whined softly. His breath catching in his throat as he watched mesmerised. "Nobody ever kisses these lips but me," Seb withdrew his thumb and leaned in so close that their lips were practically touching. "Nobody ever. Is that clear?"

"It's clear," Kurt replied breathlessly, the sexual tension between the two of them so electric that Kurt was certain he'd never been more aroused in his life. 

"Good!" Sebastian chuckled, pulling away sharply. "Sweet dreams Kurt."

"What the...?" Kurt stared panting at Sebastian with a stunned frown.

"You didn't think it would be that simple to return to my good graces, did you?" He smirked, returning to his book. "If you want my kisses you'll have to earn them. Good night Gorgeous."

"Good night," Kurt pouted, wondering why he'd ever thought it was a good idea to get drunk with Brody. He'd known the prince's reputation and he'd known Brody wanted him. He was so stupidly thoughtless sometimes. 

Kurt sighed sadly, so desperately longing for the touch of Seb's soft perfect lips on his, for just one sweet tender kiss before he drifted off to sleep. He'd never wanted anything more in his life but he knew he didn't deserve it. 

He decided in that moment that he didn't care what it took, he'd do whatever he needed to to earn Seb's kisses, to earn Seb's trust back and to have that blissful closeness with him again that he'd so shamefully taken for granted up until now. Kurt loved Sebastian so much and he realised in that moment as he laid beside the king watching him read that it was way past time that he started proving it.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian copes as best as he can with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I've had the servants bring down my father's battle armour from the attic. I know it's dated but it's of the finest quality and since he was a similar build to you it shouldn't require much adjustment by my blacksmiths," Sebastian addressed Brody coldly as they passed on the stairs.

"Thank you. I guess," Brody muttered quietly. "Look Seb, I'm really sorry, okay? Can we just sit down and talk friend to friend?" 

"Friend to friend?" Sebastian scoffed. "Do you seriously think we are still friends after you kissed my husband?"

"I was drunk Seb. I made a mistake. You have to forgive me," Brody pleaded.

"No I don't." Seb shook his head. "You and I have been friends for years. We fought the war together. I almost died Brody protecting you. Do I need to show you the scars? I have always had your back. I always trusted you. So just tell me why...Tell me why I should ever forgive you for trying to take from me the one person I love most in all the world."

"You're so lucky Sebastian," Brody eyed his friend enviously. "You have everything, this grand castle, a flourishing kingdom, two adorable children and the love of a beautiful man. What do I have?"

"You are so ungrateful," Sebastian scoffed disgustedly. "You have plenty. The freedom to do as you please, good friends and parents who care for you. Do you not think I would trade my throne in a heart beat to have my parents back?"

"You are a fine king Seb," Brody complimented his friend. 

"You can not understand the burden of being responsible for so many lives," Sebastian sighed. "It weighs so heavily on me and now I have to worry about the stability of my marriage too. My life isn't the fairy tale you think it is."

"I guess you made it all look so easy that I didn't realise how difficult it's been for you," Brody smiled sympathetically. 

"I've barely had time to breathe since my father died," Sebastian confided in Brody, taking a deep breath. "There was my wedding, Kurt's abduction, the boys adoption...I never got to grieve him. He was a hard man but I miss him."

"I'm sorry," Brody said again at a total loss for words.

"I don't want your pity," Sebastian replied sternly. "I want you to stay away from my husband and to deal with Hunter."

"You have my word," Brody nodded, continuing down the stairs. "I will stop by the stables and see your blacksmiths on my way to the jousting arena. My father's guard has some experience and he has agreed to train me for tomorrow's competition."

"I wish you success," Sebastian offered sincerely. 

"Will you be there?" Brody asked timidly. "Tomorrow for the battle?"

"Of course," Sebastian nodded. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," Brody admitted. "I don't want to die."

"You survived a war that so many didn't," Sebastian reminded him. "I wouldn't have nominated you if I didn't think you could win."

"Right," Brody looked unconvinced.

"You're the world's worst best friend," Sebastian chuckled. "But I love you and I don't wish you dead, just severely maimed."

"Are you and Kurt okay?" Brody checked with concern

"I honestly don't know," Sebastian shrugged. "Nor do I think it's any concern of yours. Your interference has caused enough problems."

"You should know he loves you Sebastian," Brody spoke reverently. "He was very clear about that when he declined my attentions."

"He turned you down?" Sebastian asked, his heart hopefully skipping a beat.

Brody nodded, walking away. "I didn't stand a chance," he tossed back over his shoulder.

Sebastian smiled softly to himself as he continued up the stairs to join Jeff and Nick in the library. Maybe Kurt hadn't been as welcoming to Brody's advances as he'd initially assumed. This thought reassured him greatly. 

"The children love it here," he overheard Jeff say from the hallway. "And we still have most of your reward money. We could buy a little cottage in the village or a small property near here. We wouldn't even have to sell our current home. We could rent it out or vacation in it."

"And how would we live baby?" Nick sounded sceptical. "Without employment."

"The way we always have," Jeff spoke fondly. "Together, deeply in love, raising our kids by day and raising our..."

"Okay okay," Nick giggled. "I get your point. Is this what you really want my darling?"

"I think it is," Jeff confirmed. "Anna and Alex have really bonded. You know how hard it's been for her to make friends since we took her in and the boys love Connor. Plus I really think Kurt and Seb need us. Their marriage is struggling."

"Kurt is way too flirty for a married man," Nick commented quietly. "If I were married to a king..."

"Am I not enough for you?" Sebastian could hear the playful pout in Jeff's voice as he himself dealt with the sting of Nick's.

"You are everything, my beautiful little blonde bombshell," Nick replied affectionately as Sebastian stepped into the room.

"Oh hey," Jeff grinned, lightly blushing as he kissed Nick one final time and climbed up from where he sat straddling his lap. "We were just talking about the possibility of relocating locally."

"I know Alex would be delighted," Sebastian smiled, pouring himself a whiskey from the decanter on the side table and then offering one to his guests.

"It's a little early for us," Jeff declined as he and Nick looked at each other and then   
Sebastian with concern. "We try not to drink before 10am."

"That's a good policy," Sebastian grinned, throwing back half the glass full in one gulp and then shuddering as it burned it's way down his throat. 

"Are you okay?" Nick enquired cautiously.

"Tomorrow either my heinous brother or my deceptive best friend will die, maybe both. I love my husband and I can't bring myself to even kiss him cause he kissed another man. Did you know we haven't made love in days?" Sebastian stared vacantly at his friends. 

"I told you," Jeff muttered to Nick quietly. "They're struggling."

"Jeff and I don't do it everyday either," Nick attempted to comfort Sebastian. 

"Nicky?" Jeff frowned.

"What?" Nick grinned. "There was that one day a few months ago when you were ill and we didn't and there are days occasionally when we only do it once."

"Not helping guys," Sebastian grimaced. "Is that really true? Everyday?"

"I can't help it," Nick ran his hand through Jeff's floppy blonde hair. "Look at him. He's sexy as fuck."

"I guess so," Sebastian agreed politely. 

"Kurt loves you," Jeff smiled reassuringly at the king. "He's down in his sewing room looking awfully forlorn. Go talk to him."

"And leave you two in here alone on my favourite sofa?" Sebastian shook his head. 

"You have a favourite sofa?" Nick looked puzzled before he clicked. "Eww, you and Kurt...? On this sofa? Sebastian!"

Sebastian chuckled, heading for the door. "I'll be in the sewing room," he grinned. "I'm leaving this door open freaks."

"Do you really think that will stop us," Nicky laughed. 

"I'm hoping so," Sebastian scowled playfully at the couple. "You wouldn't want Queen Francesca to catch you."

"And there goes my chance of ever getting hard again," Jeff joked. 

"Thanks so much," Nick called after Sebastian with a giggle as wandered off up the hall to find Kurt.

"What are you making?" Sebastian asked curiously as he leant casually against the door frame of Kurt's sewing room.

"Nothing but a mess," Kurt sighed, unpicking his long crooked row of stitches for the third time. "It's hopeless. I can't seem to concentrate."

"Something on your mind?" Sebastian enquired, stepping into the room and sitting himself on the sofa by Kurt's side. 

"Us...You...I can't lose you," Kurt uttered tearfully, dropping his sewing on the table. 

"I've waited all my life to be with you Kurt and I had you and it was more magical than I ever imagined it could be," Seb reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek softly. 

"You're speaking in past tense," Kurt looked devastated.

"I don't know what you want Kurt. Your words say one thing but your actions are all over the place. That night out in the garden when we made love over and over, I thought we'd be together forever."

"We will be," Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Do you?" Sebastian held back his own tears. "Do you realise that you've never taken me down to lake and kissed me in the moon light like you did with Brody. You've never taken me on a date or serenaded me or even given me flowers. It has always been i who has had to pursue you."

"I didn't know you wanted flowers," Kurt sighed, missing Sebastian's point entirely. 

"I don't really," Sebastian groaned in frustration.

"Then what are you talking about?" Kurt looked confused. "What do you want?"

"I want to feel loved and appreciated," Sebastian sounded exasperated. "I want romance. I want a man that adores me, that can't keep his eyes and hands off me, that doesn't even notice other men exist. I want to be wooed and seduced, swept of my feet..."

"I don't make you feel loved?" Kurt looked heartbroken. 

"Not when you lap up Brody's attentions so eagerly," Sebastian shook his head.

"You must know Brody isn't half the man you are Sebby," Kurt spoke from his heart, taking Sebastian's hand in his own. 

"What happened at the lake?" Seb asked squeezing Kurt's hand, needing any connection he could get to his husband without compromising himself.

"I was drunk," Kurt began.

"I saw you when you got back," Sebastian looked unimpressed. 

"And I don't know, I was laying on the grass...I dunno if I fell or...are you sure you wanna hear this?"

"I think I have to," Seb nodded. "So I can move on."

"He laid beside me and we were sharing a bottle of whiskey and chatting. I can't remember what we talked about, you maybe and then I reached over him for the whiskey..."

"...And he kissed you?" A tear ran down Seb's cheek as Kurt nodded shamefully.  
"Then what? You kissed him back?"

"No," Kurt looked Sebastian in the eyes, sadly. "I told him no. I told him that I love you. That I love our little family."

"And he stopped?" Sebastian felt the need to clarify. 

"He stopped," Kurt confirmed. 

"That's everything that happened?" Sebastian checked.

"That's all," Kurt nodded, deciding it best to hide from Sebastian that Brody had propositioned him. Since he'd turned him down flatly anyway there seemed no point in causing Seb more pain. He'd been through enough. 

"Was it good?" Seb asked cautiously as if afraid of the answer. 

"It was nothing," Kurt cupped Seb's cheek with his free hand, stroking his smooth cheek with his thumb as he leaned in. "Have you been drinking?" Kurt hesitated, catching a whiff of alcohol on Sebastian's breath. "It's a little early in the day isn't it?"

"It was half a glass. Things are stressful right now," Seb turned away, removing Kurt's hand from his face. "Are you of all people seriously going to judge me for drinking?"

"No," Kurt's face contorted in pain at his husband's abrasive tone. "I'm sorry. I forget everything you're dealing with."

"The joys of being king," Seb scoffed insincerely.

"Let me take you on a date," Kurt suggested. "We have to attend the joust tomorrow afternoon but if you're free tonight, we have Uncle Jeffie and Uncle Nicky here to babysit. Please Sebastian. It will help you relax and maybe help us reconnect."

"I think I'd like that," Sebastian remained guarded despite his delight. 

"Me too," Kurt gazed longingly at his husband, trying to decide where he should take him for their evening together. The lake was definitely out. It was tainted now but he then another idea struck him. "Would you do me the honour of meeting me downstairs an hour before dinner? Wear your best suit."

"My husband always chooses my clothes," Sebastian teased.

"I'll leave something out for you on our bed," Kurt grinned, returning to his sewing. "I love you Sebastian."

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled, getting up from the sofa. "Will I see you at lunch?"

"Possibly not," Kurt seemed unsure, gesturing to his sewing. "But I'll be waiting for you this evening."

"I can't wait," Seb smiled. "Where are our boys? I should let them know we won't be around later." 

"Connor is having his piano lesson and Alex is with Anna in the garden," Kurt smiled. "She slept in his bed last night. Do you think we should be concerned about that?"

"I don't think so," Sebastian looked totally unperturbed. "They're only kids and unless I'm mistaken our son is totally smitten with young Christopher."

"As I am with you," Kurt flirted gently, fearful of rejection.

"I'm giving you tonight to prove that," Sebastian smirked. "Who knows? If you play your cards right you might even get a goodnight kiss."

"I would welcome that very much," Kurt eyes fixated on Sebastian's mouth. 

"See you tonight Gorgeous," Seb grinned, self consciously licking his lips as he caught Kurt's gaze. "I've got children and royal duties to attend to."

"Have a good day sweetheart," Kurt smiled back, hungrily ogling Sebastian's ass as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is finally stepping up. Where would like to see him take his neglected hubby for date night?


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of The King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't said hi in a while but I love you guys. 
> 
> Gentle warning for a little rough play at the end of this chapter with a hint of Dom Sebastian. 
> 
> Also a reminder that Bartholomew and Jonathon are Niff's son. I had to go back and look up their names because I'd forgotten lol.
> 
> Enjoy. I know Kurt does ;)  
> xxx

Sebastian spent his day just as he'd planned. He had a meeting in the morning, with a group of local farmers who were struggling to pay the excessive taxes set by his father. After intense discussion and mutual compromise it concluded on amicable terms just in time for him to enjoy a late lunch with Jeff and Nick and all their children. 

His mother, he assumed was with Hunter. Sebastian had spotted her after Connor's piano lesson negotiating with his guards for access to the accommodations above the stables. He didn't blame her honestly. Hunter wasn't long for this world if everything went to plan and she was his mother, his very loving mother. Seb didn't begrudge her, her final goodbyes. 

Francesca and Edward were also expectantly absent from lunch, actively supporting Brody down at the jousting arena. Sebastian understood their anxiety for their son's life and welcoming the break from Francesca had kindly had their midday meal delivered to them by this servants. 

The only person whose absence Sebastian really felt was his husband's. He knew Kurt was busy sewing, preparing Madeline's gown for her upcoming nuptials to Burt Hummel but he missed him all the same. He'd been preoccupied all day with thoughts of Kurt. He had attempted to bury his misgivings over the kiss with...or rather the kiss FROM Brody and instead focused his daydreams on the evening ahead, pondering where Kurt might be taking him on their date, what they might do together, imagining what Kurt might wear and how handsome he'd look. 

Sebastian truly loved Kurt. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that the kiss from Brody was a just a brief, ugly twist in their story. A year from now, even decades from now, they'd still be together, blissfully in love and this pain he currently felt would all be long forgotten, buried deep beneath the million kisses he and Kurt had since shared. 

Sebastian smiled to himself. In just a few hours from now he'd be alone with his Kurt once more. He treasured his sons and his family and friends and every moment he was blessed to spend in their company but nothing made him happier than being with Kurt, holding him, getting lost in his eyes, kissing his soft, sweet lips. If their date went as well as he hoped it would he had every intention of kissing Kurt once again tonight. He could think of no other way to rid himself of his pain, of the emptiness he'd felt inside since he was betrayed?

"Dad? Dad? Daaaddd?" Connor's tiny impatient voice broke through Sebastian's thoughts as the toddler tugged at his sleeve. "Dad?" Connor repeated sharply. "Dad do's I have to eat dis? It's not good."

"Huh? What?" Sebastian shook his head gently to clear his mind. "What? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't like his lunch," Alex frowned at Sebastian's unusual absent mindedness. "Are you okay Dad?"

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled reassuringly at his son. "Just thinking about the meetings I had this morning Buddy...Connor if you don't like it. I'll have the servants fetch you something else."

"Can mys have cake?" Connor pleaded with a pouty face. "Pleeeeeeease Dad?"

"Can I too?" Bartholomew promptly requested from the opposite side of the table where he suddenly found the meal before him distasteful. 

"I like cake," Jonathon agreed, imitating Connor's pouty face. "I want some too."

"If they're having cake, Anna and I get cake too," Alex pushed his meal aside before taking Anna's too. "It's only fair."

"I think we have a mutiny on our hands," Nick laughed jovially. "Cake does sound good doesn't it?"

"It's sooooooo much betterer than cheese," Connor scrunched up his nose at the plate before him. "Mys really wants it."

Sebastian looked to Jeff and Nick for approval before reluctantly agreeing. He didn't like to assume that the other couple would condone high sugar foods for their children for lunch but they seemed totally unconcerned. Sebastian wished he was able to adopt their more casual approach to parenting instead of constantly worrying that every minute decision he made was scarring his impressionable boys for life.

"Please bring cake William," the King addressed his butler politely. 

A cake appeared promptly on the table and Jeff was bestowed the honour of cutting it and distributing the slices.

"His is bigger than mine!" Bartholomew pointed to his brother's piece with a scowl. "That's not fair."

"Oh for goodness sake. They are all the same," Jeff huffed. "Would you like a piece Sebastian?"

"Thank you. No," Sebastian shook his head, as he watched Connor devour his portion.

"Dis is so good," Connor giggled at his father with his cheeky face covered in frosting and crumbs. "Tanks you Dad."

"You're welcome little guy," Seb ruffled this son's hair as he got up from the table. "I have something to do. Take care of your big brother for me."

"Mys littler dough," Connor laughed with delight at the prospect of being left in charge of Alex.

"I love you both," Seb winked at Alex. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun on your date," Alex teased his father with humorous kissy gestures as Sebastian shot out of the dining room.

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he crossed the courtyard, then passed the stables to the jousting arena. His children were a constant source of amusement to him. He enjoyed the challenge of parenting aside Kurt. It brought him more joy than he could ever have imagined.

For the next hour or two the king stood back discreetly out of sight watching Prince Brody train for his jousting challenge. Brody sat regally upon his horse heavily adorned in the late Augustus's now well adjusted armour. He held his lance firmly as he charged from end to end under his coach's instruction, piercing his artificial target on each turn with an intermittent accuracy that concerned Sebastian slightly. Although he was not currently fond of either man it was Hunter's death he desired not Brody's.

Sebastian started back to the castle with a heavy heart. His mood rapidly lifting the closer he got to his chambers to prepare for his date. He whistled to himself as he stepped into the room he and Kurt shared. As promised his clothes for the evening were laid out on their bed ready. He smiled to himself, imagining Kurt fussing through his wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit. As Sebastian checked Kurt's choices he too agreed it was perfect. 

With time to spare Sebastian treated himself to the rare luxury of a long steamy bubble bath before shaving, grooming and dressing for his evening out. His stomach was a mass of anxious butterflies as he tied his shoes, his usual confidence diminished by the uncertainty of the night ahead. Sebastian liked control in all aspects of his life. It was this attribute that contributed most to his success as king. Handing over the reins to Kurt for the evening was difficult for him. 

He took numerous deep breaths just inside his chamber door before stepping out into the hall and heading down stairs. Impeccably dressed, Kurt greeted Sebastian outside with the warmest of smiles. Sebastian couldn't help smiling back, gasping at how gorgeous Kurt looked in his formal wear.

"Sebby," he reached a hand out to Sebastian. "Baby you look amazing."

"As do you," Seb beamed as Kurt offered him a bouquet of handpicked wild flowers tied with a blue ribbon, an almost identical shade to his Kurt's stunning eyes.

"They're so pretty. Thank you," Seb accepted the gift, burying his nose in the posey to savour the scent. 

"You're welcome," Kurt affectionately guided Sebastian forward with a gentle hand on the small of his back, opening the door of the royal carriage and gesturing for him to enter.

Once they were both seated side by side in the luxury carriage, with Kurt's approval their coachman started off.

"Would you care for a drink my darling?" Kurt offered Sebastian wine from a wicker basket by their feet.

"Please," Sebastian nodded, sitting his flowers in the basket and accepting a goblet. "This is so lovely. You have to tell me where we are going."

"You'll see," Kurt sipped his own wine, giving nothing away as the carriage headed off in the opposite direction to the village. They travelled for sometime, sipping their wine, admiring the view out the window in awkward silence. 

"You really didn't need to go to all this trouble," Sebastian finally spoke taking Kurt's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. 

"I wanted to," Kurt smiled, looking down at their linked fingers. "I love you Sebastian. It's time I proved it. I've neglected you long enough."

"I wouldn't call it neglect," Seb replied delicately, looking beyond Kurt, out the window at the passing hills and setting sun. "I have been feeling though that I'm a little more emotionally invested in our marriage than you are."

"I'm sorry Seb," Kurt raised Seb's hand to his mouth and locking eyes with him kissed each bent knuckle softly. "I think you're an incredible man."

"Hmm," Seb looked sceptical though moved. "I think you're amazing too."

Kurt released Sebastian's hand to cup his cheek. He looked deep into his husband's eyes, his loving gaze saying way more than his words ever could. He traced his extended thumb over Sebastian's smooth lips. "Please Sebby," he pleaded. "I need to kiss you now."

Sebastian's mouth curled into a arrogant smirk. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's palm and nodded, not saying a word. 

Kurt instantly closed the space between them, knocking Seb's wine goblet from his hand, his remaining red wine splashing across the floor and up the carriage wall, in his desperation.

Seb whimpered as Kurt's lips hungrily claimed his. Brody long forgotten as all the tension between the couple from the past few days culminated into deep passion. 

"Fuck I've missed your lips," Kurt whined against Sebastian's mouth, quickly drawing breath before moving in again. Seb's hand buried in his hair as their lips slid together, teeth clashing and tongues entwining, licking, exploring frantically in their furious need for each other. 

"Me too," Seb panted breathlessly as their carriage pulled to a rough halt. He giggled, pulling away to pick up his wine goblet and take in Kurt's dishevelled appearance. 

The coachman, acutely aware of how affectionate his employers could be, knocked at the carriage door, discreetly waiting for Kurt's approval before opening it. Smiling stupidly at each other Kurt and Sebastian quickly composed themselves before disembarking the carriage hand in hand. 

Seb looked around totally confused. The carriage had pulled over on the roadside seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Have you brought me out here to kill me?" He joked with Kurt. "Tell my boys I loved them because surely no one would ever recover my body here."

"Never judge a book by its cover," Kurt grinned fondly at his husband. 

"You should return in a few hours," he addressed the coachman politely apologising profusely for the spilt wine in the back of carriage. 

"So what now?" Sebastian eyed Kurt suspiciously as the carriage pulled away.

"Such impatience," Kurt chuckled, pulling Seb close against him. "Come this way," he dragged Sebastian to a barely visible path between the tall trees. "I have a surprise for you."

"I like it already," Seb flirted, openly eyeing Kurt up and down as they started down the rugged path. 

"We'll get to that later," Kurt blushed lightly. "if you want to, of course."

"I want to," Seb was definite pushing Kurt roughly against a tree trunk. He pinned him with his body, forcing his legs apart with his feet and grinding against him as he attacked his neck, kissing, sucking and nipping his husband into reckless submission. 

Kurt moaned pitifully, his fingers trailing down Seb's back, gripping his ass firmly to hold him as tight as humanly possible against him. It had been days since he'd felt Sebastian's body against his, felt his lips on his skin, felt Sebastian's need for him pushing rock hard against his thigh. Kurt tingled all over. He ached. He loved. Only a day ago he'd wondered if he'd ever know the intense pleasure of Sebastian's touch ever again. As Sebastian's lips devoured his, Kurt cursed Brody harshly in his mind for attempting to destroy this.

But then instantly all thoughts of Brody were gone, evaporated into nothingness as his lust for Sebastian overwhelmed him. "I need you NOW!!" Kurt begged, rutting rhythmically against Sebastian, little whines escaping him each time his hard cock brushed Sebastian's through their pants.

"Now?" Sebastian teased, feigning shock. "You want me to take you Gorgeous? Right here? Right now? Against this tree?"

"Fuck! Yes!" Kurt pleaded, reaching down to undo his own pants. "Fuck please."

"Here?" Sebastian checked again taking Kurt's hand and wrapping it around his rigid cock so Kurt had no doubt Seb wanted him too. "You want this Kurt? Deep inside you?"

"Yes here," Kurt groaned lustfully as Seb's cock twitched within his grasp. "So deep Sebastian. Please. You always feel so good."

"Do I?" Sebastian asked smirking. He was a little more reserved, slightly more composed than his frenzied husband. His satisfaction was clearly evident as he stepped back and admired how wantonly wrecked his husband looked, his hair tussled, his hungry eyes lust blown, face flushed, clothing all askew. "Can Brody make you fall apart like this?" He asked rhetorically. 

"I need YOU!" Kurt cried. He reached for Sebastian's hips but Seb evaded him skillfully. 

"You're always going to need me Kurt. You're mine." Seb hissed, stepping forward again, gripping Kurt's balls in his fist and squeezing them through Kurt's pants just a little tighter than was comfortable. "Mine," he growled possessively, squeezing just a little tighter. "You need to listen here Sweetheart," Sebastian sneered venomously. "I've had enough of your bullshit. It's time that you realised that you're MY husband. You're married to ME. You wanna flirt? You flirt with ME. You wanna go and get drunk and fool around by the lake? You do that with ME. Am I clear?"

Kurt nodded, grimacing in discomfort. "Yours, Your Majesty," he uttered, his voice raspy and dripping with arousal.

"Good," Seb chuckled, noting Kurt's sigh of relief as he released his grip. "Now be a good boy and I might just kiss those better for you later."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, never more turned on in his life. "I pray you mean that."


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Kurt and his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut.  
> Lots of fluff and romance too  
> Kudos to Lord Byron for Kurt's amendment to his poetry. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies.  
> Sorry it's been such a long wait. It's been a horrible week.

"Are you sure this is the right way? We are never going to find our way back out of here in the dark," Sebastian fussed as Kurt lead him along their obscure path deeper into the forest.

"Is that something you really need to worry about since I'm leading you out here to kill you?" Kurt rehashed Seb's previous banter with a laugh.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Sebastian grinned. 

"And yet you still love me," Kurt raised a flirty eyebrow at his husband.

"That I do," Seb admitted seriously, gently squeezing Kurt's hand. "I am wondering though why we are so dressed up to go hiking."

"Cause we aren't hiking," Kurt explained, rolling his eyes. "We're almost there. Listen."

"Listen?" Seb narrowed his eyes sceptically. 

Kurt stopped walking and nodded, he placed a finger to his lips "Shhh."

Seb stopped beside him. He took in a deep breath of the fresh pine scented country air and listened as instructed.

"What do you hear?" Kurt challenged.

"I dunno," Seb shrugged. "Birds? The breeze rustling through the trees? My heart racing every time you smile at me?"

"Aww you're so damn cute," Kurt giggled. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You didn't yet," Seb smirked playfully. "It's looking good for you though."

"I hope so," Kurt softly pecked Seb's cheek. "Can you not hear the stream?"

"Hmm, maybe," Seb nodded, not really hearing anything. "You're not going to make me fish for my supper are you? I know your dad loves fishing but..."

"Relax Handsome," Kurt continued down the path holding Seb's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Still stinging a little from the lake incident Seb hesitated before nodding. "Sure," he mumbled.

"That's convincing," Kurt tried not to be offended, knowing he only had himself to blame if Seb doubted him.

"I trust you," Seb replied earnestly. "You've never kept anything from me."

Kurt, knowing that wasn't entirely true, evaded Seb's gaze, instead focussing his attention on the rugged path. 

"You haven't have you?" Seb checked warily.

"Not really," Kurt muttered quietly.

"Hmm," Seb huffed dropping Kurt's hand. "What does that mean?"

"We're here!" Kurt announced. His tone overly jovial as he gestured forward. 

"Oh my!" Seb gasped emotionally. "Kurt?"

"You like?" Kurt checked anxiously.

"I love," Seb beamed, taking in the scene before him noting it's likeness to the location where he and Kurt had first consummated their marriage. "How did you..."

"Never you mind," Kurt brushed off Sebastian's question, quietly relieved he'd been distracted from their previous conversation. Kurt had no desire to tell Seb that Brody had propositioned him by the lake or that Madeline suggested he leave with Hunter. He couldn't bare to hurt his husband any more than he already had. 

This night was about the two of them, about them enjoying each other and working on their marriage. It was for Kurt's beautiful man to see how cherished he was, not for them to rehash past dramas. "Come on," smiling, Kurt took Sebastian's hand and led him across the torch lit, daisy filled clearing to an intimate canvas marquee by the water's edge where a small camp fire, being tended by servants, burned brightly. 

"Thank you for your service. You are free to go," Kurt addressed the maid in charge respectfully. 

"Enjoy your evening Your Highnesses," the older woman bowed her head, before gathering her staff and departing along a different path from the one that Seb and Kurt had taken. The couple were alone once more.

"This is gorgeous," Seb looked around as he warmed himself by the fire. "How did I not know this was here?"

"It's one of my dad's favourite fishing spots," Kurt explained, startling as a large fish jumped above the surface of the water. "He brought me here as a child."

"I love it," Seb reached out to Kurt. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, stepping into Sebastian's embrace and holding him close.

They stood together, just holding each other for the longest time, silently taking in the sounds of nature, the babbling of the brook, the crackling of the fire and the rhythmic beating of their loving hearts, Neither willing to withdraw in case this precious moment, this special closeness between them should dissolve.

Seb breathed his Kurt in, tenderly nuzzling his nose into his partner's hair before placing a feather soft kiss atop his head. Kurt always smelled so good, like fresh soap, lotion and masculinity, like Kurt, like home.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt continued to hold Seb close as he eventually spoke.

"Yeah. A little," Sebastian reluctantly let Kurt go. 

"I heard you had cake for lunch," Kurt grinned fondly at his husband. "Your youngest tattled on you."

"Of course he did. It was his idea," Sebastian's eyes sparkled with amusement. "It was just the kids though. Us grown ups had cheese and mushroom pie."

"You need to stop letting our little boy manipulate you," Kurt teased stroking Seb's cheek. "You're such a push over with him."

"I can't resist his little green doe eyes," Sebastian admitted. "Plus you know he doesn't like cheese."

"You're a wonderful father," Kurt praised Sebastian. "The boys and I are so blessed to be loved by you."

"I'm blessed too," Sebastian acknowledged. "You've all added so much to my life."

"We have a beautiful little family," Kurt spoke emotionally.

Speaking of families, I over heard Jeff and Nick talking this morning," Sebastian confessed. "They are considering moving to our village."

"Does Alex know?" Kurt enquired with interest. "He must be delighted. He and Anna have become so close."

"Anna is such a treasure. Can you imagine having a little girl?" Sebastian nodded, confirming Alex's knowledge of his friend's possible relocation. "Jeff and Nicholas are such amazing parents and so in love."

"We are too. Aren't we?" Kurt tried to sound confident. 

"Good parents or so in love?" Seb checked.

"Both," Kurt took Sebastian's hand and led him towards the marquee. 

"I think so," Seb confirmed, following Kurt expectantly. "We are kind of getting the hang of it all now, being married, being dads."

"I love the life we share together," Kurt smiled as he escorted Seb into the marquee. "I'd love a daughter with you too. Imagine all the precious cuddles and all the gorgeous little dresses I could make for our tiny princess. I'm not sure if we're ready to father three kids though."

Sebastian shrugged, looking around inside the marquee with delight. The enchanting space was decorated decadently with floral arrangements and romantically lit with scented candles. The delicious smell of dinner wafted from one side of the room where a table, elegantly set for two waited to be occupied. A bed, made up with the finest of linens filled the remaining space. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Confident are we?" He teased gesturing to the bed, as Kurt chivalrously pulled out his chair for him.

"I thought we might stay the night," Kurt suggested nervously, waiting while Sebastian sat down. "I mean only if you'd like to. We have Jeff and Nick, your mother, my father and umm...the others to mind Alex and Connor plus the servants. I thought this was a great opportunity for us to have some us time."

"I'd like that," Sebastian was touched. Kurt had put so much effort into planning the perfect date. "Isn't the carriage returning in a few hours though?"

"That was just in case," Kurt muttered taking his seat. "In case you didn't want to stay after..."

"Kurt honey, I'll always want to stay with you," Sebastian replied sincerely, taking Kurt's hand and holding it across the small table. 

"That means everything to me," Kurt bit into his bottom lip, to curb his emotions as he poured Seb a goblet of wine. 

"So what's for dinner?" Sebastian enquired sipping his wine, before lifting the cover from his food. "It smells amazing."

"Cook said it was your favourite," Kurt smiled nervously, trying to read Sebastian's expression. "I'm learning there's still so much I don't know about you."

"You have a life time to find out," Seb hummed in pleasure as he took the first bite of his meal. "Mmmm so good."

The couple chatted pleasantly as they ate. Kurt talked about Madeline's plans for her upcoming wedding. Sebastian shared the details of his day, expressing grave concern for Brody's jousting skills and his life.

"It's tragic," Kurt sighed. "But the decision has been made now. If I had to choose, I'd much rather have him face your brother than you. He'll be okay. He has quick reflexes and he's at home on a horse. You don't need to worry."

"You're right," Seb agreed not wanting to think about how Kurt knew about Brody's reflexes. "My brother or my friend though. Either way I lose."

"It's my fault," Kurt's face dropped. "One way or other I always hurt you."

"How could you say such a thing?" Seb looked horrified, putting down his fork to once again take Kurt's hand across the candle lit table. "Look at me Kurt. I know I've said some hateful things to you in my jealous rages but Baby, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be kidnapped. My brother made that choice."

"I'm so sorry," a tear ran down Kurt's cheek. "I...I..."

"Shh honey," Seb stood up from the table and guided Kurt up out of his chair and into his arms. "Everything will be okay. We have each other."

Kurt nestled into Sebastian's comforting embrace, sniffing. "I'm just being silly. Ignore me," he looked up into his husband's eyes. "I just keep messing everything up. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"I've waited forever to be with you Kurt. You will never lose me," Sebastian held Kurt a little tighter rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I'm not worthy of you," Kurt admitted solemnly clinging to his husband. "You're the king and I'm..."

"The man I adore," Sebastian cut Kurt off not tolerating his self deprecation. "Dance with me Gorgeous?"

"We don't have any music," Kurt giggled wiping his teary eyes on his jacket sleeve.

"We don't need any," Sebastian gazed lovingly down into his man's eyes as he began to hum. They clung together in the candlelight, gently swaying, goofy grins on both their faces. 

"Let me make love to you?" Kurt whispered against Seb's neck, the tip of his tongue finding the sensitive spot behind his lover's ear and licking softly before latching his lips on.

Sebastian involuntarily shuddered, A whimperish sigh escaping his parted lips as he nodded then spun Kurt gracefully around towards the bed. Their mouths instinctively locked together heatedly and they kicked their shoes off as Sebastian playfully forced Kurt rearwards. His knees buckled beneath him as they hit the edge of the mattress and he fell backwards with a giggle pulling Sebastian on top of him.

"It's been so long," Seb whined, nipping along Kurt's jawline to his ear as they frantically wrestled with each other's belts. He sucked Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth, grunting in triumph as he got Kurt's pants undone and forced them awkwardly down his muscular thighs. Clumsily scrambling beneath his lover Kurt hastily kicked them off the rest of the way while Sebastian struggled desperately out of his own. 

"I'm going to take you now," Seb mumbled breathlessly into Kurt's neck as he lifted Kurt's legs and wrapped them around himself.

Kurt squeezed his thighs tight around Sebastian and using all this strength flipped them both over, smirking down at his husband as he pinned him to the mattress. "I want to show you once and for all how much I love you," Kurt placed the softest peck to Sebastian's lips. He softly kissed the tip of Seb's nose then both his eyelids. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on," he whispered admirably, showering his husband's face with a mass of adoring pecks. "So gorgeous," he muttered almost to himself, avoiding Sebastian's lips and kissing down his neck.

Sebastian moaned softly, his eyes dropping closed as he buried his hands in his lover's hair. 

"He walks in beauty, like the night," Kurt recited Lord Byron, kissing and nipping tenderly down Sebastian's chest, undoing Seb's buttons as he went. "Of cloudless climes and starry skies," Kurt continued, licking lightly over Seb's scars. They shined silver in the glowing candle light and as evidence of Sebastian's defence of his beloved kingdom just made Sebastian more attractive in Kurt's lust blown eyes.

"And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in his aspect and his eyes," Kurt dipped the tip of his tongue into Seb's belly button, swirling it playfully. Sebastian giggled, nudging Kurt lower. 

"Please," he pleaded, swept away in the romance of the moment. "Please Kurt."

"What do you need honey?" Kurt grinned up his husband, before teasingly trailing his tongue down the length of Seb's erection. He swirled his tongue playfully around the head, swiping at the leaking tip.

"Fuck, suck me!" Seb's hips bucked reflexively off the bed.

"I don't think so," Kurt smirked, moving lower and mouthing at the puckered skin of Seb's balls. He took one into his mouth rolling it over his tongue, then the other, enjoying the moans and curses, pouring from his husband's dirty mouth. 

He nibbled gently at Seb's inner thigh, gripping him behind his knees and lifting his legs to expose him. Holding Seb's ass cheeks open Kurt lapped as gently as a kitten at his husband's hole while Sebastian gratefully moaned out his pleasure and writhed beneath him. 

"Fuck," Sebastian sighed, wrapping his legs around Kurt's shoulder. "Fuck yes."

Kurt continued to lick, opening Sebastian up slowly with his tongue, the tip sometimes dipping inside but often not, teasing Sebastian into a pitiful frenzy, providing him with just a little less than he needed, forcing him to euphorically beg for more. 

As he sporadically kissed his way back up Seb's body to reclaim his soft sweet lips in an eager, heated kiss, Kurt marvelled proudly at the breathtakingly exquisite mess his husband had become. "I love you Your Majesty," he whispered sincerely against Seb's parted, panting mouth as he slammed roughly into him.

Sebastian cried out, his head thrown back and eyes clenched tight. Relief, pleasure and the tiniest twinge of welcomed discomfort overwhelming him as he was filled to capacity. Admiring Seb's blissed out face in awe, Kurt moved slowly, his thrusts deep and deliberate, loving and forceful as he savoured the intensity of this intimate connection with the man he treasured. Seb moved rhythmically with him, gripping Kurt's ass tight, his nails cutting into Kurt's flesh as he attempted to force him deeper, encouraged him to move faster. 

With the teasing now over, Kurt hastily obliged, losing every ounce of his own self control as his need for Sebastian, his need to please Sebastian took over. Nothing in the world felt better to Kurt than Sebastian's tight heat clamped urgently around him, nothing was more beautiful than Sebastian's flushed face contorted in pleasure, or the delicious sounds that fell from Sebastian's kiss swollen lips.

Feeling his own orgasm bearing down on him, Kurt took Sebastian's cock in a tight fist. He stroked him roughly in frantic rhythm with their love making. Desperate screams and moans filled the night air, blending together in frenzied harmony.

"Fuck...I love my husband," Sebastian finally howled, biting into Kurt's shoulder as he climaxed hard between them, clenching almost violently around the beloved cock deliciously filling him.  
His obvious ecstasy ended Kurt, his toes curling as shuddering he followed suit, proudly filling Sebastian with his warm sticky release. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Kurt chanted collapsing spent and beyond satisfied atop the love of his life. "I love you so much Sebastian," he panted breathlessly.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Connor welcomes his dads home with a million gazillion cuddles, Burt expresses some concerns to Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a little dirty talk and foreplay. 
> 
> Our needy flirty kurtbastian are back. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Damn!" Sebastian, basking in his afterglow, eyed Kurt with quiet admiration, kissing him fondly as Kurt eventually eased out of him and rolled over.

"I know," Kurt smirked, burying his face in Seb's shoulder. "You're so good at that."

Seb kissed the top of Kurt's hair with a chuckle. "/We're/ so good at that," he corrected, wiping himself clean on the bed linen then wrapping his arms affectionately around Kurt. "You're still half dressed though."

"I hadn't had the pleasure of touching you in days Hun," Kurt chuckled, only now realising he still had his shirt and jacket on. "I guess I was a little eager."

"I'm not complaining," Seb wriggled out of his own open shirt before reaching for Kurt's buttons. "But it hardly seems fair that you get to ravish me and I don't even get to admire you."

"You're welcome to fix that but maybe we should finish our dinner first," Kurt gestured to the table as he sat up and removed his jacket. "You know...before, we get carried away again."

"You seemed to enjoy getting carried away," Sebastian teased. "Even now as you're hesitating you're taking off your clothes."

"I'm not hesitating. I want you Sebastian," Kurt looked directly into Sebastian's eyes as he slipped off his shirt. "I always want you. Sometimes when you don't realise I'm looking, I watch you. You're so beautiful Seb, so kind and loving, so graceful. It doesn't matter if you're playing sweetly with our boys, riding Bucky across the field or simply sitting reading a book with your glasses on I look at you darling and I want you. I need you. My body and my heart constantly yearn for you."

Sebastian melted overwhelmed by his husband's loving words. "You really mean that don't you?" He looked pleased.

"Yes I mean it," Kurt finished undressing without even the slightest hint of self consciousness. 

Seb smiled as he watched openly. Kurt was flawless from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Sebastian still marvelled over the fact that he was his. He knew how lucky he was. "Promise me Gorgeous, years from now," Sebastian spoke softly "...when our sons are grown and married and we're old and grey with a dozen grandchildren that we'll still feel like this. That we will still look at each other like we are now and still be deeply in love."

"I promise I'll always love you," Kurt confirmed, nestling into Sebastian's arms. He kissed his bare chest, teasing a hardening nipple with his tongue. "Always."

"I'll always love you too," Sebastian hummed contentedly, his stomach growling softly. 

"You're hungry. Don't move," Kurt grinned. "We have dessert. I'll get it."

"I thought we just had dessert," Sebastian smirked, refusing to release Kurt. "Stay. There's no rush for food. We have all night. Just let me hold you a little longer."

Kurt nodded, tracing his fingers affectionately over Seb's abs. "You're hot," he observed appreciatively. "So damn sexy."

"Even with these ugly scars?" Seb asked self consciously.

"Of course," Kurt tenderly trailed his finger tips over each one. "You gained these defending our kingdom, defending me. Never be ashamed of them Baby. You should wear them proudly, knowing that in my eyes that just make you even more beautiful."

"But you're so perfect," Sebastian dragged his fingers down the pale flawless skin of Kurt's chest and torso. It was soft and smooth to touch. "So perfect," he repeated. 

"We are perfect for each other," Kurt sort out Sebastian's lips. He pecked them softly, then pecked again quickly deepening the kiss. 

Seb responded eagerly, smiling softly against Kurt's mouth as they clung together.

"I'm yours," Kurt assured Sebastian, fondly stroking his cheek. "Only yours, always. There will never be anyone else who even comes close to you."

"Mine," Sebastian confirmed possessively, immediately grasping Kurt's semi hard cock in his fist and tugging gently. "and I'm yours too."

"Yes," Kurt agreed, bucking into Sebastian's grip with a quiet gasp. "You are mine Your Majesty."

"You know how hot it makes me when you call me that," Sebastian growled into Kurt's neck, pulling his lover on top of him.

"I've kinda noticed, Your Majesty," Kurt smirked straddling Seb's waist and grinding his ass down against him.

"You're pure evil," Sebastian moaned, rolling his hips up off the bed. "Ride me," he pleaded desperately, once again at full mast.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kurt leaned forward and kissed his husband deep and dirty before eagerly obliging... and so their date continued well into the early hours of the morning until they finally fell asleep completely sated, tangled in each other's arms, their meals untouched and long forgotten.

K<3S

"You look like a man in love," Burt commented late that morning as he collected the horses from the royal carriage that had returned his son and son in law home from their date. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was perfect," Kurt smiled widely. "Very romantic. I love him so much Dad."

"So everything is okay with you two?" Burt asked transparently. "Sebastian seemed very upset about Brody. What happened?"

"Everything is amazing," Kurt attempted to appease his father's concerns. "Brody kissed me. It was all just a big misunderstanding. We are all moving on."

"Kurt?" Burt looked horrified. "At the party? How could you let that happen?"

"Yes at the party," Kurt sighed, offering no further explanation.

"At least that explains why Sebastian has insisted Brody challenge his brother," Burt speculated. "You are lucky Kurt that your husband loves you so deeply and was willing to forgive you. I'm not sure that in his place I could be so understanding."

"Sebastian is an incredible man. Our marriage isn't perfect but our love is strong," Kurt smiled gratefully. "I am blessed."

"We both are," Burt hugged his son warmly. "...If we can only get through today."

"My thoughts are with Madeline," Kurt sighed sadly. 

"Hunter was your childhood friend and first love Kurt," Burt spoke discreetly. "This can't be easy for you either."

"My only fear is that he should win and my husband should be forced to execute him after all," Kurt sounded afraid. "That would kill Sebastian. Despite everything that's happened he does still love his brother."

"Naturally," Burt nodded in understanding. "I recommend you leave your boys to your friends devices tonight and be there for him. He will need you more than ever. You will need each other."

"I always need him," Kurt replied honestly. "He's my world."

"Then go with my love and support and be with him," Burt encouraged his son. "Prepare united for the dreaded afternoon ahead. I shall see you at the joust."

"Thank you. I love you Dad," Kurt gave Burt a quick squeeze. 

"I love you too kiddo," Burt threw Kurt a sad smile as he lead the horses away.

"Everything okay with your dad?" Seb asked as Kurt joined him inside.

"He was a little worried about our marriage," Kurt admitted, pecking Seb's lips and wrapping his arms around him. "But I assured him everything was..."

"Perfect?" Seb finished for him pulling him a little closer. "I can smell me all over you. It's such a turn on," Seb muttered against Kurt's ear. "I wish I could take you again right here."

"On the stairs?" Kurt giggled as they climbed them together. "That's very naughty Your Majesty. Are you never satisfied?"

"Do you think we have time before we need to get ready?" Seb raised an eyebrow as he lead Kurt along the hall and into their chambers. 

"We can make time," Kurt nodded, locking the door and kicking off his shoes. "It's not like they can start without you. You're the king."

"Come here," Sebastian struggled hastily out of his clothes. "I need you."

"I need you," Kurt echoed Sebastian's words as his own clothes fell to the floor.

"Daddy! Dad! Daddy!" A loud pounding came at the door as Connor struggled with the door knob. "Daaaaaad! I know youse is back. I misseded you."

"Shh," Seb whispered into Kurt's ear, pulling him close against him. "Don't make a sound and he'll go away."

"Daddy!" Connor persisted. "Mys did a picture for youse. Let mys in."

"We have to open it," Kurt sighed, smiling through his frustration.

"Yeah I know," Sebastian grimaced, pulling away to put on his robe. He tossed Kurt his too and ensured they were both covered before opening the door for their son. "Hey little buddy."

"What takeded youse so long?" Connor scowled at his father as he walked past him into the room.

"We were just getting changed," Kurt explained, picking Connor up for a big cuddle. "Have you been a good boy for Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nicky?"

"Of course," Connor rolled his eyes. "Youse know mys is the goodest kid here. We had a bombfire and uncle Nicky told us scary stories and we singeded the twinkle star song and lots of songs and danced and Bailey barkeded and barkeded. It was sooooo fun. Can uncle Nicky stay foreber? Can he?"

"I hope you mean bonfire," Seb smiled at the child's enthusiasm. "And I suspect uncle Jeff might want to take Uncle Nicky home with him."

"Nope," Connor shook his head, handing Sebastian a drawing he'd created while they were gone. "Uncle Jeff has dem boys, Bart and John and Alex's Anna. Mys can have Uncle Nicky."

"Uncle Nicky isn't a pet honey. We can't keep him. Bart, John and Anna need him," Kurt proceeded to explain, admiring the drawing along with his husband. "Just like you need me and your dad. He's their daddy."

"Hmm," Connor looked thoughtful. "Okay. Mys still has Uncle Brodes though right? We's be bestest buddies."

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed flatly. "Your Uncle Brody loves you very much."

"And he loves Daddy," Connor replied innocently. 

"No," Kurt and Sebastian replied too quickly in unison. "I love your daddy," Sebastian added firmly.

"Mys does too," Connor scrunched his freckled nose cutely at his daddy. 

"Aww," Kurt booped Connor's nose playfully. "I love you my little man...and you too my big man," Kurt eyed Sebastian hungrily.

"So big!" Seb mouthed silently with a wink at Kurt, making Kurt blush as Connor continued to babble.

"Mys loves mys unicorn pony too," Connor smiled, totally oblivious to his father's flirting. "Mys thinks Alex loves Anna. He's got dem lovey eyes. Deys might get married like Nanna and Grandpa."

"Alex is way too young to even think about getting married," Sebastian reached for Connor looking confused. "Isn't he with Chris? Anyway where are my cuddles?"

"Mys can't like dat meanie Chris but mys will give you a million gazillion cuddles," Connor giggled at Sebastian as Kurt passed him over. "Did youse have fun on youse date?"

"We did," Kurt smiled adoringly at Sebastian, thinking back to the romantic, passionate night he'd spent in his arms.

"It was the best night ever," Seb smiled lovingly back, Kurt's blissful O face in the forefront of his mind.

"Except you misseded me," Connor replied confidently. 

"Oh yes," Kurt chuckled. "So much."

"Except we misseded you," Seb echoed pecking Connor's freckled forehead as he laughed. 

"Don't worry," Connor assured them, climbing down from Sebastian's arms and heading towards the door. "Next time mys will come too. We's will have the bestest fun youse eber had."

"Can't wait," Seb replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"Never happening," Kurt mouthed with a horrified smirk. "Not ever!"


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To joust or not to joust? That is the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Warning for some brief sneaky smut ;) for violence and the death of a reoccurring character.
> 
> Also please note I know nothing about jousting except what I've learnt from watching Heath Ledger (RIP) in A knights tale so the details are sketchy at best and perhaps not accurate. This is "fun" fiction after all not a college text book. 
> 
> That said I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I love you all xx

"You must reconsider Your Majesty," Queen Francesca respectfully pleaded, frantically scurrying behind Sebastian as he and Kurt took the stairs hand in hand.

"The joust was your suggestion," Sebastian reminded her sharply, annoyed by her intrusion. "I need do no such thing. Arrangements have been made. The crowd is already gathering."

"But my son will surely die," the queen appeared heartbroken, frowning at Connor and Alex as they dashed in from outside, dirty and tousled. 

Overhearing, Connor looked up at Sebastian. "Uncle Brodes is going to die?" He clarified, his little bottom lip quivering before he burst into tears. 

"Uncle Brody will be fine," Kurt assured Connor, glaring harshly at the queen as he picked Connor up and comforted him.

"So that's why we aren't allowed to attend?" Alex challenged Sebastian. "I know something bad has happened between you and Uncle Brody. I'm not stupid but you can't let him die. That's not right Dad. I demand you let us come."

"A joust is no place for a ch..." Sebastian began with patience to explain.

"I demand you show some real leadership and put a halt to these entire abhorrent proceedings," Queen Francesca interrupted, scowling harshly at the king.

"You are a guest here and in no position to make demands or to question my husband's authority," Kurt defended Sebastian sharply with a soft sympathetic look in his love's direction. "Alex please take your brother to wash up then to the library," Kurt put a now calmer Connor down. "Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick are expecting you."

"But..." Alex protested.

"Do as your father asks," Sebastian addressed his son firmly. "You and I will talk later Alex."

"Fine," Alex huffed, taking his brother's hand and heading for the stairs. 

"Anna, Bart and John are already up there," Sebastian frowned at Alex's poor attitude. "Please behave yourself."

"Mys be good," Connor smiled sadly at his dads while wiping his runny nose on his grubby sleeve.

"We love you both," Kurt assured their departing sons, taking Seb's hand again and squeezing it supportively. 

"How lovely," Francesca sneered sarcastically. "You protect those wretched street orphans but are willing to sacrifice my son, a prince, a noble man of royal blood. Where are your priorities?"

"A noble man would not kiss his best friend's husband against his will," Sebastian scoffed. "Also insulting my children only hinders your cause. The joust will proceed as scheduled. It is entirely your decision whether you choose to attend."

"Of course Edward and I will be there," Francesca sighed in defeat, "Our dear boy needs our support."

"Then if you'll excuse us," Seb gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter, caressing the back of it affectionately with his thumb. "It's almost time to be seated and I need to speak with both contenders and dress first."

Francesca nodded sadly. "If I lose my son you will live to regret it," she threatened walking away to join her husband.

"Stupid bitch," Kurt murmured so only Sebastian could hear. "I'll be so glad when she's gone home."

"You and me both," Sebastian pulled Kurt close, giving his ass a small discreet squeeze as he kissed Kurt softly. "I love you," he whispered. "It means everything to me that you're by my side today supporting me through this ordeal."

"Where else would I be?" Kurt was puzzled. "I'm the reason this all happened. I could hardly abandon you."

"I've told you before Kurt this isn't your fault," Sebastian spoke sternly.

"Are you really going to speak with Hunter and Brody?" Kurt narrowed his eyes in concern. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Either or both men could die today," Sebastian looked solemn. "I need to make my peace. I suggest if you have anything left to say to my brother or your boyfriend you do so as well."

"Brody is not my boyfriend," Kurt corrected Sebastian. 

Sebastian sighed softly. "I'm doing the right thing aren't I? What if Francesca is right and it's Brody who dies?"

"The joust must proceed," Kurt hugged Sebastian tightly. "There are no other options unless you intend to grant your brother a royal pardon."

"Kurt? You know I can't do that," Sebastian appeared regretful. "He can't go free after what he did to you. Brody though, his only crime is kissing you. In all honesty I can't blame him for that. You're gorgeous and I would do the same every minute of every hour everyday if I could."

"When did you become so sappy?" Kurt smiled adoringly at his husband. "Go talk to them, make your peace. I'll check on Madeline. Today must be very hard for her."

"You are the world's most amazing husband," the King kissed his beloved tenderly. "I adore you."

"I adore you too," Kurt smiled against Sebastian lips. "I'm so proud of the man, King and husband you are."

"Thank you," Seb appeared emotional. "Tell mama I love her and wish me luck."

"Good luck baby," Kurt pecked Seb's lips, watching after him as wandered off to seek out his brother and friend. Kurt felt for his husband. Sebastian had everything to lose and nothing to gain from today's battle. If Kurt didn't love him so deeply he might consider leaving with Hunter as Madeline had suggested just to keep the peace but after the night they'd just spent together in the marquee by the stream, Kurt knew he could never leave Sebastian's side. He was totally, absolutely, inequitably in love with the man he'd married and would do anything to remain with him always. There was no turning back now.

K<3S 

"It's time to be seated Your Majesties," Sebastian's senior guard knocked at the king's chamber door where Kurt and Sebastian had just finished dressing in their official royal robes.

"Is my crown straight?" Sebastian fussed nervously. "I feel ridiculous."

"You look super sexy," Kurt eyed his man hungrily as he adjusted the crown slightly. "Tonight when all this is over I need you to wear that crown for me Your Majesty...just that crown."

"Naughty!" Sebastian smirked groping Kurt as he kissed him heatedly. "Fuck you're perfect." 

The guard knocked again. "You really are late," he sounded impatient. 

"My apologises," Sebastian huffed as he opened the door. "Where is Mama Madeline? Is she ready? I should like her and Mr Hummel to accompany my husband and I."

"Her Majesty and her Majesty's fiancé are already seated," the guard assured Sebastian. "Only you and King Kurt remain."

"We are ready," Sebastian looked to Kurt anxiously, wishing circumstances were different as he took his arm. 

The guard nodded, leading the way with great ceremony and fanfare down the stairs, across the courtyard and past the stables to the jousting arena. 

"Are you okay?" Kurt checked with his husband as the crowd cheered their extravagant arrival. 

"No," Sebastian put on the fakest of smiles and waved to his people before taking his seat front and centre with Kurt by his side. His entire body rigid with tension he clenched Kurt's hand tight, desperately trying to block out his mother's quiet sobs behind him.

As an official addressed those gathered, Kurt focussed his attention on Sebastian. "Talk to me Seb," he whispered quietly. "I'm here for you."

"I know, babe," Sebastian nodded. "I don't think I can let this happen. Just listen to Mama. She's weeping. It's breaking my heart."

"Seb?" Kurt remained supportive despite his anxiety. "You are the king. Whatever you decide I am on your side."

Sebastian looked out across the arena hesitantly, his brother at one end, his best friend at the other. His brother who had abducted, tortured and violated his husband in the worst possible way. Despite Sebastian's best intentions their conversation just now had not gone at all well, concluding with Hunter threatening Sebastian's life and bluntly suggesting he go and fuck himself. 

At the other end of the arena was Seb's so called best friend who had callously betrayed his friendship by kissing the man he loved above all others. Their conversation had been tense but civil with Brody expressing deep regret. Sebastian did appreciate the sentiment but still his anger rose rapidly from within, overwhelming him. He'd reached his breaking point. "Let them battle," he murmured, sitting back comfortably on his throne to spectate.

"...To the death!" the official declared prompting a deafening roar from the enthusiastic and seemingly barbaric crowd, before stepping back to let the challenge begin.

Sebastian and Kurt watched with nothing short of terror as both participants charged gallantly forward with lances drawn. Sebastian held his breath staring as the pair clashed and Brody was thrown from his horse. He heard Francesca and Edward both gasp behind him, then sigh in relief as Brody returned slowly to his feet.

Unscathed Hunter galloped around the arena with arrogant confidence, stirring up the crowd. Some now chanted his name "Hunter! Hunter! Hunter!" as Brody, with a quickly repaired dislocated shoulder was assisted back onto this stallion. 

Sebastian looked to Kurt for support, only to find Kurt already admiring him with pride. "I'm here," Kurt mouthed, distractingly stroking Seb's thigh.

Seb nodded, waiting anxiously for the next round. The crowd continued chanting as the competitors took their places once more, galloping toward their possible demise. This continued over and over, each round as violent as the next. Both competitors becoming more weary with each injury sustained but neither able or willing to back down despite the cuts, abrasions and numerous broken bones.

Sebastian sighed. He'd expected this battle to give him some internal satisfaction, but as Hunter and Brody faced down each other for the umpteenth time all he felt was empty, numb, hollow, totally defeated. 

The clash this time was louder than any previously, startling Sebastian as his mind had drifted off to anywhere but here, anywhere but the place where his brother or his friend would die...to the previous night, buried deep down Kurt's eager throat, moaning, panting, thrusting then releasing creamy white streaks with reckless abandon over his lover's tongue, to a place where he watched lustfully as Kurt hungrily licked up any precious drop of his seed that dared drip down his chin. Even in Seb's flashback it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, Kurt was the hottest thing he'd ever seen...Fuck! So hot!...Feeling himself swell in his pants he crossed his legs awkwardly, his attention abruptly returning to the brutal spectacle before him. 

He could hear desperate sobs behind him as he observed his brother limp body on the ground before him. Hunter's helmet was crushed in, his head bent at an awkwardly obscure angle that could only suggest that his neck had indeed been broken. Hunter's startled, injured horse lay atop him, rolling and struggling to return to its feet as stable hands dashed to help. 

"Huuuuuuuuunter," he heard his mother shriek in anguish, rushing from her seat with Burt in tow, desperately concerned for his lady, despite his contempt for her son.

"I'm sorry Madam. He's gone," Sebastian's senior guard halted her before she could reach her son's side. Madeline dropped to her knees, sobbing into the ground as her son's body was carried away. Burt kneeled in the dirt beside her, holding her tight.

"All hail Prince Brody!" the official declared, as Brody fell exhausted, battered and broken from his horse. The crowd cheered ecstatically, flooding the arena excitedly to celebrate their champion before he was stretchered away for medical attention.

"It's over," Sebastian sighed heavily burying his face in Kurt's shoulder to hide the tears streaking his cheeks from the hoards of rowdy people surrounding them.

"It's over Baby," Kurt sniffed, kissing Seb's forehead as he held him tight. 

"I hope you're happy," Queen Francesca grunted, rudely pushing past the couple to check on her son. 

"Ecstatic," Sebastian snapped sarcastically at her, watching his weeping mother over Kurt's damp shoulder. "Just peachy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read last night that Freddie Mercury's mother passed away aged 94. My love goes out her daughter and family. So sad :'(


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While there is some good news Kurt and Sebastian deal with the tragic aftermath of the joust in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut. 
> 
> You're welcome ;)

"Are you guys okay?" Jeff looked up with grave concern at Sebastian and Kurt from where he sat on the library floor reading to all the children. 

"Yeah, I dunno," Sebastian shook his head solemnly, taking a seat on the sofa and pulling Kurt down into his lap.

"Uncle Brodes?" Alex checked looking worried.

"He's going to be all right," Kurt assured his son, nestling cozily into Sebastian.

Nick eyed Kurt sceptically. He'd seen jousts before. He knew how aggressive they were.

"The doctor is with him now. We'll know more shortly," Kurt sighed.

"Whats about dat meanie nasty man?" Connor asked, getting up to snuggle with his dads. 

"He's gone," Sebastian replied quietly, as Kurt cuddled Connor.

"Wow," Jeff replied glumly. "How's your mother?"

"Inconsolable," Sebastian gnawed his bottom lip. "Burt is with her though and I think that's best for now."

"We are very sorry," Nick spoke quietly, feeling horribly guilty for the role he'd played in Kurt's abduction. 

"We appreciate that," Seb replied sincerely, smiling sadly as he kissed Kurt's hair.

"Can we tell them all now Dad?" Bart interrupted the depressing conversation with excitement.

"Maybe later," Jeff deeming the current moment inappropriate attempted to silence his son.

"Please Dad?" Anna appealed to Jeff with her saddest puppy eyes.

"We could use some good news," Sebastian looked to Jeff. "It's okay. Let them speak."

"We are moving here!" John blurted, his eyes sparkling in delight. "And..."

"You're moving here?" Alex interrupted. He looked to Anna, beaming. "Is that true?"

"It is," Anna giggled, hugging Alex tight. "And guess what else?"

"What?" Kurt replied, curious as he welcomed the happy news.

"We might be getting a new big brother," Bart smiled widely. "How amazing is that?" 

"Another boy," Anna rolled her eyes, though it was obvious she too welcomed the prospect of a new sibling.

"We've always wanted a big family," Jeff shrugged at Sebastian's shocked expression. "And we recently met a precious young man who we all think will be a great fit."

"Of course we need to find work around here and obviously a larger house than we have now but we're confident we can make it work," Nick smiled optimistically.

"I'm happy to provide you with employment," Sebastian offered generously. "And of course for your new son if he's of age."

"Christopher is a little young to work yet," Jeff watched Alex out of the corner of his eye.

"Christopher?" Alex gasped. "My Christopher?"

"Well soon to be our Christopher but yes," Jeff nodded. "We intend to visit Cheerio orphanage tomorrow and begin adoption proceedings before we begin our search for a new home."

"Christopher," Alex teared up looking at Anna. "He couldn't ask for a better forever home. Does he know? Now we can all be friends forever."

"I may have hinted to him," Anna giggled again, kissing Alex's cheek as she held him tight. "Friends forever...or at least until you two lovey dovey wittle lovebirds get married and adopt beautiful babies together."

"We'll still love you even then, Aunty Anna," Alex laughed at his friends teasing. "Oh wow!! I'm so happy. Chris is going to be so happy."

"Do you honestly think so?" Jeff checked anxiously. "Are you sure he likes us?" 

"He likes you," Alex confirmed. "And right now I love you. I was so afraid he'd be moved away and I'd never see him again."

"We love you too," Jeff chuckled, winking at Alex. "I hope you know there are rules that apply when dating our son though," Jeff looked to Nick, Kurt and Seb, who nodded their support. "You don't get free reign just because you're a prince."

"I don't even care," Alex beamed from ear to ear. "I'll be able to see him all the time and Anna too. This is so great."

"We need to find a house first," Nick attempted to calm the excitement. 

"Youse can have mys room and mys can share with Mys Daddies," Connor offered kindly. 

"That's so generous Connor," Nick scrunched his nose playfully at the cute toddler. "There are lots of us though. We might need a little more space than that."

"Youse can have Alex's too," Connor was desperate for his new friends to stay. 

"Thank you," Jeff smiled warmly. "We'll think about it."

"Excuse me My King," the local doctor knocked courteously on the open library door. "May I speak to you for a moment please?" 

"Of course," Sebastian nodded cordially as Kurt hopped up from his lap. He stood and taking Kurt's hand lead him out into the hall, away from the children to speak with the doctor.

"I've just finished examining Prince Brody," the doctor looked concern. "His condition is serious I'm afraid."

"Serious?" Sebastian asked fearfully. 

"Numerous broken bones, much heavy bruising, multiple cuts and lacerations and he may still lose an arm. He suffered a very severe dislocation and continued fighting. The damage is vast. He's in a lot of pain," the doctor appeared unimpressed. "I've never understood the attraction to jousting. It's a brutal sport as I'm sure you must realise...My condolences to you and your family for the loss of your brother, My King."

"Thank you," Sebastian averted his eyes appropriately. "I will pass on your regards to my mother."

"Brody though?" Kurt asked quietly. "He'll live?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "He has a long path to recovery but I'm confident he'll survive."

"That's a relief," Sebastian exhaled slowly. 

"Indeed," the doctor agreed. "I will return tomorrow to examine his arm again but if there is any cause for concern in the mean time please send for me."

"Thank you, we will," Sebastian shook the doctors hand before he departed. 

"I think I made a huge mistake," Sebastian looked sadly at Kurt once the doctor was out of earshot. "My brother is dead. My mother is heartbroken and my best friend is suffering terribly."

"It wasn't your decision sweetheart," Kurt looked into Seb's eyes sympathetically as he cupped Sebastian's cheek, stroking it gently. "Francesca made the choice."

"I had the power. I could have stopped it," Seb teared up. 

"And then what?" Kurt questioned. "Hunter was a dangerous man. He had to be punished."

"I can never forgive him for what he did to you and I fear now that Mama Madeline will never forgive me," Sebastian sobbed as Kurt held him tight. "She's all the family I have left."

"Sebby? Baby? That isn't true. I'm your husband and we have two wonderful sons that love you and need you. You have family honey," Kurt spoke soothingly, stroking Seb's hair. "What happened today was tragic. It was very regrettable but unavoidable. Madeline loves you. She loved Hunter too but she knows who he was. She just needs time to grieve."

"Fuck, I love you," Sebastian smiled through his tears. "What would I do without you?"

"You're never going to have to find out," Kurt assured Sebastian as he leaned in to kiss him, pushing him gently against the hall wall. 

Their lips met in a hungered frenzy of lust, Both men angling all their pain from the day into this one heated kiss. Hands wandered, soft moans escaping as teeth clashed and tongues licked, lapped, wrestled for dominance. 

"I love you too," Kurt uttered breathlessly, momentarily breaking for air before kissing down Seb's neck. He slipped Seb's first button undone, nipping at the freshly exposed skin, breathing in the scent of him as Seb, palming Kurt's hardness through his pants whimpered softly.

"Eww Dads! No! Gross!" Alex gasped, covering his eyes with his hands as he stepped out into the hallway. 

"Sorry," Without moving, a dishevelled, blushing Kurt looked at his equally rumpled husband giggling.

"Do you need something Buddy?" Sebastian faked composure as he looked over Kurt's shoulder at his mortified son.

"It's okay. It can wait," Alex shook his head judgementally at his parents. "We were just wondering about Uncle Brodes."

"We'll be in shortly," Kurt smiled at Alex as Seb gripped his hips tighter. "We were just about to go by and check on him."

"We were?" Seb looked at Kurt slightly confused. "Oh yes we were," Seb nodded his agreement as Kurt discreetly poked his thigh with his waning erection. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sure," he grinned. "I'm glad I have two dad's that love each other so much but would it kill you to keep that in your chambers?"

"We weren't..." Kurt began.

"Good," Alex scrunched his nose as he stepped back into the library.

"I swear sometimes I feel like he's the parent and we're the children," Sebastian laughed softly brushing his lips against Kurt's ear as he squeezed his ass. 

"Sometimes," Kurt agreed, shivering as Seb's warm breath grazed his neck. He took Seb's hand and rushed him without a word to their chambers. 

With an eyebrow raised, Seb watched his husband hopefully as Kurt looked the door behind them. "No one can disturb us now," Kurt smiled, reaching for his man. "You're so tense baby. Let me help. Tell me what you need."

Seb nodded, taking Kurt in his arms. "You're all I need Gorgeous," he moaned as Kurt dragged his teeth down the side of his neck. "You're all I'll ever need."

Kurt chuckled to himself, loving the desperation in his husband's voice as he undid the king's shirt, then dropped to his knees. "I need you too," he muttered hungrily, releasing his prize from Sebastian's pants. 

Sebastian sighed in relief as his confined, swollen cock sprung free and Kurt instantly took it in hand, tugging multiple times as he kissed and licked the tip, a whining moan escaping him as he collected the leakage on the end of his tongue. 

"Holy fuck, Suck me beautiful," Sebastian begged, burying his hands in Kurt's hair as he admired him on his knees before him. "Fuck you look hot..." he purred. "...on your knees for your king."

Kurt smiled up seductively at Sebastian, licking his lips as they locked eyes. "You taste so good Your Majesty," he muttered, guiding Seb's cock between his lips and swallowing him down.

Seb gripped Kurt's hair tighter, his knees buckling momentarily and eyes dropping closed as Kurt began to work his magic, his head bobbing up and down Sebastian's length as he clawed at Seb's ass cheeks.

"So good baby...so so fucking good," Seb moaned, gently rocking his hips. "Just like that. Suck my big cock."

Kurt groaned his acknowledgement, hollowing his cheeks as two of his finger's found Seb's ass hole and pushed inside. He pumped them gently, once then twice searching for Seb's sweet spot as he jerked him off into his mouth. 

Seb was an incoherent, blubbering mess above him, tugging frantically at Kurt's hair. "No, shit...Kurt...fuck...stop," he pleaded. "Stop!"

Looking up at Sebastian in confusion, Kurt pulled off instantly but for Sebastian, as he repeatedly shot his release over his willing lover's face, it was too late. "I'm so sorry," he panted, now avoiding eye contact as Kurt slipped his fingers out of his ass.

"Why?" Kurt wiped his face on his shirt as he stood up.

"Because I'm so stressed out, I guess," Seb replied, quietly embarrassed as he pulled his pants up. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kurt was totally confused. "What are you talking about? That was so hot."

"But..." Sebastian shook his head. "I couldn't even last long enough to please you too."

"You please me," Kurt smiled against Seb's lips. He kissed him softly, tenderly, putting all his love into it. "Being with you pleases me," he pecked Seb's nose.

"You're just saying that," Sebastian pulled away.

Kurt shook his head. "So you came little quick," he shrugged. "So what? I love you. I love making you fall apart. I love being the only one that gets to make you cum. I don't care if it takes 5 minutes or 5 hours. It's us together. That's all I care about."

"Kurt?" Sebastian smiled shyly.

"I mean it," Kurt assured him taking Seb's hand and pressing it against his still hard cock. "You're incredible Seb. In our bed and out of it. Just feel how hard you make me."

"So hard," Seb acknowledged, palming Kurt through his pants. 

"So so hard," Kurt smirked. "and all for you."

"Mine," Sebastian growled, opening Kurt's pants and sliding his hand inside to grip him.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in pleasure, nudging his own pants down. "Wanna please me Your Majesty?" He challenged playfully.

"You know I do," Sebastian confirmed, tracing his thumb around the head of Kurt's cock as he stroked him.

"R..ride me?" He requested, his voice catching in his throat.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed backing Kurt towards their bed. "Oh Gorgeous, Hell yes!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes face to face with his Mama Madeline for the first time after Hunter's death.

"Daddy!" Connor sprinted across the grass to Kurt throwing his arms around the tall man's thighs. "I misseded you sooooooo much."

"Hello Baby boy," Kurt smiled, picking Connor up. He kissed the toddler's cheek as he carried him across the lawn to join the group. 

"Where were you?" Sebastian addressed Kurt with a pout. "I hate waking up alone and you missed breakfast."

"Aww I'm sorry Baby," Kurt sat Connor down and watched him run off to join the other children, who were playing soccer with Jeff and Nick. "I woke early and went to check on our patient."

"You went to see Brody?" Seb looked unimpressed. "Alone?"

"Francesca and Edward are with him," Kurt defended himself. "He risked his life for us."

"Saint Brody," Sebastian muttered sarcastically barely loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kurt looked puzzled.

"No," Sebastian sighed. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt took his husband's hand.

"He kissed you Kurt and you left our bed this morning after a mind blowing night with me last night to be with him," Seb failed to hide his jealousy.

"It wasn't like that," Kurt kissed the palm of Sebastian's hand. "You were so overwhelmed yesterday I just wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful."

"But waking up alone reminds me of when my bastard brother...may he rest in peace...took you. I really don't like it," Sebastian complained, averting his eyes shamefully.

"I'm sorry honey. I forgot that you're so needy," Kurt smirked, laying back on the grass and pulling Seb down on top of him.

"I've never denied needing you," Sebastian grinned sarcastically, finally kissing his husband good morning. 

Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around his love and kissed him back with a smile on his lips. "Good morning husband," he whispered lovingly.

"Good morning Gorgeous," Seb chuckled, locking eyes with Kurt before kissing him again. "How was Brody anyway?"

"You want to talk about Brody two seconds after you've had my tongue in your mouth?" Kurt pretended to be insulted. "I think I'm losing my touch."

"I want to take you right here, right now," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear, subtly rolling his hips down against Kurt's. "You haven't lost anything." 

"Come on, you two," Jeff teased the pair, as he ran past chasing the ball. "Enough of that. There are children present." 

"Mys is children," Connor giggled, watching his dads.

"You should have seen them last night in the hallway," Alex looked amused. "They have a serious problem."

"We are in love," Kurt pouted sitting up with Sebastian. "Just like you and Christopher." Kurt teasingly singsonged Christopher's name.

Alex blushed lightly. "Ehh stop it," he whined. "But now that you've mentioned him can I go to see Chris today with Uncle Nicky and Uncle Jeff? It's been days."

"I might take you later," Kurt offered with a nod of agreement from Sebastian. "Christopher needs to spend time with his new family without any intrusions. You'll get your turn buddy."

"I guess I can understand that," Alex picked up Bailey as he tried to hide his disappointment. "I'm going inside to draw."

"Mys wants to play eano," Connor plopped himself down on Sebastian's lap. "Nana doesn't wants to aday. Why's she sad?"

Kurt and Sebastian shared a knowing glance before Seb began to explain. "The mean nasty man that hurt your daddy was Nana's son and she misses him."

"Nana wuvs dat meanie man?" Connor looked horrified.

"He was her little boy," Kurt tried to clarify.

"Nope," Connor shook his head. "Mys saweded him. He was bigger and bigger."

"Because he's all grown up now," Sebastian stood Connor on his feet. "Why don't you come inside and play the piano for daddy and I?"

"Can Bart and John come too?" Connor looked to his friends as Sebastian stood up behind him.

"Sorry," Jeff shook his head. "I think we might head into the village now to drop by the orphanage and begin our hunt for a house."

"Okay," Connor sighed sadly.

"Good luck," Kurt smiled as Nick gathered up his kids and Seb helped him up from the grass. 

"We'll be back in time for dinner, if that's okay," Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind. He pecked his husband's neck softly. "We don't want to be any bother."

"It's a pleasure to have you here after everything you've done for us," Sebastian assured his guests. "Have a good day," he waved as the family of five made their way to the stables.

Connor took one each of his fathers's hands as he watched his friends leave. "Mys likes dem," he smiled. "Mys wants a sister and all dem brothers too."

"You have a brother," Sebastian reminded the toddler with a grin as they all wandered back towards the castle. "You've got Alex."

"Mys wants more," Connor replied fiercely. "At the orpanige dare was so many kids."

"We can't have as many kids as the orphanage," Kurt smiled at Sebastian, thinking how much he'd adore a little girl with his partner's gorgeous green eyes. "We'd never have time to play with you. Maybe when you're a little bigger you can have a sister."

"Okay," Connor agreed, dropping his fathers's hands and running off inside.

"You didn't get the chance to tell me how Brody's doing?" Sebastian took Kurt's hand as they proceeded into the castle.

"He's on a very strong pain relieving tonic," Kurt began to explain. "He was in and out of consciousness. He looks dreadful."

"So you didn't want him then?" Seb looked at Kurt with a stern face.

"You've got to be kidding," Kurt frowned. "I've never wanted him."

"Relax," Sebastian chuckled lightly as the couple took the stairs. "I was joking. Let's just go and listen to our little guy play his piano."

"I hate you," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You didn't say that last night when you were buried deep in me," Seb smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt blushed, playfully slapping Sebastian's arm.

"What?" Sebastian giggled. "It was good."

"So good," Kurt agreed, groping Seb's ass.

"Hey," Sebastian leaned away with a grin. "Don't start what you can't finish my darling."

"Oh I can finish," Kurt flirted openly with a cheeky smirk.

"Can youse two daddies hurry up," Connor whined from the music room doorway. "Mys is about to start."

"We're ready," Kurt ruffled Connor's ginger locks as he stepped passed him into the room and then took a seat.

"Go for it, little guy," Seb encouraged Connor as he sat down beside Kurt.

"At last," Connor sighed, sitting down at his piano and opening the lid. "Dis is Nana's fav..fav..er..it..." Connor struggled to say favourite. "Nana wuvs dis one," he said instead. "It's is called the nighty night song." He smiled proudly.

Kurt and Seb sat back and listened quietly as Connor played his lullaby. It wasn't perfect. There was the odd wobbly note and his timing was a little slow but to his dads it was flawless. 

"That was incredible little one," Kurt beamed as he and Seb applauded Connor's performance.

"Was that the nighty night song I just heard?" Madeline entered the room with a soft smile for her grandson. She looked tired, exhausted actually. Her eyes red and puffy as though she'd just stopped crying.

"Yes Nana," Connor grinned happily. "I did it gooder today. Didn't I?"

"You sure did darling boy," Madeline gazed proudly at Connor before turning to Sebastian. "Hello sweetheart," she smiled sadly at her son before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast. It seems I overslept this morning," she spoke wearily.

"It's okay Mama," Sebastian stood, looking at his mother with concern. 

"Yesterday was a difficult day for us all," Madeline spoke softly as he embraced her son. "I was very proud of you my boy. You are a strong king."

"I'm so sorry Mama," Seb murmured against the older woman's ear as he squeezed her.

"I understand darling," Madeline assured her son. "Hunter did despicable, unforgivable things to those we love and yet you allowed him to die a dignified and honourable death regardless. You'll never know what that meant to me. I love you Sebastian. You were always a good and kind boy and you've grown into a wise and compassionate king."

"I love you too Mama," Seb stepped back taking both his step mother's hands in his. "He was your son. I know you're hurting. Kurt, our boys and I are here if you need us."

"I appreciate you all," Madeline smiled past Sebastian at Kurt, who gave her a soft smile back. "At least I have my wedding plans to occupy me."

"Nana is taughting me a new song for da wedding," Connor boasted proudly, playing the first few bars of the wedding march. "Mys is doing all the songs."

"He's becoming very good," Madeline sounded proud. "You have a gifted little boy."

"He gets that from me," Sebastian joked with a pointed look at Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head, looking amused. "I don't think so. He's adorable too so he obviously takes after me."

"Youse is both silly," Connor laughed. "Youse is both my daddies."

Madeline laughed quietly too. She loved her family. "I think you're all wonderful."

"I really need to get to the sewing room," Kurt stretched as he stood from his chair. "Your wedding gown is almost ready for your first fitting," Kurt told Madeline with enthusiasm. 

"I'd love to see it," Madeline's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Have you seen it?" She checked with Sebastian.

"Not yet," Seb shook his head. "Kurt is super skilled though so I'm sure it's just stunning."

"Let's all go and take a look together," Madeline picked Connor up. "Come along sweethearts."

"It's not quite finished," Kurt reminded his mother in law anxiously as he followed her into the hall hand in hand with Sebastian. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Nonsense," Madeline shook her head as she walked. "None of you dear boys could ever disappoint me. Where's young Alex?"

"He went to do draw," Sebastian replied politely. "He's probably in the library or his chambers."

"We shouldn't disturb him then," Madeline adjusted Connor on her hip. "I'm hoping to get him to draw Burt and I in our wedding attire. I think it would make a charming keepsake."

"I'm sure he'd love to do that," Sebastian assured his mama as they entered the sewing room.

"Oh my!" Madeline gasped as she spied her almost completed gown hanging in the corner of the Kurt's over cluttered room. "Oh Kurt! Honey you've outdone yourself," Madeline teared up. "Sebastian is correct. It is /stunning/."

"I think she likes it," Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek. "It really is beautiful babe."

"I still need to hem it and there's a lot of beading still to do around the neck line," Kurt fussed, looking critically at the long, flowing, cream coloured gown. "But I'm glad it's satisfactory."

"Satisfactory?" Madeline looked horrified as she sat Connor down on the sofa and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Kurt? It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

"It's pwettier even than you daddy," Connor admired the dress too.

"Burt won't be able to take his eyes off you," Sebastian teased his mother.

"Oh you," Madeline swatted Sebastian playfully. "That's sweet of you to say."

"I just want you to be happy Mama," Sebastian spoke fondly. "Burt is a good, loving man. I suspect he is a much better match for you than my father was."

"I loved your father," Madeline replied honestly. "But Burt..." She hesitated thoughtfully. "Burt is special. He sets this old lady's heart a flutter."

"Like his son does for me," Sebastian gazed longingly at Kurt.

"Exactly," Madeline eyed her wedding gown again with a soft smile. "Exactly like that."


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sebastian struggles outwardly to deal with Kurt's compassion for an injured Brody he discovers that's not all that's bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Manchurai who I gravely disappointed a few chapters back. 
> 
> Warning for smut and lots of it. 
> 
> You're welcome ;)
> 
> enjoy.

"Hey, You're back?" Alex called to Anna as she passed cheerfully by his chamber door.

"Did you miss me?" Anna teased, stopping in Alex's doorway.

"Not much," Alex looked up from his drawing, scrunching up his nose playfully at his friend. "How was Chris?" Alex asked with interest. "Was he excited?"

"Ask him yourself," Anna giggled, pulling Christopher into Alex's chambers with her.

"Chris!" Alex jumped to feet and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" He laughed pleasantly surprised.

"I wanted to see you," Chris mumbled against Alex's ear as he squeezed him tight. "You look so good."

"So do you," Alex pecked Chris's lips briefly. They both drew back with goofy grins on their faces. "Are you good?"

"I am," Chris smiled, taking a seat on the floor between Alex and Anna. "You probably know already but I have a new forever family. Have you met my little sis?"

Anna nudged Chris playfully with her elbow. "Hey big bro," she smirked.

"I'm so happy for you both. Is it official then?" Alex checked with a grin.

"Not quite," Chris shook his head. "I'm just here for dinner tonight. I have to stay at the orphanage until Jeff and Nick find a house."

"I'm sure it won't take long," Anna stole a piece a paper from Alex's pile and began her own drawing. "Our dads really liked that one we looked at today."

"I did too," Chris grinned, watching Alex return to his drawing. "I can't believe all this is happening. Now I know how you felt when Kurt and the king adopted you. It's like a dream come true."

"It's exciting but a tiny bit scary," Alex acknowledged squeezing Chris's leg. Where's the house?" Alex was beyond curious.

"Half way between here and the village," Anna smiled. 

"The double storey homestead near the stream. You would have ridden past it a million times," Chris added. "It's not far. It's amazing and so big. Not as big as here of course but still huge. I'd even have my own bedroom. I've never had that before."

"Awww Chris," Alex was so pleased for his boyfriend. "We'll be able to see each other all the time."

"Plus you'll have the best sister in the whole world," Anna teased Christopher.

"I guess you'll do," Chris joked warmly with his new sibling. 

"How rude!" Anna fake gasped. "Brothers are awful. I should have begged for a sister."

The boys laughed as the call came for dinner.

"Thanks heavens," Alex stood, helping Chris up and keeping a firm grasp of his hand. "Come on. I'm starving."

The three friends made their way quickly down to the dining room, chattering happily as they went. 

"Welcome Mister Christopher," Sebastian greeted Chris as he took a seat beside Alex at the table. "I'm glad you are able to join us young man."

"Thank you once again for your generous hospitality," Chris replied politely as his meal was served.

"It's our pleasure," Sebastian nodded. "I believe you had some exciting news today."

"Yes Sir," Chris looked across the table to Jeff and Nick with the widest grin. "I have a new family."

"Youse lucky," Connor commented, munching away on his meal.

"I really am," Christopher smiled widely. "Having two new little brothers is awesome. Pity about my sister though."

"I can't stand you either," Anna laughed kicking Christopher gently under the table. "I don't know what Alex sees in you."

"It's my ravishing good looks and charming personality," Christopher smirked confidently.

Anna continued to laugh along with everyone else at the table. "He's delusional," she rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to adopt /him/?"

"I guess we do have time to change our mind," Nick sniggered winking at Chris. "We do have to find a new house before we can take over custody."

"You're all horrible people," Alex defended his boyfriend with a chuckle. "I think Chris is very handsome and extremely charming."

"And that's why all the doors will be left open when you visit our new house," Jeff grinned to soften his words. 

"Any luck with that today?" Kurt queried, sipping his wine.

"We saw a lovely homestead just down the road," Jeff nodded looking pleased. "6 bedrooms all with fireplaces, a small stable and plenty of room for our chickens and a vegetable garden."

"That sounds great," Kurt was impressed. "Is that the one by the river?"

"It is," Nick muttered swallowing his mouthful of food. "It needs a little work though."

"I really liked it," Jeff pouted, pushing around his food on his plate. "So did the kids."

"I did," Anna agreed. "Chris and I already decided we want the two bedrooms down stairs at the back."

"Your dad and I will discuss that once we've decided whether to buy the place," Nick chuckled looking to Sebastian. "Maybe you and Kurt wouldn't mind joining us for a second look."

Seb and Kurt exchanged a glance, both nodding. "We'd love to," Sebastian agreed. "We can go tomorrow after my brother's funeral."

"I'm sorry," Nick looked horribly guilty. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. We can decide on our own. You need to concentrate on your family." 

"I want to see the house," Seb spoke firmly. "It's no bother. You should always get a second opinion when spending so much money."

"Thank you," Jeff nodded gratefully. "The sooner we decide, the sooner we can bring our new son home."

"It's so exciting," Alex giggled. 

"It really is," Chris bounced up and down in his chair. "I'll soon be out of that wretched place."

"We'll get it all organised as quick as we can," Jeff promised Christopher warmly. "We want you with us as soon as possible."

"We really do," Nick agreed with Jeff. 

"We still have to go home and pack everything," Anna sighed with displeasure.

"Actually we wanted to talk to your Uncle Sebastian and Uncle Kurt about that," Jeff looked to the couple. 

"Oh?" Sebastian was intrigued.

"Nick and were thinking..." Jeff hesitated looking for the right words. "We were hoping that maybe..."

"What is it?" Kurt chuckled.

"Would it be okay for Anna and the boys to stay here with you two while we get everything packed and moved?" Nick stepped in.

"We know it's a huge imposition but we can travel faster and get everything done much quicker without distractions," Jeff explained. "It means we could get Chris out of that awful institution so much quicker."

"I'd love it. It's okay isn't it?" Alex looked to his dads. "Please."

"Please," Connor spoke up, looking over at Bart and John. "Mys loves mys friends."

Seb again looked to Kurt before replying. "We'd be delighted," he agreed. "Might I suggest you take a few of my servants with you to assist?" He offered kindly. "Many hands make light work."

"We couldn't," Nick shook his head, stunned by Sebastian's generosity. "We are imposing enough."

"Nonsense," Sebastian spoke in a firm but friendly tone. "I insist. You are our dear friends and we are happy to do what ever we can to help."

"Uncle Brodes is mys bestest friend," Connor smiled softly. "Mys should help him too." Connor went to get up from the table. "Where's he?"

"He's resting honey," Kurt spoke patiently. "Please sit down and finish your meal and maybe we can visit him later."

"I don't think that's wise," Sebastian frowned. "Brody needs sleep."

"And Connor needs reassurance that his friend is okay," Kurt spoke sharply as Connor returned to his chair.

"You just can't stay away from him, can you?" Sebastian glared at his husband. "Any excuse..."

"Seriously?" Kurt rolled his eyes, getting up from the table. "Your best friend is horribly injured. He can't move without terrible pain, which you'd know if your guilty conscience didn't prevent you from looking him in the eye. What do you think is going to happen between us?"

Seb was clearly hurt as he looked up at Kurt. "I don't want you alone with him. Do you hear me?"

"Oh for heaven's sake," Kurt stormed from the room, furious. "So much for trust," he yelled back as he crossed the foyer to the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," An embarrassed Sebastian apologised to his guests. "If you'll excuse me?" He got up from the table and followed after Kurt. 

"What just happened?" Chris looked at Alex in shock. 

"I dunno," Alex looked back equally confused.

"It's just grown up stuff," Jeff assured the boys. "Just eat your dinner. There's nothing to worry about."

"Theys fight too much," Connor looked close to tears. "Theys will get a avorce."

"I told you before stupid head our dad's aren't getting divorced. If you'd just shut up about Uncle Brody this wouldn't have happened. It's all your fault."

"Hey Alex," Nick shook his head as Connor burst into tears. "That's enough. It's nothing to do with Connor."

Anna frowned at Alex as she got up to comfort the toddler.

"Kurt cheated with Brody didn't he?" Alex deduced shaking his head in disgust. "Maybe they should get divorced."

"Whatever happened is not our concern," Jeff reminded the boy. "It's for your fathers to sort out."

"I wish Uncle Brody did die," Alex huffed.

"Mys hate you," Connor lunged at his older brother hysterically. Still crying, he hit Alex repeatedly with his tiny fists, pulling Alex's hair before Jeff had the opportunity to pull him away.

"No!" Jeff scolded the toddler, holding him tight as he struggled, still angrily screaming at Alex. "Mys hates you. Mys hates you..."

"No!" Jeff repeated louder. "Up to your room Connor. Your dad's can deal with you later."

"Mys hates you too," Connor spat, his temper now beyond his control. "Put mys down."

Jeff took Connor from the room. "That's enough!" he snapped, as he carried him up stairs then into his room. He laid the screaming toddler on the bed then left without a word, closing the door behind him. 

From the hall he could hear his hosts yelling too. It saddened him.

"Why can't you just trust me? Trust our love?" Kurt roared in exasperation at Sebastian. "You have to know by now how much I love you."

"You kissed...," Sebastian sounded devastated. "...and now every chance you get you're running to be by his side."

"He kissed me," Kurt reminded his husband. "I did not kiss him nor am I running to his side. I checked in on him and his parents this morning. That's all."

"You left our bed to be with him," Sebastian protested.

With a big sigh Jeff headed for the stairs, leaving Connor screaming in one room and his parents screaming at each other across the hall. 

"If you had your way, I'd never leave our bed," Kurt spat in retaliation, without thought.

"Damn right," Sebastian leered hungrily at Kurt. "I love you in our bed, naked and hard beneath me, pleading with me to take you." 

"I don't plead for anything," Kurt protested, his breathing becoming shallow and rapid.

"You do for me," Sebastian stepped closer, his eyes blown with lust. "Say it Kurt." 

"No," Kurt shook his head, backing away.

"Say it," Sebastian demanded. 

Kurt shook his head, gasping as his legs hit the edge of their bed when he backed away further.

"Come on Kurt," Sebastian urged his husband closing the gap between them so that their body's were pressed tight against each other with their lips almost touching. 

"Please...Your Majesty," Kurt panted breathlessly. "Fuck Please," he claimed Seb's lips with passion, burying his hands in his lover's hair, tugging and pulling as he devoured him. Nipping, sucking, biting at his bottom lip before a thorough exploration of the warm cavern of his mouth with his tongue. "Please," Kurt pleaded desperately, rutting frantically against Sebastian as he ripped his shirt open and sent buttons flying around the room.

"Yes baby," Seb nodded, panting as he shrugged his torn shirt off onto the floor and pushed Kurt back onto the bed. 

Kurt pulled Seb down on top of him, nipping up his neck as he teased one of his nipples, pinching it and twisting it to a peak. Seb moaned from deep in his throat rolling his hips down into Kurt's, savouring the sparking sensations that shot through him from head to toe as their erections brushed through their clothes.

He slipped out of his own clothes before taking his own sweet time to remove Kurt's shirt, teasing, licking, kissing every inch of soft, sweet skin while Kurt moaned and writhed beneath him, clawing furious scratches into his back. 

"Such a big boy," Sebastian praised his lover palming him as his lips finally reached the waist band of his pants and he skilfully opened them. "Is this all for me?" Seb asked playfully as Kurt raised his hips off the bed and together they slid his pants down. Seb paused just for a moment, licking his lips and giving himself a few quick tugs as he admired the excessive bulge stretching Kurt's underwear to capacity. 

Kurt whimpered, nodding adamantly as he craned up in search of Seb's lips.

"Tell me Kurt," Seb squeezed himself hard as he pulled back out of Kurt's reach.

"Yours," Kurt complied eagerly. "Only yours."

"Mine," Sebastian agreed confidently, placing a single soft kiss to the waistband of Kurt's underwear. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's rigid cock to breath in his alluring scent. "So what should I do with it do you think?" He asked making eye contact with his man as he blew soft puffs of air teasingly down Kurt's length.

"Whatever you please Your Majesty," Kurt whined, his hips raising instinctively from the mattress. 

"Good answer," Seb moaned, never more turned on his life as he released his grip on himself and pinned Kurt's hips to the mattress with his hands.

Eager to make things last he didn't remove Kurt's underwear just yet, instead he slowly trailed feather soft kisses through the fabric from Kurt's base to tip, lapping hungrily at the precum soaked fabric just to get a taste of his Kurt. Totally wrecked by now Kurt grovelled for more and forced Seb down with a hand on the back of his head, his desperate need to be in Seb's mouth clearly evident. 

Seb smirked to himself. Fully satisfied that Kurt had suffered enough he slid his underwear off and took him in hand. As Kurt rocked his hips Seb pleasured him with long slow strokes, occasionally swiping around the head of the glorious cock in his hand with his thumb.

"I...I need," Kurt begged, now beyond words, as he covered Seb's hand with his own and encouraged him to tug faster.

"No, no," Seb chuckled brushing Kurt's hand away and returning to his leisurely pace. "Mine! I say how and when you cum. You should see yourself my darling," Sebastian looked triumphantly down at the incoherent mess of man before him. "You're so beautiful Gorgeous. So needy."

"Fuck me," Kurt clenched his eyes tightly closed as he bucked up aggressively into Seb's fist, his cock aching with need. "Just fuck me."

"No," Sebastian let go and moved back on the bed.

"What?" Kurt's eyes shot open in horror as his released cock bounced against his stomach spraying his leakage across his abs.

"Tell me first," Seb looked angry again. "Did Brody make you feel like this?"

"Ugh!!" Kurt beat his fists into the mattress in frustration. "I thought we were past this. It was one fucking kiss Sebastian. He kissed me. Can you get that clear in that ridiculous jealous brain of yours. I did not kiss him back."

"You wanted to though didn't you?" Sebastian accused. 

"If I'd wanted to I would have," Kurt growled. "But for some reason that's beyond me right now the only man I want to kiss is you."

"I don't believe you," Sebastian screamed furiously.

"Then we have a huge problem," Kurt sat up reaching for his shirt. "I love you, only you, and our boys too of course but mainly you. You're my world Sebastian but we can't work if you get jealous every time I show concern for a friend."

"He kissed you..." Seb teared up. "My brother is dead and Brody fucking kissed you."

"Oh baby," Kurt seeing the heartbreak in Seb's eyes reached for him. Seb lunged at him, knocking him back into the mattress before clinging to him. "Shh," Kurt whispered, holding Seb tight as he began to sob. "It's okay honey. It's okay I've got you."

Seb's thoughts rushed through his head as wept long and hard in his husband's arms. He'd lost his brother and his father and broken his gracious step-mother's heart. His best friend had betrayed him with his husband. He had the weight of the entire kingdom on his shoulders and the responsibility of raising two amazing young boys into kind, caring men. He felt so overwhelmed. In that moment it finally occurred to him that Hunter was really gone and just for the brief second he put aside the evil acts the man had committed and thought only of the boy he'd grown up with, his brother. Nasty as he had been it still hurt so much. 

"Shh baby," Kurt still naked whispered again, stroking Seb's bare scratched up back. "I'm here it's okay." 

Seb buried his face in his Kurt's neck, his sobs slowly easing. "I'm so sorry," he breathed into Kurt's ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth. "I know you don't want him."

"This wasn't really about him was it?" A pleasured sigh escaped Kurt as Seb continued to nibble at his ear. 

"For now can it just be about us?" Seb murmured seductively, licking and kissing Kurt's neck while reaching down to grip both their softening cocks in his fist. They kissed deeply, moaning into each other's mouths as Seb deliciously jerked them both back to full hardness. The sweet slide of Kurt's cock against his own was almost too much to bare and he didn't want it to end like this.

He suddenly released them both and almost instantaneously raised Kurt's legs against his shoulders. Before Kurt had time to react Sebastian was pushing inside him with a needy groan.

"Finally," Kurt sighed in relief, clenching tight around Seb as he wrapped his feet around the back of Seb's neck. "Remind me why I'm yours," he challenged. "I wanna feel you for a week."

"Just a week?" Seb smirked, biting into his lip as he began to move, first with slow deep rhythmic thrusts then faster and harder as his hunger for Kurt took over. Kurt moved with him, dropping his legs to Seb's waist so he could grip his ass in his hands and hold him close against him.

They kissed, their lips sliding frantically against each other as their tongues danced together. The heat building between them as their climax's rapidly approached.

Kurt came first, his cock squeezed tight between his stomach and Sebastian's as it gratefully released its load in pulses so intense that they forced Kurt's toes to curl and his eyes to roll back in his head. As the waves of giddy pleasure overtook him Sebastian's two favourite words poured from his lips at a volume almost loud enough for the entire castle to hear. "YOUR MAJESTY!!" 

Sebastian gasped, further picking up pace as his love clenched scrumptiously around him. With Kurt's words ringing in his ear he pushed inside as deep as he could go one final time, chanting his husband's name over and over as he exploded filling Kurt with not just with his seed but also with all his love. He rocked gently as he rode out his pleasure, seeking out Kurt's lips for a kiss before he was forced to break their connection.

"I love you," Seb spoke sadly against Kurt's lips, his breathing ragged and short. "I'm so sorry."

"You're an asshole," Kurt grumbled unable to resist a smile as he slapped Seb's bare ass.

"I love your asshole," Seb smiled back giving one final thrust with his softening cock before gently pulling out and rolling over.

Kurt shook his head and laughed. "You're so infuriating."

"I think I'm adorable," Sebastian nestled into Kurt's side, dragging his fingers through the cum on Kurt's stomach and then sucking them clean.

"That's disgusting," Kurt gagged, pulling a horrified face.

"No," Seb shook his head as he leaned down and licked Kurt's stomach. "You taste amazing." He poked his tongue out at Kurt, showing him the cum on it before swallowing. "What's wrong? You always swallow for me."

"That's different," Kurt protested. "It's you."

"And?" Sebastian shrugged. Taste?" He claimed Kurt's lips again, pressing his tongue into his mouth to force him to taste himself. "You're delicious," he moaned softly, slowly drawing back.

Kurt scrunched his nose, gazing perplexed at the beautiful, complicated man he'd married. "You're crazy but somehow I'm so in love with you," Kurt pecked Sebastian's nose playfully. 

"I do know that," Seb murmured, his eyes dropping closed as he rested his head on Kurt's chest over his heart and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

Kurt held him close, playing gently with his hair. "I hope so," he muttered quietly, enjoying their current closeness immensely.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt are ambushed by a hostile stranger at Hunter's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised this story has over 150 kudos...160 to be exact. Thank you angels xx I love you all <3 <3 <3

"I can't believe Connor didn't get in trouble for hitting me last night," Alex whined to Sebastian as they walked away from Hunter's grave side. "It was lots of times. He pulled my hair too you know?"

"He has been punished with no treats for a week," Sebastian sighed in exasperation. Saying goodbye to his brother had been more difficult than he'd anticipated and particularly hard on his mother. As much as Seb loved his son and he unquestionably loved him dearly he just couldn't deal with Alex's petty complaining right then.

Kurt could see the strain in his husband's gorgeous eyes. "Run along and join Anna," Kurt directed Alex, pointing to the girl who stood across the courtyard with Connor and her family. "Your dad is dealing with a lot today. I promise that you and I will talk about Connor later."

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to...um...upset you," Alex looked at the king sympathetically as Madeline passed by them crying.

Sebastian nodded his acknowledgement. He smiled sadly after Alex as the boy dashed off to Anna's side, before then reaching out to grip his mother's forearm.

Madeline stopped, wiping her eyes with her white lace handkerchief before embracing Sebastian. "I'm okay sweetheart," she assured him, noting the worry on his unusually pale face. "I lost his father, then yours and now him but I still have you and your beautiful family and my Burt. We are all still here and we are healthy and loved. We are blessed. Life is not so bad Sebastian."

"You're such a strong, sweet woman Mama," Sebastian admired the older woman in his arms, kissing her cheek as he released her. "We all love you dearly."

She stepped back, still looking to Sebastian as she took her fiancé's hand. "Relax and have a few drinks my dear. You're at a wake. I think I shall go lie down for a bit if you don't mind. Please make my apologies to our guests."

"I'm sure everyone understands Mama. Would you like me to accompany you up to your chambers?" Sebastian asked softly.

"No need dear boy," Madeline stroked Seb's cheek fondly before waving him away. "My dear dear Burt is taking care of me."

Sebastian smiled warmly at his father in law, giving him an appreciative nod before the couple wandered off. He then turned to Kurt whose face was solemn with concern.

"What can I do to help you baby?" Kurt asked his husband supportively. 

"Hold me?" Sebastian grimaced looking around at the dispersing crowd, "Whisk me away from all this? Perhaps back to that marquee in the forest where we could fu..."

"My condolences Sebastian, Kurt," Brittany interrupted hugging them both briefly. "Your brother in law was an ass but it's still sad," she whispered against Kurt's ear. "You're better with Sebastian. You didn't have this unicorn glow when I met you before."

"Unicorn glow?" Kurt couldn't help smiling at the eccentric woman despite the occasion. 

"True love," she giggled, addressing them both as she kissed Kurt's cheek. "I knew you two would work out. You're both equally gorgeous. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit with Prince Brody upstairs."

"Watch out for his mother," Sebastian warned as she stepped away, smiling quietly to himself as he considered her positive evaluation of his marriage. 

"Na," she wrinkled her nose in amusement, giving the men a wave as she skipped off. "Frannie is a pussy cat."

"Umm..no," Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm so sorry for your loss my King," a young, small, peasant woman with flowing red hair, approached from nowhere, startling the king. 

"Umm..Thank you," Sebastian replied cautiously, sensing something very familiar about the unfamiliar woman. "It's always hard to lose family. How did you know my brother?"

"We...ahh," she averted her eyes shamefully. "We were..."

"I see," Sebastian frowned, cutting her off as he realised she had apparently been his brother's lover. "I feel I must respectfully ask you to leave."

"Not yet," the woman shook her head. "I need to speak with you."

"You do realise you are risking execution by revealing yourself to me," Sebastian threatened calmly. "Our kingdom, unlike some others has strict laws regarding certain acts before marriage."

"That's the thing," she looked Sebastian in the eye, lifting her hand to reveal a unique wedding band that Sebastian recognised as belonging to Madeline's mother. "Hunter was my husband...for just over three years."

"He was engaged to me," Kurt gasped in surprise, unsure how to feel. 

"You must be Kurt," the woman cautiously offered her hand. "The king's tailor."

"I am the king's husband," Kurt glared, refusing the handshake.

"His husband?" She looked impressed. "Then this involves you too. May we speak somewhere privately?"

"Come to my office," Sebastian looked around checking his children were okay before taking Kurt's hand and leading the women inside.

"Your name?" Sebastian asked gruffly, offering the woman a seat as he and Kurt sat side by side, hand in hand on a sofa.

"Adelia Clarington, Princess Adelia Clarington," She sat up straight opposite the couple.

"That remains to be seen," Sebastian looked doubtfully at the woman.

"I have proof," she began pulling documents from her bag. "My husband had rights to this kingdom and I'm here to claim what's mine."

Sebastian glanced briefly over the paper work before passing it to Kurt, who remained quiet as he contemplated his first relationship.

"You'll have to excuse my asking but I was away at war while all this was supposedly going on. If my brother married you and cared for you as you claim why were you not brought here to live with him?"

"That was not part of the plan," he replied callously. 

"Plan?" Sebastian was totally confused. 

"Hunter's plan to destroy you both," Adelia smiled manically. "I guess it's okay to tell you now he's gone. He was a good man, you know? Proud, an incredible lover but terribly vengeful."

Kurt looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You two kissed, didn't you? As kids...in your chambers I believe," she looked to the king. "Passionate, wasn't it?"

"That's none of your concern," Sebastian snapped at her defensively.

"You broke his heart," Adelia explained. "He loved you so dearly until then," she stared fiercely at Kurt. 

"It says here you shared a child, a boy," Kurt didn't even bother to look up from the papers.

"We had a son," the woman admitted, with a nod, a calculated expression on her weary face as she continued. "Tristan, a horrid child, weedy, slow, cried constantly. I wasn't equipped for the likes of motherhood back then and his father was too busy tugging the tailor along on a chain to raise the little urchin. We cast him out."

You did what?" Kurt looked up horrified.

"How could you?," Sebastian spat with disgust, his heart breaking for the poor child.

"You needn't worry," she smirked snidely. "The wretched child found himself a very good home."

"That's hardly the point," Sebastian glared, wondering how this heinous woman could be so callous and wishing desperately in that moment that he could hug both his boys tight. "People like you don't deserve children."

"You don't understand. It was so difficult doing it on my lonesome with my husband constantly running back to his frigid lover boy all the time," she screwed her nose up at Kurt. "The kid's doing fine anyway. I seen him out there laughing, running around. He seems happy and healthy and ready to return to his mama. I can take the best care of him once you give what's owed to me."

"He's here?" Kurt looked up from the papers, ignoring the vile woman's insults, to really examine her for the first time. He looked at Sebastian with his mouth agape as everything clicked into place.

Adelia nodded. "He's grown into quite the cutie. I don't like the new name they gave him though. What kind of name is Connor?"

"Connor?" Sebastian struggled to hide his emotions, suddenly noticing the woman's similarities to his baby boy. He felt sick to his stomach. This deplorable woman was not getting his son. 

"Yes. Awful name but I guess I can change it back once I get him home again with me," she shrugged carelessly. "Hunter named him Tristan. He should have the name his daddy gave him."

"Connor has been legally adopted. As you said yourself the boy is happy and healthy and I can assure you he's loved," Sebastian kept his cool despite his inner turmoil. 

"He's my baby and I'll be taking him. I don't care about his fathers out there. The blonde one didn't even seem to care for my little guy."

"Oh," Sebastian chose his words carefully, realising she thought Jeff and Nick were Connor's parents and deciding not to reveal Connor's true adopted parentage to the unwelcome visitor. "Jeff and Nick are good friends of ours and great dads. They love Connor very much. He loves them too." None of it was a lie.

"There's no bond like that shared between a mother and her son," Adelia seemed confident. "I'm sure you'd understand that were your mother still alive." 

"My mother has nothing to do with any of this," Sebastian began to fire up. Kurt discreetly stroked along the outside of his thigh repeatedly to calm him, giving him a soft pleading smile. The couple had too much to lose. They couldn't afford to enrage this woman.

"I care nothing for your mother. I want what's owing to me," She demanded rudely. 

"Money?" Kurt asked coldly. "That's what you want?"

"Money, Yes," Adelia looked at Kurt as though he were crazy. "money and lots of it and my son."

"Hunter was a criminal," Sebastian barked with impatience at the woman.

"Are you talking about the little road trip he took with your tailor here?" She chuckled.  
"You're way too sensitive. That was all just in fun."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't find my husband being kidnapped and assaulted fun," Sebastian stood from his seat, his face flushed and nostrils flared in anger. "I think you should leave."

"Not without my money," Adelia remained motionless. "And Tristan."

"I don't think you heard me," Sebastian raised his voice. "Your husband was a criminal. He almost killed my husband. Neither he nor you are entitled to any part of my estate. I'm requesting you leave of your own accord before I have my guards escort you out."

"What about my son?" Adelia implored. "I'm taking Tristan with me."

"You will do no such thing," Sebastian roared at the woman as he tore the relevant papers from Kurt's hands and ripped them in half, tossing them into the burning fireplace. "Connor has been legally adopted by a family that cherishes him. He is going no where. You said so yourself that you are unable to care for him especially without the money from this estate, for which you have no entitlement."

"You're a spiteful bastard," Adelia screamed at the king. "Hunter was right. You are insanely jealous of him."

"That's enough!!" Kurt lost his temper, jumping to his feet. "You will not disrespect your king in such a manner. If you want money you heartless gold digger, I suggest you sell that garish ring you are happily flashing around. That's more than you're entitled to and just so you know I'm definitely not frigid and your husband was a whore. He banged anything he could whether they were willing or not and was also married to Prince Brody from yonder kingdom."

"I...I..." Adelia stuttered, at a total loss for words.

"Guards," Kurt called loudly, summoning the guards from outside the door. "This lovely lady was just leaving," he spoke sarcastically. "Please escort her promptly off the grounds."

"Of course," the senior guard addressed Kurt respectfully as Sebastian watched on in awe. He never seen Kurt take control like this before. He loved it.

"She shall not be returning," Kurt spoke firmly, indicating to the guard that he pass on her identity to his colleagues and that she should be refused entry if she were to return in the future.

"I understand," he nodded, smiling to himself as he and his subordinates escorted the woman from the room. 

"This is not over," Adelia threatened the royal couple as she was dragged across the foyer, struggling. 

"It can be," Kurt shot back. "Take that crazy bitch to the dungeon. No one threatens my king and walks away."

"Kurt?" Sebastian looked concerned.

Kurt looked to Sebastian with pleading eyes. "Connor," he mouthed fearfully as the guards changed direction on his orders and headed for the dungeon. 

Sebastian nodded, reaching for Kurt as the guards forced the screaming woman down the stairs and out of sight. 

Kurt clung to Sebastian. They held each other tight. "I'm sorry," Kurt murmured into Seb's neck. "I didn't mean to lose my temper but that wretched woman is not disrespecting my love and taking our baby. I love Connor Sebby. I love him so much."

"I know," Sebastian rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back. "I love our baby boy too."

"She left him in the street to die," Kurt's heart broke a little as he spoke the words. "How can she possibly think she deserves him back? We adopted him. We love him. He's ours."

"Yes Gorgeous," Sebastian agreed. "Did you have any idea that my brother was leading a double life when you two were together?" 

"None," Kurt shook his head, releasing Seb but staying close to him.

"I don't know if I'd believe her except I recognised the ring she was wearing. It's very unusual. It belonged to Mama Madeline's mother. He inherited it from her when she passed away. We were just kids."

"I remember her," Kurt smiled sadly. "A very cheerful kind woman."

"She loved candy," Seb smiled back fondly. "She always brought us some when she visited."

"What are we going to do with that woman in the dungeon?" Kurt sighed returning to the problem at hand. "And whose going to tell Mama that Connor is truly her grandson?"

"I say we don't tell her," Sebastian looked totally defeated. "No good can come from it. Connor doesn't need to know that his father is the one he refers to as the nasty meanie man. It would break his tiny heart."

"You're right," Kurt agreed following Sebastian back into the office. "But maybe we should let him meet his mother, just once. He has asked me about her."

"She is not his parent," Sebastian huffed, tossing Adelia's remaining papers into the blazing fire. "Her son's name is Tristian. Our son, my darling is Connor."

"But..." Kurt protested thinking back to his conversation with his son.

"No," Sebastian stood firm. "You don't know what she'd say to him. I don't want our little guy hurt. He's happy Kurt. He loves us and he loves his life here with us. Introducing her would just confuse him."

"So what do we do with her?" Kurt massaged his forehead as he paced in the confined space.

"You sent her down there and you want me to decide?" Sebastian looked amused. "I've never seen you take charge like that before. Super hot babe! Made me so hard!" 

"She threatened my man...and my family. I won't stand for that," Kurt stepped into Seb's embrace, claiming his lips. "I love you. I love our family and our life together."

"I love it too," Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck as he reached past him for the lock on the door.

"We have guests out there for the wake," Kurt gasped as Seb pushed him down on the sofa.

"They won't miss us. We can spare twenty minutes," Seb smiled, leaning over Kurt as he undid his pants.

"Twenty minutes?" Kurt smirked lifting his ass off the sofa so Seb could slide his trousers off. "When has it ever been just twenty minutes?"

"I'll be quick," Seb grinned, moaning softly as rubbed Kurt hard through his underwear.

"Okay," Kurt whimpered, his eyes dropping closed as he relaxed back onto sofa. "Fuck..Keep that up and I won't last anyway."


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Niff buy the house or won't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw the pic Curt Mega posted on Facebook with Riker Lynch? Oh the Niff feels... They are working on something together again. I'm certain they haven't since Buffering Series. I'm super excited.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter. I love you all.

"Aww just look at him," Sebastian sighed with a soft smile, kissing Kurt's neck as he hugged him from behind. 

"That bitch is not getting our baby," Kurt leaned back into Seb, pulling his partner's arms tighter around himself as together they watched Connor chase Bart around the lawn of Jeff and Nick's prospective new home.

"We can't keep her locked up in our dungeon forever you know?" Seb murmured against Kurt's ear, dragging the man's ear lobe playfully between his teeth.

Kurt shivered as Seb's warm breath softly grazed his over sensitive skin. "I'll happily throw away the key if it means Connor stays with us. Those bastards tossed him out on the street Seb. Our little man would have been so afraid, so cold and hungry. It makes me want to cry. I can't even imagine it. No wonder he was mute. Honestly what could he possibly have to say after an ordeal like that? How dare she do that to him and then think she can just come and take him back? I love him Sebastian, so so much. He's our little guy."

"Calm down honey," Seb gently stroked Kurt's abdomen with his thumb to sooth him. "I know it's horrendous but you, my precious are forgetting one very important thing, I am the king. Under no circumstances will that despicable woman be getting the little boy that I legally adopted with my beloved."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Kurt turned in Seb's arms, kissing him tenderly as he gripped his ass in both hands and held him close. 

"Maybe a few times," With his hands on Kurt's hips Sebastian chased Kurt's lips, kissing him softly before he could pull away. "But I always love hearing it.

"I love you," Kurt smirked against Sebastian's mouth. He squeezed Seb's ass playfully as their lips brushed once more.

"Do I need to remind you two again that there are children present?" Jeff laughed as he approached hand in hand with Nick. "Enough of that. You have to tell us what you think of the house."

"It's great," Kurt smiled, keeping an arm around his husband's waist as he turned to face the couple. "Much more spacious than your other place and the kids all seem to be enjoying the garden."

"I love it," Seb agreed looking up at the dwelling. "You have a great view of the stream and the surrounding hills and it's nice and close to us so all our kids can play together while we socialise."

"Never imagined we'd be besties with the king," Nick chuckled. 

"You saved my sweetheart's life," Seb gazed adoringly at Kurt. "I think that warrants my friendship.

"Mine too," Kurt nodded, kissing Seb's check.

"You may not have even been abducted at all if it weren't for me," Nick admitted shamefully.

"It's forgotten," Kurt assured his friend with a gentle squeeze of his arm. "Now please tell me you're gonna buy this beautiful place."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other sceptically, then back at Kurt and Sebastian. Jeff nodded. "We're buying it," Nick beamed happily. "I don't think your Alex would ever forgive us if we didn't."

"I quite believe that," Sebastian smiled softly as he looked over at Alex and Anna together. Alex was seated on the ground, his back against a large oak reading aloud. The boy carried a novel every where he went. Anna laid with him, her head rested on his thigh. She listened intently as Alex played absentmindedly with her hair, only stopping periodically each time he turned a page. "They are so damn cute."

"They really are," Jeff acknowledged. "We all have amazing children."

"Mys wants to lives here with mys friends," Connor yelled at his fathers as he ran across the grass laughing.

"But you live with us," Kurt chased after him, scooping him up and dangling him upside down.

Connor giggled happily as Kurt playfully spun him around. "More daddy more," he squealed.

"I'm getting dizzy," Kurt laughed as he continued to spin with his little boy laughing hysterically in his arms.

"But more," Connor pleaded.

"No more," Kurt chuckled carefully dropping to the ground with Connor on top of him.

"Mys loves you Daddy," Connor beamed as his giggles subsided. "Mys be staying with you fors eber and eber."

"Yes you will," Kurt agreed, hugging his little boy tight. "Forever and ever."

"Time to go kiddies," Sebastian called cheerfully, having enjoyed watching Kurt and Connor play. "Cook will have dinner ready soon. Whose hungry?"

"Mys is," Connor called, dashing from Kurt's arms to Sebastian's joyfully. "Up?" He requested with a cheeky grin. Sebastian picked him up giving him a big squeeze. "Let's go home baby boy."

"I want to go inside for one more look," Jeff threw Nick his best puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead. We'll take the kids," Seb chuckled as he watched Nick melt under Jeff's gaze. 

"Will be good practice," Kurt gave Seb a knowing look as he approached.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Jeff looked warily at the couple. "Is one of you expecting?" He teased.

"You're an idiot," Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "We are hoping to add to our family at some point but not yet. This mighty kingdom of ours is going to need a little princess."

"A daughter huh? Brace yourself for the mood swings," Jeff rolled his eyes. "And the whole menstruation talk...just so awkward." 

"I don't envy you," Sebastian cringed. "Thankfully we have my dear mother for that one, just attempting to have THE talk with Alex was bad enough. Though I'm not sure why. I love s e x," He smirked, looking Kurt up and down as he spelled out the word in front of his toddler.

"So do we," Jeff winked at Nick.

"You're all...," Kurt giggled bashfully.

"Deeply in love," Seb questioned with a sassy smirk. 

"Of course," Kurt agreed, unconvincingly. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous," Sebastian mumbled sweetly. "So deeply."

"How deeply?" Jeff laughed, looking at Kurt as he held up two fingers and gradually moved them apart. "Seven inches? Eight? More?"

"A gentleman never tells," Kurt blushed furiously as his eyes involuntarily wandered down to Sebastian's groin.

"Oh wow," Jeff's laughter continued as he teased his friend. "More than eight? All I can say is congratulations. I'm impressed."

"Do you mind? I'm right here," Sebastian looked highly amused. 

"And you're perfect pumpkin," Kurt stroked Seb's cheek affectionately. "Come on,  
Let's get these babies home."

The walk back to the castle with the five children was short and uneventful and as Sebastian had predicted dinner was waiting on their return.

"How was your outing?" Madeline asked with interest as the group joined her and Burt at the table. "I've had dinner sent up to Francesca and Edward. Brody is sleeping. Where are the other young men?"

"Nick and Jeff have decided to buy the homestead just down the road," Sebastian informed his mother happily. "They are just taking one final look before they finalise everything."

"How lovely," Madeline smiled, picking at her chicken dinner. "I assume that means we will be seeing a lot more of these delightful children then."

"We're staying with Kurt and Sebastian while our daddies move house," John exclaimed with excitement. "They said we have to be very good or the king will put us in the dungeon."

"I'm not sure that's true," Bart side eyed Sebastian, as he popped some potato in his mouth.

"Do you want to find out?" Sebastian teased with a smile, laughing as the two boys with horrified expressions shook their heads.

"How are you two going to cope with five children?" Burt looked amused.

"That's what grandpa and Nana are for," Kurt laughed. "My dear husband and I thought we might take a vacation until Jeff and Nick get back."

"Oh no you don't," Burt shook his head adamantly. "Your kids and your friend's kids are your responsibility my boy. Grandpa and Nana are just for the fun stuff."

"Like mys eano and riding mys unicorn pony?" Connor checked hopefully.

"Exactly," Burt grinned at his grandson. "See Connor gets it. Such a smart kid."

Connor giggled at Burt's praise. "Sank you grandpa. My likes you."

"I like you too little man," Burt smiled warmly at the small child before turning to Sebastian. "Whose the broad you have locked up in dungeon?"

"Wasn't me," Sebastian replied evasively, not wanting to speak about Adelia in front of the children. "That was all your son."

"Really?" Burt looked surprised. "What did she do?"

"She threatened something very precious to me," Kurt answered coldly, fixing his eyes on Connor. "I can not tolerate that."

"Must we speak about such nasty matters in front of the children?" Madeline put a halt to the conversation. "Tell me Alex dear what are you reading at the moment?"

Alex's face lit up as he spoke keenly in detail about the current novel he was enjoying. 

"He's been reading it to me," Anna smiled at her friend as she ate. "It's an exciting story."

"Mys like pirate stories," Connor added. "My amember when daddy came to the orpanage and read all da boys pirate stories."

"I loved them," Alex agreed. "That was my favourite part of the week. Chris loved it too. All the boys did."

"That's so nice to hear," Kurt was delighted. "Maybe we should go by tomorrow with more stories. You can choose them if you like."

"You'll get to see Christopher," Sebastian teased his son with a wink.

"I know that," Alex scrunched his face at his father. "Can Anna come too?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "I think we all should go."

"I'm sorry Baby, I can't tomorrow," Sebastian sighed regretfully. "Royal duties to attend to. Being king isn't all fun and games."

"That's a shame," Kurt pouted, feeling a little overwhelmed at the prospect of taking out five children alone. "I'll miss you."

"I promise I'll make it up to you when you get home," Seb raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Kurt giggled softly as his eyes locked with Sebastian's. "Can't wait."

"Hmm," Madeline smiled, quietly pleased to see the royal couple so blissfully in love. "I think I'll join you tomorrow Kurt if that's all right with you. I know I'm not the king but I'd welcome the excursion and would be more than happy to assist you with the children."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my darling," Burt squeezed Madeline's hand as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I'd love that," Kurt looked thankfully at his mother in law as he finished his meal.

"Mys love it too Nana," Connor laughed softly.

"Me too," Bart agreed.

"Looks like it's been decided then," Burt chuckled gleefully, so pleased to see his fiancée moving forward after her loss. "What time should I have the carriage ready to head into town?" 

"11am," Kurt replied. "That way he can be back in time for late lunch."

"Lunch?" Jeff chuckled as he bounced happily into the room with Nick right behind him. He kissed Anna on top of her head before sitting down beside her. "I haven't even had dinner yet."

"The chicken is delicious," Anna smiled at her dad. "So?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"So what?" Nick grinned sitting down opposite his husband. 

"The house Silly?" She rolled her eyes, pausing as the servants brought her fathers their meals. "Did you buy it?"

"Sign the papers in the morning," Jeff beamed at his daughter. "The six of us will be moving in in no time."

"I can't wait," Anna looked between her fathers and Alex with elation. "We'll be friends forever," she whispered into Alex's ear before sweetly pecking his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else really loving Alex and Anna? Christopher better watch out or that girl is gonna steal his boy ;)


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked after an accusation from Alex, Kurt makes a brash decision.

"Mys wants to play my eano," Connor told Sebastian quietly, taking his hand as they exited the dining room with Kurt and Alex trailing behind them.

Sebastian crouched down to Connor's eye level, brushing the little boy's hair from his face. "I thought you and me might go up and visit with your Uncle Brodes instead. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Connor smiled. "Mys misses Uncle Brodes soooo much."

"You just need to know that Uncle Brodes is sleepy and hurt," Sebastian explained softly to his son. "He can't play with you today. He probably won't even be able to cuddle you."

"Mys knows," Connor replied sadly, reaching to be picked up as Seb returned to his feet. "Can daddy come too?"

"No," Sebastian replied too quickly, shaking his head as he picked Connor up. "Just you and I today," he recovered quickly.

"Why's that?" Alex asked with a glare at Kurt. "You're having an affair with him aren't you? How could you do that when dad loves you so much?"

"I'm...I'm not," Kurt stuttered in shock, horrified that his son could think him capable of such a thing.

"Your father isn't cheating on me," Sebastian clarified. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because I saw them together at my party. Because you've been mad at Uncle Brodes ever since," Alex observed.

"I'm not mad at Brody," Sebastian lied as Connor side eyed him, obviously unsure if he was being honest.

"You'd have never let Uncle Brodes joust if you weren't mad at him," Alex wasn't backing down. "He's your best friend. You wouldn't put him in that kind of danger."

"You don't know yet because you're only young but adult relationships are complicated," Sebastian explained irritably.

"They are when someone's cheating," Alex glared at Kurt. "You shouldn't have adopted us if you don't want to be together."

"You's is breaking up?" Connor fought tears as he struggled from Sebastian's hold.

"No," Kurt shook his head, taking a seat on the stairs and inviting his family to join him. "Your dad and I are not breaking up, not ever."

"You's love dad right?" Connor checked with Kurt as they all sat down. 

"With all my heart," Kurt smiled lovingly at his husband. "Always and forever."

"And you's loves him too," Connor looked pointedly at Sebastian.

"More than anything," Seb agreed, smiling adoringly back. 

"Kiss then?" Connor challenged, not quite convinced.

"Eww gross," Alex protested. "We don't need to see that."

"Kiss," Connor pushed, needing proof that his daddies were still in love.

Sebastian got to his feet, taking Kurt's hand, with the warmest smile, to help him up. Kurt smiled back, pecking Seb's lips softly to appease their youngest son as the older one hid his eyes behind his hands.

"Nope," Connor shook his head in disgust. "Bigger dan dat."

"Bigger?" Sebastian chuckled, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "You want bigger?"

Connor nodded, giggling as Seb dipped Kurt romantically for a more passionate kiss.

"There better not be tongue," Alex laughed, peeking through his fingers.

Sebastian laughed as he carefully brought Kurt upright again and held him close. "You have no idea child."

Alex scoffed as he stood up. "So you're not...you know...doing IT with Uncle Brody?" He eyed Kurt sceptically.

"No!" Kurt scrunched his face. "No no no no, of course not," he denied adamantly. "I would never. I love your dad."

"Okay," Alex looked relieved as he turned to Sebastian. "Then why can't dad go with you to see Uncle Brody."

"I just wanted to spend some father and son time with Connor," Sebastian explained, deeming it inappropriate to tell Alex that Brody had kissed Kurt. "He and I don't get to spend much time together on our own."

"What about me?" Alex looked rejected. "I'm supposed to be the heir to your throne. You were going to teach me to fence yet we never do stuff on our own together."

"I'm sorry Alex. You're right. I do need to make an effort to spend more time with you. You're just so occupied with your friends and I've been so busy learning to run this kingdom..." Seb sighed. "I love you Alex. I promise I'll try to do better."

"I love you too Dad," Alex smiled shyly. "And you too," he turned to Kurt. "I'm sorry I thought you were...you know."

"I know you're sorry," Kurt nodded, hugging Alex. "Hey if you want father son time why don't we hang out for a bit. I've got no plans for this evening. You could teach me to draw."

"Nope can't sorry," Alex shook his head. "Anna is waiting for me. We are almost done with our novel."

"Turned down by your own son," Seb smirked at Kurt as Alex bolted up the stairs. "Looooo-ser"

"Watch yourself or I won't be the only getting turned down tonight," Kurt teased with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't," Sebastian gasped.

"Try me," Kurt laughed.

"You can't resist my masculine charms," Sebastian gloated confidently, pecking Kurt's lips before picking Connor up again. 

"I know," Kurt muttered under his breath admiring Seb's ass as he watched the pair head upstairs, after Alex to see their friend.

Now alone, Kurt, a little perplexed by Alex's assumption that he was having an affair with Brody, pondered over how he might spend his evening. He still had a lot of beading to do on Madeline's dress before the wedding in a month's time but strangely he wasn't really in the mood to sew. It was a pleasant evening for a walk in the garden but that would be no fun on his own. He did consider asking Nick and Jeff to join him but he didn't fancy being the third wheel plus he figured they'd prefer to spend the time alone together celebrating their new home. With few interesting options Kurt decided that now was possibly the perfect opportunity to visit with their less welcome house guest downstairs and so with a heavy heart he descended the stairs to the dungeon.

Kurt hated the dungeon. The dim light that his eyes took forever to adjust to, the dank, damp smell of mould combined with human waste, the memory of his last visit to this exact same location when Hunter was incarcerated here. Kurt tried not to think of Hunter. He'd been focussing his mind on Sebastian and their children since the joust. He'd yet to grieve his childhood friend, his first love in case it offended Sebastian. He loved Sebastian with all his heart but he had to acknowledge that his husband did get particularly touchy about him showing any kind of affection or compassion for other available men. 

As it turned out though, for the last three years of their lives together Hunter had not been available at all. He'd been married and he'd fathered a child. Kurt wondered how he'd been so naive not to notice his fiancé's double life. Of course being unwed he and Hunter had never spent a night together. It would have been easy for the prince to leave the castle under the cover of darkness to be with his family without Kurt ever knowing. Kurt felt angry and betrayed and ever so foolish. He knew that was probably hypocritical considering his every night had been spent with lustful thoughts of Sebastian but still how dare Hunter deceive him in such a cruel manner?

"Where's my Tristan?" Adelia snapped at Kurt as he approached her cell. "You can't keep him from me forever. You can't keep me here forever."

"How much?" Kurt asked bluntly, glaring at the woman as he got straight to the point.

"How much what?" Adelia looking unsure, sort clarification.

"Money," Kurt spat fiercely. "How much do you want to leave Connor and this kingdom and never return?"

"I will not leave my son," Adelia protested. "A child needs their mother. No one can love him like I can."

"You cast that precious sweet boy out onto the street to die," Kurt roared furiously. "What do you know about love?" 

"I know Hunter loved me. Can you can say the same?" she taunted Kurt cruelly. 

"I couldn't care less either way," Kurt shrugged, hiding his true feelings.

"You totally shattered him when you kissed the king, broke something deep inside him. Every time he drank it was the same. He'd beat me while he ranted about your betrayal then call me Kurt as he violently forced himself on me in the most perverted way. I despise you for that. Just the sound of your name makes me sick. What's so damn good about you?" Adelia swiped a tear from your cheek. 

"Watch your filthy mouth woman!" a guard spoke up on Kurt's behalf, beating his sword intimidatingly against the bars of her cell. "Remember who you're talking to."

"My apologises your highness," Adelia responded insincerely, curtsying to Kurt sarcastically. "I almost forgot that you are the king's bitch. It puzzles me why you even care about the son of his despised step brother and a peasant woman?" 

"I care nothing about that child's past parentage," Kurt responded with venom. "I care about the family he has now, a family that cherishes him. They love him and he loves them. They protect him, provide for him and nurture him. They hold him at night when he's had nightmares, play in the mud with him and teach him things like piano and horse riding. You've done none of that. So I repeat my previous question...How much?"

"No," Adelia protested, regaining her previous composure and looking more determined than ever. "I want Tristan. I want my baby. I've lost too much already."

"I urge you to reconsider," Kurt hissed coldly. "It would be most unfortunate should you meet with some horrible accident."

"You won't kill me," the woman sounded less than confident. 

"I won't have to," Kurt sneered snidely. "My darling husband has men he pays to do all that nasty sort of work, like that guard over there that you've already angered," Kurt pointed to his left. "Or that one," he pointed right. "Being the king's bitch does have its advantages."

"You don't scare me," Adelia stood up to Kurt. "I will get my son back."

"Except he's no longer your son is he?" Kurt didn't back down. He couldn't. He loved Connor too much. "You've seen him with his family."

"That's not a family," Adelia spoke with disgust. "A family is a mother and a father and their babies, not two men who perform perverted acts on each other raising someone else's children. It's sick and wrong and God help them on the judgement day."

"I...I..." Kurt saw red, his anger growing significantly stronger with every hateful word that fell from the despicable woman's lips. He knew those cutting words were directed at Jeff and Nick specifically, since Adelia had been left to assume that they had adopted Connor, but they applied to him as well and stung accordingly. "For as long as you live you shall never see your son again and trust me when I say woman that your days are severely numbered."

"Do what needs to be done," Kurt ordered the guards before running for the stairs, furious and shaken. He stopped once out of sight to gather his breath and thoughts. He'd just ordered the woman's death without a scrap of regret. She deserved it he assured himself for mistreating his baby and flinging her hateful words around. Kurt knew people existed that disapproved of the lifestyle he and Sebastian and many of their friends shared but never in his entire sheltered existence mostly within the castle grounds had he ever been confronted with it. 

He failed to understand how a love as deep and pure as that he shared with Sebastian could be wrong. It just couldn't. He and Sebastian were good people. How dare that heinous woman judge them after the life of deception and cruelty she'd lead? It was so unfair. "God help her on the judgement day," Kurt mumbled to himself with a shake of his head as he returned upstairs.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's reaction is not what Kurt expects when he nervously confesses his rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I've mulled over this chapter for days. Today I scrapped my draft and this total rewrite poured out of me in an hour...go figure.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying this story as a whole. I just love these two and the precious unlikely family they have created for themselves. 
> 
> I love you all too xx

"You did what?" Sebastian gawked at Kurt in astonishment leaning forward on the sewing room sofa.

"I told you," Kurt began to frantically babble. "I looked in on the boys. Connor is so adorably precious when he's all snuggled up asleep and Alex too of course. I just love them both so much. Have I told you how much? They are wonderful Sebastian. I'm a little worried about Alex though. He has Anna all cuddled up in there with him and Bailey. He's going to miss her so much when she moves into her new house. I'm worried. Are you worried?"

"I'm worried about you if you don't slow down and breathe," Sebastian grinned charmingly at his husband. "The boys are fine. We don't need to worry about our boys. I just need you to explain what happened with Connor's mother."

"Giving birth to our baby boy does not make /her/ his mother!" Kurt protested, his face contorted in horror. "He doesn't need a mother and he definitely doesn't need that horrid woman. He has us."

"I know, I know," Sebastian attempted to appease Kurt. "But to kill her? That's very drastic. Shouldn't we have at least discussed it first?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked shamefully down at his sewing. The beading on Madeline's wedding gown was proving to be incredibly tedious work but it needed to be done. Kurt knew the end result would be stunning. "I guess I just lost my temper. She had it coming."

"Remind me never to anger you," Sebastian teased lightly. 

"She called us perverts Sebastian," Kurt's face was pained. "She said we weren't fit to raise children."

"Aww honey," Sebastian sighed sympathetically. "You're not naive. You must know that there are many narrow minded people out there in the world who disapprove of our love. You can't kill them all."

"Can't I?" Kurt pouted. "I've never heard such hateful words in all my life."

"You know it's not true," Seb grimaced softly at Kurt. "You know our love isn't wrong. You know we are good parents."

"I guess," Kurt sounded doubtful. 

"What in the world ever possessed you to go down there anyway?" Seb seemed confused.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt snapped evasively, returning his attention to his sewing.

"I think maybe it does," Sebastian leaned forward and softly gripped Kurt's chin to force eye contact. "It was about Hunter wasn't it? You must miss him."

"I didn't even know him," Kurt couldn't mask his hurt. "I thought...ugh it doesn't matter what I thought. It was all a lie. He was living a completely double life."

"I'm so sorry. He hurt you, that he continues to hurt you even from the grave. You deserve better my darling," Sebastian eyed Kurt with adoration.

"I have better," Kurt smiled softly. "I have you. You make me so happy."

"Not bad for a man you never wanted to marry," Sebastian shrugged.

"I love you now, so very much," Kurt replied sincerely. 

"I've loved you since I was 6," Sebastian smiled. "I've never wanted any man but you."

"So you were never ever tempted by the gallant Prince Brody?" Kurt teased with a chuckle.

"No, never," Sebastian lied to save Kurt's feelings, knowing very well that he'd considered Brody a possible option after his horrendous wedding night. 

"Not even on our wedding night?" Kurt checked sceptically.

"Not even then," Seb shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my masculine charms forever. I'm hot."

"Modest too," Kurt giggled, laying the wedding gown down on the table and joining Sebastian on the sofa. He took both Sebastian's hands in his. "So you're not mad at me?" He checked.

"Mad?" Sebastian looked confused. "Why would I be mad at you Gorgeous?"

"For ordering Adelia's execution?" Kurt sounded fearful.

"I'm not mad," Sebastian stroked Kurt's cheek as he shook his head. "Honestly I kinda wish I'd been there to see it. You all fired up and taking charge...super hot."

"This is serious," Kurt grinned at Sebastian's flirting. "I had a woman killed."

"She wasn't a nice woman," Seb shrugged as if it were nothing. "She threatened our family and disrespected our lifestyle. I'd have probably done the same."

"But you're the king," Kurt couldn't believe how cavalier Sebastian was being about the whole issue.

"And when we were wed you became king too," Sebastian reminded him. "I wanted to give you time to settle in, to adjust to me and royal life but I think you're ready now to play a more active role, in leading this mighty kingdom of ours."

"I'm a tailor and a father Seb," Kurt looked at Sebastian dubiously. "I'm not a King."

"Except you are a King my love," Sebastian looked proud. "You've proved you can make the tough decisions."

"I threw a tantrum and had our son's birth mother killed," Kurt sounded sceptical. "I don't think that counts."

"You don't want to rule beside me?" Sebastian looked a little hurt. "I thought we'd kinda become partners in every sense of the word. Together we almost have the whole parenting thing in hand and the sex thing is incredible. Be king with me Kurt. I know we can make that work too."

"You think sex with me is incredible?" Kurt looked a little shocked.

"Why?" Sebastian frowned. "Don't you? Am I not pleasing you?"

"Of course you are," Kurt assured him, running a seductive finger down Seb's clothed chest. 

"Can I please you now?" Seb grinned, cupping Kurt's cheek and whispering against his lips. "Tell me what you'd like?"

"I think I'd like to take a walk in the garden," Kurt got to his feet, taking Seb's hand.

"Oh," Sebastian looked disappointed. "Are you sure? It's a little cold out tonight. Winter is just around the corner."

"It's been a tough night," Kurt sighed. "I need some air. We could rug up."

"K," Seb nodded reluctantly. "If that's what you want."

"After that I'll be wanting you," Kurt smirked with a raised eyebrow before leading Seb down the hallway. They quickly dressed in their winter woollies, beanies, scarves and gloves and the warmest of coats before heading outside.

"It's not cold at all," Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian, removing his gloves as they walked amongst the roses.

"Is too," Seb grinned, putting Kurt's gloves in his jacket pocket and taking Kurt's hand. "That breeze is very nippy."

"Sure it is," Kurt responded sarcastically, his tone quickly softening. "I can't wait until it snows. We are going to have so much fun out here with the boys, building snow forts and making snowmen."

"Connor and I would totally kick yours and Alex's ass in a snowball fight," Sebastian laughed. 

"Cocky aren't we?" Kurt giggled. "I'll have you know I pack a mean snowball." 

"But you throw like a girl," Sebastian teased.

"Hmm," Kurt scrunched up his nose. "I want a daughter."

"I know," Seb nodded. "We've talked about it. In a year or two right?"

Kurt shook his head. "Adelia coming here and wanting to take our baby made me realise how fleeting all this is Seb. Life is short and Anna will be gone soon. I need a daughter."

"Anna is moving not a mile up the road Kurt." Sebastian was feeling a little overwhelmed. "You'll still see her probably everyday."

"It won't be the same," Kurt's face dropped. "Don't you want a little girl?"

"You know I do," Sebastian looked torn. "But we decided to wait until we were ready. Can we wait and see how things go while we are minding Anna and her brothers first?"

"I guess," Kurt's face dropped.

"I've disappointed you," Sebastian sadly stated the obvious. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt huffed, childishly. "How was Brody?"

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, wondering if Kurt had deliberately brought up Brody to punish him for not instantly consenting to the daughter that he wanted. Surely not.

"Just fine?" Kurt queried. "Was he alert enough to interact with Connor?"

"Yeah," Seb nodded. "Looks like he'll keep his arm. They had a little cuddle."

"Connor would have loved that," Kurt smiled. "It's amazing what a loving child he is considering who his birth parents are."

"I suspect he gets it from Mama," Sebastian smiled back. "I'm beginning to think we should tell her. With Hunter gone it might bring her comfort to know his child."

"Connor is our child," Kurt snapped defensively. 

"Telling mama won't change that Kurt," Sebastian understood Kurt's over protectiveness after everything they'd been through.

"What if she treats him differently though? Starts to favour him over Alex. Alex is already paranoid that everyone loves Connor more."

"Mama would never do that," Sebastian frowned, annoyed by how little faith Kurt had in his mother. 

"Not intentionally," Kurt turned his back to walk away. "I need some time alone. I'll see you inside shortly."

"Kurt?" Sebastian pleaded reaching for his husband. "Please babe, stay. Don't shut me out."

"I've had a totally shit night Sebastian," Kurt raised his voice. "I'm done. I don't have it in me to argue with you too. I just don't."

"Then we won't argue," Seb's eyes softened. "We don't have to talk at all if you don't want to. Just come here and let me hold you."

Kurt nodded tearfully, stepping forward into Seb's embrace. "You're perfect, you know? How do you always know exactly the right thing to say?"

"Shh, no talking remember?" Seb whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved. "I've got you."

Kurt held Sebastian out on the lawn for the longest time, before beginning to scatter the tiniest of kisses down his neck. Seb shivered in response, gasping silently as the tiny kisses escalated into sharp sweet nips and suggestive groping.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Seb whined, reluctantly dragging himself from Kurt.

"You're cold aren't you?" Kurt teased, his eyes shining with lust.

"A little," Seb admitted with a sheepish grin.

"How ever did you survive all alone out the woods during the war?" Kurt chuckled softly.

"I had my thoughts of you to keep me warm," Seb uttered with a flirty smirk.

"And that no longer works?" Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It does," Seb chuckled, groping Kurt's ass. "But your body works so much better."

"I knew you just wanted me for my body," Kurt joked, pecking Seb's lips.

"That's so not true," Seb feigned offence. "I love your pretty face too."

"You're an ass," Kurt swatted Seb's chest playfully.

"Yeah," Seb admitted proudly. "But I'm your ass."

"Lucky lucky me," Kurt looked fondly at Sebastian. "Come inside and make love to me."

"Now who wants who for their body?" Sebastian chuckled, scooping Kurt up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Kurt squealed struggling as Sebastian carried him across the grass and into the castle. 

"Not until I'm good and ready," Seb giggled, slapping Kurt's ass as he headed up the stairs.

"I swear you two are worse than the children," Burt laughed almost colliding with the playful couple in the hallway. "Good night gentleman."

"Sorry Dad," Kurt called as Seb proceeded with him into their chambers.

"Goodnight," Seb kicked the door closed with his foot, tossing Kurt unceremoniously onto the bed before returning to lock it. "Clothes off my king," he demanded.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Kurt pouted, slowly and seductively undoing his first shirt button.

"Nope, not this time," Seb shook his head, undoing his pants and stepping out of them before taking a seat in the chair. "This time I think I'd just like to watch."

"Oh," Kurt was a little confused before he caught on. "Oh really? You want me to..."

"Touch yourself for me," Seb requested. He demonstrated by palming himself through his under garments.

Kurt swallowed hard, his pants tightening significantly as he watched. "I can do that," he nodded.

"But don't cum," Sebastian demanded firmly. "I want you in my mouth when you do that. I need to taste you. Fuck I love how you taste."

"Won't you need to be a little closer then?" Kurt giggled, watching mesmerised as Sebastian removed himself from his underwear and began to slowly work himself over. Kurt hadn't seen many cocks in his life time, his own of course, Hunters when he was being assaulted, a hint of Brody's and Sebastian's but he was sure that even if he'd seen a million, Sebastian's would be his favourite. Not just because it was Sebastian's or because everything about Sebastian had now become simply perfect to Kurt but because it just always felt so good. He loved how it's girth stretched him open each time Seb pushed so lovingly inside him, how it's length hit the back of his throat whenever he was granted the honour of sucking it, how it felt pulsing it's sweet sweet release just for him. Watching Sebastian now, knowing how hard and hot it must feel in his lover's hand Kurt wanted it more than ever. He wanted his Sebastian more than ever. 

"Come on," Seb urged him a little impatiently, slowing his strokes now he was fully erect. "Look how hard I am for you."

"You're beautiful," Kurt licked his lips, his eyes hungry as he reached for his second button.

"So are you," Seb assured him, looking expectantly eager. "So so beautiful. Strip for me baby."

"Anything for you, your majesty," Kurt nodded adamantly, kneeling up on their bed to give Seb a better view as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "Always for you my love."


End file.
